KURT AND BLAINE, A LOVE STORY
by sweetheartgml
Summary: This is the story of how the relationship between Kurt and Blaine develops since its early days and how they face difficult situations together. Lots of fluff so make an appointment with your dentist in advance, just saying... Rating might go up in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Klaine fic so I hope you like it. It is going to be as close a canon as possible but there will be some things that I might change. This is basically fluff in full mode because to me Klaine is the sweetest couple ever and writing this story has been my way to cope with everything going on this season. I am a few chapters ahead already so I will be able to update weekly (at least that`s the plan). I do take prompts so if there is something you wished you had seen on the show and you want to see it happening here, just let me know, I might include it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Ok, No more rambling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Glee (Unfortunately)**

**KURT AND BLAINE, A LOVE STORY **

**THE KLISS**

_Wow, so this is how being in love feels like?_ – Blaine thought to himself as he watched Kurt sing Blackbird. He couldn´t keep his eyes from staring to the boy that has been his best friend for the past five months, the one who just now was stirring things within him that were unfamiliar to him. It was a scary but unbelievably wonderful feeling at the same time. He wanted to laugh and cried, all at once but mostly, he wanted to be close to Kurt, to be the one to comfort him, the only one who could make it all better by kissing his sorrow and pain away.

_Wow, wait! What? I want to kiss him? I do want to kiss him! – _realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He did want to kiss him and above it all, he wanted Kurt to be his first kiss. He will consider it his first real kiss because he was drunk when he had kissed Rachel and as Kurt pointed out once, kissing girls didn´t count, especially when you barely remember doing it.

Blaine was so happy right now that Jeremiah had turned him down because he hadn´t felt about him not even a hundredth fraction of what he was feeling for Kurt and he knew right then that when they finally got together and share that first kiss, it will be the most amazing and special moment of his life. The thought was also frightening, he had to admit.

He had been attracted to Kurt the moment he saw him, he had kept to himself that when he sang Teenage Dream that first day, Kurt had been in his mind the entire time. Wes and David had given him hell that day, saying that it was so obvious that he was watching Kurt with heart-shaped eyes the whole song and he did his best to deny it until they got over it; although he had the suspicion that they didn´t really believed him because of all the jokes and remarks they still give him about Kurt every now and then.

Blaine had dismissed it all afterwards because that first encounter with Kurt hadn´t be the first time he had been attracted to someone, but he did admit to himself that his reaction to those other guys had never been that fast and that strong. At that time, he thought it was probably because Kurt was so handsome and his eyes were mesmerizing, he knew better now; Anyways, he learned early on that his new friend was going through a very hard and traumatic moment in his life and he needed support, no someone without a clue about romance to complicate things for him, so he settled for friendship and he quickly felt comfortable with the dynamic in their relationship.

A few weeks ago, when Valentine´s Day had arrived, their friendship was the most important relationship he's ever had and he didn´t want to mess it up. That is why he didn´t pursue Kurt when he had confessed he had feelings for him that day. By that time, he had convinced himself that his feelings for Kurt were a result of the complicity and understanding they shared as friends, he clearly had been delusional all along and surely unknowingly hurting Kurt´s feelings along the way, so Blaine punched himself mentally for being such an idiot and hoped that Kurt still felt the same.

Kurt finished his song with tears running down his face. He thanked the Warblers for their support and walked out of the room. Blaine wanted to go after him but panic got in the way, what could he do or say right now when Kurt was so obviously upset? And granted, in his state of mind he wasn´t able to form a single coherent thought. He needed to think things through this time.

All the Warblers cleared the room shortly after, except for Wes and David, who were packing their things. They noticed that their friend was still sitting on the sofa looking kind of stunned.

"Blaine, are you alright?" – David asked

"Yes, I am. I mean, I think I am" – Blaine responded shaking his head slightly

"Is something wrong? You looked like you were in some kind of shock" – Wes commented

"I´m fine, I promise"

"Is this about Kurt?" – David asked his friend raising one eyebrow

"How did you know?" – Blaine said as he was caught out of guard

"Well" – David explained – "You were perfectly fine until he walked in and sang. After that you just sat there spaced out. You don´t have to be Sherlock Holmes to guess"

"Do you need any help from us? You can talk to us, you know that" – Wes said trying to be sympathetic. David and Wes sat in front of him.

"I know. It's just that … right up until now I hadn´t realized that my feelings for Kurt were much deeper and stronger than I thought. It threw me out of base, that´s all." – Blaine sighed.

"Thank you God! He´s finally got it!" – David said out loud raising his arms up in the air.

"You knew?" – Blaine asked incredulously.

"We all knew. You´re totally smitten with him, you have been since the beginning, you my friend just have been in denial all this time. Kurt only has eyes for you too, you know?" – David informed his friend.

"Really?" – Blaine said with a huge smile spreading all over his face.

"Yes, really!" – Wes answered rolling his eyes – "The entire group has been watching you two as if it was a Nicholas Spark´s novel turned to a chick flick. We have money on you, too. I think Nick and Jeff will be really happy, they bet on month five."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" – Wes and David said together. "I lost fifty bucks last month, thank you very much" – David said with false resentment.

"What do I do now? I don´t know how to behave or what to say to him or how to talk to him" – Blaine said desperately.

"Dude, relax! – David told him – "Kurt is smitten with you, too. That means that somehow your regular you managed to gain and hold his interest, pretty much the same way Kurt being Kurt has drawn you to him, too. The hard part is done, you´re in."

"David is right. All you have to do is to be yourself, as cliché as it sounds. Would you want Kurt to change the way he is or acts around you just to be with you?"

"No, I like him for who he is. I love the fact that he´s totally unapologetic for who he is, actually"

"There you have your answer. All you have to do is talk to him, tell him how you feel. Take it slow, step by step and you should be fine" – David said confidently – "It has worked for me and Julie, at least."

"Thank you guys, you´ve been very helpful" – there was some kind of relief in Blaine´s voice.

"Don´t mention it. We´re glad we could provide some assistance" – Wes said with a smile.

Blaine figured that Kurt was too upset to talk to him right now. He knew that Kurt liked having time alone when he was very upset, like a few days ago when he kicked him out of his room because he was uncomfortable with the conversation they were having. He blushed a little when he remembered that that conversation was about sex and that if things went well, they will have to pick it up sometime in the future.

He decided to send Kurt a text just to let him know he will go to see him if he needed him, that way he would show his support without intruding.

Kurt had been very sad about Pavarotti, singing Blackbird was a way to cope with his grief and he was feeling much better now, although all the emotional stress had left him exhausted. Some Warblers were trying to cheer him up after the song but all he wanted to do was to go to his room and sleep, he wasn´t in the mood to talk to anyone. He had just entered his room when he received a text.

_Kurt, I´m so sorry about Pavarotti. I guess you want to be by yourself right now because I know you´re very upset, but I´m here for you if you need me. You just call and I´ll be there in a second - Blaine_

Kurt smiled in spite of himself, it was very comforting to see how well Blaine knew him and that he could always count on him. He quickly texted back, put on his most comfortable pajamas, pulled the curtain down and got into bed to indulge in some unhealthy snacks and went to sleep early.

Blaine read the answer from Kurt:

_Thank you for being there for me and for understanding that I need some time alone. I´ll be fine tomorrow, I promise. I´ll see you in the morning - Kurt_

It was a great feeling to know that he knew Kurt so well and that he had done the right thing. Now, he just had to find the best way to tell him that he wanted him to be his boyfriend not just a friend. That night was going to be a long one for him.

By morning Blaine had figured a way to tell Kurt about his feelings, he would try to convince the council to let him share the spotlight with Kurt and sing a duet for Regionals and all that extra time alone practicing will give him the opportunity to see if Kurt was still interested in him and a chance to ask him out on a date.

Later that day, when the council was having such a hard time picking out the songs for the competition he saw the perfect opportunity and took it. He wasn´t sure what the Warblers´ reaction would be so he was very surprised but really happy that they all took his suggestion so well and Kurt was now his duet partner and he already had the perfect song for them. He guessed that David and Wes were giving him a hand because his request had been very out of the ordinary and for them not to present an objection was a big thing so he made a metal note to thank them later.

He could tell that Kurt was surprised but pleased and he couldn´t help a smile because watching Kurt being this excited made him very happy. Now it was time to put his plan into action, he just hoped he still had the guts to do it.

Later that evening Blaine couldn´t take it any more so he went to look for Kurt. He found him sitting at one of the common rooms working on something.

"What´s that?" – He asked approaching the table where Kurt was working at. Kurt looked up at him and his heart started beating a hundred miles per hour. This a common occurrence for him by now.

"I´m decorating Pavarotti´s casket" – Kurt said with a sad note in his voice and looked back down to what he was doing.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice" – Blaine told him already thinking of all the time they had ahead of them, alone together.

"Do tell" – Kurt said with a smile. He had been very surprised at how the Warblers´ meeting had turned out earlier and he was very curious about what Blaine had in mind. Not that he would ever complain, he loved singing with Blaine so they could sing a lullaby for all he cared, but he knew Blaine must have chosen a smash hit to throw the audience´s socks off.

"Candles, by Hey Monday" – Blaine informed him and that surprised him.

"I´m impressed, you´re usually so top 40" – Kurt told him.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional" – Blaine told Kurt before he could help himself and he knew his answer had made Kurt caught on something for the way he looked at him. His knees were shaking so he sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt was surprised with Blaine´s answer and that added to the whole duet proposition at the meeting and his refusal to hold auditions and asking bluntly for him to be his duet partner, he just had to ask:

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine knew the moment had come and all he could do was to speak from his heart and cross his fingers that he could make Kurt understand: "Kurt" – he said with all the warmth in his heart – "there´s a moment when you say to yourself: _Oh, there you are. I´ve been looking for you forever_" – Blaine took a deep breath because his next words were about to change everything for him, for both of them and he couldn´t be more scared. He moved closer and took the hand Kurt had on the table. Kurt opened his eyes at the realization of what was going on and he felt his stomach give summersaults not believing that this was actually happening, but loving the feeling of Blaine touching him like this.

Blaine was glad that Kurt didn´t pull back his hand and he thought it was a good sign so he went all the way in: "Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was that moment for me ... about you" – Blaine breathed out as it finally was all out in the open. Kurt on the other hand couldn´t believe what he was hearing and Blaine´s next four words put his world upside down – "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would be just an excuse to spend more time with you" – Blaine confessed at last.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine, not wanting to let anything hanging just in case Kurt hadn´t gotten the message and not being able to stop himself one more second, took Kurt by surprise by leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth and cupping gently his cheek.

Blaine was in cloud nine because feeling Kurt´s lips on his was heaven and when he felt Kurt kissing him back and Kurt´s hand on his cheek pulling him closer, he felt as if a lightning had struck him and now was running all the way down from his head to his toes. He knew he was lost and his life would never be the same.

Kurt hadn´t seen any of what was happening coming and to say he was shocked was an understatement, but Blaine was kissing him and all he could do was to close his eyes and enjoy the indescribable happiness he was feeling. He decided right then that this was going to be his official first kiss. Kissing Brittany didn´t count and what Karofsky had done to him had been an assault, not a real kiss. Without really thinking about it, his body responded on his own accord and he kissed Blaine back. When Blaine deepened the kiss a little, he couldn´t let him go so he raised his hand to cup Blaine´s cheek in an attempt to hold him closer.

When they pulled apart, Blaine looked away with a blush, he couldn´t believe what he had just done. Kurt on the other side was breathless and in his astonishment he let his hand fall heavily on the table.

"we should …we should practice" – was all Blaine mastered to say resting his chin on one of his hands with a bashful smile, he didn´t know what to do or what was running through Kurt´s mind at the moment.

"I thought we were" – Kurt said with a smile and a small sigh. He could tell that Blaine didn´t know what to do with himself and it was endearing, so he decided to help him out by making it clear that his advances were welcome. His message had been loud and clear because Blaine got the hint and launched himself towards Kurt for a second kiss and this time Kurt was more than ready for it and he reached to meet Blaine´s lips with his own half way.

Their second kiss started out very passionately as the first one, but little by little it turned into something tender, slow, and sweet. Blaine circled Kurt´s waist with his arms, pulling him closer to him. Kurt rested his arms on Blaine´s shoulders, placing both his hands on either side of Blaine´s neck, holding him in place. They stood like that for a while, learning each other´s rhythms until they found their own. Then, Kurt reluctantly pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" – Blaine asked him worriedly as he watched Kurt disengaging himself from him and taking a few steps back.

"No, of course not" – Kurt walked to one of the sofas that were in the room and sat down, Blaine followed and sat next to him, both of them facing each other –"It´s just … as much as I´m enjoying this I need to know why the change of heart? You let me know, not so many weeks ago, that you only saw me as a friend and now, am I your boyfriend? I just don´t know what to think or how to feel"

"You´re right. I understand how this might look to you. But trust me, this …" – Blaine said while taking Kurt´s hands in his – "… is as surprising to me as it is surprising to you. Yesterday you were just my best friend and all of a sudden I´ve gotten all these feelings for you and it was so unsettling because I didn´t know what to do and I came here, you asked me why I wanted to sing with you and I just couldn´t hold it any longer… and the answer to your question is yes, I want you to be my boyfriend if you´ll have me, so would you? Would you like to be my boyfriend, Kurt?" Kurt thought that Blaine was really cute when he rambled.

"Yes" – He said with a big smile – "Yes, I would like it, very much"

"So, can I keep kissing my boyfriend, then?" – Blaine asked with an impish smile

"Absolutely, and this is the last time you have to ask my permission to do it"

"Only if you accept that I extend the same courtesy to you"

"Deal!" – they both laughed at that last comment. Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a soft kiss on the lips.

"This is nice, isn´t it?" – Blaine said to Kurt when they broke apart from their last kiss, touching Kurt´s nose with his.

"A lot of things that we were doing just now were nice. At what you´re referring to, specifically?"

"This!" – Blaine responded giving a little squeeze to Kurt´s hands – "all of this. You and I, together; I was worried that things would feel weird between us but it is a relief to see that we´re both as comfortable with the other as we´ve always been. It makes me really happy."

"We´ve been such good friends for so long and we know and trust each other so much that maybe we´ve been lucky enough that it has played on our favor and not against us"

"I guess you´re right … So… do you need any assistance with Pavarotti´s casket? I´d love to help."

"Thank you, that would be great"

Blaine helped Kurt the rest of the evening and he was very happy that things had gone so well and that now, this amazing guy was his. He would give Kurt flirty glances every now and then and he would receive some from Kurt as well, both blushing and smiling whenever they touched, but still feeling very comfortable around each other.

After finishing Pavarotti´s casket, they ate some snacks that Kurt had with him and started rehearsing their duet until it was flawless, when they were done it was really late, Blaine helped Kurt to pick his things up and finally he took his hand intertwining their fingers and walked him to his room. He kissed Kurt good-night and went to his dorm to enjoy a wonderful night dreaming about his amazing and breathtaking new boyfriend.

**A/N: So there you have it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will include some fun stuff with the Warblers**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Ok. I said I would post one chapter per week but I decided to treat you with one because is one of my favorites. This is the second chapter where the Warblers find out about Kurt and Blaine being together. It should be fun, I just love those guys. **

**KLAINE GOES PUBLIC**

Kurt woke up with a huge grin on his face and brought his right hand up touching his lips with his fingers, remembering that only a few hours ago Blaine´s lips had been there. Blaine had asked him to be his boyfriend and he was static. His new boyfriend said he would stop by to go together to the cafeteria and have breakfast, so he got up and went through his morning routine singing love songs.

An hour later he was ready but he started to freak out. Things usually change in the morning so he wasn´t sure if they were going to feel weird when they saw each other after last night`s events the Warblers were going to notice the change in their status from friends to boyfriends and he didn´t know what their reaction would be, and that was just today! Tomorrow he will see his friends in the competition and his family afterwards and it was hard to predict their reaction, too.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt went nervously to open it. The moment Kurt saw Blaine smiling back at him all his nervousness faded away, a warm feeling spread throughout his body and he just smiled back.

"Good morning sunshine" – Blaine said as he leaned in to cup Kurt´s cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

"Good morning" – he replied grinning

"Are you ready to go for some breakfast? We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes, I´ll just get my bag"

Kurt went inside his room, got his messenger bag and put it around his shoulder while walking out again.

"All set?" – Blaine asked with a sweet smile

"Yes, let's go"

Blaine took Kurt´s hand, it just felt the right thing to do. He laced their fingers together and guided the two of them to the cafeteria. Blaine saw how Kurt blushed and smiled at the gesture so he congratulated himself for doing a good job so far. At Dalton there were a few gay couples and two boys holding hands was nothing that anyone hadn´t seen on occasion but it was all that was allowed in the public areas, so they did just that while talking animatedly about the competition as they would usually do.

Kurt and Blaine didn´t run into any of their friends on the way but surely they will see them in the cafeteria and that was making Kurt a little bit anxious. Blaine noticed and he began to run this thumb over Kurt´s knuckles soothingly.

"I know you're nervous, but you don´t need to be. I told you last night that they all have been wanting for us to get together for quite some time. Sure, they will give us hell for a few days but they will get over it soon enough, anyways I`m sure it will be nothing that your highly effective bitch-glance can´t handle" – Blaine said with a chuckle.

"You´re right" – Kurt sighed –"We can totally do this! And you´re here with me so it will be fine". That statement made Blaine smile. He wanted Kurt to feel safe and protected around him, so he was happy that things were going well in that particular area.

They entered the cafeteria and went to sit at their regular table; most of the Warblers were already there. The first one to notice them was Nick. When he saw them his eyes grew big as plates, he signaled towards them and said to the rest of the table: "Hand holding! I see hand holding!"

Everybody else turned to see what had gotten Nick that excited. Kurt and Blaine just smiled to their new audience.

"Good morning everyone" said Blaine

"Ok, Can somebody tell me what's going on in here? Because if it is what I think it is, I'm getting a new sound system for my car this week" – said Jeff

"What is going on is that yesterday I asked Kurt to be my boyfriend and he said yes" – Blaine said looking at Kurt adoringly making him blush even deeper

"YES!" – Nick and Jeff yelled together – "WE WON!"

The Warblers were quite the show for a few minutes with some of them aawwwing to the couple, others were congratulating them, but most of them were grunting and digging for their wallets to pay Nick and Jeff up. Nick and Jeff were cheering and happily collecting their winnings.

"I honestly wasn´t expecting a reaction like this" – Kurt said laughing

"Well, we've been waiting for this moment for quite some time so the guys are excited" – David told Kurt

"I'm glad we finally put you out of your misery then" – Kurt said with a heartfelt laugh and Blaine joined him

"No, seriously guys, we all are very happy for you two. It was about time"

"Tell me about it" – Kurt said giving Blaine´s hand a little squeeze.

"I`m never going to live it down, am I?" – Blaine said looking down blushing

"No, not even in a hundred years. But you were worth the wait" – Kurt said affectionally making Blaine blush even deeper and causing Wes and David to aawww again and Nick and Jeff to laugh.

"Soooo, Kurt, is our cute little Blaine here a good kisser?" – Jeff asked raising his eyebrows several times suggestively. Kurt looked at Blaine for help

"Don´t look at me, I want to know the answer, too" – Blaine said and Kurt just groaned, he was so embarrassed. Blaine knew he shouldn´t be encouraging his friends but this was too good to let it pass. He did want to know the answer

"Yes, ok! He is a good kisser" – He finally said looking down

"Way to go Blaine!" – Nick said giving him a high five and the entire table burst out laughing and wolf whistling.

"Oh, Gosh. Kill me now!" - Kurt buried his face on Blaine´s shoulder. Blaine just laughed. He was used to the Warblers being like this. He has given the same treatment to other Warblers when they started dating someone. Being on the other side sucked but he knew it all came from a place of love. Kurt on the other hand looked miserable but he knew his boyfriend was fine. He looked really cute all flushed, actually.

"Are we going to have to put up with a lot of sweet talk and lovey-dovey looks? because if it´s so I´m quitting!" – Trent asked but everyone could tell he was joking

"Oh, don´t be jealous Trent! – Thad said

"Or a hypocrite! You can´t say anything after what I saw going on between you and Linda at Mark´s party last weekend! - Jeff said making Trent blush and the entire group was laughing and wolf whistling again – "so, as you see, Blaine. You can totally snuggle Kurt in front of us all you want. We can give you pointers afterwards, too you know?" Everybody was doubled with laughter by now.

"Jeeze guys, thanks!" – Blaine said rolling his eyes

"Don´t you guys know any boundaries?" – Kurt asked in disbelief finally lifting his face from Blaine´s shoulder

"Nop. The Warblers´Rule Book says that any Warbler´s love life is subjected for the rest of the group to comment on or to tease about" – Nick said with fake business tone

"Or to cat-call about or wolf-whistle about" – Jeff continued with the same fake business tone. David and Wes just nodded in also fake business faces.

"Unbelievable!"- Kurt said although he knew there were joking. They all laughed once more.

Kurt considered being mad at them and not talking to them again for teasing him like this because it was embarrassing, but he figured that Blaine and he could have been facing disgusted glances or demeaning insults instead of friendly banter. So, he decided to suffer the hell they were given them and thought how he just loved these guys more and more every day.

After that, it all went as normal, the only difference was that the new couple would send each other shy smiles and loving stares every now and then while eating their breakfast and talking to their friends.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for both boys, apparently being in complete bliss would have that effect on you. Unlike the day before, they had the same classes most of the day except for the last two periods and Kurt couldn´t believe how much he was missing Blaine, he was counting down the seconds for classes to be over so he could see him again in Warbler practice. He started to fear he was becoming some kind of obsessive lunatic because up until last night, he used to be able to spend a couple of hours without Blaine. He pushed the thought away and tried to listen to his teacher until the bell rang.

When Kurt got to the senior common room for the last practice before the competition Blaine was already there. Blaine was talking with Nick and Jeff but turned to see who had arrived because he was desperately waiting for Kurt and he smiled when his boyfriend finally showed up. He excused himself and walked over to Kurt.

"Hi" – Blaine said taking Kurt´s hand in his and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek

"Hi" – Kurt said with bright smile and a blush. He seriously needed to work on that, he couldn´t be blushing every time Blaine touched him or looked at him.

"You call that a kiss Blaine?" – Nick yelled from the other side of the room

"If I were you Kurt, I would break up with him right now if that is the kind of kiss I was going to get" – Jeff said

"Oh, shut up you two!" – Blaine said while guiding a giggling Kurt to the couch where they sat next to each other with Blaine placing his arm protectively around Kurt´s waist and Kurt leaning into the embrace gaining a new round of awwws from the Warblers. Blaine rolled his eye, this was getting ridiculous. Kurt just smiled because it was nice to be in a place where people would be happy for them, he couldn´t imagine getting a response like this at McKinley, except for his friends of course.

After practice all the Warblers had dinner in the cafeteria and went to their rooms early on Wes´s orders because they all should rest for the completion the next day.

Kurt and Blaine went to Blaine´s room to spend some alone time together before going to bed. As soon as they closed the door behind them Blaine put his arms around Kurt´s waist and kissed him tenderly and with some urgency.

"I´ve been wanting to do this the whole day" – Blaine said when they broke apart

"Really?"

"Of course, didn´t you?"

"Sure I did. But I thought that I was being irrational by missing you so much during the last two periods" "I mean, we used to be able to be apart before yesterday"

"As crazy as it sounds, I missed you too, a lot"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Why do you keep asking that?"

"It´s that it still seems kind of unreal to me that you want to be with me"

"Kurt, you are amazing, I am the one who can´t believe you still want to be with me after all I put you through, every time I think about the Gap incident and Valentine´s Day I want to kick myself. I was so stupid"

"You were not stupid. You were just oblivious" – he said with a little smile

"Either way, when I finally realized that I had feelings for you, I was afraid that you weren´t interested anymore"

"How could I not be interested? You´re perfect"

"I am not perfect, but I want to be perfect for you. I want to be the best boyfriend there is and make you happy. What do I have to do to convince you?" – Blaine said pulling Kurt closer and looking intently into his eyes.

"Nothing, I believe you. It's just that I am not used to having someone caring about me like this. I guess I still need some time to adjust"

"Well, you better get used to it because I care deeply about you, I miss you when you are not around and I think about you pretty much the whole day. I think you've bewitched me" – Blaine pressed his nose and forehead to Kurt´s

"Thank you for being so wonderful. For years I´ve imaged what having a boyfriend would be like and only in the past twenty-four hours you have surpassed all my expectations. You said you weren´t good at romance but you seem to be pretty good to me"

"Maybe I just needed the right person to be inspired and I don´t think there is anyone more perfect for me than you"

Kurt curled his arms around Blaine´s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him again. They kissed softly and tenderly for a while before Kurt said he´d better went to bed or Wes will tell his ear off the next day and Blaine unwillingly let him go.

When Kurt got to his room he pulled out his phone and saw a missed call from his father. He called him right away.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey kiddo! How are you? How`s school?"

"School´s great!"

"wow, somebody is in a good mood. Something good happened?"

"The best. Thing. Ever"

"Really? Care to elaborate a little?"

Kurt hadn't planned on telling his dad so soon but he was happy and he wanted to share his happiness with his father. He knew it was going to be kind of shocking for his dad at the beginning but he was always so supportive that he was sure his dad was going to be happy for him, besides his dad simply loved Blaine.

"Dad, something amazing happened with Blaine last night!"

"What did exactly happened last night?" – Burt said in a menacing tone

"It´s not what you think! ... If you think what I think you´re thinking"

"OK. Then what is it?" – he said in a calmer tone

"Blaine asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes" – he said in one breath. Burt was silent for a moment

"Dad? Are you still there? Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am here. Just a little surprised that´s all. I thought I´ll be prepared when this moment came but apparently I wasn´t. But I am not mad. I know you´ve been crazy about this kid for quite some time and he is a good fellow. If you´re happy, I am happy." Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thank you dad. You´re the best father anyone could wish for"

"Thank you son, I try. So, my little boy has a boyfriend now. Is he treating you well? He isn´t pressuring you into anything, is he?

"Of course not! He´s been nothing but sweet and thoughtful"

"Ok, then. Tomorrow you´ll be coming home after the competition, right? Ask him to join us for dinner"

"Really?" – Burt could tell his son was smiling on the other side of the line – "Thank you dad!"

"You´re welcome kiddo. I´ll see you tomorrow"

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too son and good luck tomorrow"

"Thanks. Bye"

Kurt thought that the conversation with his dad went pretty well. He only hoped his dad wouldn´t turn tomorrow´s dinner into the Spanish Inquisition, but even if he did, he was going to be there to help and support Blaine throughout the whole thing. He just hoped the New Direction will take his relationship with Blaine in the same accepting way.

Kurt woke up feeling very nervous. Today was the day. Today, he was going to be performing as a lead in the competition, he was singing a duet with Blaine, he was going to tell the New Directions about his relationship and he was having Blaine, as his boyfriend, over for dinner with his entire family for the first time. It was a lot of pressure. He looked at his phone, he had a new message.

_Good morning beautiful. I woke up really early today so I´m gonna head downstairs for breakfast with Wes and David. I´ll be waiting for you. XOXO – Blaine 3_

Kurt blushed and smiled at the text and read it over and over again thinking he had the cutest boyfriend ever. He rushed through his morning routine to go meet Blaine.

**A/N : So… What do you think? We´ll have the New Directions´reaction coming up next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is chapter three. I have to say I had fun writing this one and the next chapter. I divided in two parts because I didn´t want it to be too long. I hope you like it. **

**FACING NEW DIRECTIONS: PART 1**

Kurt entered the cafeteria and found Blaine chatting happily with Wes and David. The place was almost deserted and he remembered that for being Friday, the day started earlier for everybody because classes were dismissed at midday, that way everybody could have an early start to go home for the weekend. The Warblers were excused from classes for the day because of the competition, so most of them took advantage to sleep in a little longer.

He walked to the table were his boyfriend and friends were and greeted everybody good morning. Blaine stood up, took both his hands in his and pulled him a little closer to give him a short sweet kiss.

"Good morning" – Blaine said with a smile

"Blaine! What are you doing? You know this is against the rules" – Kurt said while looking around to check if anyone saw them and apparently no one did.

"Yes, but there are no teachers around and these guys won´t tell on us, right guys?" – He directed the last part to Wes and David

"Of course not" – Wes said. David made a gesture of zipping his lips and smiled

"Besides, I don´t want to risk you following Jeff´s advise of breaking up with me for not kissing you properly". Kurt had to laugh at that.

"Ok. I´ll go get some breakfast and I´ll be back in a sec" - He looked around once more and pecked Blaine on the lips before walking to the service area. Blaine sat back down and followed him with his eyes.

"Ok, I just have to say that was sweet" – David commented, gaining Blaine´s attention again.

"You look really happy my friend" – Wes added

"I feel happy. I have to be honest with you guys, I didn´t expect it to be like this. Does this feeling of butterflies in your stomach ever go away?"

"No if you´re lucky" – was David´s response

"Kurt is a good guy and you are a good guy and it´s obvious for everyone that you care deeply about each other. Things are bound to be great for the two of you." – Wes commented

"Thanks, but everything is so new that most of the time I don´t know if what I´m doing is right. I am constantly afraid of messing things up."

"Blaine, calm down! That feeling is normal, we all have been there" – David said – "All you have to do is whatever feels right, follow your instincts and don´t over think things"

"David is right. But, if you are really unsure about something, talk to Kurt. Everything is new for him too. I´m sure he is feeling the same way you do. So, instead for freaking out in the inside each one on their own, it will be best if you two help each other figure things out" – Wes finished with a shrug

"I guess you´re right. By the way, thank you guys for helping me get the approval for our duet"

"Do you know what he is talking about?" – David asked Wes with a grin

"Nope. Absolutely no idea" – Wes responded with a fake confused look. They all laughed.

In that moment, Kurt joined the table. Blaine helped Kurt with his tray and Kurt rewarded him with a smile and a thank you. After a while of chatting about the competition, Wes and David excused themselves and reminded them to be at 11 in the school´s parking lot to take the bus. They all said their "see-you-laters" and the couple were left alone at the table.

"So, I told my dad about us last night" – Kurt said out of the blue, making Blaine kind of choke with the water he was drinking. Kurt laughed a little and handed Blaine a napkin to dry his chin.

"Thank you" – he said cleaning himself up - "What did he say?"

"He was kind of surprised for a while but he took it pretty well over all"

"Really? That´s great! You´re dad is so awesome"

"He is. He said that if I was happy, he was happy. He is very fond of you, I can tell"

"I hope so. I know his approval is very important for you"

"It is. He also told me to ask you over for dinner tonight. Would you come?"

"Of course, I would. I´ll do anything for you and your family is amazing so it won´t be a sacrifice at all"

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that. They´re probably going to interrogate you and give you the I´ll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-him speech"

"I´m sure it won´t be that bad" – Blaine said giving Kurt´s hand a little squeeze – "But, if things get a little rough you´ll be there with me, right?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for doing this"

"My pleasure. I just wished my dad was more like your dad"

"He´ll get there, don´t worry. For what my dad´s told me he has known about me being gay since I was eight so he has had more time to get used to the idea and it still wasn´t easy for him when I came out. Your father loves you, but he found out just a little over a couple of years ago and we both know from experience that this is something that is hard to come to terms with. He will come around eventually. You already told me your mom was finally ok with it, you just have to be a little more patient with your dad"

"You really think so? You really think he´ll come around?"

"I am sure. You said he was showing more interest in what you were doing at school, the glee club and all"

"Yes, that´s true. I could tell his heart wasn´t totally into it but at least it´s some kind of progress, I guess. I would also talk about you during our weekend dinners, they know you´re gay too. Mom would ask questions but he would just listen without any comment, I suppose that´s a good sign, right?"

"If you consider the fact that he could have been yelling hurtful things at you, as we know it happens to a lot of kids like us, I suppose it is a good sign. I think he´s making an effort and you should give him more credit. Probably compared to a much accepting father like mine it is easy to overlook but I really think he´s trying."

"Looking at it that way, I think you´re right" – Blaine said with a smile. Kurt was right, his father probably wasn´t as accepting as Burt yet, but let´s face it, Kurt´s dad was one in a million. He decided that he should try to connect more with his father and maybe with time they could have the kind of relationship Kurt and Burt had. That thought made him really happy and optimistic and he probably wouldn´t have figured it out if it wasn´t for Kurt. He was so grateful to have him in his life.

"Well, we´d better hurry or we´ll be late" – Kurt said

"Yeah, let´s go". They both walked back to the dorms hand in hand

The ride to the competition was uneventful and soon they were entering the building and heading to the green rooms. Kurt knew the New Directions were already there because he had been texting Mercedes, Finn and Rachel the entire morning. Everybody was very excited. He was a nervous wreck.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? I can go with you. I don´t care what they throw at me, I can take it" - Blaine told Kurt while holding both his hands in his. He knew his boyfriend was worried about his friends´ reaction because even though Kurt had transferred schools and was competing against them, they still considered Kurt one of their own but he and the Warblers were still the enemy.

"Yes, I´m sure. I think is better this way" Kurt had told Blaine his decision of going to visit New Direction´s green room to say hello and informed them about them being boyfriends now. He decided to do it alone to spare Blaine an uncomfortable moment in case they reacted badly.

"Ok. If you´re sure this is the best way, I trust you. But call me if they give you a hard time so I can give them a piece of my mind"

"I will, but don´t worry. They are my friends and I know they want to see me happy so probably I´m worrying for nothing"

"Alright then, good luck" Blaine released one of Kurt´s hands to place it on his cheek and pulled him in for a short and soft good-luck kiss. This earned them catcalls from the Warblers in the room which made them smile into the kiss and break apart. Kurt turned around and left to face the New Directions.

When Kurt first entered the New Directions´ green room they were all very happy to see him. They all hugged, they laughed and told how much they missed each other.

"So, are you and the Warblers ready to be wiped out?" – Rachel said with a grin

"We´re ready to give you a run for your money, that´s for sure" – Kurt said grinning back. It was still amazing for him how much he had bonded with Rachel in the past few months

"So, are you singing a solo in the competition?" – Tina asked

"I´m doing a duet with Blaine" – He said with a smile

"Wait, isn´t he the guy you´ve been hanging out with so much lately?"- Finn asked

"Yes, he´s my best friend at Dalton" – Kurt said still smiling but adding a deep blush

"Do those red stains on your cheeks mean that you´ve been doing some sweet music with the singing dwarf?" – leave it to Santana to make a comment like that, Kurt thought; but, he guessed he wasn´t getting a better opening than this so he took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Yes, Blaine and I are together now. Two days ago he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes" – Kurt held his breath waiting for a response

"Dude, that´s awesome" – Finn finally said smiling and Kurt felt grateful for his stepbrother

"Congratulations, boo" – Mercedes said giving him a hug – "I know how much and for how long you´ve been wanting this. I´m glad it´s finally happening for you"

"Way to go Hummel! I´m proud of you" – Puck said while fist pumping him

"I guess the hobbit is kindda cute" – Santana said with a shrug – "You went through a lot of crap this year so I´m glad you´re happy"

"Thank you Santana. So, are you guys really ok with this?" – Kurt asked

"Absolutely" – Rachel said giving him a hug as well – "as long he doesn´t ask us about what we are planning to do for competitions"

"No problem" – Kurt said with obvious relief – "I have to say I was really nervous about telling you guys, I was afraid this would turn into a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing"

"Kurt, we´re your friends and Blaine seems to be a really nice guy, we all know how much you like him and as Santana said, you´ve had a horrible year and you deserve to be happy and if you´re happy with Blaine then we´re all in for it" – Mercedes said

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it"

"Just tell Blaine we´ll have a little chat after the competition" – Puck said – "You know, just to get things straight. He needs to know what he´ll be facing if he messes with you"

"Oh my Gosh! Please, don´t scare him away" – Kurt asked. The boys all chuckled

"Neah, we´ll just let him know he has people to answer to, that´s all" – Sam said looking serious

"Fine! But if you make him uncomfortable in any way I´ll come after you" – Kurt said with his most menacing bitch glare

"Don´t worry, little bro. We´ve got this" – Finn said feeling a little scared of Kurt but trying not to show it.

"Ok, I should go now. Good luck!"

"You too, Kurt" – said Tina

Kurt went back to the Warblers´ green room feeling very relieved and thinking he had the best friends anyone could ever had. When he walked in, Blaine ran to him.

"So? How did it go?"

"It´s was ok. They took it pretty well"

"Great!"

In that moment the lights in their room started twinkling which meant they were next.

"Ok Warblers, we´re up!" – Wes called around the room – "Remember that we are here to show everybody what we can do, but mostly to have fun"

"Let´s go!" – David ordered. All the Warblers exited the room towards the stage.

Kurt was looking through the curtains to the crowd outside and he felt really nervous. Blaine was warming up behind him.

"Has anyone ever died from stage freight?" – Kurt asked with a shaky voice

"Are you nervous?" – Blaine asked incredulously

"Please don´t judge me. I think I´m gonna pass out, or forget the lyrics or open my mouth and nothing is gonna come out. Ok, you can judge me"- Kurt said with a nervous smile

"I think it`s adorable" – Blaine said lovingly – "I think you are adorable and the only ones dying tonight…" – he said putting his hands over his boyfriend´s shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze – "…are the people in that audience because you and I are gonna kill this thing. C´mon, let´s go" – Blaine said giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt joined the Warblers on the stage. When his teammates started harmonizing signaling the beginning of the song, he took a deep breath and started to sing. Soon after, Blaine joined him and seeing him there with him made him forget about the people watching and he just concentrated on his duet partner, enjoying the chance to sing together and before he knew it, it was over. People in the audience gave them a standing ovation and he saw his friends from New Direction on their feet cheering them on. He took a bow and suddenly Blaine was pulling him towards center stage to take the spotlight. It was the best experience on a stage he had ever had and sharing the experience with Blaine made it all even better. After the applauses died down, he went to take his place with the rest of the Warblers to back Blaine up in "Raise your glass". The crowd seemed to love their performance as they gave them another standing ovation after their last song.

**A/N: Isn´t Santana the best? I love her! Glee should be all about Klein, Finchel and Brittana for all I care. Anyways… What do you think? There is more coming up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, a little more of the New Directions and Klein being Klaine. Happy reading!**

**FACING NEW DIRECTIONS: PART 2**

The Warblers left the stage and went back to their green room to freshen up, cheering and congratulating each other along the way.

"Congratulations Kurt and Blaine! That duet was fantastic!" – Wes said patting both their backs

"Thank you" – They both said

"It was really cool of the New Directions to cheer us on" – David said

"It´s one of the great things about them. They compete by giving their very best without putting anyone down" – Kurt said feeling very proud of his friends

"Well, why don´t we go take our places in the audience and show them our support as well?" – Wes suggested. All the Warblers nodded in agreement.

Kurt instinctively searched for Blaine´s hand, this surprised him a little because he was not a touchy kind of person but it felt right, so they both walked with the other Warblers to their designated seats, making sure to mix with the rest of their group so their little PDA didn´t draw any kind of unwanted attention. They were very much aware that they were in Lima and there could be people around that weren´t as accepting as their friends and family so they had to be careful and try to stay unnoticed.

During the performances, Kurt and Blaine still held hands while on their seats with Blaine running his thumb softly on Kurt´s knuckles and looking and smiling at each other every now and then. Kurt was loving every minute of it, he knew Blaine was very affectionate, that was his personality but it seemed that since they got together, that quality had intensified and he wasn´t complaining. Their physical closeness was something he still needed to adjust to because he was not used to it, but as he noticed when they first left the green room, apparently his relationship with Blaine was changing that in him.

When the New Directions performed their original songs Kurt couldn´t be prouder, they did a terrific job and Blaine had seemed impressed when he pointed out what they were doing. It was also very nice of the Warblers to cheer them on so enthusiastically. Kurt knew that the mutual respect and support showed by the two choirs will help all his friends, old and new, to get along.

After the contest was finished they were all summoned back on the stage so the winners could be announced. When New Directions was proclaimed to be the winners, Kurt was very disappointed but he couldn´t say he was surprised, his friend had outdone themselves one more time and gave a great performance and he was happy for them.

After saying good bye to the Warblers, Kurt and Blaine changed into their regular clothes and went to New Directions´ green room to congratulate them.

"Hey guys, congratulations!" – Kurt said walking in and there was a collective "thank you" in response – "There is also somebody else who wants to congratulate you"

"Hello everyone, congratulations on your win, you did an amazing job" – Blaine said stepping from behind Kurt. Kurt smiled at him lovingly and took his hand giving it a little squeeze. Blaine smiled back.

"Thank you Blaine" – Mercedes said – "You guys were pretty awesome, too"

"Why thank you" – he responded

"Yeah" – said Puck – "and we saw you guys cheering, that was cool"

"So, Kurt tells us that you are an item now" – Rachael part said part sang, beaming

"That´s right, I finally came to my senses and asked this amazing guy to be my boyfriend" – Blaine replied looking at Kurt, earning a round of _aawess_ from the girls.

"Kurt, does this means you found your dolphin?" – Brittney asked

"Yes, Brittney. Blaine is my dolphin" – Kurt said sweetly at Brittney and mouthed an _I´ll explain later_ to a confused looking Blaine.

"He´s a cute dolphin" – She said

"Cute, that he is" – Kurt answered giving Blaine another love-struck glance

"Thank you, but you are cuter" – Blaine told Kurt making him blushed

"Ok. So, down to business. What are your intentions with my brother?" – Finn asked crossing his arms against his chest, interrupting what was bound to be a battle about who´s the cutest. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The best, of course! Kurt is my best friend and I care deeply about him, I would never do something intentionally to hurt him" – Blaine said and his sincerity was undeniable.

"Great answer" – Tina said with a sigh

"No so fast" – said Santana – "You´re telling me, little hobbit, that you are not planning on taking our little Lady Hummel here to a dark room to fool around until you manage to taint every part of that highly maintained white porcelain skin with your pretty lips and just go for strolls in the park?" – She finished raising an eyebrow

"Santana!" – Kurt started yelling – "I can´t believe…" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine

"It´s ok" – Blaine said calmly to a furiously blushing Kurt – "Santana, of course that I am physically attracted to Kurt but I would never disrespect him or pressure him into anything, but whatever happens between Kurt and I or when it happens, is nobody´s business but ours. We´ll cross that bridge when we get there and when we both are ready and I would really appreciate if you don´t bring the subject up again if it makes Kurt uncomfortable"

"Great answer" – Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, and Tina said together this time.

"That´s it! This interrogation is over! Or do you have something else to ask?" – Kurt asked and made full use of his bitch glare and made the boys step back a little

"I´m good, you guys?" – Finn asked and there were low grumbles of _yeahs_ from the guys.

"Great!" – Kurt said with a smile, Blaine just chuckled – "In that case, Blaine and I will be leaving you because we don´t want to be late for dinner. Finn, I´ll see outside because you are our ride home. Bye guys, I love you all and I´ll see you soon" – and with that they left the room.

"I am really sorry about that" – Kurt said while they were walking to the parking lot

"Don´t worry about it. It was actually kind of fun"

"Are you crazy? They were all over you like a pack of wolves! I can´t believe them! And Santana is going to have an earful tomorrow"

"Honey, don´t worry about it! They are very protective of you. They were being good friends, that´s all. It´s totally fine"

Kurt had stopped on his tracks.

"Something´s wrong?" – Blaine asked him. Kurt shook his head no – "Then, what is it?"

"You just called me _honey_"

"I guess I did. Does it bother you?" – Blaine asked with concern

"No, I love it. But I have never heard you using terms of endearment before, it caught me by surprise"

"Well, I actually don´t remember ever using terms endearment before, It´s kind of surprising for me too"

"I guess there will be a lot of new things to discover about ourselves along the way, huh?"

"I suppose so. This is the first relationship for both of us, so there will be a lot of things and situations that will be new"

"Yes. But I like how things are going so far"

"I do, too. You also seemed more relaxed about our physical interaction" – Blaine commented

"I am. You know that it is a delicate subject for me, but I think if we go slowly I´ll get there in time"

"There´s no rush. I meant what I said back in there. Same as you I am not ready to be that physical yet, not remotely but I like taking your hand, hugging you, cuddling with you. Just being close, you know?"

"I like that too"

"Wes was right" – Blaine said more to himself and with a incredulous smile

"About what?"

"Well, I was freaking out just this morning because I felt kind of insecure of how to be the perfect boyfriend. He told me to just go with my instincts and if something really worried me, I should talk it out with you"

"In that case, Wes indeed was right. We totally should be completely honest with each other. And by the way, you are doing great."

Blaine gave a quick glance around the parking lot and it seemed deserted. He put his hands on Kurt´s hips and brought him closer to him circling his arm around his waist. Kurt crossed his arms around Blaine´s neck and they pressed their lips together in a long overdue kiss. They reluctantly broke apart when Finn showed up to give them a ride.

"So, what is this thing about dolphins that Brittney was talking about?" – Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled

"I´ll explain in car"

**A/N: Next stop… The Hummel-Hudsons, it should be fun, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! Today we have some of the always amazing Burt. I hope you like it.**

**DINNER AT THE HUMMEL-HUDSONS' **

The ride to the Hummel-Hudson house was short. Finn was driving, Kurt was in the passenger seat and Blaine was at the back. Kurt would look at Blaine through the rearview mirror, the times he saw Kurt he would smile pretending everything was ok, but when he didn´t know Kurt was looking, the façade would slip and Kurt could notice that his boyfriend was very nervous. That´s why when they arrived to the house he let Finn walk ahead of them with their small gym bags, so he could talk to Blaine before going in.

"Blaine, just breathe. It´s going to be fine" – Kurt said while facing Blaine and taking his hands

"How did you know?"

"That you´re a nervous wreck?"

"Yes"

"I just do, and you have nothing to worry about. My dad likes you, remember?"

"That was when we were only friends, things are different now"

"Nothing has changed except for the fact that I´m the happiest I´ve ever been and it is all because of you, so are you ready now?"

"As ready as I can possibly be"

"Great, let´s go before they come outside to get us"

Kurt and Blaine entered the house holding hands. Kurt gave Blaine´s hand a reassuring squeeze before calling out to his parents.

"Dad! Carole! We´re here!"

"Hey sweetie, it´s so good to see you!" – Carole said while walking out from the kitchen to hug her stepson. Kurt didn´t let go of Blaine´s hand so the embrace was a little awkward, but he knew his boyfriend needed his support during the first few minutes so this would have to do for now.

"Hi Carole" – Kurt said affectionately

"Oh, Blaine! It´s good to see you, honey" – She said leaving Kurt to give Blaine his own hug

"It´s great to see you too, Mrs. Hummel. Thank you so much for having me"

"Oh, it´s always a pleasure and how many times do I have to ask you to call me Carole? Well, maybe now that you´re Kurt´s boyfriend you´ll finally do it" – She said with a smile and Blaine blushed a little bit

"Hello boys" – Burt said coming out of the living room

"Dad! Hi!" Kurt said with a smile

"Good evening Mr. Hummel" – Blaine said letting go of Kurt´s hand and walking over to Burt to shake his hand – "thank you so much for inviting me tonight"

"You´re welcome. Do you mind if I speak to you for a minute in the living room?"

"Dad…" – Kurt started to say with pleading eyes

"Don´t worry son, I promise I will bring him back in one piece. Why don´t you go help Carole with dinner while Blaine and I have a little chat?"

"Kurt, it´s ok." - Blaine told his boyfriend with a little smile

"Fine"- Kurt said not too happily

Blaine followed Burt to the living room. Burt took the armchair while Blaine sat on the couch.

"So, Kurt told me you are boyfriends now"

"Yes, we are"

"A few days ago it seemed to me that you were not interested in being more than friends. Why the change? Why now? I would hate to think that you´re taking advantage of him somehow"

"I would never take advantage of Kurt in anyway. I care deeply about him. First and foremost he is my best friend. I would never hurt him"

"Then explain what happened to me"

"I guess the only way to explain this is to tell you what I figured out a few days ago. I know now that I always felt attracted to Kurt, ever since the very first day but, we meet under terrible circumstances and I pushed those feeling back to be the friend Kurt needed me to be. However, those feelings never really went away, there were just like frozen and I devoted myself to be Kurt´s support. Three days ago something happened, something I can´t really explain… I mean, Kurt was upset about his pet bird`s death and seeing him so sad… It made me realize that it hurt me to know he was hurting, that I would do anything to make it all better for him and then was when it hit me"

"That you cared for my son as more than just friends?"

"Yes. I waited until the next day because it wasn´t the right time but then I talked to Kurt about how I felt and asked him to be my boyfriend. He said yes and I haven´t been happier ever since"

"You know that he really, really likes you and cares for you much more that I would like him to, because it means that you can hurt him. You could break his heart"

"I know. But, I assure you that I fully appreciate what´s being offered to me and I promise I´ll do everything I can to keep Kurt happy. He has my heart too and I know it can´t be in better hands so it´s important to me that he feels protected, respected, appreciated, and being cared for when he is with me as I do when I´m with him."

"This means that you will never push him into anything he is not ready for or he´s uncomfortable with, right?"

"Absolutely. This relationship thing is new for both of us so we are taking things really slowly. We both know that there a lot of things we will have to figure out along the way but we also know that there is no rush"

"I´m glad to hear that. I still remember the last chat you and I had". That made Blaine blush like crazy

"I swear to you that it was just a coincidence"

"Don´t worry son. I believe you. But whenever the moment comes, because we all know it would be delusional for me to believe it will never come to that, I expect both of you to be responsible". Blaine blushed even more if that was even possible.

"You have my word. I was being honest when I told you that it´s way too soon for that and neither of us is ready or in a rush to get there. But I must say that I think is great all the love, understanding and support you show for Kurt. He is very lucky to have you."

"Thank you but I`m just being a dad"

"I know. That is why I think it´s so awesome". This was Burt's time to blush. He was really happy for Kurt because he had found someone who was very special. He totally liked Blaine before and now he thought he loved the guy and that it was time to put him out of his misery, he recalled when he was first introduced to Elizabeth´s parents and it wasn´t a memory he remembers fondly. So he just smiled and started to stand up.

"Ok. Blaine, you´ve answered my questions sincerely which is great because I´ve always thought highly of you. For all your answers alone I wouldn´t have had any trouble with you dating my son, but I know that you have been an amazing friend to him when he really needed one and I know you do have Kurt´s best interest at heart. So, I know you´ll take care of him and I am really happy he is with someone who really appreciates him"

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me. I swear l won´t let you down". Blaine stood up as well and offered his hand to shake. Burt took it but pulled him in to give him a light hug and patted his back.

"As long as you don´t let him down, we´re good"

"Noted" – Blaine couldn´t believe how amazing Kurt´s dad was and now that what he dreaded the most about that day was over and couldn´t have gone any better he really felt like he could finally relax and enjoy the evening.

"How about we join everybody else? I´m starving and dinner must be ready"

"Sure"

Both Burt and Blaine walked into the kitchen looking very relaxed, which calmed Kurt´s nerves. Blaine walked over to Kurt taking his hand and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Everything ok?" – Kurt asked both his father and boyfriend

"Yes" – Blaine said with a smile and a look that spoke volumes about how smitten he was with Kurt

"Everything is fine, son. I have to tell you that I´ve been worrying about the day you would start dating for quite some time now, ever since you started to show a real interest in boys. I was afraid that maybe the wrong guy would step in your way and break your heart the first day but, I know Blaine is a genuine good guy, who really cares about you and you seem very happy, so I finally will go to sleep with some peace of mind tonight"

"Thank you dad! Thank so much" – Kurt said while running to his father to give him a big tight hug – "You are the best dad in the world"

"Thank you son, but there still will be some rules"

"Of course!" He said releasing his father and going back to Blaine, who welcomed him in his arms.

Carole was beaming and looked pretty proud of her husband.

"First, I know you´re together now and this house is a safe place so I want you to feel comfortable as a couple when you´re here but, I still demand respect from you so all PDA must stay PG" – both boys nodded smiling – "Second, if you are in Kurt´s room the door stays open at all times" – The boys nodded once more – "Finally, Friday night dinners will stay the same, which means that Kurt is not allowed to miss any to go on dates – Kurt looked a little discouraged – "However, from now on, Blaine has an open invitation to join us in all future Friday night dinners. I know he won´t be able to come to all of them because he has his own family and friends to attend to, but whenever he wants to join us we´ll be happy to have him" – this gave Kurt and Blaine huge smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel, that is very nice of you"

"Yeah, thank you dad! We´ll totally follow your rules"

"Great!" – Burt said – "I think we can start with dinner now, what do you say honey?" – He said looking at Carole.

"Absolutely" – she went to kiss her husband on the cheek – "I´ll call Finn. Did you take your pill for blood pressure?"

"No, but I was about to" He said with a guilty look upon his face

"Sure. Why don´t you go take it while I get Finn?"

"Absolutely"- Burt said and turned to go upstairs.

"This won´t take long. Please seat and make yourselves comfortable. We will all be back here in a minute"

"Sure" Kurt said

As soon as everybody disappeared, Kurt turned in Blaine´s arms to see him face to face.

"So, what happened?" – Kurt asked

"We talked, we hugged, and we came back here. That was all"

"What? You hugged?"

"Yes. Your dad asked all the questions he needed to ask, he was satisfied with my answers, he said he was happy for both of us and he hugged me. It was awesome" Blaine couldn´t help the big smile on his face – "You have an amazing dad"

"I know. I am so happy that he is really ok with this"

"I am, too. He even called me _son. _It felt great you know? Like he really likes me"

"But of course he does, what is there not to like about you?" – Kurt said leaning in to give Blaine a sweet kiss. Blaine gave him a smile – "Why don´t we start placing the dishes?"

"Sure"

They disengaged from each other and stated placing the table and a few minutes later everyone was back in the kitchen and ready to start with dinner.

Dinner at the Hummel-Hudson´s went without a hitch. They all talked about school, the competition, and random things while enjoying a healthy but delicious meal. There were jokes and laughter, some at Blaine and Kurt´s expense with the other three making them blush every now and then.

Burt was absolutely happy for his son. Kurt had had a very difficult time a few months ago and everything started to look better for him after meeting Blaine, but now he was in a complete bliss, he could tell. Blaine was definitely the right guy for his son and he was enjoying watching Kurt smile all the time. He had missed his son´s smile. He knew that it was too soon but he could see this relationship developing into something more serious along the way because it was obvious to him that it wasn´t a little teenage crush, these two were on the way to falling in love, if they weren´t already there.

All Burt ever wanted was for his son to have a normal life, to be able to enjoy everything life had to offer without missing out on anything just because he was gay, and it was a big relief for him to know that he was starting to, and he had to admit that Blaine had a lot to do with it. He already considered Blaine as a son and he had the little suspicion that he was going to be his son-in-law someday, or at least he hoped so.

After dinner, they all went to the living room to have some dessert while watching a movie. From his armchair, Burt would keep an eye on Kurt and Blaine. He saw them holding hands and looking adoringly at each other every now and then, Kurt would lean on Blaine´s shoulder and he would place a sweet kiss on Kurt´s hair. His son seemed very comfortable and happy. He, as a father, couldn´t have asked for anything better.

When the movie was over Blaine announced that he had to leave as he promised his mother to be home before midnight and he still had an hour ride ahead of him. He thanked Kurt´s parents for the amazing evening and Kurt walked him to the front yard to wait for the taxi he had asked for a few moments earlier.

"Thank you for coming tonight" – Kurt said by facing Blaine and putting his hands on his boyfriend´s shoulder. Blaine put his on Kurt´s waist.

"It was my pleasure. You are very lucky. You have the most amazing family"

"I know. I am so happy that they support our relationship"

"I am, too. I´m telling my parents about us this weekend, you know? I don´t expect them to react like yours but hopefully it won´t be that bad"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Not doing it… to me it´s like being ashamed of who I am or of what we have and I´m not" – Blaine said looking into Kurt´s eyes – "You and me, it´s the most amazing thing it has ever happened to me and I want them to know"

"Do whatever you think it´s best. I am sad though, because I won´t get to see you all weekend"

"Me too, but you haven´t seen your family and friends all week and you promised your dad to help him out at the shop tomorrow, you promised Mercedes to go to her slumber party and to help Carole with some shopping on Sunday"

"I know but…"

"No buts, we are not going to be one of those couples that stand their friends up or cancel plans with friends or family because they are too obsessed with each other" – Blaine said affectionally

"Fine, I guess you´re right. I hate those couples but I´m still gonna miss you" – Kurt said pouting

"I´ll miss you too. You know I´ll rather be with you that arguing with my parents all weekend but I think this is something I have to do and you have things to do, too"

"I know. Please text me or call me to let me know how things went, ok?"

"I promise" – Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips and as they parted the taxi arrived. Blaine let go of Kurt to grab the gym bag containing his uniform from the ground.

"Text me when you get home so I know you arrived safely, please"

"I will. Don´t worry"

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye" – Blaine said blowing Kurt a kiss while walking to the taxi. Kurt pretended to catch it and rolled his eyes when he realized how cheesy they must look. Blaine smiled and got in the cab. Kurt waved him good bye and after the taxi disappeared around the corner he went back in the house.

Burt had been watching the whole thing from the living room window not because he was spying on his son but because they were waiting outside and it was late so he wanted to make sure they were ok. He liked what he saw, though. Blaine was definitely sweet and attentive to Kurt. He was set on supporting their relationship as much as he could, because he knew that although lots of people were more open and accepting they will still have to face hate.

Kurt entered the living room and found his father waiting for him.

"Did Blaine leave ok?"

"Yes, he´ll text me when he gets home"

"That´s good, that way you won´t worry"

"That´s the point" – Kurt said with a smile

"I love watching you smile so much"

"I can´t help it" – Kurt said with a blush

"I can see that. He really is a good kid. You chose well, son"

"I actually think he chose me, for some reason. He is so amazing that he can have his pick on guys. I can´t believe he wants to be with me"

"You´re amazing, too. He knows it THAT is why he wants to be with you". After hearing that, Kurt ran to hug his father.

"Thank you dad and thank you for tonight. You were amazing with Blaine and so supportive of us, I can´t tell you how much I love you and how proud I´m to be your son"

"I´m proud of you too. I´ve always have and I´ll always be"

"I´ll go get ready for bed now"

"Good night kiddo"

"Good night dad. I love you"

"I love you too"

An hour later Kurt had showered and finished his moisturizing routine and he was about to get into bed when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Blaine.

"_Hey beautiful! I arrived safe and sound. Please thank your dad and Carole for tonight´s dinner again. I had an amazing time. It was great to spend the day with you, too. Sleep tight. I´ll call you tomorrow. XOXO" – Blaine 3_

Kurt felt relief knowing Blaine was safely home and he felt all warm inside because of his boyfriend thoughtfulness. He sent a quick reply and went to bed.

Blaine felt his phone buzz almost immediately after he sent the text and opened the new message.

"_I´m glad you´re safely home, I´ll give dad and Carole your message. I had a wonderful day too. Sweet dreams and good luck tomorrow. XOXO" – Kurt 3_

Blaine knew that the next day was going to be long so he changed and went right to bed.

**A/N: Burt is one of my favorite characters and I hope I made him justice. In the next chapter we´ll get to meet the Andersons! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TELLING MOM AND DAD**

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling a little apprehensive. He was telling his mom and dad about his relationship with Kurt and things could get ugly. He took a deep breath and went downstairs for breakfast. Blaine entered the kitchen to find his mother making pancakes.

"Good morning sweetheart" – she said to her son while flipping a pancake

"Good morning mom"

"Did you have fun last night? How was the competition?"

"New Directions won. They totally nailed it. But I did have fun with the Hummel-Hudsons last night. They are a great family"

"I´m glad you had a good time. Well, I guess you´ll have another shot next year. I´m sure you did your best"

"We did, but they were better, that´s the truth"

"I am sorry I missed the performance"

"It´s ok, I know you can´t leave your patients in the middle of an emergency surgery"

"True, but I feel bad just the same. You´re my son and I love you. I feel like I´m not there for you as much as I should. Don´t even get me started on Cooper. I still don´t know what went wrong there"- She said rolling her eyes but with a sweet smile on her face.

"Mom, you are there for me when it really counts, like when I had the bullying problem in my previous school. You and dad were amazing and made everything you could to make sure I was safe. A show choir competition it´s not that big of a deal and Cooper… well I don´t know what went wrong there neither but I wished you could have fixed it many years ago"- He said with a sulky tone

"Blaine"- His mother was looking at him intently

"I know, I know. He just knows how to push my buttons and although I love him and miss him, at the same time I´m glad that he is thousands of miles away"

"Ok. Getting back to our conversation, you really don´t feel abandoned?"

"I won´t say that I don´t miss you and I would love to spend more time with you guys, but you´re a doctor and dad´s a lawyer. You both have very demanding careers, I understand"

"Thank you, honey. That means a lot to me. Makes me feel less of a failure as a parent"

"Mom, you couldn´t possibly fail at anything, even if you tried"

"That´s not true, but I appreciate your attempt at flattery"

"So, where´s dad?"

"He went out for his morning run but he should be back soon. Speaking of the devil, I can see him coming" – Mrs. Anderson said while looking out the kitchen window

"Good morning everyone" – Mr. Anderson said walking in. Both Blaine and his mother replied the greeting. He went to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek – "Mmm those look delicious"

"Well, sit down and we can all have breakfast" – Mrs. Anderson said and her husband sat down at the table with Blaine

"Have any of you heard from Cooper this week?" - Mr. Anderson asked his wife and youngest son

"Yes, I called him last night and he said that he was casted in a commercial, he was very excited" – Mrs. Anderson replied

"Just when I thought he was finally giving up this acting nonsense"

"Well, apparently he isn´t"

"Fine, he´ll come around eventually. I´ll call him later and see what he is up to, now"

"Did you finish building you case last night?"

"Yes, we did. Everyone was almost dropping dead of tiredness but we pulled through and now we are more than ready to present our case. Those bastards won´t know what hit them"

"William! Language!"

"I´m sorry – He said with a smile - I´m also sorry I got home so late last night"

"Don´t worry, honey – Mr. Anderson was back in his wife´s good graces - I know it´s a huge case."

"It is. Those jerks are gonna pay each one of the families we represent millions in damages for selling those defective houses"

"My hero! But you still have to mind your language" – Mrs. Anderson kissed her husband and Blaine half laughed half groaned at the sight. That made Mr. Anderson stop kissing his wife and look at his younger son.

"Hey Blaine, how were things last night, did you win?"

"No"

"Well, I´m sure the referee was sold out or blind, my son is a winner" – Mr. Anderson said and Blaine chuckled.

"Dad, I´m in the glee club, not in the football team so there is a jury not a referee and I think they chose well. The McKinley´s New Directions were better. But, on the bright side, I had dinner with Kurt´s family after the competition and it was great"

"Ok. That´s alright I guess. You hang out a lot with this Kurt boy" – It wasn´t a question, it was more like an accusation

"Yes, he´s my best friend and his family are really great. You should meet them sometime. Speaking of which, there is something that I have to tell you" – Blaine said. This was it.

"What is it son?" – Mrs. Anderson asked

"Well, you know that Kurt has been my best friend since he transferred to Dalton and he is gay too"

"I don´t know why I don´t like where this is going" – Mr. Anderson said a little flustered

"Dad, please!" – Blaine pleaded – "The the thing is that I´ve recently realized that I have feelings for Kurt, as more than just friends and miraculously he feels the same. He´s my boyfriend now"

"What?!" – Mr. Anderson yelled

"William, please don´t yell" – Mrs. Anderson asked his husband

"How can you ask me that Victoria?" – Mr. Anderson said while standing up – "I have been trying to be understanding, thinking that this I-am-gay thing was just a phase. But now he comes out with this?"

"Will, honey. Blaine is our son. I am not going to say that I am thrilled with the situation but I think there are better ways to deal with this than yelling"

"You know what?" – Blaine said in an angry tone – "You don´t have to humor me dad. You don´t need to be understanding. You don´t have to pretend you love me anymore. This is not a phase. I am gay and that´s not going to change. I like boys and I am going to date boys and I´m going to marry one someday, hopefully Kurt!"

"The hell you will! That friend of yours is getting things into your head. He´s confusing you" – Mr. Anderson said

"He´s not!" – Blaine yelled. He was really angry now – "Kurt has nothing to do with this. Why can´t you just accept me for whom I am? Even if I hadn´t met Kurt, which is the best thing it has ever happened to me by the way, things would be just the same! You know what? I´m not hungry anymore, I´ll be in my room" - Blaine said and left before the tears started to fall

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson watched their son leave the kitchen. Mr. Anderson sat back down and put his head in his hands.

"What did we do wrong Tory?"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean by nothing?" – Mr. Anderson looked up – "Didn´t you just see what happened here?!"

"Will, please don´t yell at me"

"I´m sorry, sweetheart. You´re right, I shouldn´t take this out on you"

"I understand how you feel, but yelling at your son and making him feel like isn´t loved is not the answer" – She said placing a hand on his husband shoulder

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Answer a question for me first. How would you feel if we´d lost Blaine?"

"What?"

"If you knew we´d lost our son, if you knew you´ll never see him again, right now. How would you feel?"

"What kind of question is that? I would be heartbroken, he´s my son!"

"Well, darling. I think Blaine is serious when he says that being gay is not a phase. We´ve known about this for three years and instead of fading away it has gotten more distinct. We almost lost him once. When those lowlifes beat him up and almost killed him. Don´t you think that if this was something he could change he wouldn´t have, after that horrible experience?"

"I don´t know"

"Yes, you do. Deep inside you know our son is not going to change. What I said before is true. It´s hard for me and I am not thrilled with this but losing my son terrifies me and Will… if we push him away we are going to lose him" – Mrs. Anderson started crying

"Tory, please don´t cry" – Mr. Anderson put an arm over his wife´s shoulders

"Will, I see families losing their love-ones on a daily basis and it´s heartbreaking, we already experienced that horrible night with our son. If something had happened that night I would had been devastated but it wouldn´t had been our doing, but if we lose our son because we failed him as his parents… I just couldn´t live with myself"

"Darling I know where you´re coming from but I can´t accept this"

"Try! Please try! No just to tolerate but to actually embrace your son as he is"

"I don´t know what to do"

"Just think about this whole situation. I know you´ll do the right thing"

"I´ll go take a shower now. I need to cool off"

"OK"

Mr. Anderson kissed his wife´s forehead and started his way upstairs.

Blaine was texting Kurt about what happened with his parents. Mr. Anderson was passing by down the hall on the way to his room when he noticed his son´s door slightly open. He watched Blaine stare at his phone with tears running down his face but chuckling, apparently something he read had made him laugh. His son typed a quick reply and left his phone on the nightstand, then he went into his privet bathroom, closed the door behind. Mr. Anderson could hear the water running and then a new message hit his son´s phone. Curiosity got the best of him so he entered Blaine´s room and looked at the text messages. This is what he read:

_Good morning beautiful. Are you up yet? – Blaine 3_

_I am now – Kurt 3_

_I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to wake you up – Blaine 3_

_That´s alright. You know that if you need me I´m here. Did you talk to your parents yet? – Kurt 3_

_Just did. It didn´t go well. My mom kindda accepted it but my dad was furious. He doesn´t love me anymore – Blaine 3_

_Honey, please don´t say that. It´s not true. I´ve told you that you have to be patient – Kurt 3_

_But it IS true. He said that he had been trying to be understanding, waiting for my "phase" to pass – Blaine 3_

_I thought he was really accepting me for who I am, but I was wrong. He´ll never will – Blaine 3_

_We´ve been through this. You´re dad loves you. He just needs time – Kurt 3 _

_I wished I could be there with you – Kurt 3_

_Screw this, I´ll tell my dad that I can´t help him today and I´ll meet you as soon as possible – Kurt 3_

_Please, don´t. I appreciate your concern and believe me I would like nothing more than to hold you and kiss you right now. But, I have to figure this out on my own – Blaine 3_

_It´s great to know that you´ll do that for me though – Blaine 3_

_You know I´ll do anything for you. Are you sure you don´t want me to come over or meet you somewhere? – Kurt 3_

_I´m sure. Your dad needs your help and you can´t do that to him. Not especially after how amazing he´s been about us being together. I promise I´ll be fine. I´ll just take a shower and get my head cleared up. – Blaine 3_

_Alright, but I don´t think my dad would mind. He´d totally understand – Kurt 3_

_Thank you. I´ll be fine. I´ll just go get my shower now. I´ll text you later and please don´t worry. – Blaine 3_

_You know that asking me not to worry about you is like asking me not to breathe, right? – Kurt 3_

_Ha ha ha you´re so dramatic! __I´ll text you later, OK?. XOXOXO – Blaine 3_

_Ok. XOXOXOXO – Kurt 3_

Mr. Anderson didn´t know what to make out of the whole situation. He knew he was wrong to be going through his son´s phone but those messages were not what he had expected. So, he left Blaine´s room and went to do the only thing that helped him when he needed to think things though. He went for a run, again.

Blaine spent the rest of the day in his room, reading, listening to music, and doing his school work, anything that would keep his mind occupied. He wanted to call Kurt but he knew that he was busy helping Burt at the shop and he didn´t want to distract him. He heard a soft knock on his door and then his parents walked in.

"Blaine, we need to talk"

"There´s nothing to talk about, dad" – Blaine answered a little bitterly

"Blaine, listen to your father, please" – Mrs. Anderson intervened

"Fine!" – Blaine was sitting up in the middle of his bed, resting his head against the headboard. His parents sat on the bed´s end at either side of him.

"Son, I´m sorry" – Mr. Anderson said and Blaine was caught in surprise – "I´m sorry if you felt I didn´t love you because it´s not true. You are my son. Your mother, Cooper, and you are the most important thing in the world to me. You should know that"

Blaine just stayed silent, he didn´t know what to say. His father kept talking.

"The truth is that you being gay is something that I have a great trouble accepting but, I have to come to terms with you being who you are. I know now that as much as I wanted you to, you will not change. Moreover, I know that I should not want for you to change" – Mr. Anderson had tears in his eyes now – "I was wrong, I see you and I see a wonderful young man. You are smart, kind, talented, and with a great heart and that is more than enough for me to be proud of you, no matter what"

"Dad, I don´t know what to say" – Blaine said with happy tears running down his cheeks

"I just need you to tell me you forgive me"

"Of course I forgive you dad. I love you. You don´t know how much this means to me"

Mrs. Anderson was crying too. Hers were tears of happiness and relief to know his family was still a family. She knew she had married a great man and moments like this proved her right. Her husband could be difficult sometimes but he had a great heart.

"There is one more thing I need you to forgive me for" – Mr. Anderson said

"What is it?"

"A few hours ago… I was on my way to my room and I saw you from the hallway. You were laughing at something you were reading on your phone and then you went to take a shower"

"I didn´t see you"

"I know. But, I was curious to know what was that that made you smile in spite of feeling so upset. So I read the messages"

"DAD!"

"I know I did a bad thing and that´s why I´m apologizing. I promise not to do it again"

"So, you read Kurt´s texts?"

"I did. At the beginning I thought I´ll find angry and disrespectful comments towards me and I was ready to use them as proof that it´s not good for you to hang out with him anymore, but it surprised me to see that I was wrong and that he was just worried about you, that he was being supportive and that even after everything I put you through, he was encouraging you to be patient with me"

"He has the biggest heart. He sees the good in everyone and he cares about me, a lot"

"I could see that. He seemed a fine young man"

"He is. He´s great"

"That´s why I don´t regret going through your phone. Reading those messages made want to reevaluate my posture. I needed to clear my head so I went for another run and then it was all clear to me" – Mr. Anderson reached for Blaine´s hand – "You´re my son, I love you and I should be supporting you instead of bringing you down. If you want to be with boys it´s your decision and your right and I should only worry that you are happy. So I´ll try to do just that"

"Thank you dad" – Blaine said with a small voice and squeezing his dad´s hand

"So, do you forgive me for invading your privacy?"

"Sure. But, don´t do it again" - Blaine was really mad at this dad for going through his phone but if it had helped him reconsider things, he was willing to let it go this time.

"Thank you, son. I promise I won´t" – Father and son hugged each other tightly, putting everything behind them and willing to start over. Mrs. Anderson was beaming at the sight.

"So… what do my two boys think of going out for dinner tonight?" – Mrs. Anderson suggested – "We could talk more about things. You could tell your dad and me more about your … boyfriend" – She said directing that last part to Blaine with a smile.

"Yeah mom, absolutely, that´ll be awesome."

"Great, I´ll go make the reservations" – She kissed his son´s forehead and left the room.

Blaine´s dad stood up, ready to leave when he saw Blaine standing up too. Blaine went to his father and gave him another big tight hug.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too, son". He kissed his son´s forehead too. In the Anderson family, that was their trademark gesture of affection so for Blaine, that little kiss from his dad, meant the world to him.

Kurt was getting ready to go to Mercedes´s house. He had been worrying about Blaine all day but his boyfriend needed some space and he knew that if Blaine needed him he would call him. That is why he got a little apprehensive when his phone started ringing the Teenage Dream ringtone he had assigned for Blaine. He rushed to the bed where his phone was and picked up immediately:

"Blaine! Are you alright?"- Kurt breathed out

"Yes, I´m ok. I am more than ok!" – Blaine answered with true joy in his voice

"What happened?"

"You were right!"

"That´s great!... Mmmm I´m usually right about a lot of things, so would you tell me about what, am I right exactly this time?"

"Ha ha ha, you´re so funny" – Blaine laughed on the phone

"Blaine, can you please tell what´s going on? You´re kind of scaring me"

"Alright! Alright! My dad came to talk to me a moment ago. He said that he had been thinking about our argument and that he was sorry for the way he acted and he said he loves me"

"Oh honey! I am so happy for you! That´s so great!"

"It is, isn´t it? He is also open to really try to understand and support our relationship"

"Really?"- Kurt sounded impressed.

"Yes! We are going out for dinner, the three of us and they want to really talk. They want to talk about me, about you, about everything that is really going on in my life. Can you believe it?"

"I can´t tell you how relieved I feel. I have been worrying sick about you all day"

"I know, I´m sorry"

"Don´t be. You needed to do this on your own and I respect that"

"You´re so amazing. I am so lucky to have you"

"Mmm funny, I believe I´m the lucky one"

"No way! Listen, I gotta go because my mom wants me to help her with something in the backyard. I´ll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok. And Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you" – Kurt couldn´t help himself and now was praying that Blaine didn´t think he was annoyingly needy or clingy

"I miss you, too. You have no idea how much. Have fun with the girls"

Kurt released a breath he didn´t know he was holding and smiled. Blaine missed him, that all he needed to hear.

"I will now that I know you´re ok. You have fun with your parents" – Kurt finally said.

"I´ll try. Bye."

"Bye"

"Oh! I just sent you a telepathic kiss, did you get it?"

"Oh Gosh, you´re such a dork" – Kurt was giggling

"Yeah, but since Wednesday, I am your dork" – Blaine chuckled

"I´m hang up now"- Blaine could swear Kurt was rolling his eyes while saying that - "Bye"

"OK. Bye" – Blaine said with amusement in his voice and they hung up.

Blaine had fun having dinner with his parents. Even though they were at a formal restaurant it had been the most relaxed meal they´ve had in years. They talked about how things were at Dalton, about Kurt, how they met, how they became best friends and how that friendship developed into something so much more meaningful. He left Kurt`s bullying problem`s details out of the conversation because it wasn´t something for him to share. Blaine´s parents seemed opened to all the topics, he noticed that some things came as a surprise to them but they would always recover fast and paid him all the attention they could master, trying not to be judgmental. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were enjoying the sight of their son being happily talking to them and they knew they were doing the right thing. There had been so much in their son´s life that they didn´t know about until now. They were curious about Kurt, they could tell he was very important for his son and had a great influence on him, so they told Blaine that they would like to meet him some time and get to know him better. Blaine was in cloud nine and couldn´t wait to have his parents meeting his wonderful boyfriend.

**A/N: So, there you have it! I thought that Blaine`s wonderfulness had to come from somewhere and most caring people come from caring homes, so I decided that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson couldn´t be mean or negligent towards their kids but, they could make mistakes as everyone else so ergo, I wrote those characters this way. I hope you agree with me. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This basically is filler filled with fluff to set some things for future chapters. Let me know what you think…**

**THE HONEYMOON PHASE**

After spending the weekend apart with their respective families, Kurt and Blaine were more than ready to be back in school and in each other´s arms. Kurt had gotten to Dalton first because Carole had dropped him off after they spend most of the day shopping. He was reading the latest issue of Vogue on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped immediately out of bed and ran to open it. As a reward for his effort, he was greeted with the most beautiful eyes and smile in the whole world, all attached to his boyfriend´s face.

"Hi" – Blaine said grinning

"Hi" – Kurt responded while taking Blaine´s hands an pulling him in

The moment the door closed they launched at each other and kissed.

"I. missed. you. so. much". Kurt said between kisses

"I. missed. you. like. cra. zy" was all Blaine could say for a while. He thought that they definitely were getting better at kissing and it felt amazing.

When they broke apart Blaine pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. They stood there just hugging, matching their breathing and just enjoying being close together after spending two days apart. They had been texting the entire weekend and talked a couple of times over the phone, but not being physically close was nearly unbearable for both of them. After a little while, Kurt broke the hug and taking Blaine´s hand, led him to sit on the bed facing each other and smiling like idiots.

"Do you think it will ever go away? I hope not" – Kurt said giggling

"What will, honey?"

"This feeling of butterflies in my stomach every time I´m with you" That made Blaine laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It`s just that I asked Wes and David the same question a few days ago"

"You did?"

"Yes, because I feel the same way and I really hope it never goes away. I like it and I like even more that you feel the same" – Blaine said grinning – "It´s called the honeymoon phase and they say it´ll pass when the excitement of first getting together wears off"

"Well, I´m planning on making it last forever"

"I am all for it, too"

"hmmp I finally understand all the cheesy things couples would say and do"

"You think we´re cheesy?" – Blaine was leaning over to press his nose to Kurt´s and give him Eskimo kisses

"A little, but I like it" – Kurt sighed

At that precise moment they heard a knock on the door and then it just swung open when Wes and David walked in.

"Oh Wes look! Isn´t it sweet?" – David said with humor in his voice

"Absolutely" – Wes answered beaming

"You know you should wait for an answer before opening a door, right? knocking doesn´t cut it" – Kurt gave them mild version of a bitch glare

"What do you guys want?" – Blaine asked kind of annoyed for the interruption

"We are organizing a little movie night in the senior commons and we thought you might like to come" – David informed

"It sounds like fun" – Kurt said enthusiastically and turned to look at Blaine

"Ok. So you two are coming. Great!" – Wes was turning to leave

"Hey! I didn´t say I was going" – Blaine protested

"But Kurt wants to go and you´ll do whatever Kurt asks you to do, ergo you´re coming" – Wes countered

"Blaine, can we please go?" – Kurt asked sweetly, testing this new piece of information Wes had provided

"Urgh, you´ll be the death of me, I swear" – Blaine said with fake frustration – "Of course we´ll go". Kurt was beaming

"See?" – Wes pointed out

"Shut up" – Blaine said to Wes. Wes and David just laughed – "And you!" – Blaine continue by pointing at Kurt – "you must know that with great power comes great responsibility, so use it well"

"I promise" – Kurt answered softly with a smile and Blaine leaned in to kiss his forehead – "You know you have the same power over me, don´t you?

"I´d like to believe that´s true but chances are I don´t" – Blaine chuckled and shook his head

"Believe me, you do!" – Kurt said with an adoring look

"Honeymoon stage" – David and Wes pronounced together with a knowing smile

"Ok, that´s enough, you´re giving me tooth pain!" – David groaned

"Yeah, so please stop with the candy fest and come downstairs, the movie is about to start" – Wes said and both him and David left the room. Kurt and Blaine followed holding hands and giggling.

The movie night with the Warblers was going to be a lot of fun. They were all gathered together in front of a huge TV sitting either on sofas, armchairs, or on the floor with cushions. Blaine found an armchair that seemed big enough to accommodate both of them without too much discomfort. He sat down and offered his hands to Kurt to pull him to him so Kurt could sit on his lap pressing his back on his chest and then, he wrapped his arms around Kurt´s waist.

"Is this ok?" – Blaine asked whispering into his boyfriend´s ear with a little apprehension. He wasn´t sure if he was pushing Kurt´s boundaries too soon. He knew that Kurt wasn´t used to public physical displays of affection but he was getting there, so he didn´t want to make things more difficult for him. He was relieved when he heard Kurt sigh and saw a little smile forming on his lips.

"It´s more than ok. I never thought I could be this comfortable with someone so close to me, but I actually like you holding me like this". Kurt leaned in the embrace supporting his head on Blaine´s shoulder, placing his hands over Blaine´s and stroking them softly with his fingers. Blaine smiled and congratulated himself for being a good boyfriend and he was going to make a point of holding Kurt like this more often.

Wes and David stood in from of the Warblers announcing that the movie night was about to start. Wes was the first to address the audience.

"Good evening fellow Warblers. As you know, here at Dalton we don´t dwell on sad thing so instead of feeling miserable because we didn´t win at Regional´s, we are going to celebrate the fact that we had a chance to show what are able to do and that we had a lot of fun performing. SO, after all the hard work, David and I convinced Principal Williams to treat you with a fun movie night". Cheers erupted from the Warblers.

"The movie we chose is the Italian Job because besides being a personal favorite, we believe it has something for everybody" – David continued – "including some romantic fluff in honor of our newest couple" – He signaled towards Kurt and Blaine making them blush.

"BUT" – David said looking at Kurt and Blaine – "although you know that we love both of you and we are all supportive and happy you finally got together, if you turn this little embrace of yours into a make out session we are kicking you out" – David warned and all the Warblers laughed

"We´ll be good. We promise" – Kurt said and Blaine just nodded, both blushing like cherries.

The movie began and they all watched it in relative silence, only commenting during some impressive scenes or when the plot got really interesting. Kurt and Blaine watched the movie most of the time, except the little moments when they stole little glances at each other or when every now and then, Kurt would turn his head to place a sweet kiss on Blaine´s cheek and Blaine would kiss Kurt´s temple, making each other blush every time but they enjoyed each touch and gesture nonetheless.

Halfway through it, David´s phone started buzzing.

"I´m sorry guys. It´s the pizzas we ordered. Can someone help me get them?"

"I´ll help you"

"Thanks, Kurt"

"I will go too"

"I thought you might wanna help too, Blaine" – David smiled

The three of them went to front doors and after open it, Kurt was the first to get to the door and he was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"ummm, hi Kurt"

"I didn´t know you were working"

"Yeah, I am saving some money to buy a car"

"But, tomorrow we have classes and it´s pretty late. You should take other shifts if you don´t want your grades to go down"

"Can we talk about this later? I have other deliveries to do and I´m running late"

"Sure"

"And Kurt? Can you please not mention this to anybody? I just don´t want them to know what I´m doing and surprise them with my new car, ok?" - Kurt wasn´t convinced and he knew that something else was going on but he didn´t want to intrude, especially with David and Blaine approaching. Sam wouldn´t appreciate it.

"Promise we´ll talk about this later?"

Sam knew Kurt wasn´t backing out so he might as well give in – "Fine. We´ll talk later"

"Did we get everything we ordered? – David asked standing next to Kurt and Blaine was right behind him.

"Yes. David, this is my friend Sam. You probably remember him. He is in New Directions"

"Well, of course! Nice to meet you. I´m David" – They shook hands

"Nice to meet you, too"

"Sam, you remember Blaine, right?"

"Absolutely! How can I forget" – He shook Blaine´s hand as well – "You know, you left all the girls fussing about you in the green room after you left. I swear that if you weren´t gay and Kurt´s boyfriend all of our girlfriends would dump us for you"

"ummm, thanks… I guees?" – Blaine was blushing

"well, I supposed it´s good that he is gay and taken, then" – Kurt said taking Blaine´s hand. Blaine squeezed Kurt´s fingers as a thank you for the acknowledgment.

"Well, I think we move things along because I´m sure Sam has better things to do that watching you two look at each other all lovey-dovey and we have a room full of hungry Warblers upstairs"

"They are being disgustingly sweet hah?"

"You don´t know half of it"

"Hey! We are not that bad!" – Blaine defended, but losing his case when he pressed a kiss on Kurt´s forehead. David just rolled his eyes and Sam laughed.

After that, they paid for the pizzas and Sam took off. Kurt was determined to find out what was really going on with Sam.

When the movie was finished they all went to their dorms to rest for the next day. Blaine walked Kurt to his room. Kurt opened his door and pull Blaine inside with him.

"I need to talk to you about something" – Kurt said and Blaine worried

"Don´t look at me like that! I`m not breaking up with you, I promise" – Kurt told him while pulling him to sit on the bed one in front of the other -"I just wanted to thank you" – Kurt breathed out

"For what?" – Blaine asked confused but obviously relieved

"For being so thoughtful and for taking care of me the way you do" - Kurt took both of Blaine`s hands in his – "don´t think I haven´t noticed how careful you are when it comes to physical contact. I know we talked about it a little after the competition, but it really meant a lot to me when you just asked me if I was comfortable with the way we were seated tonight. Not to mention the way you handled Santana and his out-of-line comments"

"It´s just that I know you are ok with hand holding, hugging, and kissing but we were a lot more close together tonight. I just didn´t want to be disrespectful or push your limits. About Santana, well… what I said it´s true, how we manage the physical part or any other part of our relationship for that matter, it´s nobody´s business, especially not hers"

"Well, I think you were great and I really appreciate it but, I also want you to stop worrying so much"

"What do you mean that I don´t need to worry? I want you to feel safe with me, what kind of boyfriend will I be if I don´t worry about you."

"I mean that although it is true that I need to adjust to the more physical aspects of having a boyfriend, I never feel uncomfortable with you or anything you do. I trust you. I feel safe with you, always. I am actually finding this whole thing unbelievably enjoyable"

"Are you serious? You really mean it?" – Blaine couldn´t help to smile

"Yes, I mean it. You also have to trust me. You have to know that I will tell you if you are doing something I´m not ok with"

"Ok" – Blaine said while leaning in to give Kurt a sweet kiss. Kurt smiled when they pulled apart and then he got serious again.

"This trust thing must be both ways, though. I need to know that you will tell me when something is bothering you or if you need me to help you with something. I want to be there for you as well, but as much as I have gotten to know you, I can´t read your mind and sometimes you just close up. Were you really ok with me not going to meet you on Saturday morning after the fight you had with your dad?"

"I think you can read me just fine, more than I would probably want you to" – Blaine said with a chuckle

"Why not?"

"Because letting anyone in has always been very scary for me, I have been hurt by people I trusted before so I decided a long time ago that I wouldn´t let anyone see me vulnerable again. But I haven´t been able to stop you, I can´t hide anything from you"

"Blaine, I care about you deeply. You know you can trust me". Kurt looked hurt

"I do! Believe me I do! You know more about me that anyone ever before. It´s just that sharing my feelings and thoughts doesn´t come easy to me. Up until this weekend I had to learn to refrain myself from sharing what I thought or what I felt because my parents were not comfortable with me being gay. But this past few days I´ve realized how much I have shared with you without being aware that I was doing it, so I suppose that I need to learn to be more open, not only with you but with my parents as well, and… I was completely honest when I told you not to come. It was important for me to know that I could handle it and I knew you were supporting me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But, you´re right. Everyone says that communication is key in relationships and I definitely want us to work. If you are willing to be more open about the physical aspect of it, it´s only fair I do the same in this case"

"I don´t want to push you"

"You´re not. You´re helping me to overcome fears I buried long ago but needed to be dealt with"

"I´m scared, too. I am so happy about us that I don´t want to think about how much it´ll hurt if something bad happened"

"Don´t think like that, please. It´s scary but it´s a good scary, we are both putting ourselves on the line but we are first and foremost best friends, we trust each other and we are getting something really good out of this. Nothing bad it´s going to happen"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

They both smiled. Then, they hugged each other really tight and started kissing. They had kept their kisses closed mouthed so far, but after a moment, Blaine felt like taking things a little deeper and he brushed Kurt´s lower lip with his tongue asking for entry. Kurt felt like a current going through his body, he knew what it meant and although it made him nervous, he trusted Blaine and if he was completely honest with himself his nervousness was more anticipation than fear. So, Kurt slowly opened his mouth and let Blaine´s tongue in and after a little while he was invading Blaine´s mouth with his own. It was a strange feeling at the beginning but it became a very pleasurable sensation, for both of them. They were very tender still, they explored each other mouths with soft strokes not really battling for dominance but basking in the closeness and intimacy of the kiss. Kurt started running his fingers through the curls on Blaine´s neck and Blaine responded by rubbing his hands up and down Kurt´s back. After who knows how long, they pulled apart blushing like tomatoes.

"That was… something" – Blaine said bashfully

"Yes, it was. Does this count as our first real make out session?"

"I think it does and hopefully it´s the first of many"

"You can totally count me in"

They both laughed because that´s how it was with them, everything was natural and simple.

"I think it´s time for me to go to bed. It´s late" – Blaine said

"Ok. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything you need"

"I´m burying Paravotti tomorrow. I finally finished his casket over the weekend and I think it´s time. Would you come with me?"

"Absolutely. After classes?"

" Yes"

"I´ll be there"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you" - Blaine kissed Kurt one last time - "Good night, angel. Sleep tight"

"Good night, honey. I´ll see you in the morning"

**A/N: There you go, I hope you like this one although I have to admit that the one with Blaine´s parents has been my favorite so far. Next stop…. The first date! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is how I pictured Kurt and Blaine´s first date and I introduce some characters of my own. Enjoy!**

**THE FIRST DATE**

The next couple of days helped Kurt and Blaine to really get rid of any last reservation they had about the change from friends to boyfriends, time and all the kissing and cuddling they were doing did the trick. The Warblers were getting used to the idea also and their teasing had decreased considerably by Wednesday.

Wednesdays were a bad day for Kurt and Blaine because they almost didn´t have any classes together and as the competition season was over, the practices with the Warblers were reduced to only Tuesdays and Thursdays so soccer practice took over Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons. Blaine loved soccer so he joined the team now that he had the time. To top it all they even had different lunch periods which meant Kurt was spending most of his day without his boyfriend.

The classes were over and Kurt was sitting in one of the sofas in the Seniors common room reading his favorite novel when he felt someone coming from behind his back and kissing his cheek. He was startled until he saw Blaine looking at him.

"Hello, you" – Blaine said sweetly walking around the sofa and taking a seat beside Kurt – "Sorry, I didn´t mean to scare you"

"Hi! It´s ok, I was just surprised. What are you doing here? I thought you had soccer practice"

"I do. I´m actually on my way but I just thought I might come say hello to my beautiful boyfriend first because I can´t stand not seeing him all day"

"Oh honey, that´s so sweet!"- Kurt cooed- "I hate Wednesdays!"- He said immediately after in a sulky tone and a deep frown which made Blaine chuckle

"I hate them, too"

"You look really cute in that soccer outfit"

"Why thank you, angel! Speaking of soccer, I should go or I`m going to be late" – Blaine looked around and as nobody was near he leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss – "I´ll see you later, Oh! And Happy Weekaversary" he said offhandedly standing up and walking away.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did. Bye" Blaine said blowing a kiss from the door

"Bye" – Kurt said acting as if he was catching the kiss in his hand and blowing one himself. Blaine made the same gesture as if he was catching the kiss and left the room giving Kurt a wink and a smile. Kurt was definitely head over heels about this boy.

Right after Blaine walked out of the room, Kurt got a call from Mercedes.

M: Hey Boo! How are you doing?

K: Hi ´Cedes! I´m great. How are you?

M: All fine over here. How are things with Blaine going?

K: Amazing! He´s so sweet! I am very happy. He is always taking care of me and he´s so romantic!

M: really?!

K: Yes, really. We have already pet names for each other and he even remembered that we have been together for a week, today

M: Wow! That´s sweet! He is definitely something else.

K: He is. He is the best boyfriend ever

M: I´m really happy for you boo, you deserve this

K: Thank you…. And how are things back in McKinley?

M: We´re throwing a benefit concert tomorrow night to collect the money we need for nationals

K: How exciting!

M: Yeah. We would like to see you there

K: Definitely! I´ll ask Blaine. I´m sure he will like to come too

M: Sure! You can make it another romantic date night.

K: Mmmmm

M: What´s wrong?

K: It´s just …. It´s just that Blaine and I have never been on a real date before

M: What?! Are you serious?! How´s that even possible?

K: Well… we had dinner with my family on Friday night and we couldn´t see each other over the weekend and we have been in school the rest of the time. We have spent a lot of time together but nothing that can qualify as an actual date

M: Well, this is your opportunity. Ask Blaine to the benefit concert, maybe you can take him out for dinner first

K: I think it´s a good idea. I mean, he was the one who made the first move and it´s only fair for me to plan the first date, right?

M: Absolutely!

K: Thank you `Cedes. I´ll see you tomorrow night! Now I have a lot of planning to do and not much time to do it

M: I´ll see you tomorrow. Good luck!

K: Thank you! You too!

Blaine had finished soccer practice, taken a shower and changed clothes before going to see his boyfriend. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey cardigan over some Dalton grey sweat pants and grey loafers. After, gelling his hair to perfection he went to Kurt´s room so they could go to have dinner together in the school cafeteria. Blaine knocked on the door and was greeted by a nervous looking Kurt. Kurt was wearing white skinny jeans and a striped black and navy blue pull-over and black boots. They both looked hot.

"Hi, Blaine" – Kurt breathed out. He didn´t know why he was so nervous. Blaine has been his boyfriend for a week now. He told himself to get a grip and just ask him

"Hello, angel" – Blaine said leaning in to give Kurt a peck on the lips - Are you ok? You look nervous?

"I´m ok"

"Sure?"

"Yes"

"Let´s go then"

"Actually, I would like to ask you something first"

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well, we have been together for a week now and I was thinking ..." – Kurt was playing with his hands

"Kurt, honey. You´re trembling" – Blaine said a little amused because Kurt was looking really cute

"I know. It´s really stupid for me to be like this. The thing is that I would like to ask you out on date tomorrow night" – Kurt looked at Blaine to see his reaction and when he saw his smile he felt a lot less nervous

"I´d love to"- Blaine saw Kurt relax considerably after that and he couldn´t help looking adoringly at his very adorable boyfriend – "You kind of stole my idea you know? I was planning to ask you out this weekend"

"Well, tough luck". They both giggled

"This will be our first official date" – Blaine said

"That´s right. So, how about tomorrow at five? We have some driving to do so we will have to leave early

"Sounds perfect" – Blaine cupped Kurt´s cheek and brought him closer to kiss him softly – "shall we go to dinner, now?

"Yes, we shall"

"By the way, you look great". Kurt blushed

"Thank you. You look really good, too" – Blaine just smiled. After that, they took each other´s hand and went to the cafeteria

It was Thursday and Kurt was finally ready. It was 4h55pm and he went to knock on Blaine´s door.

"Hi!" – Blaine said after opening the door

"Hi! – Kurt smiled – "You look very handsome"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself"

"Thank you. This is for you" - Kurt presented Blaine with a red rose making him blush.

"Oh Kurt! This is so sweet of you. Thank you." – Blaine brought the rose to his nose to smell its perfume and then pressed a soft kiss on Kurt´s lips_ - _"Do you mind if I leave it here? I don´t want it to get ruined or anything. Especially because you haven´t told me where we are going"

"I told you it was a surprise and sure, it´s ok if you leave it here"

"Ok. One second"

Kurt saw how Blaine went to his desk, grabbed a tall glass he had there and went to the bathroom to fill it with water. Then, after smelling the rose one last time he put it with a lot of care in the water and placed the glass on the night stand next to his bed.

"Ok. All set. We can go" – Blaine said happily.

"Great! Let´s go then"- Kurt offered his arm to Blaine and he took it gladly. Just as they were walking down the hall they heard a door being opened.

"Hey guys! Off to your date already?" – It was Jeff. Nick, David, and Wes showed their faces out of the doorframe too, one over the other. It looked like their heads were floating in mid-air and that made both boys chuckle

"Yes, we are" – Blaine responded

"Hey Kurt, you better take good care of my boy! No funny business!" – David said and Kurt blushed

"Shut up!" – Kurt answered and everybody laughed even Blaine. But, when the blue-eyed gave his boyfriend one his trademark bitch glares so Blaine stopped laughing and kissed Kurt´s cheek in apology and with that his boyfriend couldn´t be angry anymore.

"Damn Blaine, you are so whipped!" – Nick exclaimed

"Yes, I am" – He said looking adoringly to Kurt. Kurt just looked down blushing.

"Blaine! Don´t say that! They are going to believe it´s true! – Kurt protested

"But it is true! And it if I accept the fact now they will get off my case faster" – He said with a wink. Kurt just rolled her eyes trying to fake annoyance but a smile gave him away.

"That totally makes sense! Why haven´t I thought about that before!" – Jeff exclaimed and everybody started laughing

"Ok, now. In all seriousness, we mean it Kurt. We hope you show our little Blaine here a good time but not too good, you know what we mean?" – David moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively

"Ok. That´s enough!" – Blaine said – "Go back to whatever you were doing and stop messing with us or we won´t tell you anything about our date when we come back"- They all put faces of mock horror

"Oh Blaine you wouldn´t!" – Nick said

"Oh, yes we would" – Kurt and Blaine responded at the same time

"Wow, scary moment. They are speaking at the same time now" – Wes commented

"Ok. We´ll behave now, we promise. But we want full details later" – Jeff called out at both their friends who had turned around were already walking down the hall.

"Bye boys!" – Kurt and Blaine said while going around the corner.

Kurt opened Blaine´s door gaining a smile and a thank you from his boyfriend. He then went to the driver seat and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

On the way they talked animatedly jumping from one topic to another as always, only stopping when a song they both liked came out on the radio and they sang along together. After an-hour long drive, Kurt parked the car in front of a nice-looking Italian restaurant.

"Wow Kurt. This place looks awesome!"

"Only the best for the best boyfriend in the world"

"Aww, you ARE the best"

Kurt walked around the car and opened Blaine´s door for him again. He offered his hand and Blaine took it immediately. They walked like that until they reached the door of the restaurant, as they didn´t want hostile attention towards them, they released each other´s hand before walking in. However, Kurt opened the door for Blaine and the sweet looks they gave each other were not unnoticed by the young woman at the reception desk.

"Welcome to _La Bella Isola_. My name is Linda. How can I help you?"

"Hello Linda. My name is Kurt Hummel and I have a reservation for two" – Kurt said with a little apprehension

"Absolutely. Right this way" – She said flashing a big and sincere smile and both boys relaxed

Linda guided them to the far end of the restaurant passing by the few tables that were occupied near the entrance. The dinning area was divided by two low walls with rows of bushes on top and there was an opening in the middle to go through. That area was deserted and it was softly lighted by small chandeliers all around the walls. Linda showed them to a table in the left corner, right next to the wall with bushes on top and out of anyone´s view. Both boys took their seats and looked at each other with puzzled looks. Linda lit up the small candles that were part of the centerpiece.

"I thought that you would like a more privet table" – She commented when she saw the confused looks on the boys´ faces

"Thank you. This is so very nice of you" – Kurt said – "We didn´t expect this"

"I know. But I saw how you looked at each other when you came in and I figured this is what you wanted"

"This is amazing. Thank you so much" – Blaine said this time

"You´re welcome. I will send somebody to help you with your order and don´t worry, she will be absolutely happy to wait on you. So you guys just relax and enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you" – Kurt and Blaine replied together. Linda handed over their menus, gave them a sweet smile and left.

"Can you believe this?" – Kurt asked Blaine

"No. I guess we were really lucky. It´s good to know that we have a place we can go to enjoy a romantic dinner"

"Yes. Let´s see what they have"

A moment later a waitress showed up. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands on top of the table and were talking with their faces very close together. They got a little jumpy and were about to pull away from each other but the young girl didn´t seem to be affected by the way they were touching, on the contrary she gave them a sweet smile, so they stayed the way they were.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth and I´ll be you waitress tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Hello Annabeth. I´m Kurt and this is Blaine. Yes, we are ready to order"

"Awesome! What are you guys having? – Annabeth directed the question to Kurt but he being the gentleman he is and the one in charge of this date, made a motion for her to take Blaine´s order first. So she directed her glance to him

"I´ll have the mushroom ravioli and a coke, please"

"Ok, and for you?" – She looked back at Kurt

"I´ll have the pasta salad with shrimps and a coke, too"

"Great! The food is done on the spot which means it would take about 30 minutes to be serve but I´ll bring your drinks and a basket with bread in a second"

"Thanks Annabeth"

Annabeth brought their drinks and after a while she brought their food. Kurt and Blaine were having a blast during their dinner. No one was around so they could be themselves and they did what every couple would do: feed each other from their food so the other could try it out, hold hands, kiss whenever they felt like it and over all it was like they were in their own little world. Annabeth would stop by every now and then to make sure they didn´t need anything not batting an eyelash when she found them in the middle of a kiss. After they finished dessert, Kurt asked for the bill and paid with his credit card leaving a generous tip for Annabeth. On the way out, they saw Linda and went to her to thank her for setting up everything for them. When she saw them, she gave them a warm smile.

"Hello there. I trust you had a good time and a delicious meal"

"Yes, we did. Thank you so much for everything. What you and Annabeth did for us meant a lot" – Kurt said taking her hands making her blushed a little

"Oh, you´re welcome. I know it must not be easy for you"

"No, it isn´t. Please, thank Annabeth again for us. She is an amazing girl" – Blaine said

"Oh, yes! She is quite amazing" – Linda directed her glance towards Annabeth who was taking an order at a table nearby. It was as if Annabeth felt Linda´s stare because she looked up, smiled brightly and wink at her.

"Oh, I see" – Kurt said to Linda. She just shrugged a little

"We have to help each other out right? Lima is not a friendly place for us"

"Yes, unfortunately. But, if you ever need help with anything, please let us know you have my contact number in the reservation form"

"Thank you. That´s sweet. I guess this won´t be the last time I´ll see you, right?"

"No, you will probably see us more often that you would like". They three of them laughed.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your night"

"Thank you"

Kurt opened the door for Blaine one more time and they left towards the car. When they were back safely inside, Blaine took Kurt´s hand over the console.

"Thank you for tonight. It´s been amazing"

"You´re welcome. But it´s not over yet"

"Really? Where are we going now?"

"You and I are going to a concert!" Kurt said excitedly and Blaine looked surprised and excited too.

"Where?"

"At McKinley. New Directions is giving a benefit concert to raise the money they need to go to Nationals and I thought it would be nice for you and me to go. What do you think? "

"I think is great! I can´t wait to see them perform. I´m sure it´s going to be awesome"

Kurt and Blaine entered the school. They were a little surprised not to see more cars parked outside or more people around the hallways. Mercedes had told Kurt the concert started at nine. It was still a little bit early so maybe the rest of the audience was on their way. Kurt took the opportunity to show Blaine around the school. They couldn´t show they were a couple because unlike in the restaurant there was no way they could be left alone unnoticed, so they kept their hands in their pockets while walking together around the place.

They were near the auditorium when they met Artie and Brittney. They said hello and Artie thanked them for showing up to support them. Blaine noticed the nostalgic look Kurt gave his friends and commented on it. So far their night had been fantastic until they were met with Karofsky. They quickly started an argument with Blaine calling Karofsky on his real intentions to harass Kurt. Blaine was not going to let him hurt Kurt anymore, he was there now and there was no way this jerk would get near Kurt again, so he pushed him away when he started to get aggressive. Santana showed up a second later and helped them out to send Karofsky on his way. After that, she seemed really upset about something she read on her phone and went to the auditorium leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you ok, honey?" – Blaine asked Kurt placing his hands on his boyfriend's arms and ribbing soothingly

"Yes, I´m fine. Are you?"

"Yes. It was nothing"

"I´m sorry" – Kurt said with sad eyes

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

"But, he ruined our night. He ruined our first date and I wanted it to be perfect"

"That… - Blaine restrained himself from being offensive - … guy didn´t ruin anything, ok? He was just a minor incident in our perfect night. He is not even worthy of our time so don´t worry about it. Let´s forget about this whole thing and go inside to enjoy the concert".

There was no way Kurt could resist Blaine when he talked to him like that, all his bad humor and sadness were gone and he was ready to enjoy the rest of their night together.

"You´re right. Let´s just forget about it" – Kurt said finally and headed towards the auditorium.

They enjoyed the concert together. The members of New Directions were very talented. It was a shame that nobody else came to support them and that they had to take the hard time those few people in the auditorium were giving them. But Kurt and Blaine could hold hands and whisper sweet things to each other as they were seated all by themselves away from the others in the dark room.

After the performances, Kurt and Blaine went backstage to congratulate their friends and Blaine saw once again the painful look on Kurt´s face on leaving them. It was obvious that he missed them terribly; he wished Kurt could have everything he wanted but being with his friends meant going back to McKinley and that was not an option right now, no if he wanted Kurt to be safe. If Kurt wanted to transfer schools again, he was ok with it. He knew that although they just started out, their relationship was strong enough to survive them not going to the same school. He would miss not having him around in classes, but he could see Kurt after school as he used to. Besides, his boyfriend happiness was the most important thing, so if the opportunity would rise he would suck it up and support his decision.

It was a little after eleven when they arrived back to Dalton. Kurt walked Blaine to his room to give the night the proper finish.

"I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you" – Blaine told Kurt when they stopped in front of his room.

"It was my pleasure. I hope you really don´t mind that I kidnapped our first date from you"

"Not at all. We are both equal in this relationship so there is no reason why I should have more privileges to ask you out on dates than you to ask me out. I have to admit that you have set a high bar for me"

"It´s not a competition" – Kurt said softly – "I was just concerned about you having a good time with me. The first date is a lot of pressure"

"I know. You did wonderfully well, though. It was perfect."

"I´m glad you think so"

"I guess we better go to bed, the floor supervisor will be doing his final round soon and we don´t want to get in trouble"

"Good night then" – Kurt said and kissed Blaine. Blaine responded enthusiastically and deepened it by wrapping his arms around Kurt´s waist, pulling him closer, asking for entry with is tongue and relishing in the sensation when Kurt gave him access, both their tongues dancing together in a soaring kiss. When they were out of breath they pulled apart and chuckled.

"Good night" – Blaine said and tuned around to get into his room.

Kurt went back to his dorm feeling really proud of himself for pulling off an amazing first date. Tomorrow he could worry about Sam and trying to figure what was going on with him. However, for the time being, he was just going to go to bed and dream about Blaine and the lovely night they shared.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Extra points for those who got the Twilight reference! And what do you think about Linda and Annabeth?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is chapter 9. I want to thank those who are following the story for bearing with me and for the kind reviews. This is another filler but I think it highlights some things that make Klaine and Burt so awesome in my eyes. I hope you like it.**

**9.- CHAPTER NINE: TRUST**

It was Friday afternoon; school was out so Kurt and Blaine were standing next to Kurt´s car in the parking lot, getting ready to go home for the weekend.

"So, are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I called my mom to see if it was ok because it would be two weeks in a row but she told me that a colleague asked her to cover her shift at the hospital as a favor and because it was a family emergency she just couldn´t say no. My dad is in the middle of a big case so we won´t see much of him in the following weeks. So, she said it was ok for me to go to your house tonight"

"I´m sorry you don´t get to see your parents as much as you want"

"It´s ok. We are actually working on it. Mom is taking me to have brunch with her on Sunday to make it up to me and she won´t be on call so I don´t have to worry about her rushing out in the middle of our meal and dad promised to join us for a little bit before going back to his office, where he is pretty much living at the moment, and after the trial he is taking a couple of weeks off to rest and spend more time with us. They are even considering for me to stay at home instead of school during that time"

"That´s great! I mean, I´ll miss spending my afternoons and evenings with you for two weeks but you would be spending a much needed time with your mom and dad"

"Really? You´d be ok with that?

"Yes. I am not going to lie and say I´m excited about the idea, but this is something that is really good for you. If you are happy, I´m happy. Simple as that"

"Thank you. That is something really nice to say. You know I feel the same, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I haven´t mentioned it before, but during our date last night I noticed how much you miss your friends at McKinley"

"Blaine, I´m not going back there"

"No, of course not, at least not right now because it´s not safe but if later this year or next year or whenever the opportunity arises, you need to know that I understand if you want to go back"

"Blaine, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I know that you are happy here with me and the Warblers but, I see a spark in your eyes when you are with the New Directions that is missing when you are here. During our date I could tell you were dying to be on the stage performing with them. If you have the chance to go back, don´t hold back because of me. I will understand"

"I don´t know what to say"

"Just tell me that you will do what you need to do to be happy"

"You know that if I ever go back is not because I don´t care about you or that I don´t want to be with you, right?"

"I know. Your friends and I are not mutually exclusive. You can have all of us. You should have all of us."

"You are so amazing. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You are the amazing one here and you deserve whatever you want, I´m just really happy that you decided you wanted me"

"Oh Blaine!" – Kurt breathes out and threw himself towards his boyfriend – "Thank you!"

"There is nothing to thank me about. It´s my job as your boyfriend to support you and make sure you are safe and happy". Blaine was hugging back –"And I know you feel the same way about me"

"How did you know what I was going to say that?" – Kurt said separating himself from Blaine and with a suspicious look on his face

"I just did" – Blaine replied with a knowing smile

"Are you sure that you can´t read minds like Edward Cullen and have been keeping it a secret from me?"

"Ha ha ha, I wish"

"I´m not completely convinced" – Kurt was running his thumb and index finger along his chin and narrowing his eyes on Blaine

"You´re funny, have I told you that?"

"Not today"

"Well you are and I love… that about you" – Blaine kicked himself mentally, he was about to say the three words he desperately wanted to say but he knew it was way too soon. He didn´t want to scare Kurt away.

Kurt thought for a minute that Blaine was going to tell him that he loved him but that couldn´t be possible, right? He knew he loved Blaine, he had fallen in love with him the first day he saw him and he knew Blaine really wanted to be with him but love was a completely different thing. Blaine couldn´t be in love with him, or could he?

"So" – Blaine said pulling Kurt from his reverie – "I think we better get going, the parking lot is almost deserted"

"You are right. I´ll see you later, then"

"Absolutely" – Blaine looked around and although there were a few people around but too occupied getting ready to leave to pay attention to them, he leaned in to give his boyfriend a quick and soft peck on the lips, making said boyfriend giggle.

"Bye"

"Bye, and drive safely"

"You, too"

It was almost 7pm that night and Kurt was finishing getting ready when the doorbell rang. He started his way down stairs and saw his dad greeting Blaine at the door.

"Good evening Mr. Hummel"

"Hey there, Blaine. How are you? And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Burt? – He pulled Blaine in for a light hug

"I´m sorry. Burt"

"Well that´s better. Get in. You know where to put your outwear"

"Thanks"

"Hi, honey" – Kurt said while stepping down the stairs

"Hello, angel" – Blaine greeted walking towards his boyfriend to take Kurt´s hands in his and pull him for a soft kiss – "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. How was the drive?"

"Uneventful"- Blaine released one of Kurt´s hands and kept the other in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I´m glad. Let´s get going, I´m sure Carole is already setting the table. Come on Dad!"

Kurt and Blaine entered the dining room followed by a smiling Burt. Burt was enjoying seeing his son so happy and so comfortable around Blaine, it was obvious for him that Blaine made Kurt feel at ease and with no cares in the world, which was a nice change after the hellish year his son had had, so it was easy to make Blaine feel welcome given that he really was.

Burt was also glad to see that both boys felt free to be affectionate with each other in front of him and the rest of the family. He always wanted Kurt to feel that he was not different from anybody else, that he could be himself and that he was fully accepted by his loved ones, so it made his day to see his son feeling safe and happy in his own home. Fortunately, Carole felt the same way and Finn had come a long way and was nothing but a true caring brother to Kurt. Life was good after so many years of heartache for both of them and he knew Elizabeth would be proud.

"Blaine! It so good to see you again, honey" – Carole set the salad on the table and approached the two boys to give Blaine a hug

"Thank you Carole. It´s great to see you too and thank you for having me again tonight"

"Not a word about it. It´s a pleasure to have you with us, you know that"

"Thank you. I can´t tell you how much I enjoy spending time with you guys and have some of your delicious cooking"

"Oh Stop!" Carole responded with a dismissive gesture

"Yeah Blaine, please stop. You are making me look bad here" Burt said with a mock face of annoyance that he replaced with a smile when Carole rolled her eyes. Kurt was just plain proud of how dapper his boyfriend was.

"Oh, hey dude!" Finn greeted when he entered the room with the iced-tea and he put it on the table.

"Hi Finn"

"OK! Now that all my boys are here and everything is ready, I say we sit down and start dinner"- Carole said, making everybody take a seat.

Dinner was fun and everybody was having a good time. They all talked about their week at school or work. Finn was a little vague when talking about Quinn and how they got back together and nobody wanted to press the subject as no-one understood what was going on because he was still clearly in love with Rachel. Kurt and Blaine told them about their official first date and how amazing those girls from the restaurant had been. Burt and Carole agreed that they should check the place out some time.

As it was tradition now, they all went to have dessert in the living room while watching a movie. After the movie was over, Kurt and Blaine offered to help with the dishes so they went to kitchen while Carole, Burt, and Finn went to their respective rooms after saying good night. Kurt had seemed a little spaced out after dinner and Blaine couldn´t wait any longer to ask what was going on.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"What´s bothering you?"

"What makes you think that something is bothering me?"

"You looked preoccupied about something when we were watching the movie. Is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" – Kurt was looking at Blaine now – "But it´s true I have been worrying about something"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"It´s Sam"

"Your friend who delivered the pizza on Sunday?"

"Yeah"

"What about him?"

"Before you got to the door with David, I was talking to him of how surprised I was to see him there and that he was working, especially because it was so late on a school night"

"OK. I have to admit that it is not the best thing when you are in school"

"Exactly. He said he was just saving money to buy a car but I am not buying it. I could tell something was off"

"Why would you think that?"

"I don´t know, it´s just a feeling. He didn´t seem alright. He seemed stressed out and he asked me not to mention it to any of the guys"

"Well, that´s strange"

"It is, right? I am not imagining things, am I?"

"I don´t know but I don´t think so because you are very perceptive person. You know him better than I do but you have to admit that it is a little strange that he wants to keep his job as a secret. Do you think his parents know about it? I mean, my parents would kill me if I neglected my studies but yet again, everyone's parents react differently to different things"

"I don´t know if his parents know about this. He said he was saving for a car and wanted to surprise everybody when he finally bought it, but I could tell he was lying. Do you think he is trouble?"

"Trouble? Like drugs or something like that?

"Yeah. I mean I don´t think Sam is the kind of guys who would do drugs but everything is a little suspicious. Although, it could be nothing… I don´t know" – Kurt sounded defeated

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don´t know. I had him promise that we would talk about it later"

"Then, call him"

"You really think I should do it?"

"Kurt. This is obviously bothering you and if he really didn´t want to tell you he wouldn´t have promised that he would. Besides, he might need some help"

"You´re right. I need to know if there is something wrong going on and see if I can help somehow"

"That´s my amazing boyfriend talking" - Blaine kissed Kurt´s cheek and gave him a reassuring smile

"Look who is talking! You are telling your boyfriend to call another boy and smile while suggesting it"

"Why? Should I be worried?"

"Maybe you should" – Kurt teased but managed to make it sound as if he was serious

"Are you trying to making me jealous? Because it´s working" - Blaine had stopped drying the dishes to look at Kurt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, honey, you know Sam it´s just a friend" - Kurt cooed walking over to Blaine, placing his arms around his shoulders.

"Um huh"

"And yes he is very attractive but I have the most attractive boyfriend in the world so I don´t even look at other guys anymore"

"You don´t?" -Blaine uncrossed his arms and placed them on Kurt´s waist

"Nope. I´m spoilt. You´ve spoilt guy-window-shopping for me" - Kurt said rubbing his nose to Blaine´s

"Ok, then. You convinced me" – Blaine breathed out closing his eyes

"Oh, but I am not done convincing you" – Kurt closed the little space between their mouths and kissed his boyfriend deeply. He never thought he could be this flirtatious but it was fun and it felt great. When they were out of air they broke apart, smiling and still holding each other close.

"If this is how you going to convince me not to be jealous I should let you do it more often"

"None of that, mister! I refuse to date a jealous man" – Kurt was back to his serious tone

"You know I was joking right?" - Blaine was a little worried to have carried out the joke too far and Kurt would thought he was really a crazy jealous boy

"I know" – Kurt giggled – "But you should have seen the look on your face right now. It´s priceless"

"Don´t mock me mister. I can´t stand you thinking ill of me"

"Well, you don´t have to worry because I think you are most amazing person in the world"- Kurt peck him one more time before releasing him and going back to finish the dishes. Blaine did the same with a huge smile on his face.

Once they were done. Kurt walked Blaine to the door and kiss him good bye. Blaine reminded Kurt that he would pick him up the next day for a lunch date. Both boys parted ways already thinking about the lovely time they would spend together. Kurt decided that he would call Sam in the morning and see if they could meet to talk after his date with Blaine. Kurt was so happy that his boyfriend was so understanding about him trying to help a friend, he has always been independent and a jealous boyfriend just wouldn´t do.

On Saturday morning, Kurt kept his word and called Sam. They agreed on meeting for coffee late in the afternoon. Kurt got ready and waited for Blaine to come and pick him up.

Kurt and Blaine had lunch at a little coffee shop and deli that David had recommended. As always, they had fun together talking and joking although they weren´t so free to act as a couple because unlike the restaurant they visited on their first date, they did have an audience this time. However, they enjoyed their time there and the coffee and food was absolutely delicious. Blaine was definitely going to thank David for the tip.

When they finished their meal, Blaine drove Kurt home. He was going with some of the Warblers to a friendly soccer game they had planned out and Kurt was meeting Sam later that day. Blaine parked outside Kurt´s house and walk him to his door as they gentleman he was.

"Thank you Blaine. Lunch was fantastic"

"You´re welcome. I´m glad you liked it"

"Are you kidding? Did you see the size of the sandwich I ate? It was huge but I couldn´t waste it. If we keep it like this in a few months you are going to dump me because I´ll be too fat"

"Honey, I will never dump you, even if you get fat which I doubt because you're the most health-orientated person I know. You just decided to treat yourself a little today and it´s all fine with me. Actually, I like it when you let loose"

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. You are very disciplined, which I think it´s amazing because it will help you accomplish whatever you want to achieve, but it is also healthy to let go a little bit every now and then. I don´t want you to worry about things like food, especially when you are with me"

"I guess you´re right, it´s not really that bad but you have to promise me that we will do other things besides eating out all the time, that would mean that I would have to put more hours in the gym and it is hard for me to go there as it is"

"I promise, but why don´t you like to go to the gym?"

"I don´t know. I find it rather boring but I still go because it´s the healthy thing to do"

"Well, some time you and I are going to go together and I will show you some fun stuff"

"You can try"- Kurt said dismissively and Blaine just rolled his eyes with amusement -"But, I like that you are not one of those awful guys I used to see at school, who were constantly telling their girlfriends that they have to watch what they eat because they´ll get fat"

"I would never do that! That´s such a horrible thing to say. I hate those guys!" – Kurt just smiled at that and then sighed, thinking that men like Blaine were rare and we was so lucky to have him

"So, I guess you should be going, right?"

"Yeah, and so are you or you will be late to meet Sam"

"Are you really ok with this? I mean, we will meet in public and we´ll do nothing more than talking. I don´t want to give the wrong impression"

"Yes, I am sure. I know Sam is just a friend, a straight friend at that and even if he were gay I would still be ok with it because I trust you"

"Thank you. You know I would ask you to come with me but I think Sam wouldn´t appreciate that as he doesn´t know you that well"

"I know and I understand, seriously" – Blaine´s face showed that we as being completely honest

"You are the best boyfriend ever" – Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine´s neck and kiss him deeply. Besides feeling really touched at how well Blaine was taking the whole situation he wasn´t going to see him until Monday so he might as well made the best of it.

"I´ll call you later"

"OK. Score a goal for me"

"I´ll do my best"- Blaine said with a soft laugh before kissing Kurt one more time -"Bye, my angel"

"Bye, honey"

After that, Blaine left to meet his friends and Kurt went to get his car keys to go meet Sam. Kurt was very worried about his friend and he was going to find out what was going on.

**A/N: There you have it. I think what Kurt and Quinn did for Sam and more importantly, what Sam was doing for his family, was great and with that the show highlighted the friendship and family values that are lacking in many kids today. So, I definitely wanted to include this and I´ll also explore it a little bit more in the next chapters along with some crazy fun stuff from the Warblers because I just love those guys and because I want to keep the story mostly light and upbeat. Thank you for reading =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello again. I am keeping up with my posting schedule so I´m happy. This is a little something I imagined could have happened before "Born this way". It´s supposed to be light, a little fluffy and fun. I really hope I pulled that off so constructive reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you again for reading and let me know what you think. =)**

**10.- SOME THINGS ARE WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

It was Sunday night and everybody was going back to Dalton as usual. Blaine was already in his room waiting for Kurt to arrive. He heard a soft knock on his door so he told the person on the other side that it was ok to come in.

"Hi, there"

"Kurt! You´re finally here!" – Blaine pulled himself from the bed to go greet his boyfriend properly.

After kissing for a while wrapped in each other´s arms, they went to sit on Blaine´s bed. They kick off their shoes and Blaine rested his back on the headboard with Kurt snuggling next to him, placing his head on Blaine´s shoulder and hugging his boyfriend by the waist. Blaine just put his arms around Kurt in a warm embrace and started drawing little nothings on his boyfriend´s arms and back.

"Sooooo, give me the details of today´s brunch with your parents, you were a little cryptic over the phone and you promised to tell me everything when we were back in school" – Kurt asked, relaxing in the warmth of Blaine´s arms

"Well, as I told you, it was great. They took me to the Country Club because they love to have brunch there. It was nice to be together, although dad headed for the office right after we´re finished, after that mom and I played some tennis and then we went for coffee before we went back home so I could get my car and come here. That was when I called you. I have to tell you that today was a very good day. But you know what the best part was?"

"No, what was the best part?"

"Some guy that I haven´t seen before came up to us to say hello while we were at the restaurant, so my dad introduced us. I think he owns a real estate company or something and my dad helped him with some permits"

"How exciting, I think…"

"Don´t be silly, meeting him was not a big deal, like at all"

"Then why are we talking about it?"

"Because, right after my dad introduced me, that other guy said that he and my dad should arrange some kind of get-together with both families because he had a daughter about my age and because I looked like a fine young man he was sure she and I would hit it off"

"Are you kidding me?" – Kurt had separated himself a little bit to look at Blaine

"Nope"

"What happened next? What did you dad say?"

"You really want to know?" – Blaine said teasingly

"Yes, Blaine! Would you tell me already?"

"Wow, impatient much?" – Blaine laughed and Kurt just glared at him

"Alright, alright, I´ll tell you" – Blaine took a deep breath – "My dad told him that it was a nice offer and that it was a good idea for both families to meet but that he would have to graciously decline the invitation to set me up with his daughter because, and I quote: _My son is indeed a fine young man but he is not interested in girls and as far as know, he´s taken. So, I´m sure neither he nor his boyfriend would appreciate that_" – Blaine had the most beautiful smile on his face while reliving the moment.

"What?! Are you serious?" – Kurt jumped out of Blaine´s arms this time and sat straight to look at him face to face

"Yes. Then he looks at me as if to confirm that he had said the right thing"

"And what did you do?!"

"I nodded in affirmation and smiled like an idiot of course. What else could I have done? I was in shock! I just couldn´t believe what just had come out of his mouth!"

"Wow… That´s… wow"

"I know, right?"

"Oh honey! I am so happy for you! You must have been so proud to see your dad like that" – Kurt hugged his boyfriend because he knew this was a big deal

"You have no idea. I was elated. I think, for the first time, I could look at my dad the way you look at yours when he defends you or compliments you. It was a great feeling"

"I´m so glad things are working out for you and your dad. What happened after that?" – Kurt asked after pulling apart from Blaine and taking his hands, squeezing them gently.

"Well, this guy looked a little taken aback at the beginning, then his entire body language changed from very friendly to… well not so friendly"- Blaine snorted – "he mumbled something about a rain check, said his good-byes and left as fast as his feet could carry him. But, I couldn´t have cared less about that man´s reaction, I was smiling for the rest of the day"

"This is amazing! How could you keep this from me until now?"-Kurt said accusingly

"Don´t be mad. I just wanted to tell you in person so I could see your face while I told you"

"Fine! Just because this is kind of huge, I´ll let you go with a warning. But, what about your mom and dad? What did they say after that?"

"Dad was annoyed at this man´s reaction and I saw my mom´s concerned look, they were both getting a little worked up about it but then they saw me smiling, I told them I couldn´t care less about the whole thing because they were awesome. They laughed at my way of saying that, but it helped them relax and finally they let it go. After that, we went back to talking and having a good time until my dad said it was time for him to go to the office"

"I´m speechless"

"That´s a first!" – Blaine was in such a good mood that he chanced making fun of his boyfriend a little bit

"Hey, don´t be mean! – Kurt gave him a soft smack on his chest but smiled. How could he not when Blaine was so obviously happy? - "I like your dad more and more every day"- he continued repositioning his head on Blaine´s shoulder, the way it was before

"Me, too" – Blaine said before placing a soft kiss on Kurt´s forehead and the gesture had Kurt closing his eyes, sighing contently

"So, now that we are absolutely and totally in Mr. Anderson´s fan club, how is the big case going?" Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend´s way with words

"It´s going well. Dad hopes they´ll get a verdict on their favor in a couple of weeks"

"Great!"

"Oh! They asked about you again and about how things are going between us"

"They did?"

"Yeah. I told them about our first date and dinner with your family on Friday. They think you have a lovely family and I couldn´t agree more"

"Wow, that´s sweet"

"Things are definitely getting better. I am really happy that I can talk about these things with them. Oh! And they want to meet you, soon"

"I guess it´s my turn to freak out, right?"

"Don´t worry. It´ll be fine. It won´t be until my dad´s trial is over because he is not around much at the moment but they made me promise that we all will have dinner when he takes a couple of weeks off"

"Ok. That´s good. It gives just about the time I need to plan my outfit"

"Kurt! That´s still a few weeks from now!"

"I know! I have to figure out how to best impress your parents in such a short notice!" That made Blaine chuckle again because his boyfriend was being plain right adorable

"I know they´ll like you. I think they kind of do already, so don´t worry"

"I really hope so. You just started to get the relationship you wanted with them and I don´t want to mess it up"

"You are worrying over nothing. Trust me. Now, moving to the other pressing matter of the say, how did it go with Sam? I didn´t asked much about it over the phone because I didn´t want to pry but at least I would like to know if you are really ok and if he is alright"

"Really? I mean, he is not really your friend… yet"

"But he is your friend. I told you before, what is important to you, it´s important to me. And I know we will be good friends someday, so I might as well start worrying about him, now" – Blaine said as if it was crazy to think otherwise while softly stroking his knuckles on Kurt´s cheek

"That´s a really sweet thing to say, thank you" Kurt moved to place a kiss on Blaine´s cheek, both smiling at each other

"So, did you manage to solve the mystery? Is he ok?

"Well, the truth is that his dad lost his job months ago and he hasn´t been able to find another one yet, at least not one as the one he had. So, both his parents are working several part time jobs and he is helping them, but they are still struggling"

"That´s though"

"I know. They lost their house so they are living in a motel room. He has a little brother and a sister to look after too"

"I can´t imagine how difficult it all must be"

"It is. He is so worried and scared"

"Is he ok with you telling me all of this?"

"Yes, I promised not to tell anybody but I told him that the only exception had to be you"

"How´s that?"

"Because I promised I´ll help him out either by taking some of my things that he could use to his motel room or by babysitting his siblings while they all work so he could get more decent-hour shifts. He understood that I wasn´t comfortable keeping this from you"

"Because you will be disappearing to visit another guy in a motel room?"

"Exactly"

"You didn´t need to do that. You know I trust you"

"I do. But, it is a more complex situation that two friends talking at a coffee shop or helping him with homework. I am determined to help him out as much as I can and that probably will involve several visits, so it is important for me that you know what it´s really going on. I don´t want any misunderstandings between us"

"That´s very thoughtful, thank you" – Blaine placed another soft kiss on Kurt´s forehead – "and please, let Sam know that I appreciate that he allowed you to tell me about this and that I am more than happy to help in any way I can. I can totally babysit with you every now and then"

"Thank you for offering. I´ll tell him. Quinn is helping too. We are the only ones who know"

"Wow, he must really trust you"

"He does and it´s going to be difficult to keep this from the rest of the guys because I know they all would like to help but Sam doesn´t want them to know"

"Well, the only thing you can do is to support him the best way you can"

"I will and I know I can count on you too"

"Absolutely! Now, I think you need some cheering up, to let go of all the worry about your friend at least for a bit. The boys are hanging out in Wes´s room, do you want to go and say hello?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun"

"Ok. Let´s go"

Kurt was walking hand in hand with Blaine down the hall towards Wes´s room and with every step some kind of commotion was getting louder. Kurt looked at Blaine and raised his eyebrows and Blaine just shrugged his shoulders.

Blaine opened the door to Wes´s room and they both gasped as they stepped in. Wes was on the floor with a pink-butter-cream-faced David on top of him trying to stuff a cupcake down his throat, yelling at him something along the lines of "mess with the best, die like the rest" in the middle of laughing fits as at the same time he was trying to get rid of Jeff who was on top of him tickling him all over and screaming something that resembled "you shall leave our rightful leader alone or you shall laugh to death" and grabbing David wherever he could with half his body hanging in mid-air, also in the middle of laughing fits and kicking like a mad man because Nick was pulling him by his legs, tickling his feet and yelling something that sounded like "Jeff, if you kick my precious jewels I´m cracking your nuts"

"Hey boys! What´s going on in here?"

"Oh, Hi Blaine! Hey Kurt!" – Nick said releasing Jeff´s legs, sending him flying over David who crashed on top of Wes, turning to the new comers as if nothing had happened and leaving three moaning boys on the floor in a knot of limbs

"What the hell is going on?"

"Would you all get off of me?!" – Wes panted while pushing everyone away from him. After they all scrambled around the floor he continued – "What happened is David being a drama queen who tried to choke me to death! Blaine, you are my savior! I will forever be in you debt!"

"Ha! And I am the drama queen?! – David countered – "You just don´t like that I was totally kicking you butt! And you had it coming for making me paint my own face with pink butter-cream while I was napping, tickling me with a feather!"

"A feather? Seriously? What are you? 8?" – Kurt couldn´t believe what he was witnessing. These Warblers were mental

"Hey! It´s a classic! I thought you were the kind of person who would appreciate an oldie but goodie, Kurt" – Wes sounded disappointed

"Jeff, why were you tickling David?" – Blaine asked

"Because, if David managed to kill Wes, as it was his intention, we would have to live without his wisdom and guidance as our leader. Now, we can´t have that, can we?"- Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word

"You did well my little grasshopper" – Wes patted Jeff on the head

"You guys are insane" – Kurt breathed out

"Ok, but what were you doing Nick? Don´t tell me! You were preventing the death of another elder of your we-are-all-crazy-and-we-know-it tribe?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. I just walked in and I saw these three and it just seemed too much fun to miss" – He grinned

"Oh Gosh, you are just ridiculous" – Kurt started laughing and all the others joined him

"Soooooo, are you finally going to give us the scoop about your first date?" – Wes asked as they all got up from the floor and took seats around the room, passing cupcakes and cans of soda.

"Yes, please! You were so mean by not telling us anything when you came back" – Jeff pleaded. Blaine looked at Kurt for permission because this involved him too. Kurt just smiled and nodded.

"Well, Kurt took me to a great Italian restaurant with the most amazing staff and food; and then we went to a concert at McKinley High"

"Nice! Well played Kurt" – Nick high-fiving him

"Thank you. Although it was almost ruined by Karofsky" – Kurt said frowning

"No, it wasn´t" – Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt´s cheek – "Our date was perfect". And with that, Kurt was smiling and in good spirits again while the other four aawwwed.

"Wait! Wasn´t he the guy who was giving you a hard time at school, Kurt?" – David asked incredulously

"Yeah. Blaine and Santana put him in his place and sent him away in no time, though"

"Seems like Fight Club did you good Blaine after all" – Nick commented ignoring the daggers coming from Blaine´s eyes that were directed at him. He planned on telling Kurt about this at some point but this was not the way he wanted it to happen. He hoped it didn´t get him in trouble

"Fight club?" – Kurt raised his eyebrows and looking at Blaine with concern

"Yeaaah" – Blaine was rubbing a hand along his neck thinking: yeap ... trouble. His friends were snickering which only made it worst for him – "It´s something we do in the down low. We started it as a way to help each other release some steam and learn some self-defense. Sometimes it´s used as a kind of modern duel platform and some issues that two guys might have with each other can be battle out there"

"You know how it is Kurt, sometimes you just have to throw a punch or two to solve some misunderstandings" – Nick said grinning

"No, I don´t. I don´t believe in violence of any kind"

"Oh, Kurt! It´s not really that bad. It´s boys being boys. Nobody lets it get out of hand. In all the years we have been doing it, nobody has left with more than a bruise on the face or a swollen lip. No one has ever shed a drop of blood. We are not that crazy" – Jeff was rolling his eyes

"Although hearing that calms my nerves a little, it has detention or expulsion written all over it"

"That is why nobody is allowed to talk about it. So, now that you know, you can´t tell a soul about this"

"I won´t" – Kurt said and then he directed his glance to Blaine - "And you got involved when you transferred?"

"Ha ha ha, Blaine founded it!" – Jeff informed Kurt and his eyes grew wider and Blaine´s eyes were no longer daggers but Hattori Hanzo katanas directed at him this time

"It´s that true, Blaine?" – Kurt asked incredulously

"Yes. But I know what you are thinking and it´s not like that. I mean, yes we risk being expelled if we get caught but as Jeff said, it´s more two guys having fun throwing punches at each other than anything else"

"Blaine, it´s dangerous!"

"Not really. The main rule is that you can´t participate if all you want is to really hurt somebody, if you tried everybody else will stop you. It is more about self defense and everybody gives their input to help the ones fighting to get better. There are no bets or anything of the sort. If you were looking from the outside, it would seem as two guys having a laugh with friends watching and giving advice, well kind of…"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. Once, James and Todd were going at it in the gym, which was supposed to be deserted but somehow Mr. Smith was around, he heard us and walked in. We were all shocked and scared shitless when he asked what the hell we were doing. Fortunately, Blaine reacted quickly and told him that James was studying boxing and Todd was studying Judo and we were comparing the techniques" – Nick snickered

"And he bought it?"

"Sure did! Nobody was fighting out of anger and we were all giving pointers when he walked in. He even stayed for a little while and commented on a few moves. It was epic!"

"Oh my Gaga, you are crazy"

"Maybe a little, but you don´t have to worry about your cute boyfriend´s face, Kurt" – Wes said smiling – "Blaine founded it when he first got here but he only watches now, he _retired_ when he joined the Warblers"

"You did?"

"Yes. I started out the Club as a means to deal with my frustrations and with what happened to me in a previous school but being in the Warblers provided me with a different outlet. I still train though, I learned to love boxing and I still enjoy it but now it´s completely about the sport or getting my head cleared out"

"Being about the sport or not, you still have a killer left hook" – David commented proudly

"Oh really, now?" – Kurt sound kind of impressed and that surprised Blaine as he expected Kurt to give him a hard time over this

"It´s nothing. They are just exaggerating"

"Exaggerating my butt. If you hit somebody the way you hit that boxing bag, you would totally knock him down"

"Wait! If it is not like a real fight club, then why is it a secret?"

"Because fighting is prohibited in the school grounds and although most of the time it´s about having fun, sometimes there really is a fight you know, with the duels and all, and to be honest we got lucky that day with Mr. Smith. We don´t know what would have happened if we wouldn´t have convinced him that our friends were giving us a demo class. We may be able to argue our way out of it a second time, but we don´t want to risk it"

"You are just full of surprises"- Kurt said shaking his head

"Oh yeah, don´t let the dapper school boy look fool you. We are all little fire crackers" – Nick said mischievously and they all laughed at that.

After a couple of hours of cupcakes, soda, video games and conversation, everybody was ready to call it a day and Blaine walked Kurt back to his room. On the way, Kurt had been thinking of all the new things about Blaine that he had learnt that day and smiled a little when he got to the conclusion that his boyfriend will never stop to amaze him. Now, he got to add "boxing master" to the long list of abilities and qualities Blaine possessed.

When they reached Kurt´s door, Blaine kissed him softly good night and turned to leave but Kurt stopped him by placing his hand on Blaine´s shoulder making him turn back to face him again and wrapped his hands around Blaine´s neck.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it really that bad?"

"What was, angel?" – Blaine circle Kurt´s waist

"What happened to you in your previous school"

"Yes. It really sucked"

"Will I ever hear the story?"

"I am sure you will, but not tonight"

"I understand but please promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Please promise me that you won´t get involved in more fights. I don´t want you to ever get hurt"

"I am sorry but I can´t promise you that"

"Why not? You said you didn´t need the Fight Club anymore and you know I don´t believe in violence, besides I would kill me to know you were in any kind of pain"

"I know but, although we are surrounded by a friendly environment here and at our homes, you and I know first-hand that it won´t always be the case. Although, I don´t believe that fighting is the answer, sometimes you just have to fight if you want to protect yourself and the people you care for"

"You mean that you would fight to protect me?"

"Absolutely! I`ll do it in a heartbeat. That´s why I can´t promise I will never fight. If anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will kick their butt all the way to the other side of the world"

"But, what if I don´t you to fight? Would you still do it?"

"I guess it would depend"

"Depend on what?"

"If the situation is not that bad and fighting would just make you feel worst, I´ll probably would stop myself or let you stop me. But, if you are being hurt and it´s the only way to keep you safe, then I´ll would totally fight with all I have"

"But if you get hurt because of me, I would never forgive myself"

"It wouldn´t be because of you. Although you would be my main concern and motivation, at the end of the day it would be more because of myself, because I can´t stand to even think of you getting harmed and not doing anything to protect you. I would be torture for me"

"I get it, but please remember that I would rather if it never comes to that"

"I know"

"But, I still don´t understand something. If you are over the Fight Club thing, why are you still involved?"

"Because it´s not just about me anymore. I no longer need it but others do"

"Ok. I get it. In all fairness, I would like to be able to defend myself better and to be able to protect you too. Would you teach me how to box?"

"Absolutely! It would be fun! – Blaine was very excited about the idea – "we could spend more time together and it would give me some peace of mind to know you can protect yourself if you need to"

"I still don´t like fighting though"

"I know, but it´s more about confidence. If you know you can take somebody down, you project it and subconsciously they get the message and it´s more likely for them to back off. If that doesn´t work… let just say there are some things worth fighting for"

"And I am one of them?"

"You are and in more ways than one" – They smiled at each other and kissed

"Good night, my angel"

"Good night _Rocky_"

Blaine chuckled at the new nickname but leaned in to kiss Kurt again trying to convey his feelings and that he really had meant every word. After they separated, Kurt got into his room and Blaine continued on his way to his, already planning the boxing lesson he would give Kurt as soon as he gets the chance.

Inside his dorm, Kurt was feeling cherished and taken care of and he was determined to make Blaine feel the same way. Blaine was right, there were definitely some things worth fight for: his boyfriend, his family, his friends, moments like this and moments they could share together in the future; he still didn´t believe in violence but he believed in readiness so although he hoped to never have to throw a punch at somebody in his life and it wouldn´t hurt to learn how to do it right. Besides, spending more time with your breathtakingly handsome boyfriend watching him work out in tight clothes was worth giving it a shot, right?

**A/N: Ok. There you go. This chapter is more in the long side but it kind of flowed this way. I really think Kurt got more confident about everything as time went on and I figured Blaine giving him privet boxing lesson might have helped. And what do you think of Blaine´s dad? Thank you again for reading and I´ll "see" you next week where our boys handle Kurt´s school transferring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favorite this story and to those who are following. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**11.- I´M NEVER SAYING GOOD BYE TO YOU**

The following days went by in a blur. Kurt had been twice at Sam´s motel room, taking some of his barely worn but oh-so-last-season clothes with him so Sam could do with them as he pleased. Burt had been a little suspicious when he saw all the bags Kurt was retrieving from the house, specially on school days but when he said it was for a school project, he let it go. Kurt hated lying to his dad, but he had promised Sam to keep the secret and as he wasn´t doing anything wrong, he told himself not to dwell too much on it.

Blaine had been very supportive. He actually went with Kurt to get some of the clothes and even drove him to the motel. Blaine saw that this little moments that Kurt could share with his friends, like helping Sam or attending New Direction`s little events meant the world to him, so Blaine suggested that they should drive to Lima more often to have dinner or coffee with Kurt´s friends and Kurt couldn´t be happier.

That is how they found themselves driving to Lima to have dinner at Breadstix with Tina, Santana, and Mercedes on Thursday night. When they walked in, the girls were already waiting for them.

"Hi boys!" – Tina greeted enthusiastically

"Hi Tina, Cedes, Satan" – Kurt greeted back giving each one of them a hug

"Hello girls" – Blaine said to the three girls

"Oh! Get over here white boy!" – Mercedes pulled Blaine into a tight hug and then they all took their seats. Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hand under the table and they laced their fingers together.

"So, how have things been going?" – Kurt asked

"You know, same old. What about you?" – Mercedes said

"Everything is marvelous. Blaine is going to teach me some boxing"

"Really? I never took you for the boxing type, Lady Hummel"

"Santana, I would really appreciate if you don´t call Kurt that"

"It´s ok, honey" – Kurt said softly – "She doesn´t mean anything by it. I actually consider it an endearment because you could get a lot worst coming from her. This is Santana showing affection, you just have to get used to it"

"Yeah, little hobbit, stop being such drama queen. Kurt knows that I´m sworn to be brutally honest because it´s just who I am and calling you names that when uttered by someone else could totally offend you and hurt your feelings, which I really don´t care either way, when they come from me in a no confrontational way, you can be sure that it´s just me sweet talking to you" – Santana shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile and a wink. Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation and when he saw his boyfriend smiling and nodding he just rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Just let me tell you that you have a very weird way to show affection… wait! Does this mean that when you call me _little hobbit_ you are being nice to me because you like me?"

"Wow now, let´s not get carried away, ok. For the time being let´s just say that I don´t hate you. Since Little Porcelain over here have done nothing but smile every time I see him with you, you are not in my list; but let´s be clear about something, if you make him unhappy in any way, I´ll go all Lima Heights on you and it won´t be pretty"

"Don´t worry Santana, that won´t happen… and I like you too"

Santana was the one rolling her eyes this time but she didn´t fight Blaine on the matter because truth be told, she was growing fonder on the little guy with every passing day. Having admitted to herself her sexuality, she felt connected to Kurt in a way she hasn´t done before and seeing Kurt so very happy and comfortable as part of a couple made her optimistic about the possibilities for her future.

"Anyhow, how come you are interested in boxing now?" – Mercedes asked Kurt pulling them all back to the topic

"Well, Blaine and I were talking one day and the idea came up. He knows how to do it, actually he is really good at it and he is going to teach me so I can defend myself if needed"

"I just want to make sure Kurt is more prepared. He had to deal with a lot of heavy stuff from those ignorant guys at your school and I just want to help him feel more confident when dealing with them or others like them in the future"

"Awww that´s so sweet!" – Tina cooed. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other lovingly and smiled.

"So, you haven´t asked us anything about our New York trip"-Mercedes commented

"Is it because it´s too painful?" – Tina asked

"Yes, as a matter of fact" – Kurt admitted sadly – "but while the New Directions are preparing for Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform in a nursing home in a strip mall next to a national bank. But I´m so proud of you guys!"

"We miss you so much" – Tina declared

"Isn´t there any way you could come back to McKinley?" – Mercedes asked

"I told him I´ll would be all for it if it wasn´t for Karofsky" – Blaine answered

"Wait, what did you just say?" – Santana seemed to be back in the conversation

"Kurt needs to be safe" – Blaine said warmly

"Can we please change the subject?" – Kurt asked, no wanting to dwell in how much he missed his friends and in how disappointed he was for missing Nationals in New York.

After that, Santana excused herself and walked away. The four friends were left to catch up with all the drama they had faced that week with Rachael´s nose job debacle.

The weekend was uneventful. Blaine had excused himself from Friday night dinner saying that his parents had asked him to go have dinner with them at his grandparents on his mother´s side´s house. Kurt invited Blaine over for a movie marathon on Saturday afternoon after going to Sam´s motel room to watch over his little siblings for a while and he stayed for dinner that night at the Hummel-Hudson´s. That day Kurt was glad to know that Blaine had enjoyed his dinner with his grandparents. Apparently his mother had been keeping them updated about how he was doing and they knew about Kurt. They were remarkably open minded for their age and they were supportive asking Blaine to let them meet this awesome and strikingly handsome boyfriend of his sometime, to which Blaine had agreed to. Kurt was completely freaking out because he now had to worry not only about meeting Blaine´s parents but his grandparents, too. On the upside, Kurt felt amazing to know that his boyfriend wanted him to meet his family and that they were all warming up to Blaine´s sexuality and their relationship.

On Sunday, keeping their word of not becoming one of those couples that neglected the other people in their lives, they made plans with their respective friends as they would meet again in the afternoon at school.

On Monday, after classes and soccer practice, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying some alone time is Kurt´s room. This time, Kurt was sitting across his bed leaning against the wall and with a pillow on his lap where Blaine´s head was resting while he ran his fingers on his boyfriend`s hair. Kurt had asked Blaine not to gel his hair after his shower and he refused so when he told him his intentions, Blaine had compromised to use less gel than usual but he wouldn´t hear about being gel free. While Kurt was delighted with the feeling of Blaine´s hair trough his fingers and watching his boyfriend smiling and sighing in content, Blaine was playing with Kurt´s other hand´s fingers. They were talking about everything and nothing when Kurt´s phone rang.

K: Hello! Dad? What´s up?

B: Hey kiddo! How are you?

K: I´m ok. Is everything alright?

B: Yes, I mean… well I don´t know. I got a call from Principal Figgins asking us to go meet him

K: Principal Figgins? And do you know what is it about?

B: He said that this kid who was bullying you wanted to apologize

K: What?

B: I don´t know what to make of it. But you don´t have to go if you don´t want to

K: No, I do want to go

B: Are you sure?

K: Yes, he can´t touch me now and I want to hear what he has to say

B: Alright then. I´ll see you tomorrow at 3pm in Figgins´s office

K: Ok, dad

B: Are you with Blaine right now?

K: Yes, he is here

B: Tell him I say hi and that I hope to see him soon – Kurt smiled and mouthed to a very curious looking Blaine that his dad said hello. Blaine´s chest swelled with happiness at the gesture because it felt great to be approved of by someone as amazing as Burt. Blaine smiled and waved to Kurt as a reply

K: Blaine says hi, too

B: Is he still taking good care of you?

K: Yes, always

B: Are you taking good care of him?

K: Absolutely

B: Good. Ok. I love you son. I´ll see you tomorrow

K: I love you too dad. Bye

After hanging up with his father Kurt told Blaine about the call and that he was meeting Karofsky the next day. Blaine had been supportive because he knew Kurt wouldn´t be alone, Burt was going to be there so there was no danger and Kurt needed this, he needed closure to finally move on with his life and leave everything behind. Logic and reason told him that everything was going to be alright, but that didn´t keep him from worrying about his boyfriend so he had a special project to keep himself occupied. He took advantage that Kurt was missing Tuesday´s practice to explain the Warblers what was going on and to convince them to put a little something together for Kurt.

Blaine had just returned to his room after a long practice all afternoon when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in"

"Hi, are you busy?"

"Hi, for you, never" – Blaine walked over his boyfriend to take his hands and kissed him softly – "How did it go?"

"It was ok. Dave apologized and I could tell he was being sincere. I don´t know what brought this on but now he and Santana are an item" – Kurt said while they sat face to face on Blaine´s bed.

"What?!"

"I know, it doesn´t make any sense to me either. I mean Santana is very sharp, I am sure she must know the truth or at last suspects it but she acts like she doesn´t have a clue, so I don´t know what´s going on between them. The thing is that they are leading an anti-bullying squad in the school so besides Dave´s promise of never trying to hurt me again, they offered me protection from everyone else if I went back to McKinley"

"Oh"

"Yeah" – Kurt looked down to their intertwined hands

"Hey, Kurt. Look at me" – Blaine asked softly and Kurt locked his eyes on his boyfriend´s – "We´ve talked about this. This is the opportunity you have been waiting for. You don´t have to worry about me, I am not going anywhere"

"I know we talked about this but I didn´t really think it would happen. I don´t want to leave you"

"You´re not leaving me, trust me I wouldn´t let you" – that made Kurt swoon and gave a nervous chuckle and Blaine smiled because that had caused the desired effect – "You are just transferring schools. We´ll see each other every day like we did before and we will text and call all the time. Yes, we´ll have less time together but you have to look at the bright side"

"Like what?" – Kurt asked looking like a sulking child

"Like having more things to talk about when we meet or talk over the phone every day, because you´ll get to tell me all these funny stories about your glee club and its members´ bizarre behavior; like this giving us the chance to miss each other a little bit more so every time we get together we will treasure the moment more; and now you´ll get to go to Nationals in New York, your dream city and I´ll get to be the proud boyfriend who will cheer you on and won´t stop gushing about you to his friends and family"

"Oh Blaine!" – Kurt said throwing himself onto his boyfriend to hug him tightly - "thank you for always being so good to me and for making this easier on me"

"That´s what I´m here for. So, does this mean you're going?"

"Yeah. I really miss my friends and although being in the Warblers has been fantastic, New Directions is more my scene"

"I know"

"But you and I have to work something out. I really don´t want to spend more than a day without seeing you"

"Ok, how about this… I´ll go to Lima three times a week and you´ll come to Westerville the other two and then we´ll switch. Weekends are free game as always so we´ll see each other but still accommodate our friends and family in the mix. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Great! Now, come here" - Blaine pulled Kurt in for another round of kisses until suddenly Kurt broke them apart

"What´s wrong?"

"The Warblers! How are we going to tell them that I´m leaving?"

"I´m sorry angel, but that is all on you" – Blaine said with a chuckle

"Hey! What happened to _that´s what I´m here for _speech, huh?"

"That doesn´t include telling Wes that he is about to lose the only countertenor The Warblers have gotten in the last fifty years"

"He´s gonna lose it, isn´t he?"

"Oh yeah, big time"

That afternoon Kurt called his dad to tell him he was going back to McKinley. His father called back a couple of hours later to inform him that the transfer will be completed by Wednesday mid-day. That only let Kurt one day to pack his things and say good-bye to Dalton. After hanging up with his dad, he called Mercedes to give her the news but asked her not to tell anybody because he wanted it to be a surprise. That only left the Warblers to tell and he thought he might as well get on with it.

"What!? Why?!" – Wes was yelling after hearing Kurt say he was leaving on Wednesday morning.

"Oh no! And just when I had started making plans for the team´s future performances!" – Thad said heartbroken

"Did we do something wrong?" – Trent asked

"Of course not!" – Kurt replied still off base because of this unexpected group reaction

"Then why are you leaving us? Don`t you love us anymore?" – Nick uttered with pleading eyes

"I do love you guys, but..."

"Did Blaine do something wrong, then? – Nick interrupted

"Blaine didn´t do anything wrong. I wouldn´t be here holding his hand if he did, would I?"

"Well, he certainly isn´t doing anything to stop you" – Nick countered crossing his arms and looking resentfully at Blaine. Kurt was speechless and looked at Blaine for guidance but he shrugged his shoulders without a clue as what to say

"Guys! This isn´t about you, really!" – Kurt tried again

"Oh please, save the _it´s not you, it´s me_ speech. We all know what it means" – Thad said dismissively

"But this is really about me" – Kurt looked at Blaine mouthing a _Can you believe this?_ And Blaine just shook his head because he had not see this one coming, but he had to step up

"Listen guys. I know that Kurt has been a great addition to The Warblers and that you all care about him and I know for a fact that he cares about all of us too. But, McKinley is home for him. It wasn´t a safe home for a while but it is now and this is something he really needs to do"

"I knew this was about another glee club! They always say there isn´t something else but there always is" – Jeff was sulking this time

"For the love of everything that´s holly!" – Blaine said exasperated

"How can you accept this Blaine?! He is your boyfriend! Shouldn´t you be trying to talking him out of this like the rest of us?" – Nick asked accusingly while comforting a very upset Jeff

"No, because I want what´s best for Kurt and this is it"

"This is when a possessive and jealous Blaine would have been handy" – Jeff commented

"No way! It´s great that Blaine is so understanding and selfless, we are all better off like this and you know it" – Kurt defended

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" – Jeff wasn´t having any of it

"Guys, please. Don´t make this harder for all of us. We are still going to see each other and we´ll still be friends" – Kurt tried one last time

"Friends? That's what they all say and then they go to sing with other glee clubs and forget about you" – Trent said and dropped himself heavily on one of the sofas

"I will never forget about you! You are the most amazing group of people I had the fortune to meet. You welcomed me with open arms when I was about to lose my faith in the human kind. You have supported me in more ways than one and when Blaine and I got together, I just couldn´t believe that me being with someone could get such a positive response. It pains me to leave, but as much as I love it here, Dalton is not the right place for me and this is really something I have to do" – Kurt said with all honesty. This little speech had caught everyone´s attention and they all fell silent

"Kurt, I apologize for this bunch of lunatics and I have to say on behalf of everybody that we are going to miss you and we´ll be cheering for you and the New Directions in Nationals" – David said and Wes was nodding with a small smile behind him.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me" - Kurt breathed out - "Sooo, are you really ok about this?"

"Yes" – Wes answered

"You are?" – Blaine asked still a little unsure after all the ridiculous display his friend had made

"We are?" – Nick asked unconvinced at the same time

"YES. Because we always support one of our own, don´t we?" – David said with such a look on his face that nobody would ever even think of contradicting him. There were a few _"yes"_, _"of course"_ and _"absolutely" _murmured around the room

"So, that´s it. Just come by every now and then and don´t forget about us and we´ll keep an eye on Blaine for you, too" – Wes said with finality but winking at the end

"Deal" – Kurt replied with a smile but with soft tears running down his cheeks that he wiped away quickly

"Group hug!" – Jeff yelled and all of the guys came running to crash over Kurt and Blaine hugging them tightly

After the big hug and individual good-byes, they all left the room leaving Kurt and Blaine behind. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the sofa, placing his head on his shoulder and sighed in relief.

"I think I just went through my first break-up and breaking up with several people at the same time is exhausting" – Kurt said heavily and Blaine chuckled

"I have to tell you, that was something. I´ve never seen them act like this"

"It really was something, but I have to say that I found the whole thing really sweet"

"Well, it seems like you´ve made a place for yourself here after all"

"I guess. I wished it was enough for me to stay"

"Don´t worry about it anymore. They´ll get over it. I´ll just buy them some ice-cream, chocolates, and make them watch bad TV for a few days" – They both laughed at that

On Kurt´s last day at Dalton, he and Blaine spent as much time together as possible. Blaine had been a real good sport about the whole thing, always looking at the bright side of the situation, reassuring Kurt that nothing was going to change between them and he even helped him to pack his things. Kurt was grateful for this because even though he was excited about going back to his friends, Dalton had been a safe haven when he needed one, he made good friends and had met the most amazing guy there, a guy who he now proudly introduces as his boyfriend, so it was still sad for him to leave and he had needed all that cheering up and reassuring. Dalton had been good to him; there was no question about that.

On Wednesday morning, Kurt had his last breakfast with the Warblers and at Blaine´s request, they guys kept the conversation light and casual without letting on the little surprise they had prepared for latter. Kurt was the only one wearing regular clothes instead of his uniform and he was enjoying already that part of his individuality that he had to reign in while attending Dalton. As the time for the first period was approaching, they all said good-bye one last time and Blaine walked Kurt to his car so see him off. They had loaded all of Kurt´s suitcases the night before so there was only the inevitable good-bye left. They hugged, kissed and promised to see each other later when Blaine would join him for coffee after school. Kurt was glad that their parting words had been see-you-laters and not an actual good-bye because he didn´t think he could have handle that without breaking down in sobs.

Blaine watched his boyfriend drive off and immediately texted Mercedes to confirm all the details for the surprise and he couldn´t wait to see Kurt´s face. Blaine´s plan was running smoothly as he had secured Principal Williams permission for the Warblers to leave at mid-morning for an out-of-campus performance. They were a little deceitful about the whys and wheres of the outing but it wasn´t as they didn´t do things like that every now and then, so Principal Williams didn´t ask for details and let them go.

Mercedes knew about the whole thing so she was there to see the Warblers arrive and helped them hide in the courtyard before Kurt got there. Then, she called all of New Directions for an emergency meeting at the same place. She was having lots of fun orchestrating two different surprises and being the only one in the knowing.

When the clock hit twelve, Mercedes introduced a freshly transferred Kurt and all the New Directions couldn´t be happier. He was engulfed in hugs and happy greetings and when he thought that this day could get any better, Mercedes made him look up and there was Blaine with the rest of the Warblers behind him.

Blaine walked down the steps with the Warblers following him until he stopped mid-way and looking straight into his boyfriend´s eyes he said: "I am sad to see you go, but we all know this is something you really want. I´ll still get you after school and on the weekends but these guys won´t. You were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team."

"And thank you, Kurt" – Wes said with a smile. After that, they all started tuning into a song Kurt knew well and he was filled with all kinds of contradictive feelings as he saw his boyfriend and his former team mates serenade him in the middle of the courtyard. He couldn´t help the sad-happy tears running down his face. Blaine was pouring everything in him into this performance and the emotions he was feeling were there for everyone to see. Kurt almost lost it when Blaine reached out and took his hands, guiding him towards the group of singing boys and they started hugging him one by one until there was only Blaine left. Blaine hugged him tightly and Kurt put his arms around his boyfriend´s neck.

"I´m never saying good-bye to you" – Kurt whispered in Blaine´s ear.

They separated giving each other a meaningful look. There was so much Kurt wanted to say to him but that wasn´t the moment nor the place so he let Blaine go and got distracted when all his friends were hugging him again. Blaine looked on the scene on his way out. He had unshed tears in his eyes but he saw how happy Kurt was and that was enough for him. Kurt´s words were still in his head and that was all he needed to know that they were going to be alright.

**A/N: Aren´t the Warblers sweet? Let me know what you think ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, remember how I said at the beginning that I might change some things? Well what´s coming next is one of those things. I did change it for a reason which I´ll explain at the end. I hope you like what I did, though. **

**12.- 3 MAGIC WORDS**

Kurt and Blaine had been attending different schools for over a week now. Although at the beginning there had been a lot of _I miss you-s_ and melancholy in their texts and phone calls, not to mention desperation when they kissed after not seeing each other all day, as the days passed by they slowly became comfortable with the new dynamic of their relationship. The fact that each one was keeping their side of the bargaining without much effort put their minds and hearts at ease and now they thought that not being together every morning was just a little inconvenience that lasted a few hours and it wasn´t really that bad.

In was morning and Kurt woke up with a big smile on his face. The previous week and a half had been the best he had ever had at McKinley. He had been able to walk down the halls without fear and was happy to see that nobody paid much attention to him; he still thought that the constant presence of Santana or Dave acting like the secret service walking him from class to class was a little too much, but it served its purpose. He was also enjoying being back with his friends and getting ready for Nationals with all the craziness that were the New Directions, but the best part of his life right now? It was definitely his boyfriend.

In spite of being overly confident in almost every aspect of his life, the romantic area was still a work in progress for Kurt. He had let Blaine reassure him that everything would still be the same after he transferred but there were still a part of him that was afraid that being apart would make Blaine realize that he wasn´t worth all the trouble. He hated to think like that because the logical part of his brain told him that he was awesome and that Blaine thought so, too; but he just couldn´t completely wrap his head around the fact that someone like Blaine would want to be with him, maybe because of all the rejection he faced in the past. Blaine was changing that for him and it was scary to even think of losing all the possibilities and hopes for the future he now had.

However, a few days after he was back at McKinley, he let himself relax because Blaine had been serious when he said he wasn´t going anywhere; on a daily basis he would receive a cute good-morning text and more texts or calls throughout the day; and whenever he called or texted, his boyfriend always picked up or replied almost immediately and those little dates they had every day were something he was growing fond of.

Kurt stretched out of bed and his phone rang that tell-tale Teenage Dream ringtone that always put a smile on his face.

K: Hello?

B: Good morning angel. How are you?

K: I´m great. I just woke up. How are you?

B: I'm great too because I´m talking to you

K: Well, you know that I like talking to you, too. But, you usually text me in the mornings, is there something wrong?

B: No, it´s only that we have been dating for a month today and I decided to call you instead of texting you, did you forget?

K: Of course not! It´s just that I didn´t expect us to do a big deal out of it, I mean it´s been only one month. Most people usually wait for at least their sixth month together to acknowledge the date.

B: Well, we are not like most people and I don´t want us to be. What we have is very special to me and I want to celebrate every milestone in our relationship as little as it may be

K: Our relationship is very special for me too and you are right, we should celebrate anything we want in any way we want, so I´m in

B: Awesome! In that case… Happy anniversary!

K: Happy anniversary, honey

B: Now, anniversary greeting aside, did everything go well with Sam last night?

K: Yeah. I gave him the things you sent. He was very grateful, selling all those things we´ve been giving him has allowed him to skip some night shifts and he has caught up with all his neglected school work. He has also kept some things for himself so I think my sense of style is finally rubbing off on him

B: Great! You must be so proud!

K. Oh, I am and thank you for helping out. It really means a lot to me and I know it means a lot to Sam, too

B: It´s Ok, I´m just glad I could help. That being said, I won´t keep you from getting ready any longer, I don´t want you to be late for school

K: Don´t worry about it, but I admit that waking up at 6 am is not something I´m missing about Dalton

B: I know! But it has worked for me. I know you´ve been trying to beat me at texting in the mornings

K: mmmmm… may be?

B: I knew it! So, are you ready to give up, yet?

K: hmp… I think I am. How can you be up so early in the morning?! It´s totally beyond me, I swear.

B: It´s one of my Ninja tricks… and please stop rolling your beautiful eyes

K: How do you do that?! How do you know I was doing that?! It´s kind of annoying, you know?

B: Is it really? Because I think you like that I pay attention to those little details that make your amazing self, well… amazing

K: Oh Gosh, What am I going to do with you?

B: Well….?

K: Fine! I like it, ok? I like that you know me so well. So, stop smirking!

B: I- I wasn´t…

K: Two can play the same game, bebe

B: Fine, fine. Now you should really go get ready or you´re definitely gonna be late

K: Alright. I´ll call you later

B: Ok. Have a wonderful day. I lo- look forward to seeing you later

K: Me, too. Bye

B: Bye

Kurt had to rush through his moisturizing routine but he couldn´t bring himself to care because he had loved talking to Blaine that morning. They have been together for a month now and it was amazing. Now that he had someone, he could sit in the choir room and watch all the resident couples´ little dramas unfold with sympathy instead of envy and he didn´t feel like a third wheel or left out when they hung out in pairs anymore because now Blaine was there with him holding his hand, bringing him close by the waist or simply putting his girlfriends´ boyfriends to shame with is gallantry that was not only extended to him but towards his friends, too. All those little gestures made him fall in love with Blaine a little bit more ever day. How was that even possible he didn´t know because he thought he couldn´t be more in love already.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was in love, have been for quite a while now and he knew it. It had been scary to really acknowledge it at the beginning, but he was basking in the feeling now. He knew that Blaine needed more time to process things, how long it had taken him to realize he wanted to be with him was the perfect example so he probably wasn´t there yet. On the other hand, there had been a few occasions, like this morning, when he thought that Blaine was going to tell him that he loved him, but he had said something else instead, so he wasn´t sure.

On the bright side, his boyfriend was always thoughtful and sweet and took such a good care of him that he FELT loved, saying the words would just put the cherry on the top of his happiness, but he could be patient until the right time came.

With happy thoughts filling his head, he went to school in such a good mood that he could totally dismiss Rachel´s accusation of him cheating on Blaine with Sam. That came completely out of the blue and although she was absolutely crazy on a general basis, this week´s assignment about rumors wasn´t doing her any good. Kurt got a little worried though because Rachel´s words meant that she had caught on onto something and he didn´t know for how long Sam was going to be able to keep his secret.

After glee practice, Kurt jumped into his car, looked at the little present nicely wrapped on the passenger seat and smiled. He had had it for some time now and this week he had been weighing whether to give Blaine the present for their one-month anniversary or not, but Blaine´s call that morning had settle the issue for him and he was actually looking forward to seeing his face when he opened it. Today, it was Kurt´s turn to drive to meet Blaine, so he put his favorite radio station on, pulled the car out of the school parking lot and headed for Westerville.

At Dalton, Blaine had been very lovey-dovey looking the whole day, well more than what was normal for him since he started dating Kurt; he seemed very distracted and blushed out of nowhere for no apparent reason all the time, which was driving Wes and David nuts.

"Blaine! Earth calling to Blaine, over" – David said shaking his hand in front of Blaine´s face

"huh? What?"

"What´s gotten into you today? You are more distracted than usual"

"Oh, I´m sorry. What were you saying?"

"We were discussing the set list for next week´s assembly" – Wes informed – "But I think what is going on inside your head in more important, what´s going on? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I´m fine" – Blaine said with a smile

"Because of the look on your face I know it has something to do with Kurt" – Wes continued

"I know! Did you and Kurt… you know" – David asked suggestively

"What?! No! We are not there yet, not by a long shot." – Blaine responded blushing furiously

"Fine, then what had gotten you more sickeningly smitten than normal?"

"Nothing in particular, it´s just that today Kurt and I have been together for a month"

"Ok?" – David asked non-impressed

"Well, maybe for you is not a big deal because for a straight guy having a girlfriend is relatively easy. Don´t look at me like that David, I know Julie put one hell of a fight but you know what I mean" – when David put the eyebrow he had raised down and threw his arms up in surrender, Blaine continued – "For me, finding someone like Kurt, here in Ohio of all places, where you don´t see many gay people walking around, at least not out of the closet; who happens to be the most amazing boy on the planet and that I´ve gotten to refer to him as my boyfriend for the last month, it´s just incredible. That´s what I have been thinking about the whole day. I´m sorry for not paying attention to you"

"Wow, you´ve got it and you´ve got it bad" – Wes commented with a smile

"What?"

"You´re in love! You´ve fallen for Kurt and you´ve fallen hard" – David confirmed

"I know" – Blaine breathed out but couldn´t hide his smile

"Have you told him?" – Wes asked

"I have been about to a couple of times without realizing what I was doing but I stopped myself every time"

"Why? Do you think he doesn´t feel the same way about you?"

"I don´t know. I´d love to think he does and most of the time, I feel like he does. But it´s way too soon, I´ve been telling myself that all the excitement of first getting together has made me rush things in my mind"

"What if it hasn´t? What if it is really the way you both feel?" – David asked this time

"I don´t know. It`s just … it´s too early in our relationship to feel this way"

"Says who? Blaine, there isn´t a time limit to feel anything, you know. You must remember also that what you have with Kurt is different; you were best friends for a long time before you started a romantic relationship and pretty much all that time you were having feeling for him that you just denied. So, although you have been technically together for a month, in my book you have been dating for half a year already"

"David is right. If you consider all the time you have spent together and how you have felt since the beginning, it isn´t too soon to feel the way you feel now and even if it was there´s nothing wrong with it, so don´t question it"

"I guess you have a point there"

"Of course we do. And, if this time together has allowed the oblivious you to realize you have fallen for Kurt, someone much more in tune with his feelings like him, surely has this whole thing figured out by now as well. That is why you feel his love for you, he is not fighting it. I´m sure he is just waiting for you to get your feelings sorted out like so many times before"

"You really think so?"

"Were we wrong last time?" – David said as an answer

"No"

"Seriously Blaine, we should start charging you for the couple´s therapy you are getting for free" – Wes joked

"You´re probably right. Thank you"

"You´re welcome, you know that we are here for you"

"I know"

"So I guess you are seeing him today, right?" – David asked

"Yes, he is coming to Dalton after school"

"Have you gotten him something special?"

"Yeah, I´ve recorded a song as my one-month anniversary present"

"That´s cool"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, he´s gonna love it"

"I hope so. And what we just talked about… I´ll wait for the right time to tell him but I will tell him"

"Atta boy! Now that we have figured this out, do you think you can stop thinking about your beloved boyfriend for thirty minutes so can we decide on the set list?"

"Sure"

Kurt arrived at Dalton a little after five. Blaine was already waiting for him. Although both of them liked to open the car door for each other when the other was driving and kissing hello before getting into de car, they have decided to avoid that when picking each other up from school. At Dalton it was against the rules which meant trouble for Blaine if anyone saw them and at McKinley they were risking unwanted attention. So, as soon as Kurt pulled over, Blaine opened the door and jumped in. Once inside the car, they could do whatever they wanted.

"Hello angel, Happy anniversary!" – Blaine put his hand on Kurt´s cheek and brought him closer to kiss him softly

"Happy anniversary" – Kurt said with a sweet smile when they separated because it felt great to hear and say those words face to face

"So, what´s the plan for today?"

"Well, because the day is so nice, I thought you and I could go to our special place in the park"

"That sounds great!"

Kurt parked the car in a small lot at the side of the park; fortunately there were only a few people walking or running around and they weren´t paying attention to any one, especially not them. Kurt got out of the car and opened the door for Blaine.

"Why, thank you good sir"

"My pleasure my lord"

They both laughed at how silly they were being, and then Kurt took Blaine´s hand and guided him through a deserted path they have come to know really well. It took them to a very secluded small clearing where two benches faced the pond in the middle of the park. They sat next to each other still holding hands and Blaine placed his head on Kurt´s shoulder, that way they could easily change their position in case someone decided to visit the clearing as well.

"I love this place, it´s so peaceful"

"Yeah, it is. I find it very relaxing"

"Me too and that totally suits me right now with everything going on at McKinley"

"Why? More drama?"

"Yeap. I´m worried that Sam won´t be able to keep what´s going on a secret for much longer, people are getting suspicious"

"Really? How so?"

"I don´t know, but Rachael actually came up to me today to advise me to stop cheating on you with Sam because it wasn´t worth it. So I guess she knows something is going on, but she´s got the wrong idea"

"She thinks you are cheating on me?"

"Yes! Like that would ever happen! But I have to say that I´m not surprised and that is why I needed you to know the truth"

"But I know you wouldn´t do that to me, regardless of what Rachael would think"

"Thank you. It´s good to know that unlike Rachael, you do actually know me"

"Well, she doesn´t mean any harm and I´m kind of grateful that she was defending my honor"

"Silly" – Kurt said laughing softly and placing a kiss on Blaine´s forehead

"But, what did you tell Rachael?"

"Besides that she was insane? Nothing. I hope she lets this go but I doubt it. That is why I am worried about Sam. She actually thinks Quinn is cheating on Finn with him, too" – Kurt said rolling his eyes

"Wow. She really is a piece of work"

"That she is, but enough about her. I´m not spending my first-month anniversary with my boyfriend taking about nosey Rachael Berry trying to win Finn back. I prefer talking about you and me"

"You are right" – Blaine sighed - "This is amazing, isn´t it? You, me, the feeling of having a connection with someone, to be able to talk about anything"

"It is. If anyone would have told me a little over six months ago I would be having this moment with you right now, I would have thought they were crazy"

"I know what you mean" – Blaine straightened up on the bench to look at Kurt – "I always dreamed about what it would be like to feel like this about somebody, but it is so much more than what I expected" – Blaine was looking intently into Kurt´s eyes, getting very serious all of a sudden and Kurt´s heart was racing a thousand miles per hour because, once again, he didn't know how their light conversation turned into this in a second – "Kurt, I feel like I can do anything if you are with me, if I ever feel upset or sad, all I have to do is think of you and it all gets better; when I look at you, all I can think about is how beautiful you are inside and out, how much I´m willing to sacrifice just to make sure you are safe and happy" – by this time Kurt was crying happy tears and Blaine was trying hard not to choke because he was filled with so much emotion that came out of nowhere – "Kurt, I – I love you. I know it seems too soon but I …" - Blaine couldn´t finish that sentence because Kurt was kissing him with so much passion and so much warmth that he completely melted and forgot all train of thought and kissed him back trying to convey all the love he felt inside.

"I love you, too" – Kurt said locking his eyes on Blaine´s when they finally separated from each other. Both knew the other had meant it because there was no second guessing in their eyes. So, they laughed and cried, all at the same time, basking in the feeling of being in love. Naturally, they launched at each other for another feverish and soaring kiss.

"I can´t believe you feel the same way" – Blaine said looking amazed

"Silly, How could I not? I am the one who can´t believe you said it first!"

"Because it took me so long to figure things out last time?"

"Mmmhuh"

"Well, I promised myself that I would never do that to you again and I promised you that I would work on verbalizing my feelings"

"I still can´t believe this. We are in love?"- Kurt asked with a sparkle in his eyes that had never been there before

"Yes, we are"

"You make so happy Blaine; you have no idea how much"

"Good, that´s all I want because you make extremely happy too"

Blaine placed his head on Kurt´s shoulder again and both of them just enjoyed each other´s company in blissful silence, watching the sun slowly setting in the horizon. Their happy thoughts were only interrupted when Kurt would place a soft kiss on Blaine´s forehead or when Blaine would place little kisses to Kurt´s cheek or when they just couldn´t help but look at each other with loving eyes and kiss softly, lazily and without a care in the world because they were in each other´s arms.

"This day has been the best present ever" – Blaine said with a small sigh

"I'm glad you think so but I do have an actual present for you"

"Really? I´ve got a present for you, too! It´s in the car"

"Yours as well. How about if we get back?"

"Sure"

They made the way back to the car and when they were inside, Kurt presented Blaine with the nicely wrapped gift. Blaine pealed the wrap paper off and found a rectangular little cardboard box and when he opened it he found a beautiful framed picture of the two of them together. He remembered the day it was taken; it was when they held the movie night with the Warblers after losing Regionals. Blaine remembered Jeff taking a picture of the two of them with his cell phone while he was holding Kurt both seated on the armchair.

Blaine had made nothing of the picture and forgot about it immediately because they all took pictures all the time, but Kurt being who he was, had demanded to see the picture later just to make sure it was taken from his good side. He loved the picture the minute he saw it and asked Jeff to send it to him and to promise him not to show it to Blaine nor anyone else, explaining what he wanted to do with it. He had printed it and framed it and had been waiting for the perfect time to give it to Blaine.

"Kurt! This picture is so beautiful! Thank you" – Blaine kissed Kurt – "I´ll place it on my night stand"

"I´m glad you like it"

"I love it! And … this is for you" – Blaine handed over a little thin wrapped box. Kurt took it and opened it. Inside there was a CD case and inside the case there was CD labeled "To Kurt, From Blaine, Happy Anniversary!"

"What is it?"

"It´s a song I recorded for you in the Music Room. But please, don´t listen to it until you are on your own"

"Why?"

"Because I need you to really pay attention to the lyrics and I think it´ll be best if I am not there because you will think you will have to say something about it and I just want you to enjoy it. I just need you to know that I mean every word and I chose it because every time I listen to it, all I can think of it´s you"

"I´m sure I´m gonna love it"

"I really hope so"

"Well, just because I can´t wait to hear it and because I don´t want you to miss dinner or get into trouble, I think I better take you back to Dalton"

"Always impatient"

"Excuse me? Mr.-I-need-five-months-to-realize-I-have-feelings- for-you-so-you-just-wait-untill-I-get-a-clue" – Kurt said with one of his best bitch glares

"I knew it. I am never going to live it down" – Blaine shook his head but smiled

"No, but you are doing a great job making it up to me" – Kurt answered and then gave Blaine a little peck on the lips

"Good to know"

Kurt drove Blaine back and he could feel there was a different charge in the air inside the car, like something had changed, he didn´t know how three little words could have such an effect but it felt great. Blaine kept their hands linked together over the console caressing Kurt´s knuckles with his thumb. The silence was comfortable with only the sound of the soft music from the radio filling the car.

Kurt parked in front of the main doors as there were no other cars around. Blaine kissed Kurt good night and got out of the car. They didn´t say they loved each other again, they weren´t ready for the second and more rational "I love you", yet. There was a silent understanding between them as they both were waiting for the weight of what they had said to sink in, but in their hearts they knew it and they knew they´ll tell each other those three magic words again when the moment was right.

Finally, Kurt arrived home, had dinner with his family and after waiting for the absolutely necessary time to pass before asking to be excused, he claimed he was tired and wanted to go to bed early.

Once in his room, he pulled the CD case out of his backpack, took the CD out and put it in the CD player. The moment he pressed "play" Blaine´s voice came out:

"_Hi Kurt, this is a little something I did because whenever I think of you I think there´s no one more beautiful. I hope you like it."_

The minute the guitar melody started, he recognized the song. This band was one of his guilty pleasures and he had always wished someone would dedicate this song to him and here there was Blaine, making another of his dreams come true.

He knew the lyrics but he still felt overwhelmed when the first lines of "What makes you different, makes you beautiful" by the Backstreet Boys surrounded his bedroom only that this time Blaine, his boyfriend, was singing and for the second time that day, he was crying happy tears because in risk of sounding cliché for quoting Rihanna, he had found love in a hopeless place"

**A/N: So, now you know. I changed the first "I love you" setting because a) it sort of happened while I was writing this chapter and I liked it too much to change it; and b) Although I love everything Klaine on the show, the "I love you" scene could have been more romantic in my opinion. However, don´t worry, that part of the story will be included in a future chapter and it will still be special but for a different reason. I also love the Blaine-David-Wes conversations, don´t you? Let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, this chapter was fun to write. I had to divide it because it was getting too long but I hope you like this first part. With that being said, I want to thank the-power-of-love for all the kind reviews. I hope not to disappoint. Enjoy!**

**13.- MEETING THE ANDERSONS PART 1**

Another couple of weeks had passed and Kurt and Blaine were still happily together. It was Friday and Blaine was getting ready to go pick up Kurt for a coffee date in Lima when his phone rang.

B: Hello?

V: Hi Honey, how are you?

B: Hello mom. I´m great. How are you?

V: Fabulous. Your father just called. He´s got his verdict!

B: Really?! That´s great!

V: Yes! We want to celebrate

B: Absolutely! What do you have in mind?

V: Well, your father wants to make it a family day so he is asking both of us to cancel whatever we have planned for tomorrow. I already changed my shift at the hospital and we thought it would be the perfect opportunity to meet Kurt

B: Are you serious?

V: Of course, honey. We´ve been dying to meet him for weeks and this way, we can have a nice brunch in the solarium and you know you dad loves outdoor activities so we can take a walk, like we used to, in the woods near the house and after that, we can watch a movie in the TV room or play board games or something.

B: Wow! You have everything planned out, are you thinking on kidnapping my boyfriend?

V: Well, you have been dating Kurt for six weeks and you have had dinner with his family many times, I just want to make up for the lost time. That´s all.

B: Mom, you are unbelievable

V: Oh, I know. Please, mention it to your father every now and then

B: I think dad knows. A little less PDA in front of the kids would be advisable

V: Oh, honey! The things you say!

B: No, mom. The things you both do!

V: ha ha ha. You´re always overreacting. So, will you ask Kurt to come tomorrow?

B: Yes, I´ll ask him

V: Great! I´ll see you later when you get home. Bye honey

B: Bye mom

Blaine drove to Lima to pick Kurt from school. On the way all he could think about was how much his relationship with his parents had changed in the last six weeks, especially with his father. It had been a little awkward at the beginning when he told his parents about his dates with Kurt and but every time it got easier and in the last few conversations, both his parents would ask about how his boyfriend was doing, if he was being the perfect gentleman as they raised him to be and even gave him a few tips to woo Kurt; and now? His mother planned a whole day of activities to meet him for the first time and he was sure Kurt will freak out.

Kurt finished his glee practice of the day and went to the parking lot. He located Blaine´s car and by reflex he smiled. He half walked half ran to the car and got in.

"Hi, honey" – Kurt greeted and kissed Blaine softly

"Hi! How was your day?"

"It was alright. Nothing especial, now that Sam´s secret is out and there is no more mystery, things have calmed down quite a bit"

"Would you like me to make your day more interesting?" – Blaine said teasingly while lacing his fingers with Kurt´s over the console

"You always make my day interesting, but what do you have in mind?"

"An invitation"

"Where to?"

"My house. My dad´s trial is finished, he got the verdict he wanted and now he wants to celebrate and start his time off by having a nice day at home with mom and I and both my parents would like you to join us"

"They want me to spend the day with them?"- Kurt´s face was the very look of terror

"Yes, they want to have brunch and my mom has all these in and outdoor activities planned out"

"Oh, my gosh! What am I going to wear now? This is terrible!"

"Kurt, you have had your outfit planned out for weeks" – Blaine said with a little humor in his eyes, Kurt was cute when he panicked

"But that was intended for a formal dinner at a restaurant or at your house, not for brunch and outdoor activities! And I only have one day! ONE DAY!"

"Kurt, sweetheart, calm down"

"How can you ask me that?! I´m spending all day with your parents tomorrow and I´m not prepared! What …." – Kurt didn´t finished his rant because Blaine´s lips were on his, kissing him deeply and making him forget why he was freaking out in the first place. Blaine kissed him until he felt his boyfriend relax and when they separated, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly keeping their eyes closed and matching their breathing. It was a connecting soothing and centering technique that Blaine and Kurt read about on a magazine once and although it was a very intimate experience, they felt comfortable enough with each other to try it whenever they felt like it. Kurt felt all of his muscles loosen up and his breathing as back to normal.

"Better?"- Blaine asked after a while and Kurt nodded.

"Yes, thank you" – Kurt said while separating himself from Blaine

"My pleasure, as always"

"I´m sorry for freaking out on you"

"It´s ok. I felt something similar when I went to have dinner with your family for the first time as your boyfriend and I had known them for months. I´m sure it must be harder for you"

"I suppose"

"Tell you what, how about we skip our coffee date and go to your house and I´ll help you choose an outfit for tomorrow?"

"Really? Can we really do that?"

"We can do anything you want. Besides, I don´t think coffee is a good idea for you right now"

"I think you are probably right. Valium would suit me better"

"Funny! So, should I take you home?"

"Yes, please"

Kurt and Blaine arrived to a deserted house. They went to Kurt´s room and started the process of selecting an outfit for Kurt to wear the next day.

Burt got home a little early because he had been working really hard that week and he needed a break. He thought the house was going to be empty and he was surprised to hear voices and groaning sounds coming from the second floor.

"_Blaine, push harder" _– Burt heard his son groan. What the hell was going on? Burt thought. He started going up the stairs. _"I am pushing, angel…but it is really big… I think this is as far as we gonna get"_- Burt froze in the middle of the stairs, he couldn´t believe what he was hearing. _"It´s not that big. Come on honey, we´re already half way!"_ – Burt started to go up again, he was livid, he was going to kill his son. "_I know, but careful now, I don´t want you to get hurt" – _Burt heard Blaine said and it sounded like he was putting a lot of effort on what he was doing. Burt was almost at the door when he heard the last sentence and he was convinced that he was the one who was going to inflict pain on somebody. The door to Kurt´s room was slightly open and he went for it.

"Kurt! What the hell is going on?" – Burt yelled throwing the door open and expecting the worst

"Oh! Hi dad!"

"Good afternoon Burt"

"What do you mean? What does it look like is going on?" – Kurt asked confused. He was on his knees on the floor with both his hands on the side handle of the trunk he had in front of his bed. Blaine was also kneeling on the other side, obviously pushing it towards Kurt.

"Kurt, what on God´s name are you doing? – Burt asked visibly calmer this time

"I need the trekking boots you got me two years ago and they are in a box at the back of my closet´s top shelf. I can´t reach it and Blaine is helping me move the trunk so I can step on it to get the box. Why were you so upset? What did you think was going on?" – Kurt asked narrowing his eyes and he could see Blaine was blushing

"Nothing. I had a long day. That´s all. I´m sorry if I yelled" – Burt said trying not to confirm his son´s suspicions

"It´s ok dad but, remember that you must not get stressed out" – Kurt said deciding to play oblivious

"I know, I feel better now. I promise. Are you staying for dinner, Blaine?"

"Yes, sir. If you don´t mind"

"Of course, not. I´ll see you both later"

"Ok dad"

"Bye Burt"

After Burt left, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with red stains on their faces.

"He thought you and I were…?" – Kurt asked in a whisper

"Having sex? Oh yeah"

"Oh Gosh! This is so embarrassing!" – Kurt covered his face with his hands. Blaine got up and walked over to him. He took Kurt´s hands and silently asked him to put them down so he could look at him.

"Kurt, it´s alright. It was just a mix up. It´s not a big deal"

"How can you say that?! My dad got in here expecting to see who knows what. It´s mortifying!"

"I know, but it was all a misunderstanding. Nothing happened. It´s kindda funny actually"

"No, it´s not! I know my dad. He might have let it go now because it wasn´t what he thought it was but I´m sure he will want to talk about this"

"Well, you have had **The Talk** before, it´ll be fine"

"Yes, and it sucked and that was before I had a boyfriend! Now, It´s going to be a nightmare!"

"Don´t worry. I am sure he is going to be more uncomfortable than you"

"I doubt it. What am I going to tell him?"

"Well, just listen to whatever he has to say and if he asks you something just tell him the truth. Besides, It´s not like we are doing anything… yet"

"Right! The truth. We are not doing anything… yet? And is it still the way you want it to be?"

"Yes, I don´t feel ready, same as you"

"I was just checking"

"Don´t worry about it. Our relationship is great the way it is and it is that way because we talk to each other. If things in that department change, I´ll tell you. Promise me you´ll do the same"

"I will. I promise"

"Ok. Enough of this, let´s get you boots"

The boys had just finished putting Kurt´s outfit together when Carole called them down for dinner. Kurt and Blaine went down the stairs hand in hand and joined the rest of the family at the table.

"Hello Blaine, hi Kurt. How are my two boys doing?"

"Hi Carole. I´m fine. Kurt on the other hand is on the verge of a panic attack" – That gained him a slap on the shoulder. They both sat.

"Why´s that?"

"Well, I´m meeting Blaine´s parents tomorrow. We are spending most of the day together"

"Oh, big day, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that"

"So, that´s why you needed your trekking boots?"

"Yes dad, Blaine´s parents enjoy outdoor activities, so I need appropriate shoes"

"Good luck Blaine" – Burt said with a chuckle and Blaine joined him

"DAD!"

"What?"

"A little support would be appreciated"

"I don´t know why you worry so much Lil´Bro. Blaine is awesome, so his parents must be awesome, too"

"I´m two months older than you so don´t lil´bro me, but thank you Finn"

"Yeah, thank you Finn" – Blaine appreciated the compliment and then directed his face to Kurt´s – "Angel, he is right, you have nothing to be worried about, my parents are going to love you" – Blaine said with an adoring look that didn´t go unnoticed by Burt and Carole, the same as the endearment. They both just smiled at the young couple. Kurt blushed and nodded.

The rest of the evening went by easily as always. After they were finished, Kurt walked Blaine out to his car.

"So, I´ll be seeing you tomorrow, right?" – Blaine circled his arms around Kurt´s waist

"Yes, I´ll be there at 10h00" – Kurt put his arms around Blaine´s shoulders

"Great! I can´t wait!"

"I´m glad you´re excited about this"

"Well, it´s just that I never thought my parents would want to meet my boyfriend but they do! I´m ecstatic!"

"I´m happy for you. I know what it means to you so I´ll be in my best behavior"

"I just need you to be you, nothing more, nothing less"

"Thank you"

"Nothing to thank me about. I´ll better start going, I don´t want to be grounded tomorrow"

"Alright. I´ll see tomorrow honey"

"Bye, my angel"

They kissed good bye softly. After Blaine left, Kurt got into the house and closed the door behind him. He was heading to the stairs when he heard his father calling him.

"Yes, dad?" – Kurt said entering the living room

"Would you join me for a minute?"

"Sure"

"I wanted to talk you about something"

"Dad, please don´t"

"I know, I know. But you and I know what I thought was going on in your room with Blaine"

"Yes, I know. Blaine knows too"

"He does?"

"Well, yes. He figured it out too"

"Then why didn´t you say anything?"

"Because I didn´t want it to get more awkward and Blaine always tries to make things easier for me so he didn´t say anything neither"

"Ok. I see. Well, I still want to talk to you. You were alone in your room when the house was empty. Do you do that often?"

"No. It was actually the first time. We changed our plans. After he told me about meeting his parents tomorrow, he offered to bring me home to help me plan my outfit. But dad, nothing happened."

"I believe you, but I know it won´t be like that forever"

"Dad!"

"Kurt, I know you don´t like to talk about this but it´s important to me that you know you can. You have a boyfriend now and I love the kid. He is good for you and treats you well and by the way things are going between the two of you, I know it´s a matter of time"

"Dad, don´t worry. That won´t happen in a while. We are not ready and we are not in a rush"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Blaine and I have talked about this and it´s something we have decided not to think about and just let things go where they are supposed to go at their own pace"

"I am glad to hear that. I admit I was worried for a minute. I thought it was too soon"

"Dad, you have to trust me. You have to trust that I will be responsible and that I won´t … get … intimate with someone I don´t love, especially not before I am ready for it"

"Ok. I trust you and I trust Blaine"

"Thank you"

"You´re welcome. Just make sure your first time is special. You don´t want to lose your V card at the back of a car on a whim"

"Dad! Please! Stop talking!" – Kurt said covering his hears with his hands and Burt just laughed at his son´s obvious mortification

"What? I thought we were talking about stuff"

"We are… just let´s take baby steps alright?"

"Alright, alright. I´ll leave you alone, but remember that I´m here for you, no matter what"

"I know, thank you"

"Ok. Let´s go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow"

"Ok. Love you dad"

"I love you, too kiddo"

Half an hour later, Kurt was finally ready to go to bed when he received a text message.

"_I´m home safely. XOXO" – Blaine 3_

"_I´m glad. My dad gave me The Talk vol. 2" – Kurt 3_

"_Do I get to hear about it? I´m sure it wasn´t that bad" – Blaine 3_

"_It was not bad, but it was just as embarrassing as the vol. 1 and I don´t want it to be a vol. 3 in the near future" – Kurt 3_

"_My bet is that you are totally going to get a vol.3 soon enough" – Blaine 3_

"_Well, if that is so, I´ll make sure you sit down next to me to hear it" – Kurt 3_

"_You wouldn´t!" – Blaine 3_

"_Oh, honey, I would" – Kurt 3_

"_Fine, but if that is the case I´ll make sure we get the vol. 4 right there and then" – Blaine 3_

"_You´re impossible!" – Kurt 3_

"_Two can play the same game babe" – Blaine 3_

"_cute" – Kurt 3_

"_Tks. I got it from someone cutter" – Blaine 3_

"_Ok. I really need to go to bed now if I don´t want to meet your parents with big bags under my eyes" – Kurt 3_

"_Alright. Sleep tight, angel. I´ll see you tomorrow morning" – Blaine 3_

"_Sweet dreams, honey. Bye" – Kurt 3_

"_Bye" – Blaine 3_

Kurt woke up very early that morning, unusually early and it all was because he was freaking out. In a matter of hours he was going to be face to face with Blaine´s parents and he was terrified. He went through his morning routine and got dressed. He decided to have only some coffee because he knew they were having brunch and he didn´t want to spoil his appetite, not that he was going to be able to keep anything down with the knot he had in his stomach. When it was time, he texted Blaine to let him know he was on his way and he pulled out of the garage to go to Blaine´s house.

Saying that Blaine´s house was impressive was an understatement, using the word "house" was an understatement. It was a big beautiful two-story building, probably the biggest and the most beautiful of all the houses Kurt saw while driving around the privet neighborhood. It was one of the very few that were borderline to a small woods that served as a natural perimeter marker. There was a gravel drive in and he took it, parking his car near the entrance.

As soon as Kurt parked, the front door opened and a very smiling Blaine walked out to greet him.

"Hey! You made it!" – Blaine while walking over the car

"Yes, I´m here. Is it ok if I leave my car here?"

"Absolutely"

Blaine reached Kurt, circled his arms around his waist and pulled him close for a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as well and kissed him back.

"Hello" – Blaine said when they pulled apart

"Hi"

"Thank you for being here"

"It´s my pleasure and I´ll do anything for you. You know that, right?" – Blaine nodded in response

"Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"No really, but I don´t think I will ever be so I might as well get on with it" – That made Blaine laughed

"You´re incredibly cute and adorable when you´re nervous"

"So, I´ve been told"

"OK. Let´s go!" – Blaine took Kurt´s hand and guided him into the house

William and Victoria had been watching everything from one of the front windows. The moment Blaine had heard the car approaching he bolted towards the door. They saw the way their son looked at his boyfriend, how big his smile was, how happy he felt. It was written all over his face. They noticed how Kurt looked at Blaine as well and they liked what they saw. The two boys started walking towards the door so they went to meet them.

"Mom, dad… This is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend"

"Kurt, these are my parents: William and Victoria Anderson"

William was the first to walk forward offering a hand to Kurt. Kurt took it while still holding Blaine´s hand with the other one. They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, sir"

"The pleasure is mine"

After his husband finished his greeting, Victoria moved forward and opened his arms to give Kurt a soft hug. Kurt was very surprised but he let go of Blaine´s hand to return the hug. At least he knew now from where Blaine got his touchy personality.

"It´s so good to finally meet you"

"I´m glad to meet you, too"

"Wow Blaine, he is even more handsome in person. The pictures you´ve shown us don´t make him justice"

"I know, right?"

"Thank you" – Kurt said blushing. Blaine took his hand again – "and thank you for inviting me over today"

"Well, I´m sorry it took us this long for all of us to meet but I had a big trial going on and I hadn´t been around much lately"

"I know. I understand and congratulations, sir. I know Blaine is really proud"

"Thank you and we are really glad you accepted our invitation"

"How could I not. Now I know from where Blaine´s got his amazing good looks and smashing personality"

"Son, I think he is a keeper" – They all laughed

"Well, now that we are all done with the introductions, I think we can start our day. Blaine please take Kurt´s coat. I´ll start dishing out the food because I know you all must be very hungry. Will, would you help me, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart"

"Don´t take long boys"

"Don´t worry mom. We´ll be there in a second"

William and Victoria went to the Kitchen and Blaine did as he was told. Kurt felt a lot better after the first encounter. He could tell that Blaine parents were polite and seemed to genuinely like him so he let himself relax. Kurt was more at ease so he was able to smile and nod when Blaine asked him if he was ok while helping him remove his coat and scarf. It was going to be a great day.

**A/N: Isn´t Burt the best? I love Burt but I think William and Victoria are going to give him a run for his money. What do you think? I´ll "See" you next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again. I want to thank love2loveu38 for the supportive reviews. Yes, if you review more than once, you get a shout out =). So far the feedback has been really positive which motivates me to keep writing this story and try to do my best. I hope you like this chapter, too. **

**14.- MEETING THE ANDERSONS PART 2**

Kurt and Blaine entered the kitchen hand in hand. It was large room. On the right there was the cooking area and on the left there was a breakfast table with place for six people. A little further to the left there was a fireplace with a big couch in front of it and a big flat screen hung on the top wall. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were placing the last plates on the table when they walked in.

"There you are! I thought of having brunch in the solarium but Blaine thought it was best to keep it informal and have it where we regularly sit to eat. I hope you are ok with it, Kurt"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Anderson. This is perfect, thank you"

"Please, call me Victoria. I hear Mrs. Anderson and I think of my mother-in-law and don´t get me wrong, I love her, but it´s just too formal for me"

"If that´s the case, I demand to be addressed as William as well" – Mr. Anderson cut in

"I´ll try but I will still need some getting used to"

"Everything looks great mom" – Blaine commented at the sight of everything his mom had prepared

"I´m glad you like it" – Mrs. Anderson then looks back at Kurt and continued – "I know you are more of a healthy eater Kurt, so I included lots of different kinds of fruit and yogurt. Blaine said you liked them"

"I do. That is very nice of you, thank you"

"Oh, it was nothing"

"Please, sit down" – Mr. Anderson offered. Every one took a seat around the breakfast table

"You really have a beautiful home"

"Thank you Kurt. We like it very much and you are welcome to visit any time, well as long we are home or during Hannah´s working hours"

"MOM!"

"That´s very kind of you" – Kurt interrupted Blaine and placed his hand on top of his to stop the ranting he knew was coming – " and I completely understand, we have rules to follow at my house too"

"Great! I´m glad to know that. Well, let´s eat. Don´t pretend like neither of you is hungry" – Mrs. Anderson looked at her husband and son, they both grinned – "Kurt, please help yourself to whatever you want as a much as you want"

"Thank you"

At Mrs. Anderson´s instructions, everybody started to fill their plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon, pieces of fruit, among other things they could choose from. They chatted about Dalton, Kurt´s transfer, Nationals, Mrs. Anderson´s practice and Mr. Anderson´s trial. Blaine´s parents were impressed with how much Kurt knew about their careers and with all the interesting questions he asked. Blaine was very proud of his boyfriend because he could tell his parents were impressed and he was also proud of his parents because Kurt was feeling very comfortable around them.

When they were not busy eating, Blaine would place his hand over Kurt´s on the table and his boyfriend would take it without thinking about it. He saw that his parents were surprised at the gesture at first and probably at how open they were being about their relationship in front of them, but they didn´t comment on it and after a moment, they didn´t seem to notice any more.

After an hour and a half of good conversation and a lot of food, they decided that they could all use a walk. As all the Andersons kept coats near the backdoor, Blaine offered to go and get Kurt´s outwear from the closet near the entrance.

Blaine stood up and kissed Kurt´s forehead whispering softly: "I´ll be right back"; and as always Kurt closed his eyes briefly at the touch and gave a soft "ok" as a response. The Andersons took notice of the gesture; they both silently gasped and looked at each other with meaningful looks when the two boys weren´t looking. They knew what that gesture meant and their son had been so at ease when he kissed his boyfriend´s forehead that it was obvious it wasn't the first time.

The Andersons suspected that Kurt was someone special for Blaine because of what they have heard during their conversations, they confirmed it the moment they saw them together but right until that moment they hadn´t known how much. Their son was in love, there was no question about it. After this little discovery, they took the opportunity of Blaine being absent to talk to Kurt alone.

"So, I guess Blaine told you I wasn´t as supportive of him as I am now" – Kurt was surprised at Mr. Anderson´s comment and he didn´t know how to respond to that so he decided to go with the truth.

"Yes, he told me about it, but I know he is very happy about how things are now"

"Well, it has been a very tough three years. When I look back now, I see were I´ve been wrong. I´m not going to lie and say I´m one hundred percent ok with this, but I´m getting there" – At this, Mrs. Anderson place a hand over his husband´s and smiled at him encouragingly.

"I know. But it has meant the world to Blaine that you are allowing yourselves to open up and try to understand him. I assure you that you have an amazing son and being gay doesn´t change that. The minute I met him I knew he was someone special. He hasn´t proven me wrong so far and honestly, I don´t think he´ll ever will"

"Thank you. That is something very sweet for you to say" – Mrs. Anderson said with a smile

"I´m just telling the truth. He is a wonderful person and all he wants is to make you proud"

"We are proud of him, Kurt" – Mr. Anderson said this time with a soft smile – "We know he is a great guy and he deserves to be happy. If he is happy with you, we are willing to support your relationship. We are glad that he found someone who cares about him the way you do" – Kurt was surprised but he was happy Blaine´s parents were ok with them being together- "I also want to thank you for the support you have given him. I don´t know if he told you but you played a big role in us reconnecting"

"I did?"

"Yes. Unintentionally you made me realize the mistake I was making"

"I didn´t know that but I am happy to know I helped"

"Well, you did and I´ll be always be grateful for that" – Kurt just nodded

"I´ve seen you together and I can tell Blaine is crazy about you" – Mrs. Anderson said no using the words she wanted because she didn´t want to sell her son out, in case he hadn´t told Kurt about his feelings.

"I´m crazy about him too" - He answered sincerely as he was caught off guard

"Good, please take good care of my boy. He has a big heart and I don´t want to see it broken"

"I promise I´ll do my best"

"Thank you"

The three of them just stared at each other for a few seconds until they heard Blaine approaching, which meant their little conversation was over.

"So, are you ready for a little of fresh air, Kurt?" – Mr. Anderson asked standing up from the table and Mrs. Anderson followed

"I´ll admit that outdoors is not my best suit but I´ll give it a try" – Kurt answered standing up as well

"That´s the spirit!"

"What is the spirit?" – Blaine asked walking in

"Well, Kurt was just telling us that walking through the woods was not really his thing but he is willing to try"

"We´ll see how it goes" - Blaine chuckled and offered Kurt his coat – "I have a bet with his dad"

"You betted against your boyfriend?" – Mrs. Anderson was surprised

"Nope. He betted against his son!" – Blaine laughed and Kurt just rolled his eyes

"I hate it when you two do that, I can´t win either way!"

"I know! That´s the best part!"

"Blaine! That is not nice!" – Mrs. Andersons chastised

"No, but it´s fun!" – Blaine answered mischievously

"I´m sorry you have to deal with him, Kurt" – Mr. Anderson offered in sympathy

"You and me, both" – Kurt said with amusement

"Hey!" – Blaine complained and they all laughed

"Tell you what, Kurt" – Mr. Anderson said while putting his coat on – "As I don´t like injustice, obviously" – Mrs. Anderson and Blaine rolled their eyes at the last statement, he ignored them and continued – "I´m willing to represent you. So, how about you and I find something we can get back at him with?"

"I´d like that! You´re hired"

"Good. I´m sure we can come up with something"

"Hey!" – Blaine protested again with fake annoyance because in the inside his heart was making summersaults at how happy he was to see his parents and boyfriend bonding

"I´m sorry Blaine, you can talk to my lawyer from now on" – Kurt said crossing his arms

"Ok. I´m breaking up with you, then" – Blaine replied crossing his arms as well, pretending to be offended. Kurt looked at Mr. Anderson for support

"I can get you half of his monthly allowance for sure, the car will be difficult but at least I can get you visitation rights so you can drive it on the weekends and holidays" – Mr. Anderson said looking serious running his index finger and thumb along his chin.

"Deal!" – Kurt was enjoying the game

"DAD!"

"See? I told you we could find something" – Mr. Anderson said looking at Kurt and they all laughed, even Blaine

"Ok, boys. If the nonsense is over, I say we all start our walk now. Honey there is something I want to show you outside" – Mrs. Anderson intervened with amusement in her voice. She took her husband´s arm and guided him towards the backdoor and stepped outside, giving the boys a moment alone.

"Are we ok, now?" – Blaine asked Kurt with a chuckle, offering his hand. Kurt smiled and took it lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, we are. Now, I understand why you like this game you have with my dad so much. It´s actually pretty fun"

"It is"

"Your mom is amazing and your dad… wow"

"I know! I can´t tell you how happy I am to see all of you getting along"

"I love you" – Kurt said with eyes full of love and there it was, the second _I love you, _the big one.

"I love you, too" – Blaine said with a smile and pulled Kurt closer to kiss him as he´d been dying to do the entire morning. When they separated they put their foreheads together with their eyes closed, just enjoying the moment until they were interrupted by Blaine´s mom calling from outside.

Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the house holding hands and looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Anderson waiting for them next to a trail that lead towards the woods and went to join them.

The two couples made their way around the beautiful trees and flowers beds that were blooming all around. They kept animated conversation and Kurt had to admit that walking around the woods wasn't that bad. It was still a little chilly for spring, but that actually played in their favor because it made the exercise more pleasurable. After a long while, Mrs. Anderson suggested to get back for a cup of hot chocolate and a movie. They all agreed and started their way back to the house.

They all settled in sofas in the TV room with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. There was a little argument while choosing the movie but Mrs. Anderson used the I-am-the-only-lady-here card and demanded for her to pick the movie. As all of the three men considered themselves gentlemen, they gave in and agreed to watch whatever she chose. She chose to have a Twilight Saga marathon because although she was a grown woman, she found the story romantic and the cast was hot. That last comment earned her a look from Mr. Anderson that she just shrugged off, causing the two boys to chuckle in amusement.

To Mr. Anderson´s dismay, Kurt and Blaine agreed with her in everything and he had no other option but to watch the movie with the only condition that was allowed to point out how unconvincing the story and the acting was.

Although Kurt and Blaine knew the Andersons were being understanding and supportive, they also knew they were still processing everything. They decided not to push them so they kept their PDA to the minimum, just sitting close together and holding hands which seemed to be ok with Blaine´s parents.

It turned out that half way the first movie, Mr. Anderson was as much immersed in the story as everybody else. All of them noticed and gave each other amused looks but resisted to comment. Kurt and Mrs. Anderson declared themselves to be Team Jacob, while Mr. Anderson and Blaine took hold of the fort for Team Edward. They had a lot of fun commenting on the story and how the characters developed, each defending their champion. Mr. Anderson thought that Alice was the funniest one to watch and the four of them only agreed on how much they didn´t like how Bella´s indecision put both their beloved characters to hell and back.

They had ordered pizza in the middle of the second movie and right after they finished the third, Kurt announced it was time for him to leave as he had promised his friends they would have a slumber party at Rachael´s house. They all walked Kurt to the door.

"Thank you so much for inviting me. I had a lovely day"

"Thank you for coming Kurt. It has been a pleasure to meet you at last"

"My wife is right. I wished we could have met you sooner"

"Well, I am glad I finally got to meet you, too"

"Please, don´t be a stranger and come back to visit soon"

"Thank you, Victoria. I will"

"I´ll be taking a couple of weeks off. Blaine will be staying at home during those weeks so we can get together again soon" – Mr. Anderson added

"I would like that very much. Please, ask Blaine for my number, that way you can contact me in case you need me"

"That´s very thoughtful. Thank you" – Mrs. Anderson said – "If that is the case, please, ask Blaine for ours as well. Although I hope we will only call each other to chat or coordinate get-togethers, I will feel more at ease knowing that you have a way of contacting us in case something happens"

"I will"

"Great. Now get in here" – Mrs. Anderson wrapped Kurt in a hugged – "I hope to see again soon"

"Me too"

Mr. Anderson extended his hand for Kurt to shake and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder with his other hand, as good bye.

"Maybe we can arrange for both families to meet someday. Blaine has talked about them so much and if they are a nice as you, I´m sure will get along amazingly well" – Mr. Anderson suggested

"I´d like that very much. Thank you. I´m sure they´ll be pleased to meet you too as they absolutely love Blaine"

"Good to know"

Blaine had been observing the farewell from the sidelines until it was his turn to say good bye to Kurt.

"Well, I think I´ll just walk Kurt to his car" – Blaine said placing his hand on Kurt´s lower back and guiding him towards the door. Kurt followed waving good bye.

"Drive safely" – were Mrs. Anderson´s parting words.

"Thank you, I will" – Kurt said finally walking out of the house with Blaine following close behind.

The two boys approached the car and stopped in front of the driver´s door.

"So, did you have fun with us today?"

"I did. I really like your parents"

"I guess it all went well, then"

"More than well. Your mom is very sweet and your dad is really funny once you get his sense of humor"

"You don´t know how relieved I feel right, now"

"Oh, I know. I feel the same. I was afraid they wouldn´t like me and that you were going to break up with me"

"Kurt, you know that I would never do that. I´ve told you, you are worth fighting for"

"Yeah, but these are your parents"

"Who happen to like you, so there is no use in us discussing this anymore"

"You´re right. Do you think they really liked me?"

"I´m sure. I know them and trust me, when they don´t like something or someone they let you know. I´ve been there many times, remember?"

"In that case I´ll do my best to stay in your parents´ good graces"

"As I told you before, all you have to do is to be you"

"You always know what to say. I love you" – Kurt kissed Blaine

"I love you, too. Please drive safely and let me know when you get home"

"I will"

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt and closed it after he was in. He waved his boyfriend good bye and then walked back to the house.

Blaine closed the main door behind him and went to the living room where he knew his parents were waiting for him.

"Everything ok with Kurt? Did we make a good impression?"

"Yes, mom. He thought you guys were really nice"

"Great! I feel very accomplished! Now I can gush in the hospital that I managed to meet my son´s first boyfriend without embarrassing him"

"Oh, mom, thank you!" – Blaine ran to hugged his mother because he really needed her to understand how much he appreciated her efforts

"Well, honey. It´s just that I´ve gotten to hear all kinds of stories about my colleagues and their children and poor guys! I didn´t want you to go through that. That´s why I decided to leave your baby pictures for Kurt´s second visit"

"MOM!"

"What? You know it´s going to happen"

"You´re unbelievable" - Then, Blaine let go of his mother and went to hug his father – "Thank you, dad! You were amazing with Kurt, too"

"Well, we know you love him so…"

"Wait! What?"

"I said that you love him so of course I was willing to give him a chance"

"How? What? I – I mean… How do you know?"

"That you love him?" – Mrs. Anderson asked with a smile – "It´s written all over you face, honey; but what really did it for us was when you kissed his forehead, out of the blue. That is the silent way our family says _I love you_. You know that"

"I hadn´t realized I was doing that"

"So, you don´t love him, then?" – Mrs. Anderson looked disappointed

"No, I do! Of course I do! I just didn´t realized it would be so plain to see"

"Well, maybe not for the rest of the world, but we know you better than anyone"

"Have you told him?" – Mr. Anderson asked this time

"Yes. He knows how I feel about him and I know he feels the same about me"

"We know" – Mr. and Mrs. Anderson said at the same time and the three of them started laughing

"We are happy for you, son"

"Thank you dad… so, you guys approve?"

"We approve" – Mr. Anderson said with finality

Blaine stayed a little bit longer in the living room talking and laughing with his parents about the day they´ve had. In due time, he received a text from Kurt saying he had arrived home safely. After talking for hours, he excused himself and went to his room because he was exhausted. All the emotions of the day had worn him out but he fell asleep feeling as happy as he has ever felt.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? My aim was to make it sweet and fun. I hope to have accomplished it. If you think there is something I have to work on or if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Until the next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again. First, I want to thank everyone who reads, follows, favorites, and reviews this little fic of mine. I am really flattered with all the positive response. **

**Now, because I am happy on how this story is going, I decided to treat you with a slightly longer chapter. I explore different kinds of emotions here, but nothing too heavy, you know that I like all things sweet and fun, but sometimes you just have to spice it up a little. My challenge was to blend everything smoothly so I really hope I accomplished that.**

**Anyway, happy reading! **

**15.- TURNING POINT**

The two weeks that followed Kurt meeting Blaine´s parents for the first time were very interesting for both of them.

After seven months of knowing Kurt, Blaine finally got to play host as Kurt was a frequent visitor now. They would watch movies or watch TV together and they even had dinner with Blaine´s parents a couple of times. As he was taking some time off to rest and spend more time with his family, Mr. Anderson would join his son and his boyfriend from time to time, but he also had the good sense of giving them some time alone.

With every passing day, both of Blaine´s parents were growing fonder of Kurt. They thought him to be a very pleasant person to be around, with good sense of humor and he also manage to have their son smiling twenty-four seven; which gave him bonus points.

Meeting Kurt made the Andersons feel a lot more comfortable about their son having a boyfriend, it actually got to the point where Mr. Anderson felt like he could finally let go of his reservations completely and see Blaine´s relationship with Kurt the same way he would have had if his son would had been dating a girl instead.

Kurt on the other hand, found that he felt absolutely fine about visiting Blaine´s house on a regular basis; he actually looked forward to it now. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had remained attentive towards him and they made him feel welcome all the time. He was actually bonding with Victoria over cooking, fashion, and musicals and with William over cars, books, and the on-going fight for gay rights. Blaine on the other hand, would just sit back and enjoy the view, feeling the happiest he`s ever felt in his life.

Kurt had also learnt a lot more about Blaine and his family in the past two weeks. For starters, he got to know that Blaine´s parents were a very happily married couple who loved both their children; they tried to be there for them as much as possible, working things out around their very demanding professions.

Kurt already knew that Blaine had a brother, Cooper, but now he could put a face to the person because he had seen him in old family pictures around the house and in family albums that Victoria showed him, much to Blaine´s dismay and embarrassment. However, Cooper will still remain a big mystery to him until he could finally meet him in person.

Kurt had noticed that Blaine would tense up a little when his brother was mentioned. Perhaps for someone who didn´t know Blaine as well as him it could have been easily overlooked, but he knew there was something there and he was sure Blaine would tell him about it eventually. It didn´t seem to be something really serious because it was not like Blaine refused to talk about him, but he didn´t seem to be excited about it neither. Being new to the brotherly thing, he could partially relate. He loved Finn like a true brother now and they had bonded incredibly tight after the wedding, but they didn´t see eye to eye all the time and he thought that probably something like that might be happening; however, he was sure that the Anderson brothers will make up soon enough.

But moving to more pressing matters, the junior prom at McKinley was approaching and Kurt was surprised to realize that he wanted to go. Prom was something that never occurred to him, probably because he used to believe that there was never going to be anyone to go with, but Blaine changed that for him. He had been apprehensive at first, but the fact that everyone at school was pretty much ignoring him, in a good way, helped him make up his mind about having a perfect prom night with his boyfriend, just like everybody else.

Kurt hadn´t asked Blaine yet, he was excited and nervous at the same time because two boys going together to a dance at McKinley was going to be a first and as much as he knew Blaine loved him, he didn´t know if he was going to accept putting himself on the line like that. But, first things first, there was something he needed to do before asking Blaine and that was why he was dialing certain number on his phone.

V: Hello. Kurt?

K: Yes, it´s me. How are you?

V: I´m absolutely fine. Thank you. How are you?

K: I´m ok. Thanks… mmmm… Is Mr. Anderson around? I would like to talk to both of you, If that´s alright?

V: Yes, he is here with me. I´ll put you on speaker. Is there something wrong?

W: Hello, Kurt. Is everything alright with you and Blaine?

K: Yes, everything is fine, I promise. I just need to ask both of you something and I really hope you´ll agree to it.

V: Ok. We´re listening.

K: Well, the thing is that in a couple of weeks my school´s prom will take place.

V: Are you planning on going with Blaine?

K: Yes, I would like to ask Blaine. I haven´t done it, yet.

W: Is it safe for the two of you to go together?

K: Yes, it will be. Things in my school have calmed down a lot and the anti-bullying squad will be there, along with teachers. My friends are also going and they will be around as a safety net if we need them.

W: I know you´ll look after him but it´s just that the situation really worries me. Blaine transferred to Dalton for a reason.

K: I understand, but I promise that if Blaine accepts my invitation he will be safe.

V: Ok. I guess that´s alright then. We know you will never let harm come his way and although I am as worried as my husband, I also believe that Blaine still needs to work on some things and this might help him

K: I don´t understand.

V: Don´t worry. I´m sure Blaine will tell you about it when you talk to him about prom and then you´ll know

K: OK

W: But, you said you wanted to ask us something and I have the feeling that it wasn´t our opinion on whether you could ask Blaine to the prom or not, given that you already said you were going to ask him

K: Mmm, I´m sorry… I´m new to this whole thing. Should´ve I asked for your permission to take him to my school prom? – Kurt could hear soft laughter on the other side

V: Of course not, honey. You´re his boyfriend and you asking him to prom is the most natural thing to do

K: Oh! Good! For a minute I thought I was imposing or something

V: No, you´re fine. But what was the thing you wanted to ask us?

K: Well, prom will be in Lima and it will be over pretty late soooo… I was wondering if you would allow him to stay over my house for the night. If you say no I´ll understand but if that is case I won´t ask him. I know he´ll probably say yes to make me happy but I can´t ask him to drive back to Westerville way after midnight.

W: I see and I appreciate your concern but, is your family ok with that?

K: Yes. I talked to my dad last night and he said Blaine could stay if you were ok with it. He is actually in the house right now. I´ll put him on the phone. Give me a second…

_-Dad… _

_-Yeah kiddo… _

_-I am talking to Blaine´s parents about him staying after prom… _

_-Alright and what did they say?… _

_-They just want to make sure you´re ok with it as well, could you please come to the phone for a minute… _

_-Really? You´re sure?… _

_-Yes, please… _

_-Alright…_

B: Hello?

W: Hello. Mr. Hummel? My name is William Anderson. It´s a pleasure. My wife, Victoria, is here with me.

V: It´s good to meet you Mr. Hummel, although I guess this doesn´t qualify as meeting, does it? – she said with humor in her voice.

B: Please, call me Burt and it´s a pleasure to meet you, too. I don´t know if this counts as a meeting neither but we can just pretend it is, I mean it´s all we can do at the moment – Burt replied in amusement.

V: I know what you mean! This is not the way I had pictured the first time we got to talk to each other.

B: Same here.

W: Well, Kurt called us to ask our permission for Blaine to stay over your house on prom night.

B: Yeah. He is concern about the drive back and to be honest it worries me, too. I like Blaine and I am not comfortable with him hitting the road so late at night so I said he could stay here, as long as you are ok with it, you know?

V: Thank you. It´s great to know that you care about him that much.

B: Lady, your boy has earned a place in our home. He is not only a wonderful person but he also makes my son incredibly happy. You bet I care about him.

W: Thank you. You must know that we are very fond of Kurt, too.

B: Good to know and don´t worry, I wasn´t born yesterday, if you say yes I´ll make sure there is no funny business going on – _DAD!_ _Oh my gosh! (Kurt could be heard moaning in the background)_ – Blaine will sleep in an air mattress and the door will stay open all the time.

V: If that is the case, then we trust you´ll keep an eye on them.

B: Mrs. Anderson…

V: Please, call me Victoria.

W: and I prefer to be addressed as William, as well.

B: Alright. Victoria, William, you can be sure that when they come back from the dance, I´ll make them go to their respective corners and stay there until the sun comes out.

V: Thank you Burt, for everything. I think my husband and I won´t have any problems with Blaine staying over if you are in charge.

B: Excellent!

W: We should plan something to meet in person.

B: I´ll like that. I´m sure my wife would love to have you over for dinner some time.

V: That sounds wonderful.

B: Well, it´s been a pleasure to talk to you. Now, I´ll give the phone back to Kurt before he gets a heart attack or rips the phone from my hands…

_-DAD! (moaning) I can´t believe you sometimes!_

V: It´s been a pleasure for us, too. And thank you again!

B: Oh, it´s nothing! Have a good night

W: You, too

_-Kurt don´t be so dramatic_

_-(more moaning) DAD! Could you give me the phone, please?_

_-Sure. Here. I love you kiddo_

_-(sigh) Love you, too dad… and thank you_

_-Any time (chuckles)_

K: Hello? – Kurt could hear repressed laughter from the other side of the line.

W: So, Kurt.

K: Yeah?

W: Given that your father will be in charge, we will allow Blaine to stay with you after prom.

K: Really?! Thank you! Thank you so much!

V: You´re welcome. Now you go have fun together.

K: I have to ask him first.

W: Oh please! Like he is going to say no – They all laughed

K: Thank you again.

V: It´s alright sweetheart. We´ll talk to you soon.

K: Ok. Bye.

Now that all the major details have been taken care of, Kurt just had to ask Blaine to go with him to prom. It was Blaine´s turn to come to Lima, so he´ll just wait for him and then he´ll ask him while having dinner at Breadstix.

Blaine had been already on his way because he was at Kurt´s door twenty minutes after Kurt had hung up the phone. He got out of his car and went to ring the bell. Kurt answered immediately with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi"

"Hello, Angel" – Blaine kissed Kurt softly -"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let´s go" – Kurt took Blaine´s had started their way to the car

"Someone is in a very good mood"

"I am in a good mood, actually"

"Can I know why?"

"Yes, But I´ll tell you over dinner"

"OK"

Kurt and Blaine were seated in front of each other at Breadstix. They placed their order and were ready to spend a lovely dinner together.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are in such a good mood?"

"You´re a very curious person, you know that?"

"Yes, when it comes to you, I am"

"Aren´t you sweet?"

"Of course! You say so all the time" – Kurt just rolled his eyes in response but smiled – "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Yes. I´ll tell you" – Kurt looked at Blaine and extended his hands on the table – "Give me your hand" – Blaine reaches out to do what Kurt asked him – "Blaine Warbler, Will you go to Junior Prom with me?

"Prom?"

"It will be the social event of the season" – After no getting the response we was hoping, Kurt looked a little discouraged – "You don´t want to go to the prom with me?"

"No, no, no of course that I want to go with you" – Kurt´s face and the disappointment in his voice made Blaine react; but, he still needed to process what was going on – "… it´s just… prom"

"What about prom, Blaine?"- Kurt was hurt and that made him sound a little impatient. Blaine knew that he needed to tell Kurt the truth, he didn´t want his boyfriend to think that he didn´t have a valid reason to react the way he did.

"At my old school" – Blaine started – "there was a Sadie Hawkins dance and I had just come out. So I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school" – He took a deep breath because the little parts of what happened that night he could remember, where horrible - "While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up…" – He remembered the punches, the kicks, the pain – "these three guys beat the living crap out of us"

"I´m so sorry" – Kurt didn´t have anything else to say. He always assumed that Blaine´s experience was similar to his. He knew his experience had been bad enough that he started a Fight Club in Dalton, but he didn´t even imagine that something like this could had ever happened to him.

"I´m out and I´m proud and all that but this is a sore spot" – That was really an understatement but he didn´t want to mop or throw a self-pity party around Kurt on their date.

"This is perfect! You couldn´t stand up to the bullies at your school so you can do it at mine!" – Kurt said enthusiastically and Blaine just melted inside – "We could do it together. But I have to say Blaine, that if it makes you uncomfortable, at all, then we´ll just forget about prom and we can go to a movie instead" – that last sentence just did it for Blaine.

Kurt was willing to give up his prom if it really bothered him to go. There was no way he could say no after that. He was so in love with his boyfriend that he would do anything for him. They still kept their _**I love you-s**_ for when they were alone, because they still didn´t feel like letting anyone else know, especially in a room where those words could reach the wrong hears and put a dent to their time together. But, he said the next best thing he could think of.

"I´m crazy about you" – Blaine said with an adoring look on his face

"So, is that a yes?" – Kurt asked tentatively and with obvious excitement on his features

"Yes, we are going to prom" – Blaine said beaming as Kurt just squealed in delight

"I´m so glad you said yes! I´m so happy!" – But suddenly, Kurt´s face changed from ecstatic to concerned – "Blaine… What really happened that night? – Kurt asked tentatively - "As happy as I am that you are coming with me, I can feel there is something there you are not telling me and I would like to know so I can help you or make things easier on you if I can"

"Kurt, there is no need for that"

"I know, but I want to do it. You are always there for me and I want to be there for you, too"

"But you are there for me!"

"I haven´t in the same way you have. You helped me… not… you are still helping me, with what happened to me. I just found out you were attacked years ago and for some reason, I know it was more serious than what are letting on and you don´t want to tell me about it" – Kurt said, looking hurt and Blaine knew what was going on in his boyfriend´s head, Kurt was thinking that he didn´t trust him.

"Kurt, listen to me. I haven´t told you about this before because, it´s not something I like to talk about. I haven´t talked about it since it happened… with anyone. What happened to me, it´s something I have tried to forget and leave behind me, for good."

"But you haven´t left it behind, Blaine. Look at the way you reacted when I first brought up the subject of prom. It´s obvious that you still have some unresolved business"

"I guess"

"Please, let me help you. Don´t shut me out"

"Alright" – Blaine sighed because, honestly!, how can anyone resist that face? – "I guess it´s only fair. I would feel really upset and frustrated, worrying that you were going through a rough time and you wouldn´t let me in"

"Yeah, that´s pretty much how I feel right now"

"I´m sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry about. I know this is hard on you"

"Thank you. Maybe you are right… maybe to talk it out will help me… maybe I´m ready to deal with it now"

"I´m sure it will help you. Bottling things up it´s just a temporary fix, everything would come out sooner or later and under the wrong circumstance the aftermath is unpredictable"

"I guess. My therapist at the time, well she said something like that and I tried talking to her but it was too difficult. I started putting on a brave face, like I was over it, making myself and everyone around me believe that I was, but evidently that is not true."

Kurt flinched a little inside when he heard the word "therapist". That meant that whatever happened to Blaine had been really serious. He was in awe of his boyfriend because how he managed to be this sweet, optimist, fun-loving, confident person after what happened was beyond him. He fell a little bit more in love with Blaine on that very second.

"But, I don´t think this is the time or place for that. If I am going to tell you, I want to tell you everything and I don´t want to do it here."

"Of course"

"And I also want us to enjoy our date. I don´t want this to ruin our time together tonight"

"Fair enough. Whenever you are ready"

"Thank you. How about this Saturday? You can come over my house, we can have some lunch and talk. We could take a walk in the woods or watch a movie afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. I really appreciate what you´re doing"

"All I´m doing is letting my amazing boyfriend to learn a little bit more about me, as I should…" – Blaine chuckled when he watched Kurt nodding and crossing his arms in front of his chest, like he had finally admitted to Kurt to be the one at fault; and just like that, his good humor was back- "So, how about we go back to talking about prom? Should I pick you up or are we going in a group?" – Kurt gave him his best _bitch, please_ look

"Blaine, this is my first prom with my first boyfriend. There is no way in hell I am going in a group"

"Alright, then. But, although you invited me I should pick you up because I have to drive to Lima"

"Yes, but you don´t have to drive back to Westerville"

"Uh? Are you planning on kidnapping me or murdering me and burying my body in the woods? Or better yet! Go all Carrie on all of us?" – Blaine asked with his eyebrows all rose up

"No! Although it´s not a bad idea the Carrie thing… If I develop telekinetic superpowers in the next couple of weeks I´ll let you know"

"It´s all I´m asking" – Blaine said raising his arms and with humor in his voice.

At that moment the waitress arrived so their ridiculous conversation was interrupted. After their food and drinks were settled, they reassumed the conversation a little more serious this time.

"So, now. Can you really tell me why I´m not driving back to Westerville?"

"Well, you are driving back, but you won´t do it right after the dance because you are staying with me!" – Kurt did it again. Blaine had been halfway drinking his soda when he heard what his boyfriend said and almost choked. Kurt laughed a little and handed a napkin to a coughing Blaine.

"Next time you are really going to give me a heart attack"

"Third time is a charm?" – Kurt asked mischievously. Blaine gave him a hurt look and had him apologizing in a second – "I´m sorry! I didn´t mean it. But you have to admit that it was hilarious"

"Of course, it is. When you are not the one choking and spilling liquids all over the place"

"Again, I´m sorry and I promise to make it up to you later"

"How?"

"Well… I´ve noticed you have taken a particular liking to nuzzling my neck…"- Kurt paused to enjoy the sight of Blaine blushing furiously at that- "… so… I promise to give you full access the next time we are alone" – Blaine´s eyeballs seemed like they were about to pop out.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" – Kurt said trying to look innocent

"You´ll be death of me I swear!"

"How so?"

"You can´t just tell me things like that, just like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because, all I am thinking about now, is to take you to a dark corner and have my way with you" – Blaine had lowered his voice to almost a whisper and now was Kurt´s turn to blush.

"What happened to my sweet and bashful boyfriend?"

"He left the building when his teasing boyfriend played the neck card"

"Interesting… I´ll keep this information for future research"

"Please, do"

"So, am I forgiven then?"

"I´m still think about it. I´m not sure if your attempt at redemption actually made thing worst for me"

"Just let me know when the jury is back"

"I will. In the mean time, tell me how it is possible for me to stay with you on prom night?"

"Well, I was really concerned about you driving back so late at night. So, I asked my dad if you could stay over and my reasons why I was asking that. It´s a good thing he likes you so much because he said yes in a minute" – Blaine was really touched at his boyfriend´s thoughtfulness and Burt´s concern, too

"Thank you and thank your dad for me too"

"I will, but you can thank him on Friday when you come over for dinner"

"I will. Now I have to ask my parents and hope they say yes"

"It´s already done"

"What?"

"I called them early today. I explained the whole thing and after talking to my dad to make sure he was ok with it, they say yes"

"WHAT?! Gosh you are a big box of surprises aren´t you?"

"Your parents are too"

"That they are. So they talked to your dad?"

"Yes, I think they said something about getting together for dinner sometime"

"Amazing" – Blaine shook his head in disbelief – "I can´t believe I get to spend a night in your house"

"I know. But don´t get your hopes up. My dad will keep an eye on us all the time"

"I don´t mind. It´s still going to be amazing"

"I think so too"

Kurt and Blaine went on with their dinner and conversation; now both of them very excited about prom night. Kurt told Blaine that the New Directions were performing. When Blaine said that he thought performing would be fun, he decided to ask his friends and Mr. Schue if it would be ok for Blaine to sing with them. Kurt was sure that it wouldn´t be a problem because his friends liked Blaine and it was not a competition performance, but he decided not to tell anything to his boyfriend until he got the all-clear.

Blaine on the other side was in equal parts excited and terrified. He saw this as an opportunity to really move on; talking about what happened and actually facing a similar scenario with Kurt was going to be a turning point for him. He was ready to do it though, he felt ready. Kurt made him feel safe and although he knew he still had a long way to really heal from that experience, looking at the amazing and beautiful boy sitting across from him, he knew everything was going to be fine.

**A/N: There you go. Let me know what you think. ;). Next time we will know what really happened to Blaine and how it affected his family. I´ll just indulge myself with a little drama, just a tiny bit. So, bring your tissue box, I´ll bring mine.., just kidding. But don´t worry, it´ll be sweet, too. I promise …**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter comes a little bit earlier than usual because I´m going to be pretty busy this weekend so I rushed to finish it because I´ve been very good with my weekly updates and I didn´t want to ruin my good record.**

**So, as I said last week, this chapter is little dramatic, but not too much (I hope) and it ends well, I promise. I´m just trying to keep it interesting, you know?**

**I´m sorry if it´s kind of long (the longest I´ve written) but I just couldn´t find a good place to split it. I hope you like it, though. Happy reading!**

**16.-HEALING**

Saturday morning came around and Kurt arrived at Blaine´s house. It had been difficult but he managed to leave Blaine´s Sadie Hawkins experience out of their conversations for the past two days and now here he was, parking in front of his door as he promised.

"Hey" – Blaine greeted softly

"Hi" – Kurt greeted back and cupped Blaine´s cheek to pull him close and kiss him. Blaine sighed happily into de kiss and when they separated he had a smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming"

"Thank you for inviting me. How are you? Are you really ok with this? We can totally do something else instead." – Kurt wanted Blaine to know that he was the one calling the shots and that there was no pressure.

"No, it´s fine. I won´t lie to you, talking about what happened is something that I am not particularly looking forward to, but I have given it a lot of thought in the past few days and I think I need it. Just be patient with me"

"I´m here for a long as you need me"

"Thank you" – Blaine squeezed Kurt´s hand in his – "Now, we have all day so… how about if we start by fixing some coffee. Mom just got a state-of-the-art coffee machine and we are still trying to figure out how to use it" – Blaine chuckled

"Absolutely. I´d love to help you break a machine that probably cost several thousands of dollars"

"Oh, please! We are not going to break it!" – Blaine said in good humor

"If you say so. Lead the way" – Blaine took Kurt´s hand in his and started their way to kitchen.

As soon as they got there, they started working on making their coffees, which took a while to figure out how, wasting cups of delicious Colombian coffee in the process and making a mess out of the kitchen, which they had to clean up.

"So, are you parents at home?" – Kurt asked as he received a mug of freshly made coffee from a very proud looking Blaine and thanked him with a smile.

"Yes. Mom got the night shift and she got home a couple of hours ago so she is sleeping. Dad had a very important conference call with a client who at the moment is in London, so he locked himself up in his office. He´ll come out to say hello later, once he is done" – Blaine had been guiding Kurt up the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room. I think is where I feel more comfortable. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course"

It was the first time Kurt was going to see Blaine´s room. Every time he had visited in the past, they had stayed in one of the many multi-purpose rooms in the first floor.

Blaine opened the door to his room and signaled Kurt to step in first. Blaine´s room was pretty much what he expected. It totally reflected his personality with an elegant yet discreet decoration in warm colors. It was cozy and inviting. What surprised Kurt were all the prizes and awards Blaine had won in different sporting events, sports he didn´t know his boyfriend practiced. There were some pictures with family and the Warblers around the room. Getting closer to the bed he noticed the picture he had given him for their first month together on the nightstand, apparently Blaine brought it home when he wasn´t at Dalton and Kurt´s heart swelled.

Blaine placed his mug of coffee on the nigh-stand, removed his shoes and motioned for Kurt to do the same. They sat on the bed facing each other with their coffees in hand.

"So, what do you think?"

"I´m impressed. I didn´t take you to be so athletic"

"I enjoy sports. I used to do fencing, polo, and sword fighting in my old school"

"I see that, and it seems like you were pretty good"

"I did alright"

"It´s a shame you don´t get to do it anymore"

"Yeah, it is. Dalton has a different extracurricular program, but I still get to play soccer and the Warblers take the rest of my time, so I´m ok. I still get to ride my horse when I visit my grandfather´s ranch near Cincinnati"

"Wow, your family has a ranch and you have a horse?"

"Yeah" – Blaine said rubbing his neck- "I didn´t mean to brag about it. it´s like a little retreat my grandfather bought to get away from the stress of the city. Now, that he´s retired he spends most of his time there and the horse was a birthday present for me when I turned fourteen. But I only get to ride it when the family goes there for vacations"

"I see. It was very generous of him"

"It was"

"So, how was that old school of yours?"

"Well, it was a privet school in the outskirts of Columbus and my life was pretty much the way it is now with the difference that everybody got to go home at the end of the day. It was a boys and girls school, you know"

"I see, they didn´t want the risk of having hormonal teenagers sleeping in close quarters"

"Exactly. Anyway, I got in when I was twelve and it was the time when I started to feel a little off. I mean, I saw my friends all talking about girls and going on little dates to the mall or the movies and I just wasn´t in the same page. While they were checking out the candidates for homecoming queen, I was eyeing the men´s lacrosse team walking down the hallway" – Blaine snorted

"Right"

"It was like that for a while because I didn´t want to admit what was going on. That was until Mark came out… well sort of"

"Mark? Is that the guy you went to the dance with?"

"Yeah"

"What do you mean by _sort of_?"

"Well, it all happened one day in class. Mark had been distracted writing something on his journal when these guys came along and snatched it out of his hands and started reading it out loud"

"No! " – Kurt gasped – "That was privet!"

"I know! To make the story short, after a few lines, it was obvious to everybody what it all meant. The guy who was reading it got all vicious and tried to humiliate him in front of everybody"

"Poor Mark!"

"It was horrible to watch, but hearing what was in his journal… I could relate to the way he was feeling, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. So, what happened next?"

"One of the most awesome things I have ever seen. Mark stood up, snatched his journal back, faced everybody and said: I´m gay, deal with it; then, he stormed off in a way that from what you´ve told me, would have made Rachel Berry very proud"

"That was incredibly brave for a twelve-year old"

"It was, but it didn´t do much on his favor. The rest of the year, he was tormented relentlessly. I felt overwhelmed by the whole thing and it took me most of the school year to come up to him and say hello"

"I´m sure he was surprised when you did"

"Yes, he was. I started small talk and we became friends. He knew what I was dealing with so he helped me by keeping a distance when others were around but we would hang out on the weekends and pretty much the entire summer"

"Why didn´t you…?"

"dated?"

"yeah"

"I guess he never saw me like that and honestly, I was such a mess that I was barely capable of admitting I was gay so I was by no means capable of acting on it. To me he was my friend, end of story."

"Ok. I understand. Then, what happened?"

"During the time we had together that summer, I started to feel more comfortable about who I was. Mark´s family was great. They were very similar to yours so they were very supportive of him and that gave me hope that maybe everything would work out for me as well."

"So you decided to come out?"

"Yes. I didn´t want to hide anymore. I didn´t feel like I should. It made me feel like a coward and a liar too because I wasn´t being truthful to my friends, my family or myself. I´m sure you know the feeling"

"Of course. It´s exhausting and at the end, pointless."

"Exactly! So I thought the moment had come but I took my time. The new school year began and I decided that I didn´t want to keep my friendship with Mark a secret, as a start. So, we would hang out during recess"

"I´m sure that drew some attention"

"It did. The worst part was that the name calling and offenses hadn´t stopped and now I was receiving them, too. My friends would asked me why I was hanging out with him and if I hadn´t heard that they were starting to gossip about me as well. They told me the reason I didn´t get picked out as much as Mark was because I was into sports, girls liked me, and because unlike Mark I hadn´t admitted I was gay"

"How stereotypical. What did you say to that?"

"I told them Mark was my friend, that there wasn´t anything wrong about it and that people should mind their own business"

"That must have thrown them out of base"

"It did, but it didn´t stop the rest of the school"

"How about the teachers? Why didn´t they do anything?"

"Why didn´t they do anything when you were tormented at school?"

"Point taken" – Kurt sighed sadly

"We were on our own and Mark being the proud guy he was, decided that he was capable of handling it on his own. So, he didn´t report anybody nor he told his parents what was really going on at school"

"Been there, done that" – Kurt shook his head and looked down. Blaine took Kurt´s mug and placed it along with his on the night-stand. Then, he reached for Kurt´s hands and squeezed them softly.

"Hey, we all have different ways to deal with things. I think that you, enduring everything thrown at you shows a lot of character."

"I don´t know"

"Well, I do" – Kurt smiled and then punched himself mentally, he had come to help and support Blaine and somehow it had gone the other way around. He stirred the conversation back to where it was.

"Please, continue. Tell me what happened next"

"Ok. One day I was walking down the hall and I saw these two guys ganging up on Mark, calling him horribly things that he tried to shrug off but I decided to step up. I pushed them away from him and told them to leave him alone. They asked me if I was there to defend my boyfriend. I told them that although Mark and I were just friend, I was gay too and that if they had a problem with that I was more than ready to kick their sorry asses"

"Wow! I´m impressed. I only managed to come out last year to my dad and friends and I was terrified. You did it in front of everybody when you were only thirteen! I think it was incredibly brave"

"Well, I think it was incredibly stupid, but I don´t regret it. Mark needed help and it was the right thing to do."

"I still believe it took a lot of courage to do something like that"

"Thank you"

"I guess everything changed for you after that"

"It did. The guys I thought were my friend deserted me. They started to avoid me, then to ignore me to point where they even turned their backs on me when I walked next to them in the hallways" – Blaine´s eyes glassed over with unshed tears. He had been hurt badly by people he cared about.

"Blaine, I´m so sorry!" – Kurt opened his arms and pulled his boyfriend towards him giving a tight hug. Blaine couldn´t hold it any longer and tears started to fall down his cheeks. He held on to Kurt because having him there was the only thing that brought comfort to all the bad memories he was revising after all that time.

"I thought they were my friends, Kurt" – Blaine said with a broken voice and between soft sobs – "They were supposed to be on my side and after I came out, they not only cut me off and ignored me, some of them were present when the others were bullying Mark and I and they just stood there and watched. That hurt the most. I could take the insults from random guys but having someone you cared about watch you being attacked and no do anything, it killed me."

"I know. But I´m here now, your family, and you have the Warblers who would kill if needed to defend you and even my friends at McKinley would step up for you as well"

"I know" - Blaine said pulling away – "I´m sorry, I am totally ruining your clothes" – He reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief to dry his face.

"It´s ok. I don´t mind really. You are more important to me than my clothes, any given day. We can stop if you want"

"No, it´s ok. I feel better now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have great friends now, I have you and my family, and I couldn´t be happier. I know they are not worth it but it still gets to me because I was so young and I was really hurt by their reaction"

"I understand. I can´t imagine having my friends turning their backs on me but as you said, they are not worth it"

"No, they aren´t. Anyways, after that, it was pretty much Mark and I on our own and he helped me build up my confidence, so… when the Sadie Hawkins dance came along, I proposed for the both of us to go together, as friends and he accepted."

"Did your parents agree to it? What did Cooper say?"

"I wasn´t ready to tell my parents, yet. I had faced so much crap at school that I didn´t want to risk having it at home, because when the topic of homosexuality came in conversations, both my parents were against it. They weren´t mean about it but they definitely didn´t support it. Cooper had gone to college in California so he wasn´t around at the time and being there a 10-year age difference, it wasn´t like we were each other´s best friends to talk about the important stuff in our lives."

"I see. So, what did you tell them?"

"They knew Mark was my friend but they didn´t know he was gay, obviously. I told them that Mark and I were going together with a couple of girls who had asked us to the dance and that his dad would drive us. My dad was working in a big case at the time and mom was in a conference in New York that week so, my dad was happy with the arrangement"

"That was the night it all happened…"

"Yeah. It was a night to remember, but for all the wrong reasons"

"Blaine, you really don´t have to…"

"But I want to! I´ve had all this kept inside me for so long and I promise you that although it´s painful to remember, I believe it´s helping me to feel better at the end"

"Ok. If you´re sure…" – Blaine nodded and continued with his story

"So, we got to the dance and we noticed a few raised eyebrows and stern looks from some of the students but we decided to ignore them. We stayed for a couple of hours, listening to the music, dancing on our spots, and drinking punch. However, we didn´t feel like staying much longer, the truth was that it wasn´t the big night we thought it would be. So, Mark called his dad and asked him to come pick us up"

Kurt saw that Blaine was getting really affected by his memories, his eyes reflected pain, anger, frustration, and hurt; all in a big mixture that he hoped never to see again, because he felt his own heart breaking at the sight. He moved from where he was to sit next to Blaine. Kurt put his left arm around Blaine´s shoulders, resting their backs to the hear board. Blaine rested his head on Kurt´s left shoulder and molded his body to Kurt´s so their sides were touching as much as possible. Blaine needed to feel Kurt close. He needed the reassurance his boyfriend provided that he was safe and loved. In an instinctive self-preservation move, Blaine wrapped his left arm on himself as if trying to keep himself together, but Kurt was there again taking his right hand in his and giving him a soft squeeze before rubbing his thumb delicately on Blaine´s knuckles.

"Is this better?" – Kurt asked

"Yes. This feels nice" – Blaine breathed out – "Thank you for being here". Kurt just tightened his hold on Blaine and his boyfriend took a deep breath to continue with his story.

"After waiting for a while, Mark thought that his dad should be arriving soon, so we decided to go wait outside. At it was still early, everybody was inside and the parking lot was deserted so we sat on a bench and waited. Apparently these three guys had followed us from the gym and when they spotted us they came right to us yelling all kinds of demeaning insults." – Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory.

Kurt knew this was the part where Blaine would need him the most so, he slid the arm he had over Blaine´s shoulders down until he reached his boyfriend´s waist and wrapped it around him, pulling him even closer. As Kurt´s arm replaced the one he had around himself, Blaine placed is left hand on Kurt´s and intertwined their fingers together. After that, Blaine opened his eyes and kept going.

"We tried to walk away but they were on our faces in a second. They were Seniors which meant they were a lot older and bigger. They started to push us around and I didn´t know what to do, I was terrified. Mark pushed one of them off, trying to defend himself and that was when all hell broke loose. One of them held Mark´s arms behind his back and the other started punching him really hard and repeatedly on his stomach and on his face. When I screamed at them begging them to stop, the one in front of me punched me in the stomach so hard that he took all the air from me and I fell to the ground. After that he started to kick me on the head and on my sides. I swear I heard my ribs breaking. Blood was running on my face and my vision was blurred but I saw Mark´s figure falling to the ground unresponsive, he had been knocked unconscious. I tried to get up and help him, I swear I tried! But when I tried to stand up, I felt a piercing pain on my jaw and my middle at the same time. I hadn´t seen them coming after me again. It was agony and I could barely breathe. I hit the ground and everything became dark" – Blaine´s voice broke at the end, not able to hold the tears back any longer.

"Oh, honey. I´m so sorry. I´m so sorry" – Kurt whispered in Blaine´s ear and presses soft kisses to his temple. Kurt had tears running down his face and he hadn´t realized the moment he had started crying. He held Blaine tight and was debating whether to stay there comforting his boyfriend or going out to hunt those assholes down and make them pay very painfully for what they did.

"It was horrible Kurt. The pain was excruciating and watching how they hurt Mark without being able to do anything about it was torture"

"I know, but you´re here with me now. You are safe and happy. You are older, bigger, stronger, trained to defend yourself and you have me"

"I know. I would never let that happen again. That is why I told you I needed to be prepared to fight if I needed. Watching Mark being hurt like that was the most difficult and horrible experience I had ever had to go through, if it were you Kurt, I just couldn´t bear it"

"Please, don´t think like that. I´m safe so you don´t have to worry"

"It´s just that I love you so much. You are the most important person in my life"

"I love you, too with all my heart. But we are together and we are alright. Back then, you both were very young and inexperienced, outnumbered by much older guys and with no one to support you. That is not going to happen now." – Kurt said with resolution and releasing Blaine´s hand so they both could dry their eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, you know how to fight and you are teaching me how to do it, so we can defend ourselves and unlike then, we both have great friends who´ll back us up if we need them."

"I guess. But promise me that you will keep training and maybe even take some martial arts classes with me. I really want to make sure that we can defend ourselves even if we are outnumbered"

"Ok. I promise. I am still against violence, but now that I know what you went through, I see your point."

"Good. Thank you" – Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt´s face towards his and kissed him. That kiss was a mix of love, need, and passion that had them breathless after a short while.

"I love you" – Blaine said in a whisper

"I love you, too" – Kurt replied trying to get his breathing back to normal. It took him a while but when he recovered he asked something he was very curious about because at least he knew Blaine was fine. "What happened to Mark?"

"His father arrived just in time to call 911. The whole scene was terrible for him, arriving and seeing his son lying on the ground, bleeding, and unconscious. We were both rushed to the hospital. I had taken most of the punches to the head and I had a severe concussion so I was in induced coma for a week with five broken ribs and bruises all over my body. The doctor said I was lucky because one of my broken ribs had gotten very close to puncture my lung not to mention that fortunately the swelling in my brain didn´t cause an hemorrhage, I could have died."

"Oh, Blaine" – Kurt pulled him really close again, just to remind himself that Blaine was ok.

"Mark survived as well, but he was not so lucky. The punches he got to his stomach produced internal bleeding and he had to have surgery to repair the damage, he almost died too. He was in the ICU for two weeks and hospitalized for over a month. I only had to stay for one more week after I woke up. But I still was in a really bad shape and it took almost a month to start moving again without agonizing pain.

"Honey, that must have been terrible"

"It was. My parents were great though. Not about the gay part, that wasn´t mentioned for a couple of weeks after I went back home. But, my dad did everything to catch those guys and pulled strings in the DA office to pressure the Police Department to identify them and when they did, thanks to the surveillance cameras in the parking lot, he pressed charges. He got them judged as adults, they got 5 years in jail for assault and a restraining order so they can´t come close to me or Mark for the rest of their sorry asses lives. Then, he went after the school. He sued the school for negligence and had the Principal removed"

"Wow, remind me not to cross your dad, like ever"

"That would be wise"

"And your mom? She was in New York right?"

"Yes, when she found out what happened, she paid for a privet jet to fly back immediately and was at my side after just a couple of hours, she took a leave from the hospital and stayed at home with me until I recovered, which took a little over two months after I left the hospital. Cooper flew from Los Angeles too and he stayed until they released me from the hospital. Surprisingly, he was the one who reacted the best about me being gay."

"Maybe his exposure to a more accepting environment gave him another perspective"

"Maybe"

"You told me you had therapy, did it help?"

"Yes. The first year after the attack I visited a therapist to deal with the post traumatic stress. The nightmares were the worst part, but Hellen taught me relaxation techniques and little by little they started to disappear. I still have nightmares, because they will never go away completely, but they´re rare, now. I haven´t had them in the longest of time, which is great. Hellen tried to help me with the rest of it because I wouldn´t talk about what happened; I just wanted to forget about it. She monitored my progress at Dalton and after seeing I was doing fine, she gave me the all-clear. She told my parents that somehow I had found a way to go pass the incident, that I was doing remarkably well and that eventually I´ll deal with it. So, that was that and I guess she was right."

"Do you think this conversation will bring the nightmares back?

"No. I noticed by the end of therapy that they would only come when I had a very stressful day. At Dalton there is very little I could stress about; and right now I feel like a heavy weight has been taken from my shoulders, actually."

"So, no stress, no nightmares?"

"Yeah and it would have to be very high levels of stress but right now I don´t feel stressed at all, quite the opposite, thanks to you."

"I´m glad. So, how did Dalton come along?"

"My parents started looking for a good place for me to continue my studies and where I could be safe. Neither of us wanted me to go back to the same school. Someone gave them information about Dalton and their zero tolerance policy against bullying. We visited the school and I loved it. They said I could start in the Spring Semester, which was great because it gave my injuries enough time to completely heal and I could start afresh. My parents didn´t think twice about leaving their jobs in Columbus and moving to Westerville for me."

"Wow"

"I know. They´re always there when it counts. So, I enrolled at Dalton, I was totally honest about who I was since day one and surprisingly enough, everybody seemed to be fine with it. I made friends, joined the Warblers and here I am."

"What about Mark?"

"While he was in the hospital, his father got transferred to San Francisco. They moved as soon as he was released"

"Do you still keep in touch with him?"

"Yes, we email or text every now and then. He has a boyfriend too and he is really happy there. He thinks you are hot and that I am a lucky SOB"

"That´s very true" – They both laughed

"Thank you for sharing this with me" – Kurt said when he sobered up

"No, thank you for listening and supporting me"

"You know I´ll always be here for you" – Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine one more time, happy to know Blaine was with him, that he was fine and really healing after all he went through.

The two boys stayed in their tight embrace a little longer without knowing that right outside the door, Blaine´s parents had listened to almost their entire conversation. Mr. Anderson had a silently sobbing Mrs. Anderson wrapped in his arms. He was shedding silent tears as well. They both were crying a mixture of sad and happy tears because of the horrible experience their son had gone through and this was the first time they`ve got to hear the whole story; but they were happy to know that he was finally dealing with what happened and moving on. Kurt kept bringing positive things into Blaine´s life and that was something they will always be thankful for.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Did I pull it off? I hope so. Anyways, next week we get Blaine´s parents reaction to their son´s story and our favorite boys getting ready for Prom. Until next weekend!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I´m glad to know you liked it. Now, we continue where we left off but we go back to the sweetness and fun, at least that´s what I hope. Enjoy!**

**17.- MOVING ON**

"Mom? Dad?"

Blaine had stepped out of his room with Kurt behind him and was met with his mother crying silently and wrapped in his father´s arms. He was trying to soothe her but he looked upset himself as well. When they heard their son calling for them, they turned their faces towards him. Victoria left her husband´s arms and went to hug Blaine very tightly.

"Oh, honey! I had no idea! – She was still crying – "I knew it had been a terrible experience for you, but you never realize how much until you hear it. I´m sorry you had to go through that!"

"Mom! Were you listening?"

"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to. I woke up because I was thirsty and I heard you both talking in your room. I was just going to say hello and then I heard what you were talking about and I froze." – She pulled back a little to look at her son´s face.

"I found your mother standing here crying, so I came to see what was wrong and I heard too" – William approached them and put his hand on Blaine´s shoulder – "I´m sorry for everything that happened to you, son. You can always imagine it but you never know for sure."

"It´s ok. I´m alright. Thanks to you, my friends, and Kurt. So, mom, please stop crying. I promise we can talk about this over coffee if you stop crying"

"Alright. I´m stopping now"

Kurt had stayed behind not knowing what to do with himself because he felt like he was intruding in a family moment, so he was very surprised when Blaine thanked him for helping him and even more so when Victoria left Blaine, came up to him and hugged him too.

"Thank you, Kurt!" – She said and gave him a soft and short kiss on his forehead before going back to hugging Blaine with one arm guiding him towards the stairs – "come on, honey. Let´s get some cappuccinos."

Kurt blushed at what Blaine´s mom did and jumped a little when he felt a hand resting heavily on his shoulder. It was William, who has looking down at him with a soft smile on his face and gratitude in his eyes. He didn´t say anything, he didn´t need to. Kurt knew what those eyes were telling him so he blushed a little more and nodded in acknowledgement.

Blaine had turned his face back in time to see the whole thing while walking with his mother and he was speechless at how their parents were behaving towards Kurt. They had been very cordial and respectful towards his boyfriend and their relationship but this was a public display of affection. If Blaine felt relieved and happy after talking to Kurt, he was flying over clouds right now.

"Let´s go have some coffee with them" – William said while putting his arm around Kurt´s shoulders following his wife and son.

"I´d love to"

The four of them entered the kitchen and Victoria offered to make coffee so they could talk. Each one of the men took a seat on the stools. Blaine felt his father putting his arm around his shoulders from his left and Kurt took his right hand lacing their fingers together. Blaine looked up and smiled at his father; then, he looked down at his hands in Kurt´s and looked up at his boyfriend with the smile still on his face, appreciating the moment because he felt safe and taken care of. However, Blaine saw that Kurt was distracted with something. His boyfriend looked kind of shocked so he followed his line of vision and after noticing what it was, he elbowed his father to get him to pay attention, too.

There they were, the three men in the house with their jaws dropped as they watched Victoria working the coffee machine like a pro, purring delicious cappuccinos into mugs in minutes.

"Mom! How did you that? Dad and I spend two hours last night trying to figure out how to make an espresso and Kurt and I were at lost on how to make lattes this morning!"

"Oh, honey. It´s easy! I read the manual" – She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn´t we think of that?" Kurt looked at Blaine, who shrugged his shoulders and turned to his father.

"Why didn´t WE think of that?" – Blaine asked his father, who shrugged his shoulders in the same fashion and turned to his wife.

"Why didn´t YOU tell us there was a manual?" – William asked accusingly.

"Honey, it´s right there" – She said pointing at a little booklet next to the coffee machine. She got a dismissive grunt in response.

"It doesn´t matter. Us guys don´t need manuals, right boys?" – He asked Kurt and Blaine who just because they felt like they´ve got to stick together, nodded in agreement. Victoria just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever works for you, honey"

They went to the little sitting area next to the kitchen, each one nursing their mugs of coffee. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson took the sofa while Blaine and Kurt opted for the big fluffy rug on the floor and sat on the other side of the coffee table.

"So, when did you decide to have this conversation?" – Mr. Anderson asked his son

"I guess when Kurt and I talked about going to prom together. I didn´t react well at the beginning so I felt like I had to explain myself."

"You really didn´t" – Kurt interjected.

"I know, but I wanted you to understand my motives, especially because I know how important these things are to you. I didn´t want you to think like I didn´t want to go with you. Besides, I promised not to shut you out". Kurt kissed Blaine´s cheek and pulled him closer by wrapping his arm around him.

"Sorry" – Kurt said when he remembered that Blaine´s parents were watching.

"Nothing to be sorry about" – Victoria said smiling and William seemed to be ok with the gesture as well.

"Well, I thought it was time for me to deal with what happened. The more I thought about it the more ready I felt. I promised Kurt I would tell him everything today and I did."

"Why didn´t you do it before? What changed?"

"I guess deep down I always thought that what happened was my fault…"

"Honey…" – Mrs. Anderson started

"…I know it´s not, I know that now. But, I was thirteen and in my head if I hadn´t asked Mark to the dance, nothing would had happened. It has taken me this much to see that it wasn´t my doing. The support I got from my friends at Dalton helped me realize what true friendship is; when Kurt and I got together they actually cheered! And I couldn´t help to think that if they could react that well to us being romantically involved, then there was no reason for the kids at my old school to behave the way they did when Mark and I went together to the dance, especially because we were just friends."

"So you finally saw that you had every right to be there?" – Mr. Anderson asked this time.

"Yes. I finally understood that Mark and I didn´t do anything wrong."

"Then what happened?"

"Kurt happened, always being there for me…" – Blaine looked at his boyfriend adoringly – "… and then you guys started to be ok with everything. I guess I finally got the peace of mind I needed to deal with what happened. I used to resent what happened to me, but I don´t anymore."

"Why is that now, son?"

"Because, I´ve come to realize that if it wasn´t for that night, I wouldn´t know how much you loved me. Even when you were disappointed and angry, you still moved earth and heaven to have those guys locked up, dad. Mom quitted everything to take care of me. I got to transfer to Dalton, where I met my awesome friends; and I also met Kurt, my best friend and wonderful boyfriend. Life is good right now and I´m happy."

"I´m glad to hear that, but I really thought we were going to lose you that night, sweetheart. I don´t want to spend another year, scratch that, a night like that ever again."

"I know mom. I´m sorry you had to go through that"

"You had it a lot worse"

"They can´t hurt me anymore"

"William, I must say I´m really impressed with what you did" – Kurt said –"you really went after everybody"

"Well, I wasn´t happy about Blaine being gay as you know, but there was no way I was going to let anyone hurt my family and get away with it"

"I consider myself warned"

"I don´t think you or I should worry about that" – Mr. Anderson said with humor – "I know you wouldn´t hurt Blaine on purpose."

"My husband is right. I can´t tell you how happy we are that Blaine found someone like you" - Kurt blushed at the acknowledgement and at the feeling of Blaine kissing his cheek in front of his parents - "There has been this cloud above us for three years and I finally feel like we can all move on. Hellen told us that Blaine would talk about it someday and he´s seemed fine all this time, but we knew it wasn´t over. Now I start to think it finally is."

"Blaine told me you quit everything to help him heal. That was big, too"

"I did what I had to do. What´s the use of being a doctor and helping other people if you can´t take care of your own? The recovery process was agonizingly slow, though, for all of us."

"You did great, mom"

"Thank you, honey. But, I hated watching you in such a condition and in so much pain. Besides, at the beginning the nightmares were a constant and it killed me hearing you scream out of fear and pain in the middle of the night." – She was sobbing again and Kurt joined her.

"Mom, please! I don´t want to see you crying anymore and that goes for you too Kurt. I´m ok now. So, let´s just focus on that, ok?"

"I think we can do that" – she said drying her eyes and calming down. Kurt nodded.

"Good, because I don´t want us to get upset or sad over this again. I´ve come to peace with what happened to me and I won´t think about it anymore."

"Sounds like a plan to me" – Mr. Anderson said and the others nodded in agreement – "Ok. Now that that´s settled, let´s speak of exciting and happy things… like… Are you ready for prom?"

"Oh, prom! Do you remember our first dance together, honey?"

"How could I forget, Tory? It´s was Homecoming in our Senior Year, the night you finally accepted to go on a date with me and I got my ass kicked by John Harries"

"Who´s John Harries?"

"Your mother´s boyfriend"

"Wait, what?! You mean you didn´t go to the dance together?

"No. Your mother was the most beautiful and popular girl in school, cheerleader captain, you know; and I was the captain of the debate team, you do the math"

"So, mom was one of those snobby self-centered cheerleaders?

"I was not!"

"No, she wasn´t. She was very kind and sweet which only made it worse!"

"You had it bad, didn´t you?" – Victoria asked her husband sweetly

"Sweetheart, I´ve still got it" – William kissed his wife tenderly

"Here we go again!" – Blaine moaned – "Would you stop it!"

"Oh, that is so sweet!" – Kurt pretty much squealed

"Blaine, come on, son! You have a boyfriend now so you know how it is" – Kurt and Blaine got red to the face when they heard that – "I don´t know why you always make such a fuss about you mother and I kissing."

"Because you are my parents! I can live without the mental image, thank you very much!"

"Oh please! Like you and Kurt don´t do worse when you are alone!"

"DAD!"

"What? I can see the dark spot on Kurt´s neck from here you know"

"Oh my gosh" – Kurt was really embarrassed to be put on the spot like that and buried his face on Blaine´s shoulder.

"DAD!... Mom! Please do something!"

"Well, you started it"

"Seriously?"

"Blaine! Let´s just say for argument sake that your parents being affectionate with each other is not so bad and it´s actually endearing" – Kurt mumbled still unable to look up.

"Thank you, Kurt" – Victoria said.

"Good call, Kurt" – William commented as well

"Fine! It´s endearing! Can we move on with the story, please? What happened with that John guy and how did you get together?" – Blaine asked still cherry red. Kurt decided he couldn´t hide any longer and he really wanted to hear the story, so he dared look up to his boyfriend´s parents.

"Well, John and I had started dating over the summer. He was a little overbearing sometimes…"

"He was a jackass Tory…"

"He was. But he had his good moments. Anyway, I thought that he was just using a jackass mask and that he was sweet deep in inside but I was wrong. He asked me, well he didn´t really ask. He assumed we were going together to Homecoming."

"Victoria looked breathtakingly beautiful that night, well she always does" – William said looking all love-struck. Blaine had to admit that it really was endearing. He hoped he could be that happily married and in love when he grew older. He blushed a little when he noticed he was picturing the same scene, but he and Kurt were sitting on the sofa instead of his parents.

"Oh, somebody is winning points today" – Kurt said happily

"Yes, someone is… " – Victoria conceded- "… anyway, I decided to go on my own because I was not letting John believe that he was the boss of me. He found me in the middle of the dance floor with my friends and he was mad. He had stopped by to pick me up and I wasn´t at home."

"I was by the refreshments, looking at her. She was having a good time when he showed up. He started yelling at her and when I saw him grab her arm something came over me and I stepped in."

"Apparently being the knight in shining armor runs in the family" – Kurt commented nudging Blaine playfully.

"Will was very brave, considering John was taller and built. But, he came between the two of us and asked him to leave me alone"

"Then, what?" – Blaine sounded really into the story

"Then, he punched me in the face so hard that I fell to the floor and a second later I fell in love with your mother"

"A second later? What happened?"

"Your mother kicked that punk right on the nuts and brought him to his knees whimpering"

"Go mom!"

"Your grandpa raised no damsel in distress, you know?"

"I can see that"

"After that she came to see how I and my poor jaw were doing. We walked outside where she took care of my swollen lip and I finally got the nerves to ask her out and she said yes. We spend the rest of the night dancing together."

"I´m sure the entire school was shocked to see you together" – Kurt sounded impressed

"Yes, they were but, it didn´t matter to us. After some time they got used to it and we were voted the Cutest Couple of the class and Senior Prom King and Queen" – Victoria said smiling

"That´s a really great story"

"Thank you, son" – William was smiling - "I really hope you enjoy your prom"

"I hope so too" – Kurt said with real hope in his voice.

"Do you know what are you going to wear?" – Victoria asked this time

"I´m making my own suit actually. I´ve designed myself" – Kurt was happy with the subject change. Fashion really got him going.

"Kurt, that´s impressive!" – Victoria commented

"Thank you. It´s still in the early stages but I´ll have it ready on time"

"Well, Blaine. It looks like you and I have to go shopping for new tuxes"

"Really, dad?"

"Yeah. I have been meaning to go to Columbus for new suits, you can come along and we´ll sort you out"

"Thanks, dad"

The four of them kept talking about prom and running through the details about Blaine staying in Lima for the night. After lunch, Kurt told the Andersons it was time for him to go home and Blaine walked him out.

"Thank you for everything, I couldn´t have done it with you"

"Yes, you could´ve"

"I´m not so sure"

"Well, I am. You are stronger than what you give yourself credit for"

"Maybe in other aspects or when it is not me. It took me quite a while to get here"

"What you went through was not a stroll in the park, Blaine. I still can´t believe how you can still be this wonderful and positive person after all that. I am sure I wouldn´t"

"In spite of everything, I had a good support system and Dalton really helped"

"I know. But still there is a lot of it that had to come from within yourself"

"You won´t give up, will you"

"Nope. I´m proud of my brave boyfriend and there is nothing you can do about it"

"And and I´m proud of and hopelessly in love with mine and there is nothing you can do about it, so there" – They both laughed and gravitated towards each other circling their arms around the other

"I love you, Blaine Warbler"

"And I love you, Kurt"

They kissed lazily for a while next to Kurt´s car and that was when Mr. and Mrs. Anderson got the cue that it was time to give them some privacy, so they stepped away from the window and went back to the kitchen.

"Can you believe that it´s finally behind us?" – Victoria asked her husband

"Apparently it is, sweetheart"

"I´ve been so worried about the nightmares coming back"

"I don´t think they´ll come back, at least not in the near future"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the nightmares started to be less frequent when he transferred to Dalton and they stopped completely when he met Kurt"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I´ve been helping Blaine keeping a journal, like Hellen recommended. The last entry was the month before he came home and told us about meeting him. I never thought I would say this… but… I am so happy Blaine met Kurt"

"I never thought I´ll hear you say that. But they make each other happy and that´s all that matters. Did you talk to your father about this?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"You know him. He can´t stand the competition. The same as when we all found out about Blaine being gay and your very modern and accepting father bought Blaine that horse for his birthday and my dad paid for that luxury program to study abroad in Italy before he started attending Dalton, even when he didn´t approve of his sexuality, just because he didn´t want to be the unsupportive one; when I told him that your father was really ok with him having a boyfriend and not only that, but had asked Blaine to take Kurt to Cincinnati for a visit sometime; he just told me that next time he comes to town, he expects Blaine to introduce Kurt to him and let him treat them to dinner at the fanciest restaurant they can find."

"Your father is something else"

"That he is, fortunately my mother can handle him like a charm. The important thing is that Blaine and Kurt won´t get a hard time from him."

"Good. I love James and I know he loves his family but if he messes with my children…"

"Don´t worry" – William kissed his wife´s forehead – "Everything is fine. Our family, all of them are fine… well… maybe not Cooper. I wished he would settle down already, he is twenty six and he´s still playing at that nonsense he calls acting career!"

"He´ll get there, you´ll see. He is still young"

"I suppose, but he isn´t that young"

"He´ll come around… and speaking of which, I should probably call him to tell him the good news" – Victoria was already dialing on her phone.

"Yes, he would love to hear it. But, promise me that you will go back to bed after that, you must be exhausted"

"I promise"

William kissed his wife and went back to his studio. Victoria spent the next half an hour speaking with her eldest son about Blaine´s progress and how things were going in L.A.

Outside the house, Kurt and Blaine were pulling apart from their kiss.

"So, I´ll see on Monday?"

"Yes, I´m going shopping with the girls today. They want my expert advice on prom dresses and I´ll work on my outfit all Sunday so you can see it on Monday"

"Ok. I´ll go with my dad to Columbus tomorrow. It´s his last day off and he wants to make it a father-and-son kind of day"

"I think that´s great. I should get my dad to do that too. I feel like I have been neglecting him a little and before you say anything, it´s not your fault"

"You know me so well, it´s creepy"

"It´s not creepy, it´s endearing" – They both laughed – "I really should be going now. Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"New Directions is performing at Prom and as it ´s not official, they were all on board on you joining us for a few songs"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! We are working on the song list and you can join our rehearsals starting Tuesday, that is if you want to do it"

"Absolutely! That´s awesome!"

"I´m glad you liked the idea"

"Are you kidding? It´s amazing. I´ll have to tell the Warblers but given that the competition season is over for us, it shouldn´t be a problem"

"Great! I miss those guys"

"We can do something about it. We can plan an outing with the guys one of these days"

"I´d like that"

"Alright. Drive safely and text me when you get home"

"I will, I promise"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

With that, they kissed one more time before Kurt jumped in his navigator and pulled out of the driveway. Blaine went back to the house and decided to call Wes, David, Nick and Jeff to see what they were up to and plan something to hang out together. Life was definitely good right now.

**A/N: I think William is becoming one of favorite characters. I always have fun writing him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you´ll drop me a line sometime to let me know what you think. Until next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone. I´m sorry for posting this a little later than usual but last week was crazy and I didn´t finish this chapter before the weekend as planned and with the sad news about Cory´s passing I just couldn´t bring myself to write. Klaine is my ultimate OTP on Glee but Finnchel came very close behind and although I´ll keep watching the show because I just love it so much, I think it´s fair to say it won´t be the same without Cory. My heart goes out to Cory´s family, Lea Michele, the Glee family, and all the Finnchel fans out there.**

**With that being said, this chapter is called The First Fight, but don´t worry, it´s not as bad as it sounds. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you again to everyone who is following, have marked this little fic of mine as a favorite or reviewed it. It means a lot. Happy reading!**

**18.- THE FIRST FIGHT**

It was Monday afternoon and Kurt was hurrying to get out of school. Blaine was waiting for him outside, ready to take him home. He had worked really hard the day before, trying to get his outfit finished enough to show it to Blaine and now he will be able to do it. He walked out of the building and there he was, his very own version of prince charming, all for himself and he wondered once again, how did he ever get so lucky? Kurt walked over the car and jumped right in.

"Hi, angel"

"Hello, honey" – Kurt greeted and leaned in to give Blaine a soft kiss on the lips and when he was pulling away, Blaine stopped him.

"Wait, I´m not done yet"- Kurt giggled a little but was more than happy to oblige. Blaine kept kissing him for a few more minutes, deepening the kiss a little bit further before finally pulling away.

"Now, that was better" – Blaine said with a grin. Then, he started the car and took Kurt´s hand in his over the console.

"You´re impossible"

"I didn´t hear you complaining a few seconds ago."

"No and you´ll probably never will. I love kissing you"

"My point exactly" – they both laughed – "How was your day?"

"It was alright. The usual drama. The race for Prom King and Queen is close to becoming into a massive bloodbath and with Jesse lurking around, things are going to be interesting for sure"

"Jesse?"

"Remember the egg incident I told you about?"

"Yes. You mean THAT Jesse is back in town?"

"Yeap and not only that, he is kind of Rachael´s prom date now"

"What? After everything he did? I´m sorry, I know she is your friend but, is Rachael crazy?"

"Oh, I´m not taking offense, I think she is crazy myself. Finn is all over the place too. He is with Quinn but you can tell he is utterly jealous. I don´t know how that is going to end but I can tell it´s not going to be pretty."

"Those two don´t need to watch soap operas, their love life is dramatic enough"

"I know. Rachael loves drama"

"And you don´t?"

"I appreciate the artist arc behind it, but I like it better in plays or books. I am happy when it isn´t part of my life. That is one of the reasons I am so thankful for the relationship we have."

"Really? You don´t think we are boring?"

"Never! Do you?

"Nop. No one bit. You are the most adorable and interesting person I know; and I love every single minute I am with you, but I have to admit that when you tell me everything going on at McKinley, I wonder if we are missing something"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. We have been together for almost three months now and so far we haven't had a fight"

"And you think that is a bad thing?"

"I don´t know. But it seems like a key ingredient in all of our friend´s love lives. Even David and Wes fight with their girlfriends every so many weeks" – Blaine looked honestly confused and Kurt couldn't help but double in laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Honey, fighting is not a key ingredient in our friends´ love life, it´s a consequence for their childish behavior and to not knowing each other well"

"You think?"

"Yes, when something is bothering us, you and I talk it out; Finn hides and Rachael storms out. Before doing or saying anything, you and I think of how it will affect the other; Finn doesn´t think before speaking and Rachael believes everybody´s lives circle around her. That is why we are stronger as a couple with every passing day and they are fighting and breaking up over nothing all the time."

"You´re right. I´m sorry, it was silly of me to believe that we should be like them"

"Yes, a little bit." – Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine´s cheek

"I guess I´m still figuring some things out, huh?"

"I know. I am too. But as you know, I´ve lived with the Finnchel drama for quite some time now. It may look passionate, romantic, and intense when you first see it but with time it just gets old. I´m actually really happy that we are not like them. I mean, I love them both and if it works for them then so be it, they love each other so much that I know they'll get their act together in the end but, I on the other hand, like that my relationship with you brings love, peace, and support into my life and no unwanted ot unnecessary drama."

"I like that too. I mean, being gay brings a lot of drama all by itself, I don´t need it from the person I want to rely on. It´s better to have fun and make out"

"I totally agree with you. Making out it´s probably a more productive way to occupy out time…stop looking at me like that and keep your eyes on the road Blaine!"

"Sorry, it´s just that I kind of wanted to be productive"

"Sure you did, but I need you to take me home safely first… just keep the thought for later, ok?"

"Urghh you are killing me here. When did you ever start being so teasing?"

"I´ve might have picked up a few pointers from Santana" – Kurt said trying to look innocent

"Remind me to have a word with her one of these days"

"I wouldn´t recommend it. You might not make it out of it alive and I intend to keep you around for a little longer"

"Just a little longer?"

"No, I actually want to keep you around for a very long time but I didn´t want to creep you out"

"Don´t worry about it. I intend to be in your life forever"

"I´ll like that" – Kurt took advantage that they were at a red light to lean in and kiss Blaine quickly before it changed back to green.

Kurt and Blaine arrived to the house and Finn got home a little while after them. Finn invited Blaine to watch the game with him while Kurt changed into his suit. Burt got home too and the three of them were talking about suits for prom when Kurt walked in.

To say that Kurt didn´t receive the response he was expecting was an understatement. Surprisingly enough the only positive feedback he received came from Finn. He understood that his father worried because he didn´t want him to be a victim of the other kids` hostility and Blaine had gone through so much that of course he was going to be a little apprehensive about the entire thing. He knew all of that, but it still hurt that they didn´t support his choice and didn´t appreciate all the effort he was making on putting his outfit together.

While Kurt was sulking and feeling a little hurt in his room, the other three men were still in the living room trying to figure out how to do some damage control.

"Why would Kurt want to provoke those kids? He is my son, I love him, and I want to protect him but he makes it difficult sometimes. I know I shouldn´t have said anything because I want to be supportive but he must know that all I wanted was for him to realize he sometimes makes things harder for himself."

"I don´t think he wants to provoke them or make things harder for himself. He is just refusing to let them dictate the way he dresses or how he lives his life. He is amazing and I am an idiot. I should go talk to him"

"I don´t know what the big problem is. I think he looks good in that outfit. Girls dug Mel Gibson in that movie. Besides, if someone tries to hurt you two, all of the New Directions will be ready to kick their asses"

"Thank you Finn, that´s really nice from you, from all of you"

"It´s nothing, he is my little brother, you know? I love him and I´ll protect him."

"You're a great kid Finn. Although my son would protest about you calling him your little brother, I know he knows you´ve got his back."

"But I am bigger! That makes him the little brother"

"That´s technically true. Please don´t tell Kurt I said that; he is already mad as it is and I don´t want him to break up with me"

"Dude, relax! He is totally into you so he´s not going to break up with you. He just needs some support, that all"

"You´re right and I think you were the only one who showed Kurt some support just now. I´m a lousy boyfriend" – Blaine moaned remorsefully – "He has been very supportive of me and I knew how excited he was about this and I´ve ruined it"

"Well, then you go and make it better, man. Kurt is probably waiting for you in his room. I´ll stay here with Burt. You go talk to him."

"Yeah, I´ll stay here with Finn. I´m sure you are the one he really wants to talk to right now."

"Ok. Thanks. Wish me luck"

"You don´t need it, son. I know you two will work it out."

"Thank you"

"You´re welcome. Put in a good word for me too"

"Sure will"

Blaine went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Kurt´s voice could be heard asking him to come in. Blaine walked in and saw that his boyfriend had changed from his suit and now was wearing his regular clothes. He was putting his outfit away.

"Kurt. I´m sorry"

"Blaine, it´s fine. I get it"

"No, it´s not fine. You looked absolutely gorgeous in that suit and you´ve worked really hard on it and I should´ve told you how beautiful you looked in it, because you really looked beautiful, instead of questioning it"

"Honey, I understand that my sense of style doesn´t rub everyone the right way all the time and I know what you went through, so I understand." – Kurt said while going to his bed to sit down.

"Angel, your sense of style is amazing, you are amazing; and I appreciate the thought but I decided to leave everything behind me and not letting what happened to me affect me or anyone around me, not anymore and what I did a few minutes ago was not that. I also hurt your feelings… don´t shake your head denying it because I know I did… and although I thought I was protecting you, I still wasn´t supportive and you didn´t deserve it."

"I´m fine"- Kurt said with a small voice and looking down at his hands. Blaine walked towards him and knelt in front of him.

"I know you´re not and you shouldn´t be. You shouldn´t let me off the hook so easily. I know I made you feel like I have a problem with you being who you are and it´s not true. I´m very proud to be with you, I always have, and I´ll always be. I love your sense of style, I love how confident you are, I love the fact that you face everybody with your head held high no matter what, I love how unapologetic you are about being who you are, I just… I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you forgive me for being such an idiot, then?"

"You´re not an idiot, but I forgive you"

"Thank you"

"Do you really think I looked beautiful?"

"I do and I´ll be the proud guy who will be standing next to you all night marveling at the fact that the most beautiful person in the whole room asked him to tag along"

"Oh, honey!" – Kurt cupped Blaine´s cheeks and kissed him and pulled him up until they were standing with Blaine holding him close by his waist while he circled his arms around Blaine´s neck, all without breaking the kiss.

"So, are we good?"

"Yes and you said there was no drama in our relationship"

"I know, I sorry"

"I promise, it´s fine"

"Does this count as our first fight?"

"I guess, although we didn´t really fight"

"You were disappointed and mad at me, you stormed out in a way Rachael would have been proud…"

"Oh Gosh, I did! Didn´t I?"

"You did, but you were upset because I made you upset and here I am, trying my hardest to be back in my boyfriend´s good graces. So, I think this qualifies as our first fight."

"Ok. Our first fight it is… and I can totally understand Rachael now"

"I think it´s great that you feel you understand her better, but I like that you were open to talk about it when I came in instead of shutting me out"

"And I liked that fact that you came up here looking for me to talk about it instead of running away"

"So, we did well?"

"I think we totally aced it"

"I love you, Kurt"

"I love you, too Blaine" – they kissed again

"Now, before we go down and have dinner with your family; do you think you can forgive your dad too? He totally meant well, you know that"

"I know. He just tries to protect me, too"

"Great! Ready for some dinner?"

"Yes"

Blaine took Kurt´s hand and led him downstairs where they joined the family for dinner, with all that happened before forgiven and forgotten.

The rest of the week Blaine joined the New Directions to rehearse the songs he was singing with them and he had to admit it was great to perform with everybody. Today was the last rehearsal before prom and he just finished the song he was going to sing with Tina and Brittney.

"That was great guys!" – Blaine said with real excitement in his voice

"It´s sounded well, didn`t it?" – Tina commented with a smile

"It was awesome. I´m awesome so…" – Brittney shrugged her shoulders

"It was perfect!" – Kurt pretty much cheered

Blaine smiled at him and walked to where his boyfriend was seated.

"And here we go again" – Lauren said rolling her eyes

"Thank you, angel!"- Blaine said to Kurt and kissed him, ignoring Lauren´s comment.

"Could you two love-birds not do that every five minutes? I just had a delicious lunch for which I paid a considerable amount of money and I want it to stay in my stomach. Besides, I think you are giving this one over here (she signaled towards Puck) ideas and it ain´t gonna happen" – Lauren directed the last part to Puck who looked crestfallen.

"Well I think it´s sweet" – Mercedes said and the two boys smiled at her – "So back off Lauren"

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" – Lauren asked Puck, who looked confused and without a clue of what to do – "That is how you treat your future queen?"

"I can arm wrestle with her if you want" – He said kissing his guns

"Oh please! I can bring her down with both my hands tied behind my back but as a woman, I must say I´m kindda disappointed. Remember that I need to be wooed, wwoooeeeddd" – And with that Lauren stood up and left the room but not before throwing daggers with her eyes at Mercedes

"Mercedes! Can´t you keep your mouth shut! Look what you did!" – Puck said out loud

"Oh don´t even get me started on you, kitty boy and be thankful that I´m in a good mood today!

"I´ll go get my sweetie pie"

"Yeah, you go do that"

Puck went out the door going after Lauren and Rachael was coming in with Finn following close behind.

"For the millionth time Finn! What I do and with whom I decide to do it, it´s none of your business!" – Rachel stormed in

"And all hell broke loose" – Santana said unimpressed

"All I want is for you to be ok. He hurt you, really badly the last time or have you forgotten?!" – Finn kind of yelled

"No, I haven´t forgotten as I haven´t forgotten that you are with Quinn now so why don´t you go and see if she is ok, huh?"

"Burned" – Artie commented waving his hand as if he was putting out a match

"Arrgghh you´re impossible!" – Finn put his arms up in the air

"Well, then it´s a good thing that me being impossible stopped being anything of your concern a while ago, isn´t it?"

"I´m just trying to protect you!"

"Finn, dude! Relax!" – Sam tried to calmed him down

"I don´t need protection, especially from you! Now, I need to practice my solo" – Rachael said dismissively

"Fine! But I´m keeping an eye on him and if he tries anything, I´ll kick his ass"

Now, it was Finn´s turn to storm out while Rachael told the band to "hit it" and started practicing her song.

"Are they always like that?" – Blaine asked Kurt

"Yeap, pretty much"

"Wow! You weren´t kidding"

"I know! Welcome to my world, honey"

Saturday night had finally arrived and Blaine was very excited and if he was completely honest, a little afraid of going to prom with Kurt. This would be the first time he attended a dance in over three years and although he knew that things were completely different this time, it still got him on edge.

"Blaine, honey? Are you ready? If you don´t leave now you will be late" – Victoria said walking in and William was behind her

"Yes, mom. I´m almost ready" – Blaine answered while finishing tying his tie

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, but I´m a little scared too. I don´t know what to expect and I don´t want my fears to ruin Kurt´s night"

"Son, it will be fine. This is a completely different situation. I actually think that you must be on the look-out for Kurt"

"What do you mean dad?"

"These kids don´t know you, but they have been picking on Kurt in the past. He seemed to be very confident that everything will be fine and that might make him put his guard down. I just want you to be careful and use what you learnt from your experience to protect Kurt"

"I haven´t thought of it like that"

"I know. This is Kurt´s environment so he will be the most exposed"

"You´re right. I should stop freaking out and focus on not letting tonight be anything nearly similar to what happen to me"

"William! I don´t think he needs to be thinking about things like that right now"

"No, mom! Dad is right! I need to turn my bad experience into something good. I´ll make sure Kurt has a good time but I will definitely be ready in case something happens or if he needs me. Besides, after having our first fight I owe him a great night"

"What? You and Kurt fought? It´s everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is ok. It wasn´t a big fight but I didn´t support him on something because of my fears and he was upset. We talked it out right away and we made up but I still feel like I have to make it up to him."

"I think you should Blaine" – William started – "That boy has been there for you in all possible ways and I´m a little disappointed that you didn´t show him the same courtesy"

"I know dad! I feel really bad about it, please don´t make me feel worse"

"Did Kurt really forgive you?"

"Yes, he did. He is amazing"

"That he is. I hope it is the last time you make my future son-in-law upset Blaine!" – Victoria said sternly

"Mom! Future son-in-law? Really? We are still in high school!" – Blaine tried to sound shocked but the smile breaking on his face made him fail miserably

"Oh honey, I know you´re still young but I can tell what you two have is special and I know you know it, too"

"I wouldn´t mind having Kurt as my son-in-law, come to think of it…in about eight or ten years" – William commented but looking at his son as if saying: _you better wait eight or ten years_

"You two are unbelievable, but awesome and I love you for it" – Blaine told both his parents

"We love you, too. Now, put yourself together and go show your boyfriend a good time" – Victoria said adjusting Blaine´s tie.

"Thank you. I´ll see you tomorrow"

"Have fun!"

"I´ll try. Dad"

Blaine gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and hugged his father. He picked up the little gym bag he had prepared with the things he will need in the morning and went to get his car. He drove to Lima and was grateful that the traffic was light because he was kind of running late when he left his house and he didn´t want to be late to pick up Kurt. Blaine reflected on his conversation with his parents; they would still surprise him with their new attitude towards him and his relationship with Kurt. He hadn´t acknowledged to them that he had entertained the thought of marrying Kurt since pretty much the first time he kissed him, because he knew they were still very young and had a long way ahead of them before it could happen, but if his smile was anything to go by, he was sure his parents knew what was going through his head. It was an amazing feeling though to know that his parents were more than ok with the idea.

Finally, Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt´s house. He decided to leave the bag in the car until they returned after the dance as he didn´t want to greet his boyfriend with a bag in his hands. What he did brought with him out of the car was two matching flower pins so they could wear them on their jackets.

Blaine walked towards the door feeling a little nervous. He hadn´t felt this nervous since he was looking for Kurt that first day when they got together. He rang the bell and Burt opened the door.

"Good evening, Sir"

"Good evening Blaine"

"Is Kurt ready to go?"

"I think he is, he´ll be here in a sec"

"Great!"

"You look good"

"Thank you"

"You will take good care of my boy, won´t you"

"I will, I promise" – Blaine looked up the stairs – "wow"

In that moment, Kurt came down and Blaine´s face parted in a huge smile; his boyfriend looked amazing and he was so proud to be able to call him his. Blaine approached the stairs and met him at the bottom.

"Hi!" – Blaine breathed out because to be honest, Kurt has just taken his breath away

"Hi"

"You look absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself"

"I tried. I couldn´t make you look bad. This is for you" – Blaine pull out the pin and placed it on Kurt´s lapel

"Oh, my gosh! It´s so pretty. Thank you!" – Kurt pulled Blaine closer and kissed him tenderly

They heard a coughing sound and turned their faces to see Burt who had been there the whole time.

"I think you should be going if you don´t want to be late"

"You´re right! I have dinner reservations for us in La Bella Isola" – Blaine said happily

"Really?"

"Yeah, I want you to have the best night and that starts with an amazing dinner"

"That sounds like a great plan. You´re the best boyfriend ever!"

"I haven´t been but I will do my best to be that for you"

"Honey, we´ve been through this! What happened on Monday wasn´t so bad and you haven´t been nothing but sweet and thoughtful these past few days, more than you usually are and that´s saying a lot, and it´s completely unnecessary"

"I just want to make it up to you because you really are that important to me"

"I know and I appreciate it, but I need you to stop beating yourself up for it and forget about it. Can you please do that for me? Please?"

"Ok"

"Thank you. Now, let´s enjoy our night"

"Absolutely"

Blaine offered his hand for Kurt to take. They said good bye to Burt and told him they would be coming back as soon as the dance ends. They walked hand in hand out of the house, ready to have a god night together.

**A/N: Soooooo, What do you think? =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again. As you know I was a little out of schedule last week but I am back to posting on weekends yay! Today we get to see what happened on Prom night. Thank you for all the love and support this story is getting, the reviews I´ve been getting are awesome and I really appreciate all the wonderful comments. Soooo, enjoy! **

**19.- MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

Kurt and Blaine entered the restaurant in high spirits. They were happy to see Linda when they walked in.

"Well, hello to you two! How have you been?"

"Hi Linda, we´ve been great, thank you. How are you? – Kurt gave Linda a hug and Blaine did the same

"I´m alright. You two look very handsome all dressed up like that"

"Why thank you. It´s prom night, you know?" – Blaine answered this time

"Wow, I am sure you are going to have a great night and Kurt I must say, that´s one killer outfit!"

"It is! He looks really handsome in it, doesn´t he? – Blaine was beaming

"Thank you. Both of you" – Kurt said with a blush and giving an adoring look to Blaine and a smile to Linda - "How´s Annabeth?"

"Beautiful as always. She will be your waitress tonight"

"Awesome!" – Blaine was really relieved to hear that, although he knew that Annabeth was their designated waitress every time.

"I have also reserved your regular table and I´ll keep that area deserted for as long as I can"

"Thank you! You´re the best"

"You´re welcome, it´s the least I can do for my second favorite couple"

"Second favorite? Why aren´t we number one? We´re very cute and adorable, all of our friends say so! You can ask" – Kurt said with a hurt look on his face

"Oh I know! I´ve seen it, I don´t need to ask. But, Annabeth and I are my number one and I´m kind of biased on that account" – That made Kurt smile

"Understandable, if that is number one I´m honored to be number two."

"I knew you´ll understand" – Linda said with a smile and a wink – "Ok, so let´s get this party started. Follow me please"

Linda led Kurt and Blaine to the same table they shared on their first date and were grateful to see that the restaurant hadn´t filled enough as for Linda to be in need of that area to accommodate patrons; so once again, it was completely deserted for them.

Both boys enjoyed a lovely dinner sharing kisses, talking about all sort of things and just enjoying each other´s company. When they were finished Blaine paid the bill, both said good bye to Linda and Annabeth and headed towards McKinley. After a short drive, Blaine parked the car outside of the gym.

"SO, here we are. Are you ready for your Junior Prom?"

"I think I am. I feel equal parts of excitement and apprehension. Is that normal?"

"Yes. You are excited because you expect this to be a great night and you are apprehensive because you don´t know what to expect"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty much like the way I´m feeling right now"

"If it helps, I feel the same way but I think I´m more excited than anything"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I am going to spend the night dancing and singing with a group of new friends and the most beautiful guy there is. What else could I ask for?"

"Oh, Blaine!" – Kurt was leaning in to kiss Blaine when he caught eye of some students walking by the car so he stopped himself.

"Too much of a crowd?"

"Yes and I hate it! You and I are not doing anything wrong but for some reason I have to stop myself from kissing my boyfriend because it may cause a negative reaction. I know I shouldn´t mind but I really don´t want us to have a problem that could ruin our night." – Kurt said with a sad tone.

"I know but look at it the way I see it: we came here to have fun, not to make a political statement. If they are willing to leave us alone, then we can make things easier for them by not showing how strongly we feel for each other. It´s compromise"

"I can live with that, but it´s still unfair"

"I know it´s unfair and it sucks, but let´s focus on the good things"

"What good things?"

"Like you are breaking grounds in your school by coming tonight wearing whatever you want to wear, accompanied by a group of good friends who support you and by showing everyone that you are as deserving of a night like this as the rest of them"

"Ok, what else?" – Kurt tried to look unconvinced but a smile breaking through let Blaine know he was saying the right things.

"How about that you are an amazing person for accepting the apologies from a guy who made your life miserable for so long and for trusting him enough as to accept his protection, you are also teaching David that he doesn´t need to hide anymore, that he can have the life he wants if he is brave enough."

"You really think all of that? of me?"

"I do. You have no idea how proud I am to be with you"

"Wow… I… I just don´t know what to say"

"You don´t have to say anything. Just accept the fact that you are attending your Junior Prom with a boyfriend who loves you with all his heart, who is really proud to be by your side and who just needs to be close to you to be happy. Cuddles and kisses are a bonus."

"Thank you. You really don´t mind or think less of me for not showing PDA here?

"No. I really don´t mind because I understand. I know you are also doing it for me. I am aware that you have no problem defying them, but you don´t want to risk a situation that could turn into something similar to what happened to me… and don´t deny it, you know it´s true."

"Fine. I´d admit that it was one of the my reasons"

"Thank you. But from now on, I want you to stop worrying about it and just have fun, ok?

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you, too. Should we go inside now?"

"Yes. I´m ready"

Kurt and Blaine entered the gym while the New Directions were bringing the house down with a rendition of "Friday". Everybody was singing, jumping, dancing and generally having a good time and it was contagious so they got into it very quickly.

They found their friends and joined them. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to them while they were singing along or dancing as a big group to all the fast paced songs. The New Directions welcomed Blaine as one of their own and they were all having fun.

After a long time dancing, Blaine decided to go get something to drink. He asked Kurt if he needed anything and his boyfriend being thirsty as well, decided to leave the group dancing in the middle of the dance floor and go with Blaine to get some punch. They drank together and were about to go back to their group when Rachael started singing Jar of Hearts and only couples remained dancing, so they decided to stay on the sidelines.

Kurt and Blaine watched as everybody else was dancing. Deep down inside both of them wanted to join in, but they entertained themselves by commenting on the couples. David and Santana was the one it surprised them the most. They still couldn´t figure out what was going on in there. They knew the benefit that David was getting out of Santana pretending to be his girlfriend, they just couldn´t understand what Santana was getting out of the entire situation. Kurt was very perceptive and if the looks Santana gave Britney all the time was something to go by, he kind of knew and had come up with a theory. He just wasn´t sure though so he decided not to say anything to anyone just yet. He also saw Mercedes and Sam dancing together; they looked kind of smitten with each other, so that was another theory he was planning to explore.

Brittney came to tell Blaine they were next on stage. Blaine not wanting to leave Kurt by himself walked him back to the group and made sure he had company before walking backstage. He was following his father´s advice of not putting his guard down and he wasn´t taking any chances. Kurt on the other hand, felt really thankful for his boyfriend´s thoughtfulness.

Blaine started his song and was killing it, everybody was dancing. Kurt was very proud to see his boyfriend on stage rocking like a rock star and that distracted him for a little while of the drama taking place in the middle of the dance floor. When he caught on, he saw Finn and Jesse fighting, he had known it all along, he had been sure something was going to happen and that it wasn´t going to be pretty; being escorted out of the gym by coach Sylvester definitely didn´t qualify as pretty, he just hoped Finn was lucky enough as not to be reported to Principal Figgins.

Blaine came back to his side and he was congratulating him on his performance when they heard Principal Figgins voice over the microphone ready to announce Prom King and Queen. The king was announced first and to their surprise, David Karofsky had been elected. Then, the queen was announced and both of them were shocked when they heard Kurt´s name.

Blaine cursed mentally. He had been very careful to watch over Kurt, making sure nobody said or did anything to harm him but he hadn´t seen this one coming. Seeing Kurt´s hurting expression killed him and when he ran out of the room all he could do was to run calling after him. When he finally caught up with him, his beautiful boyfriend was in tears.

"Stop! Stop! Kurt! Please, just stop. Come on." – Blaine was still running after Kurt. Kurt did stop and turned around revealing the tears running down his face and that just broke Blaine´s heart.

"Don´t you get how stupid we were? We had thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up, that no one cared. Like some kind of progress had been made. But it´s still the same" – Kurt was really disappointed and hurt. He had really thought that some kind of compromise had been reached. He had refrained himself from being affectionate with his boyfriend as a sign of good faith and it all had been for nothing.

"It´s just a stupid joke" – Blaine tried to minimized the situation to make his boyfriend feel better but Kurt was having none of it.

"No, it´s not! All that hate and they were just afraid of saying it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I´m one big anonymous practical joke"

"Sweetheart, you are not a joke. You are wonderful and I´ll support whatever you want to do" – Blaine wanted to hold Kurt close and comfort him but he knew this was one of the times his boyfriend needed some space.

"I´m not going back in there. No way" – Kurt started to pace back and forth trying to calm himself down. He was furious now. Blaine knew it will take some time for Kurt to think things over so we walked towards the line of lockers and sat on the floor.

"Would you at least sit down?" – Blaine asked hoping it would soothe Kurt a little but when his boyfriend kept pacing he decided to give him a way out – "Do you wanna go? We don´t have to go back in there"

"Wasn´t this prom supposed to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it´s gonna do is give me a lump too" – Blaine was impressed. He could see the wheels running in his boyfriend´s head and he saw something in his face that could only be defined as determination.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I´m gonna go back in there and get coronated" – Kurt said with resolution and Blaine´s chest was fill with pride, which was reflected in the admiration look he had on his face -"I´m gonna show them that it doesn´t matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back. They can´t touch me…" – Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine because he needed to look into his eyes to say what he had to say –"…They can´t touch us or what we have."

"No, they can´t. What you and I have is the most amazing thing it has ever happen to me and I think is fair to say that for you too…" – Kurt nodded – "…and their hate isn´t stronger than the love we have for each other. If you want to go back in there and show them they can´t affect you, I´ll support you with all I have, even if it means throwing some punches."

"No, please don´t. We don´t need to fight them to teach them they are wrong. I´ll get back at them by showing them that they can´t bring me down."

"Alright then, I´ll do whatever you want me to do" – Blaine said standing up and pulling some tissues out of his pocket so Kurt could dry his tears - "Are you ready for this?" – Blaine offered a hand out for Kurt to take and he helped him stand up.

"Yes, I think I am. Thank you" – Kurt said throwing the tissue in a trash can

"Have I told you how mesmerizing you are?" – Blaine said with a love-struck look and Kurt couldn´t help but smile. His boyfriend was certainly the sweetest.

"Even when my face is all red and puffy?"

"You never stop being gorgeous, no matter what"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" – Blaine responded cupping Kurt´s cheek. Although they were sure the hallway was deserted, they didn´t even look around to see if anyone was near and they just leaned in to kiss softly.

Kurt walked in the gym and Blaine was close behind. Kurt directed himself towards the stage while Blaine went to stand near the other New Direction kids to see his boyfriend do the bravest thing he had ever witnessed and that included Mark´s coming out episode.

Blaine saw his amazing boyfriend accept the crown and scepter from Principal Figgins and how everyone was in silence while he walked towards the microphone and said: _Eat your heart out Kate Middleton_. He chuckled at Kurt´s unique sense of humor but held back the tears he wanted to shed, because he was that proud. He was relieved when everybody started to cheer and applaud, which meant that not everybody was in with that cruel joke. He heard how the traditional King and Queen dance was announced and he readied himself for whatever was to come, because although most people seemed to be showing some kind of support, there was still somebody or a group of people in the crowd who had meant to hurt Kurt. He saw Kurt talking to David, the second growing more uncomfortable with every passing second and he knew that he had to be close to Kurt. He started his way towards the center of the dance floor, where everybody moved back expectantly to give the new King and Queen some space to dance; and then, it happened. David walked away leaving Kurt all alone.

For a minute Kurt thought that this experience would be the opportunity David needed to come out. He had come back and showed everybody that they weren´t worth a heartache, but apparently it hadn´t been enough. He was now standing all by himself in the middle of the dance floor after David had apologized for backing out and left. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious looking around with everyone staring at him standing there all alone; but then, he heard the most beautiful voice in the world and he knew everything was going to be alright.

"Excuse me. May I have this dance?" – Blaine asked holding his hand out for Kurt, who had just turned around at the sound of his voice

"Yes, yes you may" – Kurt took Blaine´s hand and felt how his boyfriend pulled him close by the waist. He couldn´t believe he was slow dancing with his boyfriend in front of the entire school. Kurt was still a little apprehensive and saw how Blaine was trying to make him relax, but it wasn´t until he saw the rest of the students dancing around them without paying further attention that he could just melt in his boyfriend´s arms.

"Are you ok?" – Blaine asked while they were still dancing

"Yes, I think I am"

"I can´t believe you just did that"

"I can´t believe we are doing this. Thank you for supporting me. I know this must have been difficult for you"

"Sweetheart, are you kidding me? You were the one you had to face the entire school!"

"Yes, but still you had a bad experience before and tonight was supposed to be all about fun"

"With the exception of what just happened we were having fun and we will have fun the rest of the night, so mission accomplished"

"But…"

"Not buts and I don´t intend to let go of you while we are here, so the deal is off. You are my boyfriend, I´m going to treat you as such and everybody else can just suck it up"

"Ok. If you are sure"

"I am"

"Do you want to go sit down for a bit? I´m a little tired and I would also like to drink something"

"Alright"

Kurt and Blaine arrived to the table they were sharing with the rest of the New Directions. Kurt sat down and Blaine kept holding his hand when everybody started to come back as well.

"Kurt! Oh my God!" – Rachael bended down a little and hugged her friend really tight – "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you"

"I´ll go get Kurt something to drink, can you stay with him until I come back?" – Blaine asked everybody around them.

"Absolutely, but I´ll go with you. Kurt will be fine with everybody here but it´s best that you don´t go walking around on your own either. I´ll be your wing man" – Puck offered. Blaine was about to refuse but Kurt´s pleading face made him reconsider. He didn´t want his boyfriend to worry anymore so he sighed and accepted.

"Thank you Puck" – Then he addressed a more relaxed looking Kurt – "I´ll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok" – Blaine leant down and gave Kurt a soft kiss on his forehead before walking away with Puck.

"I´ll go, too. Three is always better than two" – Mike said and went after Blaine and Puck.

"I´ll stay with Kurt and the girls" – Sam offered.

"I have to say, that was a really sweet thing to do" – Mercedes commented referring to Blaine´s gesture

"I know. He is always taking care of me" – Kurt said with a smile

"I can see that. Facing everybody like that for you and he intended to go alone just now. He accepted Puck´s company because he saw you worrying. You are one luck boy, boo"

"Believe me. I know"

"You were very brave, too. What you did was amazing!"

"Thank you. I was close to leave but I decided that I wasn´t going to let them win"

"I know that I´m not always nice to you" – Santana said and everybody raised an eyebrow – "ok, ok. I´m never nice to anyone and I can´t promise I´m going to be now… it´s who I am, you know it so all of you can stop looking like you expected something else… but I have to give it to you Kurt, what you did, deserves nothing but respect"

"Thank you Santana"

"Are you staying for the rest of the night, Kurt?" – Tina asked

"Yes. I think the worse is over or do you think they are going to give us trouble?"

"I don´t think so. I heard people talking and most said they didn´t know about this. The most popular theory is that some guys from the football and hockey teams messed with the ballots. Someone saw a small group of senior jocks high-fiving each other and laughing at the back of the room when Figgins called your name, but they walked out after their dates slapped them and abandoned them"

"Tell me who they are and I´ll make sure they´ll need glue to put the bones of their bodies back together" – Lauren said while cracking her knuckles and neck

"No, it´s alright. But thank you Lauren. I think they already got what they deserved"

"Kurt! You know I don´t like violence but I´m with Lauren this time. They need proper punishment, being slapped doesn´t even begin to be what they deserve" – Rachel said in indignation

"No, but they didn´t get what they wanted, their dates humiliated them in public and stood them up; and they left their last school prom defeated because apparently nobody else liked what they did. But I´ve got a crown, I´ve got to dance with my boyfriend and I am still here, ready to keep having fun with my friends. I call that a full victory"

"You are truly exceptional"- everybody turned to look at Blaine who was holding two glasses with punch and looking at Kurt like there was nothing more beautiful in the entire world. He had obviously overheard their conversation. Kurt just smiled and accepted the glass Blaine was offering.

"I think that we all should just forget about all of this and enjoy the rest of the night" – Quinn suggested

"I agree" – Kurt said taking Blaine´s hand and lacing their fingers together – "Now that we are all off duty and the DJ is playing, we can all dance together" – Blaine raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Kurt´s softly. Everybody watching beamed. Kurt blushed as always. He had stopped trying not to blush whenever Blaine touched him or said nice things to him, a long time ago.

"I´d like that. It´s a great idea!" – Rachel jumped a little and clapped her hands.

All of the New Directions danced the night away. Kurt and Blaine even joined Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Puck, and Lauren during a slow song, holding each other close like the rest of the couples. Kurt wasn´t sure if when he went back to school everybody else would keep being this accepting but apparently there was a general agreement to cut them some slack that night and he was determined to make the best out of it.

When the dance was over, they all decided to have their prom picture taken before going home. They took turns and once they were done, they all walked out of the gym to their respective cars. As Finn and Jesse were nowhere to be seen, Blaine offered Rachael and Quinn for a ride home and they gratefully accepted.

After dropping the girls home, Blaine drove towards Kurt´s house. He parked the car, opened Kurt´s door and grabbed his bag. Kurt took Blaine´s free hand in his and they walked together towards the house. The lights were on so they figured that Finn was home and probably everybody was still up. Kurt looked at the crown and scepter in his hand worrying that he would have to explain them to his father. Blaine caught Kurt´s anxiety and squeezed his hand.

"Are you worried about your dad?"

"Yes. I don´t want him to get upset"

"Don´t worry. He just needs to know that you are alright. If you start by saying that, he will probably react better. You can´t always not say anything"

"No. People are probably going to talk about what happened and I don´t want him to hear it from someone else. I don´t know what would happen then and I don´t want to risk it"

"I haven´t thought of that and you´re right, it´s better if he hears it from you"

"Just help me explain so he can believe me when I tell him that I am ok. I am more than ok, actually"

"You are?"

"Yes. I know bragging is not good, but I feel proud of myself"

"Well, you should be. I am"

"Thank you, for everything. Knowing you were there made me strong enough to face those kids"

"You had it in you all along you didn´t really need me"

"That´s not true. I was close to leave, seeing you there was what made me think things through and want to go back"

"You just must remember that I love you and that I´m always gonna be there for you"

"I know. I love you, too" – Kurt kissed Blaine softly

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let´s go"

Kurt and Blaine entered the house and heard Burt, Carole, and Finn talking in the kitchen. They were both very tired and it seemed like it was going to be a long night. Kurt knew his father was going to demand an explanation that wasn´t going to wait until the morning, but Blaine was next to him holding his hand and he hoped Blaine was right; he hoped his father wouldn´t want to go get his shotgun to hunt those boys down after he finished his story. All that was left was to try to explain and hope for the best; and with that in mind, they entered the kitchen together.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello beautiful people. Thank you all for the support and a special thank you for those you who have reviewed this story so far. The positive feedback means a lot to me. **

**So, for this week I decided to bring back some fun and cute family moments after the drama we had on prom night but we will also get to see our beloved Klaine supporting each other and helping out their families and friends in this and future chapters. I really hope you like it. Happy reading!**

**20.- FAMILY AND FRIENDS PART 1**

"They did WHAT?!"

"Dad, please calm down"

"How can you ask me that Kurt?! I´m gonna go down there and give them a lesson they´ll never forget!"

"Dad, please! Calm down, I´m fine"

"Kurt, don´t tell me you are fine. After everything they did to you!"

Burt had been livid the moment Kurt told him about being elected Prom Queen and as much as he had been trying to explain that he was alright, his father wasn´t listening. They were in the Kitchen all seated around the breakfast table with the exception of Mr. Hummel, who was pacing the room like a tiger in a cage. Kurt felt hopeless and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him and holding his hand. Kurt asked Blaine with pleading eyes for help.

"Burt, please listen to Kurt. He´s not finished and if you let him tell you everything you will see that he is actually alright"

"Don´t get me started on you Blaine, you were supposed to protect him, remember?" – Blaine looked hurt and Kurt was appalled.

"DAD! Don´t you dare! Blaine was there for me every step of the way. I wouldn´t be here telling you all of this and feeling ok about it if it wasn´t for him."

"I swear I did my best Mr. Hummel. I´m sorry if it wasn´t enough"

"Blaine, honey, you have nothing to apologize for. You were there for me all night, making sure I was alright, comforting me and even defying the entire school when you danced with me. Don´t listen to my dad, he is not in his right mind right now."

"Burt, dear, I think you need to listen to Kurt and apologize to Blaine" – Carole intervened but kept a sweet voice.

"I know. I´m sorry, Blaine. I didn´t mean it. I know you are always taking care of my son and I know there was nothing you could do. I just lost it. I´m really sorry"

"It´s ok, Mr. Hummel. I understand."

"Thank you and I´ve told you several times to call me Burt. Don´t let my little outburst make you think that I like you any less than I did this morning."

"I´m glad to hear that"

"Now, tell me. What is this about you two dancing in front of the school?"

"Well, Burt, what happened was that Kurt decided to get coronated and it was awesome!"

"Kurt did WHAT?!" – Burt was yelling again

"Dad! Would you please calm down already? I don´t want you to get another heart attack, please!"

"OK, I´m calming down, I´m calming down but you better start explaining everything to me right now"

"Look dad, I´m not going to lie to you. When they first called my name it really got to me. It was a cruel joke. I ran out of the room and before you verbally abuse my wonderful boyfriend again, Blaine was by my side in a second."

"I wasn´t going to verbally abuse him… again that is. I´m really sorry Blaine" – Burt apologized again. He was really sorry for snapping at Blaine the way he did.

"It´s ok Burt, really" – Blaine answer with a smile.

"Well as I was saying, I was really hurt and then I got really mad, but suddenly I realized that if I ran I was letting them get away with it and I decided not to. I told Blaine that I was going back to get coronated, I know he probably though I had lost my mind but supported me anyways…" – Kurt took a second to give an adoring look to a love-struck looking Blaine – "… so I went back in there and did just that."

"Kurt, honey! That was so brave. I´m really proud of you"

"Thank you Carole"

"Dude, that was some serious guts you showed right there. I´m sorry I wasn´t there for you"

"I appreciate the comment and the sentiment Finn. I understand you were busy at the time"

"and he will stay busy watching the walls of his room for the rest of the weekend."

"Mom!"

"Stop right there Finn Hudson if you don´t want it to be an entire week"

"Fine!" – Finn said sulking like a spoilt child – "…But I was just defending Rachael, I´m the good guy here"

"I don´t want to hear it. You were lucky you weren´t reported. You could had been kicked out from the football team"

"I´m sorry mom"

"It´s ok, now let´s hear the rest of Kurt´s story"

"I can´t tell you how incredible it was, Carole. He just climbed up the stage, got the crown and owned it! Everybody started clapping and cheering!" – Blaine spoke with obvious pride.

"Wait! What? They cheered?"

"Yes dad, we found out that it was just a few jocks who planned it and nobody else was in it. I´m sure some enjoyed the joke but most people didn´t know what was going on and apparently didn´t support the idea because it had gone way too far"

"I wished I was there to see it little bro. Then what?" – Finn was impressed and regretful for not having been there for his brother as he had promised.

"Finn, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not your little brother?"

"But I am the big brother! Even Blaine thinks so!"

"Blaine thinks what?" – Kurt narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend

"Thanks Finn, thank you very much" – Blaine said between his teeth

"Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"oh oh… You´re in trouble kid, he´s using the full name" – Burt seemed to be more relaxed now, at least enough as to appreciate how funny the scene looked. He had been analyzing Kurt and he really seemed to be fine, he was not upset or sad. He was actually in good spirits and more than willing to participate in friendly banter with his stepbrother and boyfriend. Burt was feeling really proud of his son. The way Kurt had managed the situation and how collected and sure of himself he looked right now, really made him believe that Kurt was finally in a place where he could take anyone on. His baby boy was a grown man who could take care of himself, but damn him if he was going to stop defending him or worrying about him.

"Kurt! Sweetheart, please don´t be mad. He just said that he was bigger, as in size and that it made him the big brother so I had to agree with that. I know you´re older." – Blaine was pleading with his eyes when he looked at Kurt and then he was sending electroshocks when looking at Finn.

"Is that true Finn?"

"Yes, it´s true! I promise. Please, don´t be mad at Blaine."

"Alright, then" – Kurt said happily and kissed Blaine´s cheek. Blaine smiled and sighed in relief.

"Jeez Blaine, for the looks of it I think I´ll have to give you some lessons on how to handle my son, because he seems to have you wrapped around his finger"

"It goes both ways dad and Blaine handles me just fine, we are just playing around, besides it´s not like you can do any better" – Kurt raised one eyebrow looking intently at his dad and everybody laughed. After that, the mood certainly lightened in the room.

"Ok, enough with the bickering, I want to know what happen after you got coronated"

"Well, Carole, after I got my crown they announced the King and Queen´s first dance…oh! … Did I tell you that Karofsky was elected Prom King?

"No way!"

"Yes, Finn, way!"

"I can´t believe this, are you sure you are alright kiddo? The more you tell me about this the more difficult it is to believe it"

"Yes, dad, I´m sure. I´ll tell you why it all was fine. After the announcement, David and I walked towards the dance floor, for a second I thought he was going to forget about everyone and just dance with me but he bolted in the last minute."

"Dear God!"

"It´s fine Carole… dad stop it! I can see the smoke coming out of your ears again… ok, that´s better, all that frowning does nothing for your complexion, you know? … well, back to what I was saying, I swear it was fine because when I was in middle of the dance floor, all by myself, this handsome guy" – Kurt smiled at Blaine – "came up to me and asked me to dance with him"

"Really, you did that Blaine?"

"Yes, Burt. I wasn´t going to miss an opportunity like that. You don´t get to flaunt your beautiful boyfriend in front of hundreds of people every day"

"awww, that´s so sweet!" – Carole said from across the table

"Oh, Blaine! Stop it! You´re totally exaggerating."- Kurt was blushing.

"No, I´m not" – Blaine said and gave Kurt a quick kiss on his nose; making him get redder as he was obviously flattered.

"Oh, so that´s how you do it, huh? I can see now how it is that you handle him, Blaine. Smooth, very smooth. I´m impressed"

"DAD!"

"What? The boy´s got game, that´s all I´m saying" – Burt had his arms in the air as in surrender. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed wholeheartedly.

"Thank you, Burt. I appreciate it"

"Ok, ok… Can we go back to the story again?" – Finn asked

"Sure, but there is nothing much left to say. Blaine and I started dancing, everybody else started dancing too and we did just that the rest of the night. We had lots of fun with the rest of the guys."

"And nobody came up to bother you again?"

"No, dad. No one"

"and you are sure you are alright? Don´t you want me to go talk to Figgins about this?"

"I´m fine, I promise and no, I would rather you didn´t do that. I managed to show them that they didn´t get to me and I would like to keep it that way. Besides, they got what they deserved"

"How?"

"Their dates slapped them and dumped them, so they left"

"I still don´t think that´s enough, but if you´re sure…"

"I am"

"Alright then"

"I think it has been a long night and we should go to bed" – Carole suggested her husband while standing up – "Blaine, the air mattress is already set up in Kurt´s room with pillows and blankets. I hope you´ll find everything comfortable"

"Thank you. I´m sure it will be more than fine. I´m sorry for all the trouble" – Blaine answered as everybody else started to stand up as well.

"Oh, It was nothing" – Carole said dismissively

"I guess I´ll see you in the morning. Get in here kiddo" – Burt opened his arms and Kurt came up to him and hugged him – "I´m really proud of you"

"Thank you dad"

"I am proud of you, too" – Burt released Kurt and bid Blaine to get closer, giving his son´s boyfriend a tight hug as well

"Thank you, Burt" – Blaine was really touched and Kurt was absolutely beaming trying his best not to get all sappy or emotional at the sight.

"No, thank you, for taking care of Kurt the way you did"

"He is important to me, it was the least I could do" – Burt just nodded

"Ok. Just remember that although I approve this" – Burt said pointing from Kurt to Blaine and viceversa – "I´m still keeping my eyes on you so when you finally go to sleep the door must stay open"

"Yes, dad" – Kurt rolled his eyes

"Absolutely, Burt" – Blaine said seriously

"Alright, then. Good night boys" – Burt started his way up the stairs with Carole, who just waved them good-night

"Good night" – Kurt, Blaine, and Finn said together

Once their parents were out of the kitchen, Kurt narrowed his eyes on Finn.

"Ok. Finn. Can you tell me what the hell happened with Jesse St. James?"

"Nothing, he was putting his hands and mouth all over Rachel and I stopped him. End of story."

"Did Rachael ask you to stop him?"

"No, but he was crossing the line"

"What line? Rachael´s? or yours?"

"Kurt please, I don´t need this from you right now"

"Well, tough luck, you´re getting it anyways. You broke up with Rachael months ago. You´re supposed to be with Quinn, who we gave a ride home if you are interested, but you left her alone just to punch Rachael´s date. I don´t get it"

"There´s nothing to get. Rachael was my girlfriend and it´s my job to make sure she is ok"

"No, it´s not. But it could be if you take your head out of the hole you put it and do something about it"

"Should I leave you alone?" – Blaine asked. He didn´t want to get in the way of the two brothers.

"No, dude. It´s fine. I know Kurt will tell you all about it anyways"

"No, if you ask me not to"

"and I would totally understand"

"Thanks, but it´s ok. Really… arghhh… I really don´t know what I´m doing" – Finn sat back down with his head in his hands. Blaine had leant over the counter and Kurt got closer, resting his back on Blaine´s chest. Blaine welcomed Kurt by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend´s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Kurt melted in the embrace, placing his hands over Blaine´s and lacing their fingers together, glad that Blaine remembered he liked to be held this way.

"Finn. You don´t know what you are doing because you don´t know what you want… no, scratch that… you know what you want but are too proud or too coward to acknowledge it"

"What do you mean? I´m not a coward!"

"Yes, you are. You are still obviously crazy in love with Rachael and instead of recognizing that you forgave her a long time ago and that you want to be with her, you insist on keeping yourself away from her when in reality you want the complete opposite. You are being unfair to Quinn, to Rachael and yourself. Grow up!"

"I know! But Rachael doesn´t want me now and Quinn will hate me"

"Quinn will be fine and you know Rachael loves you too. But you can´t expect her to be at your beck and call after she tried to fix things for weeks with you rejecting her every single time, and specially after seeing you getting back together with your ex-girlfriend"

"Arghhh...I don´t know"

"Finn, if I may?" – Blaine asked and continued when Finn nodded – "look, I know I really don´t know you that well nor Rachael, so I won´t take it the wrong way if you don´t listen to me, but I have to tell you that you can make things happen if you really want to. Don´t let what happened in the past define your future. If Rachael if the one you want to be with, make it happen. Do whatever you have to do to set things right and win her back"

"How?"

"You can start by breaking things up with Quinn. If you don´t really want to be with her it´s unfair and dishonest to make her think otherwise" – Kurt told his brother with a sympathetic tone.

"You´re right. I owe her an apology. I´m sure she already hates me for what I did tonight anyways"

"Probably. But she´ll get over it. She is a tough girl"

"I think Kurt´s right. Once you settle things with Quinn you can make things right with Rachael"

"I´ll try. I´ll let Quinn cool off for a few days and then I´ll talk to her. I really don´t want to hurt her and I know she won´t listen to me right now. Besides, I´m grounded and Rachael seems to be into Jesse again so maybe it´s too late"

"Finn, a word of advice?" – Blaine said – "Although I´m all in for taking your time when you need to sort your feelings" – Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow as if saying: _oh really?_ Blaine just chuckled and went back to talk to Finn – "look, just don´t wait too long, alright? I was lucky enough that Kurt was still interested in me when I realized that I had feelings for him and that I wanted to be with him, but I could have easily been too late. I think you still have a shot, so don´t waste it"

"I´ll think about it, ok?

"Ok. I just want to see you happy, you know?"

"As you seem to be right now?" – Finn asked his brother with a small smile

"What can I say? When you´re happy you want everyone around you to be happy, too. So sue me…"- Kurt shrugged his shoulders –"… or better not. Blaine´s dad is my lawyer now and I heard he doesn´t take prisoners in court so you probably wouldn´t want to do that" - They all laughed

"I´m dead tired" – Kurt said suppressing a yawn – "I think we should go to bed, too"

"Yeah, I need to hit the bed. I can´t think anymore. Good night Kurt. Good night Blaine" – Finn said while standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

"Good night, Finn" – Blaine said

"Sleep tight" – Kurt finished

"Well, I believe you and I should go upstairs, too" – Blaine told his boyfriend while releasing him from his embrace but taking his hand when Kurt turned around to face him

"Yeah. It was quite a night, huh?"

"You can say that"

"I love you"

"I love you, too" – Kurt pulled Blaine´s hand to bring him closer and kissed him softly

"So, are you ready to finally get some rest? It´s past 3 a.m."

"Yes, please"

"Ok, let´s go" – Kurt said turning the kitchen´s lights off and then he guided Blaine to his bedroom.

Kurt and Blaine got to the room, sorted their things out for the night and then took turns to change in the bathroom. Once they were in their pajamas they kissed each other good-night before going to their respective beds. Both of them fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Blaine woke up to a beautiful sight. His boyfriend was sleeping with his face towards him. Kurt looked peaceful, happy and absolutely breathtaking. It was the first time he got to see Kurt sleeping because although Kurt wasn´t a morning person, the last time he had been in his room he had woken up really late and with a killer hang over because he had gotten drunk the night before.

Kurt started to stir slowly, fluttering his eyelashes until he opened his eyes and saw Blaine staring at him from his spot on the air mattress. His heart made a flip at the sight because Blaine was looking at him in a way he hoped would stay on his face forever. That face made him feel special and as if there was nothing more beautiful than him in his boyfriend´s eyes, a look of love he will never get tired of and that he was sure was plastered on his own face, too.

"Hi" – Blaine said softly with a smile

"Hi" – Kurt answered smiling back – "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could sleep for the rest of the week. I´ve never been this tired in my life"

"Come on Kurt, I´m sure it´s not that bad"

"Oh, trust me, it is. Have you been staring at me for long? It´s kind of creepy, you know?"

"It´s not creepy and it´s only been for the last 10 minutes or so. It´s not my fault you look like an angel all the time but you really get the full effect when you are sleeping peacefully"

"You think I look like an angel? That is why you call me that all the time?" – Kurt was blinking as realization hit him.

"Oh no! Please tell me you just didn´t realize that just now!" – Blaine was incredulous but there was amusement in his voice; to him, it had been more than obvious all this time.

"I swear I didn´t know"

"You´re just too cute for your own good"

"Well, I do try, thank you very much" – They both chuckled but then they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door

"Well, good morning sleepy heads" – Carole was standing at the door – "breakfast is ready just so you know"

"Thank you Carole, Blaine and I will be there in a minute"

"Alright. I´ll go and wake up Finn"

"Good luck with that" – Kurt said with a smirk. He knew it was a tall order.

"Honey, when you have skills, you don´t need luck" – She said with a self-sufficient tone and disappeared. Both boys chuckled and pity Finn for having Carole as his wake-up call.

Kurt and Blaine changed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. They had just finished when Blaine´s phone rang and the caller ID signaled that it was his father, probably just to ask him about how the night had gone and when he was going back home.

B: Hi dad!

W: Blaine. I need you to get home immediately

B: What? Why? What´s wrong? – Blaine looked at Kurt with a panicked expression

W: Grandma Norah just called, grandpa Ed is in the hospital. He had a heart attack

B: WHAT?! Is he alright?

W: We don´t know yet, the doctors were still working on him when she called

B: How´s mom?

W: She´s worrying sick like you can imagine. We are heading to Cincinnati the minute you get here

B: Of course! Can you help me prepare a travel bag please? I don´t want to slow you down more than what I´m doing now

W: Don´t worry about it son. I´ll help you with the bag and you getting here will give us just the time we need to organize things as we will probably stay there for a few days.

B: All right. I´m on my way right now

W: Ok. But, please, drive safely. I don´t want to worry about you, too

B: I promise, I´ll go as fast as I can without being reckless

W: Thank you. I´ll see you soon

B: Bye, dad

"Blaine, honey, what happened?" – Kurt asked with obvious worry in his features

"It´s my grandfather. He´s just had a heart attack"

"Oh, I´m so sorry. How is he?"

"They are still working on him so we don´t know. We are going to Cincinnati so I have to get home, now"

"Of course"

"I´m sorry I have to leave like this"

"Don´t worry about it. Come on, I´ll help you get your things ready so you can leave as soon as possible"

"Thank you"

With Kurt´s help, Blaine was in his car with everything ready in record time. He thanked his boyfriend for all the help and support and promised him to text him when he got home. Blaine also asked Kurt to thank his parents for their hospitality and to give them his apologies for leaving in such a way. Kurt told him he will give his dad and Carole his message, not to worry about a thing and kissed him good bye, promising to call him later. After that, Blaine left, trying to concentrate on the road while thoughts about his grandfather filled his head.

**A/N: there you have it. Just so you know, I have no intention to turn this story into an angsty fic so don´t worry, angst just isn´t my thing. However, I needed to set things to include everything that happened in "Funeral". I really hope you like what I did; besides, it can´t all be about fun and fluff or can it? Let me know! Thank you for reading and until next week! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everybody. Thanks again for reading and following this story; reading your reviews puts a smile on my face every time, just so you know. Today we get to meet another member of the Anderson family and there are more coming in the future. We also have our boys being cute together (as always) so be warned. I hope you like it. =) **

**21.- FAMILY AND FRIENDS PART 2 **

Kurt was sitting on his bed when he received a text from Blaine saying he had arrived home and was now on his way to Cincinnati with his parents. He could only wait for the right moment to call his boyfriend and hope that Blaine´s grandfather was alright. Blaine loved of all his grandparents but he knew that his boyfriend had a special connection to his grandpa Ed and that he would suffer terribly if something bad ever happened to him.

To Blaine, the car ride to Cincinnati seemed to last forever, even if it had only been a little less than two hours. His mother had been calling grandma Norah every now and then, but the doctors still hadn´t come out to say anything.

"Honey, please calm down. No news is good news, right? It means that he is still fighting, you know this" – William was trying to soothe Victoria´s nerves

"I know, but it´s nerve wracking not knowing anything"

"Well, we´re almost there"

Finally they made it to the hospital. Grandma Norah was in the waiting room and stood up from her seat when she saw them coming. They all hugged and then sat down together.

"Mom, have you heard anything yet?"

"A nurse just came out to tell me that the doctor will be here soon"

At that precise moment a doctor walked in. They all stood up again. Victoria was holding Norah´s hands and William had one of his arms around his wife´s waist and the other around Blaine´s shoulders.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Peterson. I´m the head of cardiology in this hospital and I´m attending Mr. Martin"

"My name is Victoria Anderson. This is my mother Norah Martin, my husband William Anderson and our son Blaine"

"It´s a pleasure to meet you. Please sit down" – They all went back to their seats

"How is he? How is my father?"

"Well, he had a moderate heart attack, it took us a while but we have managed to stabilize him. We are still keeping him under observation but it seems that the crisis had passed. Now we have to wait to see how much he is able to heal and how fast"

"Does this means that my grandfather is going to be ok?"

"We don´t know for sure yet, but he seems to be responding to treatment at the moment"

"But that is good, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can I see my husband?"

"I´m sorry Mrs. Martin, but he is at the moment still under very strict supervision and we are running some test to determine the damage. Once all the procedures are finished, we will let you see him. I´m sorry can´t tell you much more right now, but I´ll make sure you get updates as frequently as possible"

"I´m a doctor as well. Is it possible for me to go through the tests and the treatment he has received so far?"

"Absolutely Mrs. Anderson. If you follow me to my office I´ll give you the details"

"Thank you"- Victoria then addressed her family – "William, can you stay with mom, please?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Blaine and I will keep Norah company"

"Thank you"

Victoria gave her mother a kiss and a hug and then walked out of the room with Dr. Peterson. William helped Norah back to her seat and sat next to her keeping one of his arms around her shoulders. Blaine took the seat on the other side and took his grandmother´s hand.

"How are you feeling Norah?"

"I´ve been so scared. It was horrible to see him on the floor like that"

"It´s ok. He´ll be fine. Edward is a fighter"

"Dad´s right Nana. Grandpa is going to be fine. You heard the doctor, he is responding to treatment"

"I know I have to be positive, but all this time waiting for news was a nightmare"

"Would you like to have something to drink or eat?"

"I can´t eat right now but I could use some tea"

"Blaine, please go to the cafeteria and get some tea for Nana and some coffee for your mother, I know she´ll need one when she comes back"

"Sure, dad. Do you need anything?"

"Coffee will fine. Thank you. Also, please call your brother to let him know how your grandfather is doing and ask him if he managed to book a flight"

"Absolutely. I´ll call Cooper and I´ll be back soon with the tea and the coffees"

"Thank you son"

Blaine had called Cooper and given him the update on his way to the cafeteria and now he was waiting for the tea and coffees to be ready when his phone rang. He saw the caller ID and when he saw the picture of his boyfriend smiling at him, he couldn´t help but smile too as a reflex.

B: Hello, beautiful (Blaine greeted Kurt as always buy his voice lacked the happiness it usually carried)

K: Blaine, honey. How are you? How´s your grandfather? Have you heard from the doctors yet?

B: Yes, the doctor came to talk to us as little after we got here

K: What did he say?

B: Well, Grandpa´s heart attack was moderate but they have stabilized him and they are running some tests

K: That´s good news, right?

B: In comparison to the alternative, yes

K: Oh, I wish I could be there for you

B: You are. Thank you for calling, you don´t know how much good it does to me to hear your voice right now

K: I´m here for as long as you need me

B: Thank you

K: How are your mom and grandma?

B: Mom is talking medical stuff with the doctor, grandma is doing ok, I guess. She is still a little shaken up but now that we have some news, she is doing better. I´m actually at the cafeteria getting some tea for her.

K: That´s good to know. Now, (Kurt´s voice was suddenly softer and affectionate) you didn´t answer my first question: how are you?

B: The truth?...I´m still scared… What if he doesn´t get better?

K: Honey, it´s ok to be scared. You love him and you want him to be ok, but he will be fine soon

B: You don´t know that

K: You´re right, I don´t. But I have to believe he will because he is important to you and what´s important to you it´s important to me.

B: Thank you

K: Remember that I´m here

B: I know. Look, grandma´s tea is ready, I´ll take this to her and I´ll text you, ok?

K: Sure, please say hello to your family for me and that I wish your grandfather a soon recovery

B: I will

K: I love you, very much

B: I love you, too, tons

K: Bye

B: Bye

Blaine went back to the waiting room and his mother was back. She was now next to his father and she looked exhausted. He gave everyone their drinks and sat next to his grandmother again.

"Did you find out anything else mom?"

"Yes, the latest tests show that although the strength of the heart attack was kind of strong, the area affected was very small, which it´s good. They also haven´t found any clots so it is most likely that it was caused by an artery spasm. It´s rare, but it happens. Mom, has dad been upset or stressed about something recently?"

"Yes, he has been working long hours for days and he seemed really stressed about it"

"But dad is retired!"

"Well, Joseph called him a couple of weeks ago. Apparently someone in his company was messing with the financial records and the IRS alerted him of some suspicious movements or something like that. Joseph asked for two weeks to find out what was going on before he was charged with anything. You know that your father is a specialist in this kind of things and Joseph said he could trust no one else to do it, so he has been working non-stop to help his friend and last night he finished his report"

"So he found out who did it?"

"I think so, he slept really badly and I heard part of a conversation he had with Joseph early this morning. Everything seemed to point towards Matthew"

"What?! His wife´s nephew?"

"Yeah, do you remember how Joseph always thought that that boy was weird? Well, I think his guts were trying to tell him that Matthew couldn´t be trusted. The thing is that the entire situation really affected your father because Joseph is a very good friend"

"Of course, they are practically brothers. That must be the cause then"

"So what now, mom?"

"Now, Blaine, we wait. His blood pressure is still high which is to be expected and it´s being treated. When grandpa gets better, he will have to avoid stress at all cost"

"Blaine, did you call Cooper as I asked you? – William asked

"Yes, dad. The earliest he can be here is Monday night. He was with some friends on a road trip and he is on his way back to L.A., he has to make several connections to get here but he already booked the flights"

"Good. At least your grandfather is getting better"

"Yeah, Cooper was really worried, he seemed to be in better spirits and much calmer when I told him what the doctor told us. He´s calling you later"

"Ok. Thank you son"

"It´s alright dad"

In the next three hours either a nurse or a doctor would come to tell them that Mr. Martin was still stable and that his blood pressure had continued to come down and that if things kept progressing the way they were, they would move him from the ICU to the MCU and they will be able to see him in a few more hours. They were all sitting in the waiting room, tired but visibly more relax because of the good news. when Blaine heard the most beautiful voice in the world to him.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?" – Blaine couldn´t believe his eyes. He stood up and ran to hug his boyfriend – "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"Aren´t you happy to see me?" – Kurt asked with some humor in his voice

"What? Of course I am. I just can´t believe you´re here"

"Well, you did say you wanted me here, so here I am"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" – Blaine hugged Kurt again even tighter- "You don´t know how much you being here means to me"

"Honey, it´s ok. I wanted, no, I needed to be here with you" – Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek because he still remembered where they were and everyone around them; he still took Blaine´s hand in his and laced their fingers together giving them a little squeeze, though. Blaine couldn´t stop himself from smiling because Kurt had that effect on him no matter what.

"Kurt! Honey, what a wonderful surprise!" – Victoria came close and gave him a hug. Kurt left Blaine´s hand momentarily to hug her back.

"It´s really nice of you to come all this way" – William said patting his back

"Actually, I hope I´m not intruding"

"Not at all. You know you´re always welcome"

"Thank you"

"Nana – Blaine said once the greetings were over and he saw the curious look on his grandmother´s face -"This is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my grandmother, Norah Martin"

"It´s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Martin"

"I am happy to finally meet you, too Kurt. I´ve heard so much about you"

"Everything good I hope"

"Absolutely, Blaine wouldn´t stop gushing about you when he visited us for my husband´s birthday a few weeks ago"

"Nana!" – Blaine moaned all red in the face. Everybody laughed. Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed his cheek again joining their hands together as before.

"So, how is Mr. Martin doing, if I may ask?"

"Grandpa is doing better. He is responding to treatment and hopefully we will be able to see him in a few hours"

"That´s great! I am so glad to hear that"

After Kurt´s arrival the mood seemed to improve in the room. That little fit of laughter they had had, worked wonders in everybody. They were all seated again but this time instead to sitting alone, Blaine had Kurt´s arms wrapped around him and he was resting his head on his boyfriend´s shoulder. Blaine had told Kurt that both his grandparents on his mother´s side were really accepting, so he knew Norah was ok with them being that affectionate in front of her, not to mention that the sweet smile she gave them whenever she looked their way was very reassuring.

"So, Kurt" – Norah said – "Are you driving back to Lima tonight? It seems dangerous"

"Mmm, well. I was planning on staying for the rest of the weekend. Blaine said he was staying here for a few days and I wanted to be around for as long as I could possibly be. My dad gave me permission to stay until Monday midday, if that is alright with you. I booked a room in a little hotel not far away from here"

"Oh, it´s absolutely ok for you to be here. I know Blaine really appreciates it and we do too; and there is no way you´ll stay in a hotel. Our house is big enough for you to stay with us…" – Kurt was about to protest because he had come unannounced and he didn´t want to impose but Norah noticed and spoke before he could say anything – "…and that is the end of the discussion"- She said with finality

"I wouldn´t argue with her if I were you, trust me, it´s pointless" – Blaine said with a chuckle

"Oh, alright. Thank you Mrs. Martin. That´s very generous of you"

"Sweetie please, it´s the least I can do after you drove all the way here to be with my grandson and support our family" – Norah said with a warm smile

"What can I say? I´m kind of fond of the Andersons" – Kurt winked

"Just fond of?" – Blaine asked looking kind of hurt but Kurt knew he was just pretending to be

"Well, I might like you a like bit more out of the whole bunch" – Kurt kissed Blaine´s nose making him giggle

"You were right Tory, they look very cute together" – Norah commented

"Yes, they do"

"Would you two stop it, you are making them go redder by the minute" – William intervened on behalf of both boys and Blaine mouthed a silent _thank you_. William just winked at his son in acknowledgement.

At that moment Dr. Peterson walked in and they all stood up. Kurt unwrapped his arms from around Blaine and took his hand hoping they were getting good news. The doctor looked surprised to see him there and at how he was holding Blaine but recovered fast and didn´t comment. Kurt didn´t know if the doctor had a problem with them or not because his face was neutral, but he kept Blaine´s hand held tight just the same.

"Well, I have good news. Mr. Martin has continued to improve steadily, still a little slower than what we would like but improving nonetheless so chances of a fully recovery are looking as a real possibility, now"

"Oh, that is amazing to hear" – Victoria said with obvious relief in her voice and everybody else let out the breath they had been holding since the moment the doctor walked in

"Yes, it is. As his blood pressure is almost normal, we are definitely moving him to the MCU within the next couple of hours. I know you have been here for a very long time so I recommend you to rest a little and get something to eat. It won´t do much for our patient if any of you gets ill" – Dr. Peterson said with a smile

"Is my husband awake? When can we see him?"

"He is still resting; his body went through a traumatic experience so it´s normal to be exhausted. He will need a lot of rest to recover both here and at home once he is released. You will be able to see him once we move him but not all of you at the same time"

"Of course. Oh, I´m sorry, this is Kurt Hummel, my son´s boyfriend and we would like him to have the same visiting privileges we get as the patient´s family" – Victoria said signaling to Kurt. Kurt felt all warm inside at Victoria´s words. What she just said was a very nice gesture.

"It´s a pleasure, Kurt" – Dr. Peterson said with a small smile then he addressed Mrs. Anderson – "It won´t be a problem. I´ll make sure he gets a pass as well"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure. I have to go do my rounds so I´ll be seeing you in a couple of hours"

"Thank you again Dr. Peterson" – Norah said with sincere gratitude in her eyes

"Believe me Mrs. Martin, we are glad that your husband is one of those who´d made it. Now if you excuse me" – Dr. Peterson smiled again and walked out of the room

"Oh thank God!" – Blaine said and hugged Kurt, who held him very tight in response. Victoria was hugging her mother as well with William´s hands reassuringly on her shoulders. This was the news they had been waiting for the entire day and now that the worst part was over they could all relax.

"Well, I don´t know about you but I´m feeling really hungry all of a sudden. What do you say if we all go get something to eat?" – William asked and received nods from everybody

"Where should we go?" – Victoria wondered

"I know you´ll probably would like something better, but if it is ok with you I would like to go to the cafeteria. I know Ed is getting well and that he is in good hands but I don´t feel like leaving the hospital just yet. Not at least until I see him"

"It´s ok mom. We´ll do as you say"

"Yeah, besides, I checked what they have there and some things looked kind of good" – Blaine commented

"It´s decided then. Let´s go" – William said before they started walking out of the room

They went to the cafeteria and although there weren´t many great choices regarding the food, they all found something to their liking. They sat together feeling really hungry after hours of worry.

"So, Kurt, I have to say that I am really happy to meet you, despite the circumstances and I appreciate you being here for Blaine, so thank you"

"It´s has been great meeting you too. Blaine speaks about you and your husband all the time. I have to admit that I´ve been wanting to meet you for quite some time. About me being here… well, Blaine is important to me and I knew he needed support so I was driving here before I stopped to think if it was right for me to impose my presence like this"

"What silly thing to say. Somebody who cares about my family the way you do would never be an inconvenience"

"Thank you"

"He is amazing, isn´t he Nana?" – Blaine said with real pride in his voice

"Yes, you´ve chosen well, sweetie" – Norah answered and Kurt was absolutely embarrassed with all the compliments

"Oh, please Norah. Stop torturing Kurt" – William interjected – "look, he is practically a tomato right now. You´re going to scare him away"

"No, no, it´s ok. I promise" – Kurt tried to recover but his blush was so obvious that he failed miserably. They all laughed.

"Alright, I´m going to get some desert. Nana, please try not to mortify my boyfriend while I´m gone" – Blaine said while Norah made the gesture of crossing her heart. When he was content with his grandmother´s response he addressed Kurt – "Do you want something else, angel?"

"No, thank you. I´m good"

"Ok. I´ll be right back" – Blaine said and then he kissed Kurt´s forehead while standing up to finally go to the service area. Norah noticed and before Victoria could stop her she was talking to Kurt again

"Oh, my God Kurt! I suspected it but it´s nice to have it confirmed!"

"I´m sorry Mrs. Martin, I´m not following you"

"Mom!" – Victoria tried

"Oh, Tory, this is wonderful. Our Blaine is in love!"

"MOM!"

"Wait! What?! How did you…" – Kurt was shocked. He had his eyes growing big as plates and if he was a tomato before he knew there was no name of the shade of red he was right now. He was alone, surrounded by Blaine´s family hearing for the first time that they knew Blaine and he were in love. He thought it was something they had kept for themselves, but he didn´t know how Norah had figured it out.

"Kurt, honey, please forgive my mother"

"Victoria, it´s just that I don´t…"

"You don´t know how I know?" – Norah asked incredulously. Kurt just shook his head. He was speechless

"In this family, we say _I love you_ with a kiss on the forehead. Didn´t Blaine tell you?"

"No" – Kurt breathed out – "He didn´t"

"Is that a problem? Hadn´t he said the L word to you? You don´t love him back? Because you could have fooled me" – Norah said with a warm smile

"No, it´s not that. We know how we feel about each other. It´s just that I didn`t know you knew"

"I´m sorry to burst your bubble, Kurt" – William said laughing – "but I think everybody knows. It´s written all over both of your faces. We all knew before we saw the gesture, seeing it happening was just a confirmation"

"Wow… I.. I just don´t know what to say"

"You don´t have to say anything, Kurt. We are happy for the two of you. You know I didn´t feel that way at the beginning, but I´ve been part of the club for quite some time now. We are happy that you both are happy and that´s that"

"Thank you. Does Blaine know you know?"

"He does" – Victoria answered this time – "please don´t be mad at him. He didn´t know he had given it away until we pointed it out. The same as now, he kissed you in front of us without realizing what he was doing. That´s how we knew for sure"

"It´s ok. I´m not mad at him. It´s just surprising" – Kurt´s voice was closer to his normal tone as he was recovering from the shock – "I wonder if my family has figured it out, too?"

"Oh, honey I bet they have. You don´t drop everything and drive to another city to spend countless hours in a hospital for someone you don´t love" – Victoria said while placing a hand over Kurt´s

"I see your point" – Kurt smiled to himself. He had to admit that both Blaine and he had done things that had let their families know how they felt about each other without being aware of it, but it was alright. He was happy and very proud of their relationship, being in love was a good thing after all and their parents didn´t seem to think they were too young or that it was too soon to feel this way, so everything was ok. He did remember something that he would like to talk to Blaine about but now was not the time – "Thank you for the support you are giving us, but I need you to do me a favor"

"What do you need Kurt?" – William was curious

"I need you to please not to tell Blaine about this conversation. He might think that I am mad at him although I´m not and with everything going on, I don´t want him to worry unnecessarily. I´ll talk to him about this at a better time, I promise."

"I think we can do that. I think we have interfered enough, haven´t we?" – Victoria said, directing the last part to her mother. Norah just raised her arms in surrender looking all innocent but Victoria knew better

"Thank you" – Kurt said appreciating their understanding

"Thank you for what?" – Blaine asked as he had just arrived at the table and sat back next to Kurt with a piece of chocolate cake

"Oh, it´s nothing, sweetie. Kurt was just thanking me for letting him stay at our house while he is here, even when I said it was unnecessary to thank me" – Norah covered for everybody, receiving an approving nod from Blaine´s parents and thankful look from Kurt.

"Well, it was a very nice gesture from you, Nana. I am grateful, too"

"Don´t worry about it, sweetie"

They carried on talking about the ranch, school, and other things while Blaine finished his desert. Blaine noticed some kind of change in the interaction between his family and Kurt, but he couldn´t put a finger on it. There seemed to be some kind of complicity that wasn't there before and he couldn´t explain it, but the change was for the better so he let it go for the time being. Blaine decided that the important thing was that his boyfriend was welcomed in his family and that his grandfather was going to be ok. He was happy to know that they will get to see Grandpa Ed soon and he had been wanting him to meet Kurt for the longest of time so in spite of the circumstances, he was happy that it was finally going to happen. Blaine just hoped that being ill would tame his grandfather´s sense of humor a little bit because otherwise, his boyfriend was in for a treat.

**A/N: Next time we get to meet Blaine´s grandfather. Are you glad he is going to be ok? I hope so. And what do you think is Dr. Peterson´s deal? How do you think Edward Martin is going to be like? **

**Thank you again for reading, I hoped you enjoyed it and drop a line if you can. Until next week! =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again and thank you for the lovely reviews. Today, we get some insight at the Martin´s and Anderson´s family workings. We also meet Ed and have adorable Klaine being well...adorable ;) **

**I hope you like it and let me know if you do. Happy reading! **

**22.- FAMILY AND FRIENDS PART 3**

After having eaten something, everybody went back to the waiting room in hopes of seeing Edward soon. They were tired and ready to see him after so many hours of waiting.

Blaine sighed softly. He was again wrapped in Kurt´s strong arms where he felt safe and loved. Kurt was running his fingers delicately over Blaine´s arm and back in a soothing motion to help him relax after all the stress he had been under the entire day. Blaine looked up smiling at his boyfriend with an adoring look and suddenly, Kurt kissed his forehead. Blaine closed his eyes and his heart jumped because it was the first time Kurt´s ever done that and the feeling was sublime. Even if Kurt didn´t know how much that little gesture meant to him, it still made his heart swell. Blaine got all warm inside because he realized that Kurt was truly there, his boyfriend had come all the way to Cincinnati just to be with him because he needed him and to top it all, he was silently telling him he loved him in the way his family always does; it didn´t matter that Kurt didn´t know he was doing that, Blaine knew it in his heart and that was all he needed. The only thing was that Kurt did know and the gesture they had shared so many times before had taken a new meaning for the blue-eyed boy as well.

William was watching the two boys from the corner of the room and smiled. Although he´d seen it before, it was always great to witness how his son was happy and in a loving relationship, because that was what he wanted for both their children. He knew that when you are young you are still trying to figure things out and it is very easy to break someone else´s heart or to have yours broken instead, but it was reassuring to know that Kurt and Blaine took each other seriously and were consciously trying to be good for one another. Hopefully, Cooper will find something like that someday. Once he decides to grow up that is.

It was way too early to call, but William could see Kurt and Blaine having a future together and surprisingly enough he was ok with that; it also meant that he would have to have a serious talk with his parents before they decide to come visit them in Westerville. They had been trying to be "understanding", as he himself had until not so long ago, because the gravity of everything that happened to Blaine in his previous school made details, as he being gay, unimportant and easy to overlook; but he needed to be certain they wouldn´t make his son and his son´s boyfriend uncomfortable or upset when they finally meet.

William´s upbringing had been very different to Victoria´s. His parents loved him but they were very uptight, close minded, tradition orientated and didn´t show affection freely; both his parents weren´t bad people, but their families had been to them the same way they were now so he couldn't really blame them.

Carl, his brother, was very similar to his parents. It seemed like Carl would continue the family tradition sort of speak and he was very much aware that he had broken out of the mold due to Victoria and her family´s influence. He had learnt to be affectionate, even in public, with Victoria. She taught him that showing how you feel and not being afraid of letting everyone else know meant you were brave, not weak.

He was sorry Carl didn´t get the chance to experience something different as he luckily did. Carl was married now to someone who was very similar to him, Eleanor. Carl´s family was almost a carbon copy of the family he had grown up in and that worked for them. His brother was happy, at least he thought so because you could never be completely sure, but he preferred the family he had; the one where Cooper and Blaine learnt that hugs and sweet words where welcome all the time, where there was laughter, friendly banter, and where they never had to wonder if their parents where there for them, they knew.

Norah had dozed off on his son-in-law´s left shoulder and Victoria was resting her head on her husband´s right one; the mix of emotions and endless waiting had both women exhausted. But William was still very much on the top of his game, as he needed to be according to him, for his family. So, here he was, looking around, taking everything in and being happy about the wonderful family he had built with Victoria; that included the in-laws and Kurt was more than welcome to join the party. His mind was running through all those happy thoughts when Dr. Peterson walked in and everybody stood up.

Kurt kept a tight hold on Blaine and he felt the doctor´s glance on them for the briefest of time with an expression he couldn´t place, again. He still couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing and with everything going on he was sure Blaine hadn´t noticed, but he felt a little uncomfortable with it; so, he decided that if it happened a third time he was going to ask Dr. Peterson what was all about.

"Alright Mrs. Martin, everything seems to look good now. We have moved Mr. Martin to the MCU which means you can visit him, following certain rules of course. He is responsive and very much looking forward to seeing his family"

"Does that mean that he is awake?"

"That´s right. I have to warn you that he is still very tired and under medication. I heard that he has been keeping the nurses in giggling fits for the past half an hour, so probably he isn´t his usual self just yet"

"Oh no, that´s all him" – Norah said with a smile and everybody else just chuckled.

"Mmmm…interesting. Ok. Follow me so you can get your MCU visitor passes and then you can see him. You will have to take turns because as I said before, you can´t all enter at the same time. No more than three people at a time are allowed."

"That´s alright. Thank you Dr. Peterson"

"My pleasure"

They all followed Dr. Peterson to the front desk, got their passes and headed for Edward´s room. It was decided that Norah was going in first, then William and Victoria and finally Blaine with Kurt. Norah had come out from the hospital room with a huge grin on her face, saying to the rest of her family that she truly believed now that her husband was going to be ok. William and Victoria went in after her and half an hour later they were walking out of the room smiling and visibly relaxed. That meant that Kurt and Blaine were next and Kurt couldn´t be more nervous.

"Are you ok, angel? You look pale"

"What if he doesn´t like me?"

"Who? Grandpa?"

"Yes, I know that he is extremely important to you and I really want him to like me"

"Just be the awesome guy you are and he will love you. Maybe not as much as I do but pretty close" – Blaine was grinning and he kissed Kurt´s cheek softly – "but I should warn you; my grandfather is nothing like a regular grandfather, don´t be alarmed if he throws you a curve ball, Ok?"

"A sport´s reference? Really, Blaine?"

"Right. What I meant is that he might say things that will surprise you, that´s all. But he always means well."

"Oh, Ok. I can work with that"

"Great. Ready to go in?"

"I think so"

Blaine walked into his grandfather´s room bringing Kurt behind him by their joined hands. Edward was half-seated on the bed and he smiled the second he saw his younger grandson and then he raised an eyebrow when he saw he wasn´t alone. A nurse was in the room checking his vitals. She gave them a smile in greeting and both boys answered in the same way.

"Hello Grandpa. I´m so glad you are ok" – Blaine said walking over to the bed. He released Kurt´s hand just for a second to give his grandfather a proper hug – "we were so worried about you."

"Oh, my little B, I´m fine. All these doctors and nurses are just being over dramatic. My theory is that they are all bored and are holding me hostage so I can light up their night, isn´t that right Nurse Sanders?" – He directed the last part to the nurse who was just finishing writing on his chart.

"Oh, yeah Mr. Martin, you are the apple of my eyes" – She said with a smile – "and I´ll be giving my husband your message"

"You do that. He needs to know that when a woman gives you the honor of being your wife you should count yourself blessed every day"

"Mrs. Martin is a lucky lady"

"No, I am a lucky man and I intend to keep getting lucky if you know what I mean" – Edward said waving his eyebrows – "That woman was a dish when I met her and she still is". The nurse just shook her head, laughed and excused herself as she walked out of the room.

Kurt was speechless to say the least; this was not a normal behavior for a man who just got a heart attack or any other man over thirty for that matter. Blaine was chuckling but he knew now why his grandmother and parents were all smiling after visiting his grandfather, it was obvious that he was ok and that some things never change.

"So, B; Aren´t you going to introduce me to this handsome young man you seem unable to let go of?"

"Oh! Sorry. Grandpa, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend" – Blaine let go of Kurt´s hand just to wrap his arm around Kurt´s waist to pull him closer – "Kurt, this my grandfather, Edward Martin"

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am glad to know you are doing better" – Kurt offered his now free hand to Blaine´s grandfather who took it and shook it gladly.

"Why thank you!" – Edward said with a sweet smile and then he looked at Blaine – "He is one hell of a looker and very polite, Blaine. But the big question is… Does he rock your world?"

"Grandpa!" – Blaine exclaimed amused.

"Oh Gosh" – Kurt whispered getting all red

"What? You know how I feel on the matter; all relationships are down to that: chemistry and passion. So, does he?"

"Yes, he does. All the time" – Blaine answered with a love-struck face and pulled Kurt even closer to him. Kurt could only smile and feel very proud of himself to be honest. You don´t hear you rock your boyfriend´s world very often so who could blame him, right?

"So, Kurt. Does little B here rock your world, too? If he doesn´t I can teach him how to, but I will have to do some research first because making a boy weak in the knees is not my specialty as you might guess. I suppose I can always find something on Wikipedia" – Edward said and you could tell he was considering the idea seriously.

"uh, mmmm, I … no, no,… he does. He does every time I see him. So no research will be necessary" – Kurt was completely lost at how to react, in spite of Blaine´s warning he didn´t know what to expect. Blaine was beaming at the answer, though.

"Great! I knew you had it in you, B!" – Edward said and reached out to Blaine with his hand in a fist. Blaine imitated his grandfather clashing their fists together.

"I can´t believe I just admitted that my boyfriend rocks my world to his grandfather" – Kurt said in disbelief – "and that you are fist-pumping each other because of it"

"Oh, don´t worry about it. It´s actually a good sign and Blaine showed me how to fist-pump by the way. He is always helping his grandpa to stay cool. Isn´t that right, B?"

"Absolutely, grandpa"

"But I have to say I was very curious about you, Kurt. On my birthday Blaine would not stop talking about you and I could tell he was really smitten"

"Grandpa!" – Blaine moaned

"What? And stop Grandpa-ing me so much, you are going to wear out the name. Besides, you were gushing about him that day, don´t deny it and I´m glad I´ve got to meet the boy who had my grandson with the biggest smile I´ve ever seen plastered on his face"

"Ok. If you don´t mind, I think I´m going to jump out of the window, now" – Blaine said in complete embarrassment. Kurt chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It´s all right, honey. It´s not like I don´t know you´re totally into me" – Kurt said sounding matter-of-factly and Edward laughed wholeheartedly.

"Are you two ganging up on me now?" – Blaine tried to look offended but a smile broke its way through, ruining the façade.

"I would never!" – Kurt faked being appalled at the suggestion.

"Well, I totally am" – Edward raised his hand as if admitting being at fault of something to a teacher – "I like him, by the way" – He said to his grandson but signaling to his boyfriend and then he turned to Kurt – "You just let me know if he falls out of line and I´ll sort him out for you."

"Thanks. That´s very nice of you. But, Blaine is an amazing guy and I don´t think that will be necessary"

The conversation was interrupted when Nurse Sanders came back.

"Ok. Mr. Martin, it´s time for you to rest for the night, so boys I´ll have to ask you to say your good-byes and come back tomorrow"

"But we were getting to the good stuff here. You don´t get to meet your grandson´s first boyfriend every day, you know? We haven´t gotten to the sexy stuff yet" – Edward sounded disappointed and he looked at the nurse with pleading eyes. Kurt figured that Blaine got that look, which made him agree to anything, from Edward the second before it registered in his brain what Blaine´s grandfather had just said. Blaine was having none of it, though.

"Oh, no! I´m sorry grandpa but that´s not going to happen!" – Blaine was mortified and Kurt was looking for a place in the room where he could hide and never come out again.

"Why not? You´re old enough, so it´s a normal thing. Your grandmother and I were all over each other at your age, we still are come to think of it. Don´t get started on how many times I cought your parents getting frisky. I´m sure you both must be going at it all the time, are you being safe?"

"This is not happening" – Blaine moaned red in the face.

"Oh, Dear Gaga" – Kurt was seriously considering jumping out of the window himself now and as in many occasions before, all he could do was to bury his face in the crook of Blaine´s neck wishing the earth would swallow him.

"Grandpa I love you but I need you to stop, please" – Blaine said but didn´t dare to see Kurt in the eye.

"What is the big deal? You should value the input from somebody older and wiser like me, but now that I think of it, what I know might not be useful for you. I suppose I will have to check Wikipedia after all" – Edward said, again in his contemplating mode.

"Please, don´t"

"Why not?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Nurse Sanders had been listening to the whole thing while attending her patient, had to admit that Mr. Martin was one piece of work. No wonder Mrs. Martin looked so in love after so many years together with her husband, he must have her on her toes all the time. But, right now she saw the two boys´ misery and she decided to help out.

"Mr. Martin, I think the boys appreciate your support and your wiliness to help but, I see they both are very well-grounded so my guess is that they can figure things out on their own. They also look responsible enough as to ask for help when needed. You should be proud."

"Oh, I am proud. I guess you´re right. But, I´m here for you B, you know that" – Edward said getting really serious all of a sudden. Kurt sensed the change in the mood and ventured to look up - "I thank God everyday for knowing you are safe and still with us, B; and I am glad that you are moving on, that you are happy and that you are surrounding yourself with wonderful people" – Ed glanced over at Kurt and received a shy but grateful smile in return – "I can tell you are really special Kurt and that you care about Blaine, a lot; just you being here proves it. In my book that makes you family, so I´m here for you as well if you need me"

"I appreciate that. Thank you Mr. Martin"

"Please, call me Ed or Grandpa Ed. Mr. Martin is too formal for my liking"

"All right. I have to say that it´s been great meeting you"

"You, too. And thank you for being here for Blaine. I know I gave him a hell of a day as I did to my wonderful wife and the rest of my family. B and I are very close, you know? He is my youngest grandchild so I try to be there for him and tend to spoil him rotten."

"I know. But you are going to be fine, you will still have a lot of things to share together in the future and you´ll get to keep spoiling him"

"That´s the plan" – Edward looked at Blaine and saw his grandson smiling with unshed happy tears before looking back at Kurt -"Aren´t you going to give me a hard time about spoiling him? His parents do all the time"

"Nope. Blaine is wonderful and he deserves to be spoilt. I actually indulge myself in doing that quite often"

"I like your way of thinking"

"Thank you. I like your way of thinking as well" – Kurt and Edward smiled at each other.

"Ok. Before you two start asking each other out on dates, Grandpa, I´ll make you a deal"

"Well, well, well. Aren´t we of the jealous type? Who knew!"

"I´m not a jealous person" – Blaine defended himself.

"I´m sorry honey but you are. Just a tiny little bit, but I like it. It´s enough as to let me know you care without being irrational as to let me think you don´t trust me, yourself or the relationship we have. It´s the perfect amount" – Kurt kissed Blaine´s cheek softly and then he addressed Edward – "He doesn´t seem like the jealous kind, does he? He could fool anyone" – Edward nodded in response

"You two are impossible" – Blaine said fondly – "Grandpa, are you going to listen to me, now?"

"Oh, I´m sorry. But it´s not my fault your boyfriend is so captivating"

"That he is" – Blaine admitted making his boyfriend blush a little. Kurt was sure that these two were going to be the end of him. He had just met Ed but he was extremely fond of him already.

"So, shoot, B. What were you proposing?"

"Ok. Well, considering that we really appreciate your support and interest in helping us, that there is no way of stopping you when you decide to give your opinion, and giving that you and Nana have been very happy together since the beginning of time…"

"Hey! I´m not that old!"

"Ok, since the stone age, then?"

"That´s better" – Ed accepted, Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled.

"How about if we let you give us relationship advice freely…" – Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation and his boyfriend nodded in agreement even before he knew what Blaine was offering, just because he trusted him – "with the exception of the sexy stuff, unless you are specifically asked. Do you agree?"

"You don´t want to talk about sexy stuff with you old, wise, and experimented grandfather?"

"No. And please don´t take it personally or in the wrong way. It´s just that it is something that I don´t feel comfortable sharing right now with anyone but Kurt and I don´t think Kurt does either" – Blaine looked at Kurt one more time and received a nod in confirmation from his boyfriend – "I won´t say that I or we won´t need advise on that account in the future but I need you to leave that out of our conversations until we approach the subject ourselves. Do you agree?"

"Absolutely, I can do that" – Ed looked intently to his grandson, sighed and continued – "You really are all grown-up, aren´t you? – Ed sounded impressed and proud.

"I´m getting there"

"Too bad you are not getter taller along with that" - Ed said and with that all seriousness was lost.

"Grandpa!"

"It´s too bad in deed"- Kurt interjected with amusement in his voice – "But I like him just the same" – He winked at Ed. Blaine rolled his eyes but ended up smiling. He knew his grandfather liked to tease everybody like that, he by no means was an exception, quite the opposite actually; and it was all fine with him, as long as he got to kept him around for many more years to come.

"Kurt, you and I are going to get along really well. I can tell. You can give it as much as you can take it. No pun intended, as I don´t have a way to know that, yet" – Ed winked at them. Blaine groaned in annoyance and Kurt chuckled.

"Grandpa, we had a deal" – Blaine warned

"I agreed to not talking about it, as in serious conversation, you didn´t say anything about joking about it. You should pay more attention to your father more often Blaine, that way you could learn how to cover your bases without leaving legal loops when negotiating"- Ed and Kurt both laughed and Blaine couldn´t help but to join in.

"Don´t worry about it, Blaine. I´m fine with some jokes every now and then" – Kurt offered and he really was; there was no way he could be mad at someone as cool as Ed. If he was completely honest, being on the receiving end of his jokes made him feel welcomed and included. He liked that.

"Fine! I give up but if you get too carried away I´m telling on you with Nana"

"Spoilsport"

They all broke up in laughter, even Nurse Sanders who had stayed back. But, it was getting late and the visiting time was over.

"All right, that´s enough. My patient needs to rest and by the look of you and the people outside, you all do, too" - Nurse Sanders said while walking over to the bed to help Mr. Martin getting comfortable to sleep, putting an end to the friendly banter between Ed and Blaine.

"Ok. I´ll see you tomorrow Grandpa. I´m so happy you are ok" – Blaine gave his grandfather a hug – "I love you"

"I love you, too. B"

"Good night Grandpa Ed. It´s been nice meeting yu and I am really glad to know you are getting better"

"Thank you Kurt. Good night to you, too. Take care of this one, please" – Ed said signaling to Blaine

"Will do"

"Oh, don´t be shy. Come here and give us a hug" – Ed opened his arms for Kurt and he obliged more than willingly. Blaine beamed at the sight.

The boys walked out of the room smiling, just like everybody else had done before them. Edward just had that effect on people and that was why he was so universally loved.

Kurt and Blaine met with Norah, William and Victoria at the waiting room. They were all happy to be able to go get some rest. It was decided that Blaine would go with Kurt to show him the way to the Martin´s house while Victoria and Norah would go with William. It was agreed that they were ordering in some food for dinner as they were all too tired for anything else.

Blaine offered to drive Kurt´s car because he knew the city and it was much easier that way. Kurt accepted the offer and gave Blaine his car keys. Taking the opportunity of having some alone time in the entire day, Blaine decided to show his boyfriend how much he appreciated his presence. So, after opening the door for Kurt and taking his seat behind the wheel, Blaine beckoned his boyfriend to get closer and he kissed him senseless. It was very passionate and harsh at first, like they could not get what they needed soon enough; but it soon became slow and compelling, a physical expression of the love they felt for each other. Blaine ran his tongue on Kurt´s upper lip asking for entry and Kurt happily obliged. They stood like that, drinking each other in and with soft but sure hands caressing tenderly wherever their unspoken but ever present limits permitted. They would briefly stop for air, just to launch at each other again. After a while, Kurt suddenly remembered that Blaine´s parents and grandmother would wonder what took them so long to get to the house and no wanting to give a bad impression, he unwilling forced himself to separate from Blaine.

"Honey, as much as I´m enjoying this, I think we should get going or your parents will worry"

"You´re right. But, I´ve been wanting to kiss you all day" – Blaine peck Kurt´s lips one more time making his boyfriend giggle

"I can tell"

"Thank you, for everything. It really means the world to me that you are here"

"I am glad I could be here" – This time it was Kurt who couldn´t resist to kiss Blaine softly.

"Are you ok? After meeting my grandfather? - Blaine said while he started the engine and took Kurt´s hand over the console before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

"Yes. He is quite the character"

"I´m sorry if he made uncomfortable in any way"

"It was fine. I´m actually looking forward to getting to know him better"

"Really? After all that?" – Blaine asked with amusement in his voice.

"But of course! He is a total sweetheart and really hip for a grandfather"

"I´m glad you think so. So, you were serious and not just humoring me when you said you were ok with his jokes?"

"Yes, I was. I can´t seem to be able to get offended with anything he says because you can tell he is just having a laugh with you. I actually like that he treats me the same way he treats you. It makes me feel included in your family´s dynamic. As if he likes me enough to give me a hard time, like he does with everybody else. It´s nice. Is it crazy for me to feel like that?"

"No. I get what you mean and I´m happy to know you feel welcome, very happy" – Blaine squeezed Kurt´s hand and Kurt gave him a beauty pageant winning smile, which made him swoon inside.

The rest of the drive was shared in comfortable silence. When they got to the massive Martin residence none of the adults commented on their tardiness and they were grateful for it. Blaine showed Kurt the room he would be using during his stay and helped him settle down while they waited for the food to arrive.

They all had dinner together, chatted a little bit and then decided to call it a night; it was only 9pm but they could barely stand on their feet out of exhaustion. They all retired to their respective rooms with Blaine walking Kurt to his door to kiss him good night before going to his own bedroom. Blaine went to sleep with a smile on his face, knowing that his grandfather was really going to be fine, that his wonderful boyfriend was with him a few doors down the hall and that although he had envisioned another scenario for his grandparents and boyfriend to meet for the first time, he couldn´t have hoped for a better result.

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? I´d really like to know. Until next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello again. I treat you today with a longer chapter. I hope you like it.**

**23.- FAMILY AND FRIENDS PART 4**

Kurt woke up and for a minute he forgot where he was and then, he remembered. It had been a very long day yesterday but he was glad that he could have been there to support his boyfriend. He guessed that probably the rest of the house was already up and getting ready to get back to the hospital. He wondered why Blaine hadn´t come up to wake him. He was worried that Blaine´s family were probably waiting for him so he stood up and started getting ready as fast as he could.

Once he was dressed, Kurt descended the stairs trying to remember the way to the kitchen. The Martin´s residence was huge and he had been so sleepy the night before, that he hadn´t paid much attention to the way Blaine had led him to either his room or the kitchen. However, he managed to find the place he had dined and was relieved when he saw his boyfriend seated on a stool nursing a mug of coffee. Just when he walked in, Blaine looked up and smiled the moment he realized who it was.

"Hey" – Blaine said softly. He stood up and walked towards Kurt.

"Hi" – Kurt replied. He kissed Blaine softly

"What are you doing up so early? It´s barely six thirty" – Blaine took both of Kurt´s hand in his and entwined their fingers.

"I went to sleep ridiculously early, so I woke up ridiculously early as well. As I know you are an early riser I´m not surprise to see you awake but I was actually concerned that I had overslept and you were all getting ready to go back to hospital"

"No yet. The visiting hours for the MCU are not until eight. Dad was the only one up by the time I woke up. He decided to let Nana and mom sleep a little bit longer as they both were the ones having the hardest time yesterday"

"I agree. So where is your dad?"

"He went out on his morning run, it´s amazing how he can´t skip it no matter what. He should be back in half an hour or so. If by that time the ladies of the house are not up we will have to wake them as I´m sure they won´t want to be late to go to the hospital"

"Sure. So, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel great. It´s amazing how things can change from one day to another; but knowing that grandpa is doing well has lifted up my spirits quite a bit, not to mention having you here with me" – Blaine leaned in again and kissed Kurt with more purpose this time and Kurt kissed back with as much fervor. Blaine´s hands left Kurt´s just to wrap his arms around his waist to bring him closer and Kurt wrapped his around Blaine´s shoulder and kept running his fingers on the curls at the base of his boyfriend´s neck even after they separated. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt´s forehead and the blue-eyed boy closed his eyes in reflex to bask in the feeling.

"I love you, too" – Kurt breathed out

"What?"

"I said: I love you, too"

"How… how did you know? When did you find out? WHO told you?" – Blaine was kind of in a panic. The only explanation was for one of the members of his family to have said something to Kurt and he had been there all the time so he couldn´t understand when did that had happen.

"Honey, it´s ok. Calm down. I´m not mad or anything about your family knowing we have declared ourselves to each other"

"You´re not? I thought you wanted to keep it for ourselves?"

"Yes, but only because it´s all so new and I was afraid that people would think it was too soon and judge us for it and although I don´t really care about what others might think, I didn´t want anyone ruining it for us just yet. But apparently the secret has been out for a while and the ones who know are ok with it, so it´s fine"

"I swear I didn´t mean to give it away"

"I know, neither did I but apparently I´ve made a terrible job at it just as you" – Kurt said with a warm smile that put Blaine´s nerves at ease and kissed his boyfriend´s nose.

"Ok. But who told you? And when?"

"It was yesterday at the cafeteria. You kissed me before you went to get some desert and your grandmother explained it to me. Your parents said they knew it, too"

"I did it again, didn´t I? I kissed you in front of my family without realizing it and they noticed"

"Mmmhuh yeah, that´s what happened. But, I´m glad I know actually. I remember now all of the times you´ve done it either when we´ve been alone or around others and it amazes me that your were sending me that message and nobody beside your family would know, well I didn´t know at the time neither but I do now. It´s like I´m part of a secret society. It´s exciting!"

"So you don´t mind my family knowing?" – Blaine chanced a timid smile when he saw that Kurt was being honest when he said he was ok with the whole thing.

"No. Your parents actually made me realize that I´ve done the same thing but in other ways. They are happy for us and I believe my family is too"

"I think so, too"

"I did remember something yesterday, though"

"What?"

"The first time it happened…we hadn´t been together for two weeks, yet"

"So?"

"We said _I love you_ two weeks later. That means you knew you loved me by then"

"Oh…umm…Yeah" – Blaine said sheepishly and Kurt narrowed his eyes

"Blaine Devon Anderson. You´re telling that you knew two weeks before you told me?"

"Well, not exactly"

"What do you mean by _not exactly_?

"Truth been told? I knew the moment I saw you singing Black Bird. That´s when it hit me and that´s why I went after you hoping to still have a chance of you wanting to be my boyfriend."

"Are you serious? You kept that from me that long?"

"Hey! It´s not like you told me any sooner"

"But you knew how I felt about you"

"No. I knew you had entertained the idea of us being more than friends. I didn´t know that you loved me. Wait! You were already in love of me by Valentine´s Day?" – Blaine was incredulous

"Honey, I´ve been in love with you pretty much since the day I met you"

"Oh God! I truly was an idiot!...mmm…..Kurt?...Why don´t I hear you contradicting me?"

"Oh, because I wasn´t gonna" – Kurt said with a smile

"Meanie!" – They both chuckled – "serves me right for making you wait that long"

"Twice! Don´t forget! You did it twice! That´s not very nice or dapper of you"

"Ok. I´ll give you that. What can I do to make it up to you, then?"

"Well, you can start by holding me really tight right now" – Kurt replied playfully

"No problem"- Blaine brought Kurt closer to him and tightened his grip on his waist

"You can also promise to tell me you love me at least once a day, every day" – Kurt said with a seductive voice that had Blaine´s voice dropping an octave when answering.

"I promise" – Blaine kissed him softly and then he looked intently into Kurt´s eyes – "I love you, by the way"

"I love you, too"

"Anything else?" – Blaine asked practically breathing on Kurt´s ear and he was happy to see that his proximity was welcome. He couldn´t believe how intense the moment between them had gotten. Kurt was certainly moving on from the baby penguin he considered himself to be once and as his boyfriend he was not complaining, no way.

"Mmmm you could kiss the spot on my neck that you know I like you to kiss so much and that you love kissing even more" – Kurt answered in the same way

"Consider it done" – Blaine said breathlessly before pressing his lips where directed and Kurt hummed in appreciation

"and…" – Kurt said in a whisper

"and?" – Blaine asked before continuing his ministrations on Kurt´s neck.

"And, you can help me prepare breakfast for everybody" – Kurt said nonchalantly while freeing himself from Blaine´s grip so fast that Blaine almost fell on his nose.

"Wait! What? Kuuuuuuurt" – Blaine moaned in annoyance and Kurt just giggled while walking around the isle towards the stove. Blaine couldn´t believe Kurt just did that.

"Yes Blaine? – Kurt said looking behind his shoulder with a mischievous smile, stopping on his way to open the kitchen cabinets to get the ingredients he was going to need.

"You do realize what you just did, right?"

"Mmmm, let me see…" – Kurt said like was just listing the grocery list – "You asked me how you could make up to me all the waiting you subjected me to and I told you. Why? Did I miss something? – Kurt went back to measuring ingredients for pancakes when he felt Blaine´s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"All right, if that´s how you want to play it, I´ll just want to make something very clear" – Blaine explained with a very sexy voice

"What´s that?" – Kurt breathed out. The proximity had shivers running up and down his spine but it was a sensation he was enjoying to no end.

"You´re definitely not a baby penguin, at least not anymore, I like it, you have no idea how much and sooner or later I´m gonna get back at you for what you just did to me" – Blaine kissed Kurt cheek and released his nervously giggling boyfriend before going to set everything up to make fresh orange juice – "Don´t look so amused, you´re going down Hummel"

"Oh, bring it on Anderson" – They both looked at each other and cracked in laughter. Things were heating up little by little, but they were enjoying the small things and progresses they were making in no rush of doing anything more than what they felt comfortable with. Kurt was surprised with himself, Blaine´s comment had made him realize that he indeed was growing up and that he wasn´t as shy with his boyfriend as he used to be but he also knew that the trust he had in Blaine and how well his boyfriend treated him, how understanding and respectful he was, had a lot to do with it.

By the time William came back from his run and Norah and Victoria woke up, Kurt and Blaine had a well sorted breakfast ready for everybody to enjoy. They were all very grateful and both boys were very proud of the response they´ve gotten. After that, the young couple cleared everything while the grown-ups finished getting ready. They drove the cars the same way as the night before and went to the hospital.

When they got to the front desk they asked for their visitor passes and decided for Norah, Victoria, and William to go see Edward first and the boys would go later on. Kurt and Blaine went to the cafeteria to get some coffee and enjoy some time together while they waited. They got their coffee, took a seat on a table and started talking. Kurt had taken Blaine´s left hand in his right one and was running his thumb softly over Blaine´s knuckles absentmindedly; but suddenly he looked over to the side and was met with Dr. Peterson, staring at them from a table located at the other end. He had had enough so he verbalized his annoyance.

"Why does he keep doing that?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Peterson"

"What about him?"

"He gave us a weird look yesterday when your mom introduced me, he did it again later, right before we were allowed to see Grandpa Ed and he was staring at us just now"

"Are you sure? I haven´t noticed anything"

"I´m sure. You didn´t noticed because your main concern was your grandfather but I did notice and I want to know what it is all about. I´m going to ask him" – Kurt said while standing up

"What? Now?" – Blaine was standing up as well to follow his boyfriend

"Yes. Now" – Kurt moved with purpose and in a few steps he was in front of the doctor with Blaine standing very close behind.

Dr. Peterson had started reading a report when the boys decided to approach him so he looked up when he felt someone standing in front of him. He was surprise to see who it was but he controlled his features and didn´t let anything on.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"Good morning. Yes, you may" – Kurt started and Blaine gave the doctor a nod – "May we sit down?"

"Of course" – Dr. Peterson signaled with his hands that they could take a seat.

"Your grandfather is doing a lot better today. We are probably moving him out of the MCU later so he can rest in the privet room your family has requested for him. I thought you might want to know, your family has been informed already"

"Thank you. That is indeed great news. You´ve have done a wonderful job and we will be forever grateful for saving him"

"It´s my job, so there´s nothing to thank. But I have the suspicion this is not the reason you came here to talk to me"

"That´s right. It´s not" – Kurt said in a serious tone which let on he meant business – "I would like to know if you have a problem with us?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ever since the first time you saw us together you have been giving us strange looks and quite honestly, it has made me uncomfortable. A few months ago I would probably had let it pass, but I´ve learnt to face everything head on and I saw you staring at us just now and I need to know why that is" – Kurt voice had remained even but it was obvious that he was demanding answers

"I apologize, I didn´t mean to make you uncomfortable" – Dr. Peterson looked regretful but there were some sadness in his glance. Kurt wasn´t expecting an acknowledgement right away and an apology even less. He was taken aback by the doctor´s reaction to his question and softened his posture.

"Alright I believe you"

"It´s ok Dr. Peterson. We can tell you didn´t mean any harm" – Blaine provided

"Thank you"

"Is it ok if we ask you the reason for it, though?" – Kurt really wanted answers at first because he thought the doctor was hiding a hostile attitude but after his apology and the way his shoulders had dropped he knew he was sad or worried about something.

"Well, it was surprising for me to see two young men, obviously in a romantic relationship being so open about it and very much in control of the situation. I mean, you both seem so confident and I was wondering how that was even possible. Especially in Ohio"

"It hasn´t all been flowers and rainbows for neither one of us, I can promise you that; quite the opposite, actually. But we are fortunate enough to have supportive families, friends, and each other" – Kurt explained – "is there a reason you were interested in our live story?"

"I don´t mean to be rude but, are you gay as well Doctor Peterson?" – Blaine dared ask

"No" – He said with a small smile – "But my nephews is. His name is Theo. He is fourteen and he has been having a rough time since coming out a couple of months ago"

"Oh. I´m sorry to hear that" – Kurt offered

"Not your fault. Anyway, I didn´t mean to bother you with any of this"

"It´s no bother. We would like to help if we can" – Blaine said and looked at Kurt who nodded in affirmation

"Thank you. It was just that you are the first young gay couple that I´ve ever met and you looked so comfortable and confident, like you have no cares in the world when it comes to being who you are or being together; that struck me. Not because it is not possible, but at least I thought you had to wait until you were older and be on your own to be able to have that. At least, my nephew´s current situation had validated this misconception."

"His current situation?" – Blaine asked

"Yes, he is staying with me and my wife at the moment. His parents are not supportive of him at all, he was being tormented at school and he had no one to turn for help. He got depressed and attempted against his life by taking pills a few weeks ago. I have retained custody since then."

"Oh my God. I´m so sorry" – Blaine said reaching for Kurt´s hand under the table. Kurt was stunned

"Is he ok?" – Kurt breathed out

"Yes, he is. Well physically he is, but he is still depressed and overwhelmed by the entire situation" – Dr. Peterson shook his head in defeat - "I´ve tried to convince him to go see a therapist, but he refuses. He just stays in his room, listening to music and crying himself to sleep. He is convinced that his life is destined to be a living hell and there is no way to talk him out of it. My wife and I are very worried. This is all new to us and we are running out of options. His parents have pretty much given up on him and his sister thinks like them as well. So she is no help at all."

"Although everything you just told us is terrible, I have to say that it is amazing what you are doing" – Blaine said in a soft tone

"I don´t think I´m doing enough. My wife and I are pretty much just taking turns watching over him so he doesn´t harm himself again. My two sons try to help but they have their own families to look after and I have to admit that right up until I met you, I had lost all hope for Theo. I want what you have for him, but I don´t know how to make it happen."

"That is because Theo has to do it himself" – Kurt said with resolution and Dr. Peterson´s head snapped up – "You can´t do more than what you are doing: offering a save environment and support. But it is up to Theo to decide how he wants to live his life. It won´t be easy because bullies and ignorant people can be found anywhere, and if he is not ready or in condition to face them you can look into different options, like the school Blaine studies at where bullying is not tolerated. But besides that, he needs to learn to be strong enough to accept who he is, embrace it and keep his head up while showing it to the world"

"That doesn´t sound easy"

"Because it´s not. Kurt and I have gone through a lot of hurtful and even dangerous situations; we both have been subjected to bullying and suffered for it. Kurt is actually still fighting against bullying at his school and I admire him to no ends for it. I, on the other hand, looked for a more tolerant place. Don´t let what you see now fool you into thinking that it has been easy. It has taken us a lot to get here and there had been times where we have felt overwhelmed. We are not that different from Theo, but we have a good support system at home and that makes the difference, but not because they fight our battles but because they give us the weapons to fight them ourselves"

"And having true friends who accept you and love you for who you are makes it all better too" – Kurt complements and then it seemed like he figured something out – "Maybe we can talk to him? Maybe we can make him see that although the road can be rocky it´s worth it and that not everything is hopeless"

"I think that´s a great idea, angel. Maybe we can cheer him up and convince him to let a therapist help him. I´ve work with a therapist myself and I can share my experience with him"

"Would you two really be willing to do that?"

"Absolutely!" – Blaine answered

"I mean, I think it´s worth the try" – Kurt said with a soft smile

"I would really appreciate that. Maybe Theo would listen to someone who can really understand the place his is in right now"

"We would be glad to help you. So, how can we do this? Kurt is here only until midday; I guess we can make ourselves scarce for a little while from my grandfather´s room."

"Would you be willing to come to my house? I think it´ll be easier to drag Theo out of his room that to bring him here"

"Sure. We´ll go see my grandfather for a bit and I´ll tell my parents we are going out for a couple of hours or so and we will meet you in an hour?"

"That sounds great. I´ll call my wife to let her know and I´ll ask one of my colleagues to cover my shift"

"Ok. Now that it´s settled, I think we should be on our way to see Grandpa Ed, honey"

"Oh yeah. You´re right"

Dr. Peterson parted ways with Kurt and Blaine. He called his wife immediately and told her about what was going to happen. He had already mentioned the boys during their conversations so all he had to do was to explain the plan they have come up with to try to help Theo.

Kurt and Blaine went to the MCU. Blaine had already texted his father to let them know they were on their way to the room so they could make the switch of visitors. They entered the room where they could see Edward looking even better than he did the night before as he was sitting straighter, there were fewer machines connected to his body and Blaine felt an immeasurable relief to see the improvement.

Edward greeted the boys with real happiness. They chatted and made jokes. They boys shared how things had developed between the two of them from both sides of the story and Edward could tell how in love they were. Edward believed that everything happened for a reason and he was sure that all the events in the boys´ lives led them to becoming best friends first and fall in love with each other later. He was sure that his heart attack had been the excuse for something to happen, too; he didn´t know what it was, maybe it was just to meet Kurt, maybe it was something else, but he was certain that something good was going to come out of all of this. The boys told Ed they were going out for a bit but they would come back to see him before Kurt had to go back to Lima.

Once they were out of the room, Blaine´s parents told the boys that they were moving Edward to a privet suite in a couple of hours and then they could be more comfortable and visit together. They already knew this, but saying that, would mean having to explain the conversation they had with Dr. Peterson and even thought they knew Victoria and William would be understanding, it was a privet family matter that they didn´t feel was their place to share.

Blaine blended the truth a little and told his parents that he wanted to give Kurt a quick tour around the city and that they would be back in a couple of hours. Blaine´s parents knew that Kurt and Blaine weren´t seeing each other for the rest of the week as they were staying until Friday and Burt had made a big concession by letting him skip school that day but it won´t be extended; besides Kurt had told them the night before that he was travelling to New York on Sunday; considering all of this and that Edward was no longer in a critical situation, they could spare them for a few hours.

Kurt and Blaine met Dr. Peterson at the hospital´s main entrance. He led them to his car and drove them across Cincinnati to a very nice neighborhood. The car stopped in front a pretty town house and Dr. Peterson informed them they had arrived. They walked together up the steps and entered the house to be greeted with the smell of a fresh batch of brownies.

"Honey, we´re here" – Dr. Peterson called out

"Well, hello dear!" – Mrs. Peterson greeted walking out of the kitchen. She kissed her husband´s cheek and then directed her glance to the two boys behind him – "Hello there, welcome. You must be Blaine and Kurt"

"That´s right Mrs. Peterson. My name is Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel" – They all exchanged pleasantries and shook hands.

The boys were directed to the living room. Mrs. Peterson offered tall glasses of milk and brownies which to everyone´s opinion were delicious. She had also called out for Theo to join them, he didn´t make an appearance at the beginning but she knew he wasn´t going to be able to resist the brownies; that´s why she wasn´t surprised when he suddenly showed up.

Theo was tall, with fair skin and blond hair; his grey eyes seemed to reflect the sadness behind them. His movements were studied, like he was making an effort to be passed by unnoticed and he really looked to be in desperate need of a big meal.

"Oh honey! You´re finally here! Come sit with us and say hello to you uncle´s friends; these are Kurt and Blaine"

"Hello" – Theo´s voice was almost a whisper

"Hi Theo! I´m Kurt. It´s nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Blaine" – Kurt had stood up to go shake hands with the boy; Blaine followed his lead and was shaking hands with him too. After that, he placed his hand on Kurt´s waist to make a point of their status.

"Nice to meet you both. You said you were boyfriends?" – Theo´s voice grew a little louder, he seemed incredulous and impressed.

"Oh yes! Dr. Peterson saved my grandfather´s live. The long hours in the hospital got us to talking a lot and you came up in the conversation. Your uncle got us curious and we asked him if it would be alright for us to meet you. I hope that´s ok?"

"Yeah, it´s fine although I don´t know why you would be curious about me"

"Why don´t we sit down and I´ll tell you"

"Ok"

"Listen boys. I have to start working on lunch for all of us. My husband is going to help me because he is just such a gentleman and because you don´t need two old bats in the middle of whatever young people talk about nowadays. So, we´ll leave you to it and we´ll call you when the food is ready" – she and her husband disappeared to the kitchen.

"Subtle, huh?" – Theo joked – "I guess you know what I´m doing here and why; and my uncle thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to you guys so he asked you to come and give a prep talk, right?"

"Not quite" – Blaine said - "I told you the truth, we asked you uncle to let us come and talk to you"

"Why?"

"Because Blaine and I have been where you are right now and we would like to help. We both know what it feels like to be scared of how people around you would react when first coming out; I had to face a bully who would tormented me everyday and even threatened my life and just two nights ago I had to deal with some idiots tampering with the ballots so I was elected Prom Queen in my Junior Prom" – Kurt finished and Theo had a shocked expression on his face.

"I, on the other hand, had to face my friends turning their backs on me, being bullied at school and be beaten to death by some guys. My parents are very supportive of me now but they weren´t accepting back in the day, so I know what it is like to feel not completely welcome in your own home."

"Wow. How… how can you both be sitting here looking all happy and obviously together after all that?"

"In my case, my dad was very supportive since the beginning, which made my misery at school a little more bearable. I joined my school glee club and met people my age who accepted me regardless of my sexuality; I met Blaine, who rapidly became my best friend and my rock during the hardest times; but I also had to make the painful decision of temporarily transferring schools when it was no longer safe for me to stay."

"Kurt is the bravest person I´ve met. After I was attacked I never went back to that school. I transferred to Dalton, an academy for boys with a zero tolerance for bullying. I met wonderful people who now I proudly call my friends. I met Kurt, who helped me reconnect with my parents and now I know what having a normal life and a boyfriend feels like."

"That´s sounds amazing. But it is a different story for me. Do you live here?"

"No, we don´t and we know everyone´s story is different, but there are things you can do to give your own story a happy ending. If we managed to do that in Lima and Westerville, there is no way you can´t do it here in Cincinnati"

"How?"

"First of all, neither Kurt nor I believe ourselves to be experts on the matter. We can only share with you our experiences and what we´ve learnt from them. It will be up to you to determine whether this information is useful for you or not. But if you want to hear our stories, we will tell you all about them."

"Yes, please! I don´t know what to do with my life and I really would like to know how you two could turned those hellish experience into this" – Theo signaled to the two of them sitting on the coach holding hands.

The boys talked for hours. Kurt and Blaine shared both of their painful experiences without holding anything back. It was important that Theo knew they all faced terrible things in the past but they moved on and did what they needed to do to live the life they wanted. Blaine convinced him to go see a therapist after he shared how much he owed to Hellen helping him overcome the nightmares. Kurt convinced him to open up, trust and lean on his uncle and aunt until his parents figure things out. Finally, Theo was left to analyze if he wanted to face the music in his current school or if he would prefer to transfer to Dalton or another place like it; it wasn´t about being brave or a coward, but getting what you needed to heal and grow.

Theo thought that Kurt and Blaine were the coolest guys on Earth. When he first saw them he had thought that somebody who looked that happy could never relate to what he was going through; but, after hearing both their stories and how they managed to find happiness after all that pain and grief, he thought that what he had faced so far wasn´t as bad and that if they had made it, so could he. And that´s what he was going to do.

**A/N: There you have it, the mystery about Dr. Peterson has been revealed. What did you think of the kitchen scene? I really look forward to your feedback. Until next week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello everybody. Here´s chapter 24! I can´t believe that I´ve written this many chapters. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and for the amazing feedback you´ve given me. Now, this chapter is a transition one so there is no major plot but I included some cute moments with our favorite couple that I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

**24.- MISSING YOU**

After talking to Theo and having him promise to visit them in Lima or Westerville during the summer, Kurt and Blaine were taken back to the hospital by Doctor Peterson. The doctor was extremely grateful with both teens for what they had done for his nephew and he let them know profusely, much to the boys´ embarrassment. The young couple was just glad to have been able to help; they still believed Theo had a long way ahead of him before getting back on his feet, but he seemed more optimistic about his future and excited about hanging out together during the summer.

On arrival to the hospital, the boys were informed that Edward had been moved to his privet suite and were given directions on how to get there. When they walked into the room they could see Edward seated on his bed with Norah beside him on one of the chairs and William and Victoria were sitting close together at the small breakfast table. After saying their hellos, they took the sofa next to the window. Blaine put one of his arms over Kurt´s shoulders and took Kurt´s hand with the other one; lacing their fingers together, he placed their joint hands over his lap. Kurt raised his free hand to rub softly with his fingertips the one Blaine had put on his shoulder or to play absentmindedly with his fingers. After everything they had gone through that weekend, they were way pass the point of feeling apprehensive about being affectionate with each other in front of Blaine´s family and that made both boys extremely happy.

"So, where have my two favorite love-birds been? Or it is better if I don´t ask?" – Edward asked raising both eyebrows suggestively and with a devilish grin on his face. They went red in a second and everybody started laughing.

"Grandpa! I swear if Kurt leaves me because you scared him away I am so not talking to you until Christmas"

"Well, that´s just mean"- Edward used his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Just until Christmas? Blaine, if I were to leave you because of your Grandfather´s doing I would expect you to be heartbroken for a little bit longer than that" – Kurt said getting into the game rather quickly – "And Grandpa Ed, I´ve always thought that Blaine´s puppy eyes were hard to resist but yours are just impossible to do so. He still has to polish his skills but if this is the final result, I don´t know what´s to become of me" – Kurt said in a faked tragic voice. Blaine chuckled beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Grandpa is my Yoda!" – Blaine said with pride and everybody kept laughing

"Don´t worry Kurt, I´ve been living with this man for decades, I´ll show you how to get immune to these guys´ charms. If my dearest husband is Blaine´s Yoda, I´m more than happy to be your Mr. Miyagi"

"Are you going to make wax you car or paint your house? Because those products do nothing for my skin" – Kurt said in fake concern.

"Of course not, but it will entail many coffee dates and shopping sprees" – Norah answered with a very inviting voice.

"OH, I am so totally in! I can´t wait to get some of your wisdom and your good taste. Consider me your little grasshopper" – Kurt said that with so much reverence that they all were laughing again. He was not completely kidding as Norah was nothing but stylish in Kurt´s opinion. However, it was pretty difficult to keep a straight face in that room with everybody in such good mood and spirits.

"Can I tag along? I´d love Kurt´s insights when picking a few new outfits and I always love spending time with you, mom" – Victoria seemed really excited about the prospectus of a day of shopping with Kurt and her mother- "and I can show Kurt a trick or two as well"

"But, of course sweetie! That was a given. There is no way I´m leaving my daughter out of a trip to the stores"

"Son, I think you, your granddad, and I should be careful because these three here are taking advantage of how smitten with them we are and they are ganging up on us"

"Oh, that´s not true!" – Norah said dismissively but mouthing a very poorly disguised _"we totally are"_ to both Vitoria and Kurt, winking at them both for proper effect and making them snicker in amusement – "And I think it would be terrific to plan something like that. You know I love to have you around, Tory and I don´t see enough of you. Tell you what? Why don't we plan a shopping trip over the summer? Would you like to come here to go shopping with us Kurt? It´s a shame that you didn´t get to see much of the city on your first visit, maybe we can have you over for a few days if your family allows it and get you acquainted with Cincinnati"

"I would love to"

"That´s a great idea my dear" – Edward interjected – "I think we could round it all up and take Kurt to visit the hacienda as well. We can make it a little family vacation thing. What do you say Blaine?"

"I think it´s awesome, Grandpa!" – Blaine answered his grandfather and then directed his glace towards his boyfriend – "What do you think, Angel? Would you like to spend some of your summer vacations here?"

"I´ll be happy to. This invitation means a lot to me. Thank you"

"Oh, please, Kurt! I think we all have told you before, we love having you around; especially Blaine, I might add and as I said before, I love spoiling my grandson and I think he wouldn´t be half as happy to be in the hacienda as if you were there, too"

"I appreciate the thought just the same. Well, I´m sorry I have to leave you but I have to go now if I want to make it to my Glee Club practice this afternoon. Nationals are around the corner and I can´t miss it."

"We understand and we can´t thank you enough for coming all this way to be with Blaine" – Victoria said with true emotion in her voice

"Yeah, and it´s been a pleasure to meet you. I think I speak for both Norah and myself when I tell you that you are a remarkable young man and we are very happy that Blaine has someone like you in his life" - Edwards told Kurt with a sweet smile and Norah nodded with unshed tears in her eyes. Blaine squeezed Kurt´s hand in acknowledgement.

"Believe me. I just did what I felt I had to do and I´m extremely grateful for you letting me into your family dynamic this weekend and for your hospitality. It has really been a pleasure to meet you and I can´t wait to visit you over the summer"

"We´ll be delighted to have you around" – Norah assured his grandson´s boyfriend – "and good luck at Nationals, we´ll be rooting for you"

"Thank you"

Kurt stood up and gave hugs to the guys and little kisses on the cheeks to the ladies as good bye. They all wished him a safe drive back home and kept their mouths shut when Blaine offered to walking him back to the parking lot to see him off. Well, everybody except for Edward who managed to yell a _"you better kiss him well enough so he can remember you for the rest of the week, Blaine!"_ while both boys were walking out the door. Blaine just rolled his eyes and Kurt chuckled.

Kurt made sure he had everything ready in his car before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend´s waist to bring him closer to him. Blaine mimicked his posture and wrapped his arms around Kurt´s back.

"I´m going to miss you"

"I´ll miss you, too, Angel. But I have to stay with my family, you know?"

"I know and I think that there is no other place where you should be. I actually love that you are this close to your family. That doesn't mean that I´m not going to miss seeing your handsome face this week, though"

"Soooo… you think I´m handsome?"

"Really Blaine? That was all you picked up from what I said?"

"You didn´t answer my question…"

"Yes, ok? I think you are very handsome. I have one hell of a handsome boyfriend, happy?" – Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes! Because I have one hot boyfriend and I want to hold up my part of the barging"

"You think I´m hot?" – Kurt asked in disbelieve.

"Of course you are! Hasn´t my response to the little number you put on in the kitchen this morning enough proof of how hot I think you are?"

"mmmm… kind of… I mean, If you put it that way…"

"Well, for the record, I think you are hottest guy in the world"

"Ok, now you are exaggerating" – Kurt giggled in embarrassment

"It´s what I think and there is nothing you can do about it, so there"

"You´re impossible"

"But you love me just the same"

"That I do and I´ve loved to meet your grandparents this weekend. They are amazing."

"Yes, they are. They are so full of life and happy that you can´t help but feel good around them"

"That´s true and your grandfather will be going home on Wednesday so you´ll have a lot of time to be around him. By the way, what about your classes? Aren´t you falling behind?

"No, it´s ok. We start our finals on Monday so this week is all about preparing for them. I brought my books with me and my teachers will email me any homework or class work that I have to do"

"That´s great! You won´t miss any new material"

"Yeah, but I hate that because of my finals I won´t be able to go to see you compete at Nationals in New York. I wanted to cheer you on from the audience"

"I know, but your school work is important too and as much as I don´t want to do this, I really have to go now"

"I know. I´ll see you on Saturday, ok?"

"Ok. Promise you will text me or call me to let me know how you and your family are doing"

"I promise. I´ll be calling you and texting you so often every day that you won´t have time to miss me"

"I´ll hold you to that, but you can also kiss me like you grandfather suggested" – Kurt said wickedly.

"Oh, like I said this morning, you´re going down Hummel"

"And like I said, bring it on Anderson" – At these words Blaine kissed Kurt with all he had and Kurt responded enthusiastically and they kept going until both of them were out of breath.

"I think that should do it" – Blaine said breathlessly but smugly

"I think so, too" – Kurt answered also breathlessly - "But, I really need to go now" – Kurt said while disentangling himself from Blaine but kept their hands joined.

"Please be safe, call me when you get to Lima"

"I will. Don´t worry. I love you"

"I love you, too"

Blaine opened Kurt´s door for him and kissed him sweetly before letting him in. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot knowing that he was going to have a very long week missing Blaine the whole time.

When Kurt arrived at McKinley he sent a quick text to both his dad and Blaine to let them know he had arrived safely. He had made it in time to attend Glee practice and was now seated in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. He got a major surprise when Jesse St. James was announced to be a consultant because in his opinion he was bad news and his suspicions were proven right when he started attacking Finn pretty much since the minute he walked through the door. He just hoped that his presence these days wouldn´t throw his brother out of base or diminish his confidence because he was sure Finn was getting around to the idea of trying to win Rachael back. The only good thing was that they were going to audition for a solo instead of these being given to Rachael and Finn automatically, maybe Jesse wasn´t so bad after all.

That night, Kurt called Blaine to know how things were in the hospital and to let him know about the auditions. Kurt ran by Blaine his song list so he could help him choose one and after a detailed examination of the pros and con of each song, they decided that _Some People_ from _Gypsy_ would be a solid number. They also talked about how Jesse´s presence was affecting Finn and Kurt made up his mind of going to talk to Finn about it; Jesse wasn´t half the man he was and there was no way he was going to let his brother think less of himself just because Jesse said stupid things.

The phone call next day was not a happy one; Kurt had had a rather difficult and emotional day and let his boyfriend know about his frustration with Jesse and how sad he was about the passing of Coach Sylvester´s sister. He knew how heartbreaking it was to lose somebody you loved and that was why he offered to help her getting Jane´s things sorted. He had decided to ask Finn to help him because he knew the feeling as well and because it would give him a chance to talk to his brother about everything that was going on.

With all the emotions that Jane´s funeral had stirred in him, having to see and hear Jesse St. James in each Glee practice and not having his boyfriend around, Kurt was more than ready for the week to be over. Blaine will be arriving with his parents that night and he was more than excited to see his boyfriend the next day; until then, he distracted himself by packing his suitcase for the trip to New York.

It was Saturday morning and Blaine parked his car in front of the Hummel house. Kurt and he had agreed on spending quality time together after four days of not seeing each other and with a few more like that next week because of Kurt´s competition. That was the reason Blaine was visiting Kurt in Lima to spend the entire day together, not only to make up for the time they were apart but also to wish Kurt good luck before the competition.

Blaine rang the bell and five seconds later Kurt opened it with a huge smile on his face and let him in. Once the door was closed they looked at each other and launched themselves towards the other to kiss the other senseless.

"Hi!" – Kurt said with love struck face after breaking the kiss.

"Hi" – Blaine responded looking just the same.

"I´ve missed you so much this week"

"I know. I´ve missed you, too. I wished I could have gone to the funeral with you. I´m sure it must had upset you"

"It´s ok. It was sad, yes. I thought a lot about my mom this week but it wasn´t all bad. Jane´s funeral was one of kind and it felt good to know that we helped Coach Sylvester"

"You don´t look very upbeat, though"

"It was a heavy week, but it´s over and you´re here so it´s all better now. Are you ready for a movie marathon?"

"Yes, what are we watching?" – Blaine said while letting Kurt take his hand to guide him to the living room.

"Well, I´ve thought that we could use of some cheerful, fun, and romantic films so I opted for Hairspray, One Fine Day and 10 Things I hate about you. Do you approve?

"Absolutely. I love all those movies"

"Great! You can choose in what order we are going to watch them while I go get some snacks from the Kitchen"

"Ok"

When they started with the movies they sat next to each other on the sofa but by the middle of the second they were laying alongside it with Kurt being the big spoon holding Blaine securely by the waist but allowing some space between them, while Blaine ran his fingertip softly over Kurt´s arms and hands. Both were so focused on the movie or each other that they didn´t hear Finn walking in until they saw him taking the armchair in front of them. If it would had been Burt they would probably had jumped out of the place they were, red in embarrassment; but as it was only Finn, they stood were they were.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?"

"Hello Finn. Kurt invited me over for a movie marathon, would you like to join us?"

"No, it´s alright. I don´t want to disturb you" – Finn said but he didn´t move.

"Finn, are you ok? You look pensive. Do you need to talk about something?"

"I broke up with Quinn"

"What? When?" – Kurt asked releasing Blaine. It was obvious that Finn was having a hard time and he knew Finn needed to talk it out. Kurt wanted to show his brother that he was paying attention and was willing to listen but you just can´t do that when you are cuddling with your boyfriend the way he was. Blaine was very in tune with Kurt´s movements so the moment his boyfriend had loosened his grip on him he started to rise to a sitting position as well.

"Two days ago, after the funeral. She is furious with me but at least she is not quitting Glee Club"

"Of course not. That will mean that she couldn´t go with us to New York"

"That was what she said"

"Finn, if I may?" – Blaine asked politely – "last time we talked, you seemed confused of what to do about Quinn and Rachael. I see now that you have made your decision which is a good thing. I understand that you didn´t want to hurt Quinn and she is upset right now but with time it will get better. Don´t beat yourself down so much"

"That´s not the reason I feel like crap right now. I mean, it was pretty ugly with Quinn and I still feel bad about it but I know we weren´t in love so she´ll get over it"

"Than what is it?" – Kurt asked as he was snuggling closer to Blaine, who had circled an arm around his waist.

"I lost Rachael. I was too late"

"Why do you say that? As far as I know she was still deeply in love with you"

"Not anymore. I saw her yesterday in the auditorium with Jesse. They were kissing. It´s over! I took too long and now it´s too late"

"It´s not too late! She loves you but she is also very naïve. She has been very vulnerable and Jesse just took the opportunity. Stop being sorry for yourself and do something about it"

"Kurt´s right, Finn. From what he´s told me, that Jesse guy doesn´t have anything on you and you have the advantage to know that Rachael has feelings for you. You can still win her back"

"How?"

"Well, you can start by telling her how you feel" – Kurt offered

"And you can also show her how special she is to you. You´re going to be in New York, her favorite city, right? Make sure she´ll remember this trip to New York by making it extra special for her"

"What about Jesse?"

"Who cares?!" - Kurt said impatiently – "He can sit down and watch for all I care. Beside as a consultant he will have to accompany Mr. Schue to all the meetings and rehearsals; it means that you will have the opportunity to woo Rachael when he is not around. Just make it count."

"You really think so?"

"I do. Look Finn, maybe I did overlook the comes and goes of your relationship without really caring in the past, because really, you and Rachael have had more ups and downs than a rollercoaster; but being with Blaine, it has helped me see things differently, you know? Relationships are difficult sometimes but if it is the right person, everything is worth it and all will be fine at the end. I love Blaine and I need him with me, just thinking about losing him hurts, so I can only imagine what you are feeling right now and I don´t want you to go through that." – After his little speech, Kurt saw Finn wearing a happy little smile and Blaine was looking at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world – "What?"

"Dude! You just said you loved Blaine"

"Well, I do" – Kurt said a little red in the face. He grew redder a little more when Blaine kissed his cheek and whispered "_and I love you"_ very softly in Kurt´s ear so only he could hear it.

"That´s awesome. I´m happy for you guys."

"Well, thank you. But, what you and Rachael have is awesome too, and I refuse to let you throw all away just for a little inconvenience like Jesse St. James. So, while in New York, I´ll help you as much as I can"

"Thank you little brother, but you are right, I have to make things happen and I will. I appreciate your offer to help me but I think I want to this on my own and thank you for making a hold on your date to listen to my problems, you too Blaine"

"Don´t worry, Finn. That´s what brothers are for"

"I´m happy to help, too. I´m glad you feel better now"

"Thanks. I´m gonna leave now. I don´t want to keep crashing your date and we leave tomorrow at 5am and I haven´t packed a thing. Are you staying for dinner tonight, Blaine?"

"Yes. As you are leaving for Columbus so early Kurt doesn´t want me to drive here to see him off"

"Honey, you would have to leave your house at 4am to make it, it´s not safe and it´s not necessary" – Kurt interjected

"You worry too much, but I love that you care" – Blaine told Kurt sweetly and kissed Kurt´s nose then he went back to talk to Finn – "Anyway, Kurt made me promise I won´t do it and in exchange I´m staying the whole day here with him"

"Cool! I´ll see you later then. Take care of my little brother. See ya!"

"Finn! I´m not your little brother!" – Kurt yelled to no-one as Finn had already left. Blaine chuckled

"You find that funny? I´ll show you funny!" – Kurt said and started a tickle battle with Blaine on the coach.

Kurt and Blaine finished their marathon and had some time to cuddle and watch videos on youtube in Kurt´s room before going downstairs to help Carole with dinner. Once Burt got home they all sat down to eat and enjoy a nice family time. The conversation was mainly focused on Kurt and Finn´s trip to New York. Burt and Carole also asked about Blaine´s grandfather and the boys took the opportunity to ask for Burt´s permission so Kurt could visit Cincinnati with Blaine´s family for a few days over the summer. Burt was on board but demanded to have the pleasure of having Blaine´s parents over for dinner once Kurt was back from New York. Both boys were ecstatic because it meant they had a trip to look forward to during vacations and their families were going to meet, finally. They had also been in touch with Theo and they had agreed to hang out sometime if Kurt´s was allowed to go to Cincinnati, so that was something to look forward, too.

Right after dinner, Blaine was getting ready to leave. Normally a movie or a board game would follow dinner but with the trip next day, everybody had to wake up really early the next morning and that prevented any late night activity. As always, Kurt walked Blaine to his car, hand in hand.

"So, I´ll be seeing you in a few days. Have fun in New York"

"I´ll try, but I´ll miss you"

"I´ll miss you, too. I would rather visit New York with you that preparing and taking finals"

"I wish it were you, too instead of a bunch of boys with no idea of how to keep things clean. I hope I can get Mr. Schue to let me share a room with the girls. They at least won´t have pizza toppings on their beds or dirty socks laying around"

"Oh come on! It won´t be that bad!"

"It will. But I will endure it only because I´ll be in New York"

"Well, then focus on that and if things with the guys get like too much you can always call me and rant about it over the phone. I promise I´ll listen."

"You´re the best!"

"I try. Ok. I really have to go now because you need to go to bed. I wish you the best of luck in New York and remember that we will all be rooting for you from here"

"Thank you and thank you for an amazing day. I had fun and I really appreciate it because I know you have a lot of studying to do but you spent the day with me anyways"

"I wanted to. After no seeing you for almost a week, I needed a day like this too. I can always study tomorrow. Now come here" – Blaine looked around to make sure nobody was around and kissed Kurt the same way he had in the hospital parking lot making him breathless and weak in the knees.

"Wow, for kisses like this it´s almost worth it not seeing you for a few days"

"Likewise" – Blaine said with a chuckle. At that moment a car turned around the corner and parked on the other side of the street so they let go of each other´s hand and Blaine got into his car but rolled the window down - "Have a save flight"

"Thank you"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kurt waved Blaine good bye and walked back into the house. As everybody else seemed to have disappeared to their respective rooms he went straight to his as well. He made sure he had everything he needed, set his alarm, and got changed for bed. Blaine texted him to let him know he had arrived home safely and then Kurt turned all the lights off. He was incredibly excited but he managed to fall sleep with happy thoughts about New York and Blaine running through his head.

**A/N: So, we are getting closer to the end of season 2. I am thinking on extending this story to include Kurt and Blaine´s first summer together, I hope you like that. Until next week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi everybody. Here is my take on the last bit of season two. Remember how I said that the Lima Bean "I love you" scene was going to be special but for another reason? Well here it is, I hope you like what I did with it.**

**After this I´ll take a couple of weeks off to work on the plot of what´s to come for the summer vacations, as it is a blank canvas I need to make sure to have a line to follow before starting writing the chapters. I already have a few ideas on my mind thanks to the comments I´ve received, I think it will help me keep the story fresh. If you have any suggestions plot-wise, please let me know. Thank you again to all of you for reading, following, and alerting this story as a favorite and for all your reviews and comments. I appreciate every single one of them. Happy reading and I´ll be "seeing" you in a couple of weeks. =)**

**25.- PHONECALLS, TEXTS AND DREAMS**

Kurt woke up at 4am to get ready. He and Finn were meeting the rest of the New Directions at McKinley´s parking lot to take the bus they had rented for the ride to Columbus´s airport. He was halfway through his morning routine when his phone buzzed.

"_Hey beautiful. I just wanted to wish you a safe flight. Text me back when you can. Love you" – Blaine 3  
_

"_Blaine! Thank you for the good wishes but what are you doing up so early?! I love you, too BTW"- Kurt 3_

"_You made promise not to drive to Lima but you didn´t say anything about waking up to send you a good bye text ;)" – Blaine 3_

"_You´re impossible! But thank you. I have to go now and you need to go back to sleep" – Kurt 3_

"_Alright. I´ll miss you" – Blaine 3_

"_I´ll miss you, too. I´ll text you as soon as I get to NYC. I promise" – Kurt 3_

"_Ok. Have fun in NYC" – Blaine 3_

"_I will. Now, back to bed, you have a lot of studying to do today" – Kurt 3_

"_Yes, sir *salute* Going back to bed now. Be safe" – Blaine 3_

"_I will. I love you" – Kurt 3_

"_I love you too. Bye. *big kiss*" – Blaine 3_

"_Bye *big kiss*" – Kurt 3_

Kurt smiled after reading his messages. Blaine was really a very thoughtful person and he appreciated that his boyfriend had woken up at four-thirty in the morning just to wish him a safe flight. Knowing that he didn´t have any time to waste, Kurt stopped daydreaming about Blaine and went back to getting ready.

After everything was done, Kurt picked up his suitcase and joined the rest of his family in the car. He was very excited and only knowing he was going to be in his dream city, competing in Nationals, was the only thing that helped him not feeling sad about not seeing Blaine for a few days.

The ride to Columbus was kind of quiet considering that everybody, with the exception of Rachael, were still half asleep by the time they arrived to the school to take it and in a blink of an eye (literally because all the ND kids went back to sleep the minute they took their seats) they were arriving to the airport. Checking in was kind of hectic but they managed to board the plane on time.

Mr. Shue had asked them to write original songs for their Nationals performance and after hours with absolutely no luck and just a song about a cup to be the result, they all decided to go out to the streets of the most amazing city in the world for some inspiration.

New York was everything Kurt imagined and more. The city had a vibe that you couldn´t quite describe but it was inevitable to feel. He was in awe of the tall buildings, the shops, the stores, the people and he was trying to breathe it all in. He saw several gay couples both female and male every now and then, walking around hand in hand, being affectionate or kissing each other in public and with the exception of an old lady frowning at the sight of one of them; nobody seemed to care or even notice. He knew this was the place for him and he couldn´t wait to start the rest of his life in NYC, preferable with Blaine. The thought of living in NYC with his boyfriend made him feel warm inside so, even if they had already texted for a bit when he landed, he pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

B: You have reached Blaine Anderson´s office. He is at the moment extremely busy trying to murder his Math book. Would you like to leave a message?

K: Mmm… hello?... David? Is that you? What are you doing with Blaine´s phone?

B: Kurt! Hi! How are you? …. _Blaine, stop it!... (Give me my phone back! I wanna talk to Kurt! Wes! Let me go!) … I´m talking Blaine, stop being so rude! … _Sorry Kurt. We are having some technical problems, you were saying?

Kurt couldn´t help laughing, picturing in his head how the scene on the other side of the phone would look like.

K: Hello David. I´m great. How are you?

B: I´m peaches! Having fun with the books, you know? How´s New York? … _(David! I swear I´ll kick your butt if you don´t give me my phone back! – Blaine could be heard in the background struggling with something or rather someone)_

K: New York is great. What´s going on? – Kurt chuckled

B: Well, Blaine asked for Wes´s and mine help revising for his AP Math test. I confiscated his phone because it was distracting, with him looking at it every 5 minutes, the sighing, and all. But, when he heard your name when I picked up, he lost it. Wes is trying to contain him but I have to say he is not having it easy …_ (David! David! I can´t hold him anymore … ouucch … ouuuch – Wes sounded defeated)_

K: Dear Gaga! What is happening? Is Wes alright? Why are you panting?

B: Mmmm… that´s because … Blaine … he managed to … neutralize Wes … and now he …. Is … chasing … me … _(last warning David, I´m coming after you!) _… nice … talking … to … you … Kurt … aaagghhhh

K: Hello?... Hello?

B: Hi Angel! – Blaine said almost out of breath

K: Blaine?

B: Yes, it´s me. Sorry about that. Wes and David were being morons.

K: I think you managed just fine. Breathe you sound exhausted - Kurt chuckled

B: I did managed. I´m seating down, now. They should know better than to mess with me, by now… excuse me one second ... _(ouch Blaine! The thrown cushion was completely unnecessary – David complained)_ ... I`m back... so... How are you? How´s New York?

K: Oh dear McQueen, you guys are complete lunatics… New York is great but it would be even greater if you were here. I can´t wait to come live here.

B: That´s what you´ve always wanted. I´m guessing you are happy to know that everything is like you imagined it.

K: It is. The city is amazing Blaine! and gay people … couples! … are walking around like there have no cares in the world and nobody bothers them! It´s incredible. I know that homophobes are everywhere, I´m not that naïve as to think that you can´t get a negative reaction just because it´s New York, but there is still a sense of freedom that you can have in Ohio.

B: I´m glad that you are enjoying your trip – Blaine said in all sincerity. He loved hearing Kurt sounding so excited and happy.

K: Would you come with me? – Kurt asked suddenly and completely out of the blue

B: what?

K: If I ever come live here in New York and we are still together, would you come with me?

B: Do you want me to come with you?

K: Of course I do! Why else would I ask you?

B: Absolutely! I´d love to. New York has always been one of my destinations of choice and some of the schools I´m interested in are there. It works for both of us.

K: Good! Because everywhere I go all I do is picturing me with you, being in the same place like two true New Yorkers! Is that weird? Am I thinking too far ahead? Did I just scared you away? – Kurt said in a panic tone

B: No, of course not! I like the fact that you include me in your plans for the future, because I do the same with you

K: Really?

B: Yes and although we still have some time until major decisions have to be made, I wouldn´t mind talking about it some more in the near future.

K: I´d like that too

_-Hey Kurt! Are you proposing over the phone? Because you have Blaine looking all lovey-dovey again!_

_- David! Shut up!_

_- I call dibs on being best man!_

_- Wes! Shut up you too!  
_

B: Sorry, honey. Please don't mind them – Blaine said to a laughing Kurt

K: It´s alright. They´re harmless. Soooo, how is the revising going?

B: The books are kind of making me bite the dust but these guys are really helping me.

_- Admit it Blaine, you can´t live without us! – David yelled out_

B: They do help me but I´m contemplating multiple murders right now

K: Oh honey! You are so kind that you can´t possible harm anyone, but I know these guys can get to anyone´s nerves if they want to, so I understand. Anyways, I leave you so you can either kill them or study with them. I know you have a lot of studying to do and over here we have a song to write so we both better get back to our businesses.

B. I think you´re right

K: Good luck on you test tomorrow

B: Thank you

B: Ok. I´ll text you later

K: Alright. I love you. Bye.

B: Me too, bye.

_Bye Kuuuuurt – Wes yelled_

_We love you Kuuuuurt – David called out_

The next day the adventures in New York continued. Kurt went to have breakfast with his partner in crime, Rachael, in no better place than Tiffany´s; ok, saying that there was no better place to have breakfast was stretching it because of course there were better places than a sidewalk in a cold spring morning in New York City but you can get the idea. Kurt was saddened to learn that Finn´s efforts hadn´t pay off the night before. He loved both Fin and Rachael and he understood both of them; he just wished they could work things out already. Once again, he felt really happy that so far, he could dream of having the best of both worlds: a wonderful and loving boyfriend at his side and living in his dreamt city.

The rest of the day was a very stressful one. Writing, practicing, and choreographing two songs had taken its toll on everyone and they all hit the bed in the early hours of the morning. Kurt had barely anytime to send quick texts to Blaine but his boyfriend had understood that he was there to work and that was what he did. Kurt endured along the rest of them the stress of having to finish the songs in time, to put together their number, and he danced his butt off until feeling he was going to pass out, out of exhaustion, like everybody else. But, they´ve done it, they were ready and he went to bed feeling very accomplished.

Blaine on the other hand had been studying really hard; when he was not in class taking tests or doing more revising with his teachers, he would hit the books with his friends or in the library. Finals at Dalton were not a laughing matter and as he knew Kurt was extremely busy, working to get ready for his competition, he had it a little easier getting in the mind set to study as much as he needed if he wanted to ace his exams. Both David and Wes had given him hell the day before after Kurt´s call but now they were all with their noses buried in their books like the rest of the school.

The day of the competition had arrived. Kurt woke up and started getting ready but he had to admit that thinking on performing before such an audience was nerve wracking. He looked over at his phone and saw that he had two messages pending and they both were from Blaine.

"Good morning sunshine! Today is the big day!" – Blaine 3

"I guess you are still sleeping because you haven´t replied. I´m on my way to class. Good luck today! Love you" – Blaine 3

Kurt looked at the time and he remembered Blaine´s free period had started fifteen minutes ago so he dialed.

B: Hi Angel!

K: Hi

B: Are you alright? You sound a little off

K: I´m fine. It´s just the nerves doing funny things to my stomach

B: You are going to be alright. But you should do whatever calms you the most so you don´t feel so nervous.

K: That´s what I´m doing now

B: Oh! Alright!

K: Talking to you calms me down

B: Ok, in that case… you are not going to believe what Nick did this morning during breakfast...

After talking with Blaine for almost half an hour, Kurt joined the rest of the New Direction for breakfast feeling more relaxed. Blaine had made him laugh and forget all about the competition with funny little stories about the guys at Dalton, who apparently went a little bit more crazy than usual during finals; after that, they were all ready to go to the theater where the competition was going to take place.

During warm up Kurt received calls from his dad and Carole to wish him luck, he thanked his dad for always backing him up and being there for him, Burt just told him to have fun and enjoy the ride without worrying too much about the outcome. Victoria and William had also called to show him some support and that really meant a lot to him because they didn´t had to, they both were really busy people to be keeping tabs on his extracurricular activities, but they had and it felt great to have the acceptance and support of his boyfriend´s family. He had also received numerous text messages from David, Wes, Nick, Jeff and the rest of warblers wishing him to break a leg or funny comments. Kurt suspected that Blaine was behind it, so the joke and friendly banter would keep him occupied, helping him with the nerves.

Kurt reflected in how many people he had added to his life in the past two years; he used to be a loner in school, trying to survive high school and it was great to know that now, he had friends, a family, and a boyfriend to call his, having a blast in the city of his dreams. Life couldn´t get much better than that and now? It was show time.

The competition had been fierce and although they did their best they didn´t make it to the top ten. Jesse had blamed their lost to Rachael and Finn´s kiss on stage and if that was so, he couldn´t bring himself to care. He had had a lot of fun performing, he was proud of their work and his brother was back with the girl he loved. Santana had been a completely different story, he wasn´t proficient in Spanish but he was sure he didn´t want to be on the receiving end of the tirade she gave Rachael when they were back in the hotel.

After everything was said and done in New York, they all packed their bags and went back home. Kurt was ready for the school year to be over, he still had to take his finals along the rest of the school the following week and after that, he had an entire summer to look forward to. He had arranged for a coffee date with Blaine on Friday afternoon for a personal and detailed account of everything that went down in New York. He wished to had been able to see him sooner but with Blaine´s test grilling him there was no way to do so without reducing Blaine´s much needed studying hours.

Friday afternoon came around and Kurt was impatiently waiting for Blaine to arrive. When the door bell finally rang he ran down the stairs to open it. Blaine was there with a big sweet smile on his face.

Kurt welcomed his boyfriend with open arms and after getting reacquainted with each other´s mouths after almost a week apart, they took Blaine´s car and went to the Lima Bean.

They arrived to the coffee shop, bought their drinks and sat down at their usual table before Kurt started the retelling of his New York adventure. He covered his impressions on the city, how crazy it had been to prepare their number pretty much on the last minute, with Quinn trying to order alcohol to the room and getting caught; they both agreed that Mr. Schue didn´t sent them back home after that one only because they were caught before they could actually do something. Then, he gave his boyfriend a play by play of everything that happened after they hung up on the competition morning with an accurate account on all the other show choirs´ performances. Finally, he told Blaine about their performance up to the point where they went to see the finalist list.

"Oh my god, you should have seen it. We looked at the top ten list for showcase and everyone went numb. And then Jesse went on and on and on about how it was Rachael and Finn´s kiss that cost us nationals" - Kurt said dismissibly

"While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional, but sorry, go on…" – Blaine, being the dapper boy he was, apologized for interrupting Kurt´s story

"When we got back to the hotel, Santana loses it and she launches herself at Rachael screaming who knows what in Spanish and the boys had to hold her back until she calmed down enough that we were sure he wasn´t going to try to kill her or Finn. Let me tell you something, I am never, ever, crossing Santana Lopez. She´s really scary when she is mad, l hope to never see her like that again. Rachael and Finn had to stay far away from her for the rest of the day"

"And how are things with Finn and Rachael?"

"They seem to be working things out. I´m pretty sure Jesse is out of the picture now, he didn´t even come back with us. He decided to stay in New York because according to him he needed to explore his career options"

"Did Santana keep giving Rachael and Finn a hard time after that?"

"Not really, we were all kind of stunned with the whole thing so everything just kind of quieted down"

"What do you mean?"

"The plane ride was absolutely silent. No one said a word. We all just sat with our faces buried in our complimentary copy of Sky Mall"

"Wait. I don´t get it. You don´t seem all that sad" – Blaine amazed of how poised his boyfriend was about the entire thing, he didn´t look upset at all and for him, working so hard as they did to not get what they wanted at the end, would usually send you on a self-pity spiral.

"It was still amazing. I flew on a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany´s, sang on a Broadway stage…" – Kurt said animatedly

"I love you" – Blaine said out of the blue, loud and clear, not a whisper, in the middle of the coffee shop without caring if anyone was in earshot.

Blaine had decided over the week they had been apart that he was done keeping how he felt about Kurt in the dark. The first day of Kurt´s trip had triggered his thoughts on the matter when he didn´t feel free to tell his boyfriend that he loved him because their two friends were in the room. It felt wrong and he didn´t want to feel that way. He was proud of whom he was, he was proud of having Kurt as his friend and boyfriend, he was proud of how he felt about him; their families already knew and they were all happy for them. So, Blaine was going to tell his boyfriend he loved him whenever he felt like it, even if other people were around.

Kurt was a little thrown back when he heard Blaine saying the words. He almost choked on his coffee because the entire thing caught him by surprise. He knew what it meant. It meant that Blaine was ready to let everyone know how he felt about him and after everything he had experience that week or more like everything he had experience that year, he felt ready too.

"I love you, too" – Kurt answered once he recovered from his surprise and he stared at his boyfriend´s eyes for a second before continuing - "You know; if you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel had a pretty good year"

At that moment Mercedes and Sam approached their table together, they said hello and commented on running on each other at the parking lot but Kurt wasn´t buying it that easily. He had had some suspicions since prom night so he was sure that a slumber party and confessing time with his friend was in order. After Mercedes and Sam left, Kurt went back to paying attention to his boyfriend, who wanted his help on choosing a song to audition for a summer gig at Six Flags.

Kurt and Blaine spent the rest of the afternoon together. They went for a little walk in the park and then they went back to Kurt´s house to watch a movie before Friday night dinner. They were snuggling on the couch when they heard voices from the hallway and then they saw Finn and Rachael walking in.

"Hey guys" – Finn greeted leading Rachael by the hand

"Hi Finn, Hi Rachael" – Blaine said and Kurt just smiled at them

"Hi Blaine. Hi Kurt. How are you?" – Rachael asked

"We´re fine" – Kurt answered this time – "we are watching a movie. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! What are you watching?" – Rachael enquired while taking a seat on the other side of the couch with Finn

"It´s _Never Been Kissed_. I love Drew Barrymore in this movie" – Kurt provided

"Oh! I love that movie! Can you rewind it?"

"Sure! We just had started it"

"So, does this mean that you guys are back on?" – Blaine asked curiously and noting Finn´s arms around Rachael`s shoulders

"Yes, Rachael and I are back together"

"I´m glad to hear it. Congratulations guys"

"Thank you, Blaine"

They all watched the rest of the movie in relatively silence. Burt and Carole had arrived a little while ago and were now watching the last bit of the movie with them as well. They were both watching Kurt and Finn looking absolutely content and at ease holding Blaine and Rachael very close respectively. Both their sons were finally getting things to go their way and as a parent you couldn´t ask for much more. When the movie was over and Burt expressed his desire of watching a game, Blaine and Finn were immediately on board. Carole decided to get started with dinner and Rachael and Kurt offered to help.

"I can help as well if you need me" – Blaine said while Carole, Kurt, and Rachael were standing up from their seats.

"It´s alright, honey" – Kurt said sweetly – "I think we can manage, but thank you. You just stay here and enjoy the game, ok?"

"Ok. But call me if you need me"

"I will" – Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly – "I love you"

"I love you, too"

Kurt turned when he noticed that the living room had gone quiet. He saw his dad smiling and Carole beaming. Rachael gave him a wink and Finn gave him his signature half-smile. They were all staring at him and Blaine.

"Is there something wrong?" – Kurt asked

"No, not at all kiddo" – Burt turned his head back to the game but Kurt thought he saw some moisture in his father´s eyes.

"Everything is fine, sweetie. Let`s go get that dinner started" – Carole said while walking out of the room

"You did it again, dude" – Finn commented

"Did what again, Finn?"

"You said you loved Blaine, in front of everybody. That´s why they are all like that"

"Well, I told you the first time, I do and I don´t think is a secret for anybody" – Kurt felt Blaine´s hand warp around his.

"No" – Burt said from his chair, suddenly back in the conversation – "but it´s nice to see it and hearing it, especially when the person you are with, feels the same way" - Burt directed the last part to Blaine

"I do, Burt. You know I do" – Blaine said in all honesty and Burt just nodded.

"This is so exciting Kurt" – Rachael interjected happily

"Yes, it is. But I´d really appreciate it if you don´t make a big deal out of all it, ok?"

"Ok. Now you go help Carole as you intended and leave us here to watch our game" – Burt said good-naturally and Kurt thanked his father mentally for always making things easier for him.

Kurt squeezed Blaine´s hand one more time before letting go and walking out of the living room with Rachael.

After a while, everyone was called up for dinner. They sat in the dinner room chatting about everything and nothing but being the main topic the kids` plans for the summer. They had already some trips and parties in the workings and for the first time in his seventeen years of existence, Kurt was looking forward to what the three months out of school had in store for him.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, I´m back! This is the first chapter of what it will be Klaine´s first summer together and I pretty much decided to include everybody on this one! I hope you like it.**

**26.- FAMILY DATE**

The summer vacations had started and everyone was enjoying the sunny weather. Kurt and Blaine were really happy to be able to spend whole days with each other any day of the week and not only afternoons and evening like when they were in school.

Today was a particularly hot day so both boys were at the Hummel-Hudsons´ backyard relaxing and being content just to be spending time together. There were a few trees around the grass-covered ground and Kurt had carried out a jar of lemonade in an bucket with ice to keep it cold and a couple of glasses along with a blanket which he had spread under the shadow of one of the trees so they could sit. At the moment, Kurt was seated on the blanket with his back resting on the tree trunk with his legs spread out and one knee bent so Blaine could sit between them resting his back on his chest. Blaine was running his fingers on Kurt´s hands, which were placed around his waist, while with the other he was holding the book he was reading out loud for the both of them. Blaine interrupted his reading when Kurt´s nose running up and down his neck got too distracting.

"Kurt! Honey! Anyone could walk out the house and see us!" – Blaine said giggling and putting the book down.

"I don´t care" – Kurt said softly continuing with his ministrations

"Really? What if it were your dad?"

"Dad´s not here. He went to the store with Carole and Finn knows better than to come here and interrupt us, if he does, it would be on his own risk" – They both laughed at that. Blaine turned his neck so he could kiss Kurt, lazily but somehow passionately at the same time. After almost four months together, they had grown a lot more confident and comfortable with each other so their kisses and make-out sessions had heated up quite a bit, with either one of them being the instigator. Kurt hated that at first sight most people would assume that Blaine "wore the pants" in their relationship, all based on stereotypes and because he was more in touch with his feminine side, but it was not truth; he loved taking care of Blaine as much as being on the receiving end of his boyfriend´s attentions and he knew Blaine liked it when he took control over dates, or tried to wooed him, or initiated their intimate moments like the one they were sharing now; Blaine truly made him feel as equals in their relationship which only made Kurt love his boyfriend even more.

However, as much in love as they were, they were still not ready for the next level, but they were getting there as the intimacy of their embrace, of their touches, and the looks they gave each other had grown steadily along the way; and their kisses were no longer tentative or shy as they used to be at the beginning of their relationship; now, they were purposeful, love filled, breath taking, and deep; and surprisingly enough, Kurt was more than ok with it.

The kiss the boys were sharing under the tree had become into a full-on make out session just after a few seconds, but they were interrupted when they heard a noise that made them separate from each other to look up at the source. It had been a good move because what they saw next was Burt walking in, pushing a big heavy box down the stone path that ran along the patio. That saved them from the embarrassing situation of Burt walking in on them while they were making out like that.

"Hey boys!"

"Dad! What are you doing?" – Kurt asked while both he and Blaine stood up and went to help him – "What is all this? And you know you should not over exert yourself!"

"Oh you worry too much son. I´m ok… and this? well, this summer is particularly hot and Carole and I were down at the store and I saw this DIY pool and decided to buy it. We can build it here and have family and friends over to freshen up whenever they like!"

"A pool? Really?!" – Kurt was jumping on the balls of his feet and clapping his hands like a little kid. Blaine just chuckled looking at him with adoration in his eyes. It still amazed him how Kurt could go from hot boyfriend to a five-year old look-alike in a second. It was endearing.

"Would you let us help you to build it up Burt?"

"But of course Blaine! I was actually counting on it to tell you the truth"

"Great! I love building things!" – Blaine said enthusiastically

"And I love giving directions and preparing snacks!" – Kurt intervened looking excited. Burt and Blaine laughed because they knew the sun will freeze over before Kurt got caught all sweaty and working with a hammer; Messing with his perfectly kept soft white hands? No uh, not happening.

"Hey Kiddo! I was thinking… now that we have the pool, we could host a little BBQ party for the Fourth of July and I would like to invite Blaine´s parents. You have been together for quite a bit and I would love to meet them in person and not just by phone."

"I think it´s a wonderful idea dad! I think it would be easier to break the ice if we have a laid back BBQ dinner outside than a formal one. It would be the perfect setting to have all of you to meet for the first time. What do you say Blaine?"

"I am sure my parents would love to come. They both love BBQ parties and my dad likes working the grill, I´m sure he will offer to give you a hand, Burt. Thank you for the invitation. I´ll tell them tonight."

"I´m glad to know that you both like the idea. We can also invite your friends from school and from Dalton as well. Now, let´s get down to business. Kurt, can you please go get Finn so he can give us a hand? and then, you can start getting the pieces out of the boxes and use one of your organizing methods that no one can understand but help you find your clothes in that retail store you call closet" – Burt said making Kurt glare at him. Blaine chuckled, which only made Kurt´s glare to be redirected towards him. Blaine raised his hand in apology and mouthed an "_I´m sorry and I love you"_. Burt smiled at the boys` antics shook his head and continued giving his instructions – "While you do that, Blaine and Finn can help me getting the rest of the boxes from the truck and the tools from the garage"

"Sure! I´ll go right now" – Kurt told his father and then he kissed Blaine´s cheek really quickly saying "I love, too" before running into the house to get Finn, that gesture told Blaine he was forgiven.

"Your boyfriend is one piece of work, huh?" – Burt told Blaine with amusement in his voice while they both walked towards the truck

"Yes, he is. But I love him just the way he is and I wouldn´t trade him for the world"

"I know" – Burt answered patting Blaine´s back affectionately - "it´s good for you that he would say the same thing about you, then?"

"Pretty good" – Blaine answered with a big smile

Finn called Puck, Mike, and Sam to give them a hand too and the seven men worked all morning putting the pool together. Kurt was being very efficient organizing the building process making sure that Burt, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Finn put the right pieces together. The pool was taking shape pretty soon and with everybody´s combined efforts more than half of it was built by lunch time.

Rachael, Tina, and Mercedes had arrived too as Kurt had sent them a message to let them know what was going on, neither of them wanting to miss the opportunity of watching their boyfriends work and sweat in tank tops on a summer day, had arrived within the hour after Kurt´s call. Sam and Mercedes had come clean about their relationship the week before, when in a slumber party, Kurt had managed to use his CIA interrogation skills to have his friend admit what he suspected was going on between the two of them. Kurt was really happy because Mercedes was a great girl who usually was underappreciated by guys, pretty much as he considered himself to be before he met Blaine. He thought of Sam as a very good friend and he was a nice guy too so he was elated that both his friends were together and doing well so far.

After hours of perusing at the men at work and constantly making iced lemonade or iced-tea for the boys to drink, the girls had gone to help Carole make lunch while Kurt was left behind in the patio to keep the boys on track.

When the food was ready, they all had lunch together outside and when they were done and had rested for a while, they reassumed their work and the pool was done and being filled with water with a hose by dinner time. Burt treated all the boys with pizza and ice-cream as a thank-you gesture for all their help, before they all went to their respective homes.

Blaine texted Kurt a couple of hours later to let him know that his parents had gracefully accepted Burt´s invitation for the Fourth of July BBQ party and just like that, the Hummel-Hudsons and the Andersons had a date.

The day of the party had arrived and Kurt went on and beyond making sure everything was ready. Although the party was outside, he insisted on cleaning the house thoroughly, in addition to tending the small garden and raking the grass. There was a long table for the food and smaller ones set together with chairs so they all could sit down together to eat. Kurt had also hung twinkle lights on the trees and around the patio to give it a nice touch when it went dark. The Anderson were supposed to arrive an hour before the rest of the guests, so both families could have a chance to really meet before all the craziness that the New Directions and the Warblers entitled, arrived.

Carole was in the kitchen, Burt was watching a game in the living room, Finn was in his room getting ready and Kurt was finishing a floral arrangement to put outside when the bell rang. They all knew what it meant: The Andersons had arrived. Carole and Burt left what they were doing to approach the foyer. Kurt had already gotten the door and was greeting the guests.

"Good evening! Welcome!"

"Kurt, honey. It´s so nice to see you and it´s a pleasure to be here" – Victoria approached Kurt and gave him one of her signature bear hugs.

"It´s good to see you, son" – William was next. He gave soft pats on Kurt´s back as a greeting.

"It´s great to see you, too. Please come in!" – Kurt said and Victoria got the package Blaine was carrying for her so her son could say hello to his boyfriend.

"Thank you" – William responded with a smile. Both Andersons walked a little more into the foyer.

"Hi Angel"

"Hi honey!" – Kurt and Blaine kissed softly on the lips and joined their hands together – "I´m so glad you made it"

"We wouldn´t miss it for the world. Mom and dad are very much looking forward to meeting your family"

At that moment Carole and Burt showed up from the rooms they were in and Finn came down the stairs.

"Dad, Carole, Finn; these are Blaine´s parents: William and Victoria Anderson"

"Hello. It´s such a pleasure to finally meet you" – Carole said with a warm smile

"The pleasure is ours, you have a lovely home by the way" – Victoria answered sweetly

"Thank you"

"It´s been very kind of you to invite us tonight" – William said extending his hand for Burt to shake and after that he kissed Carole´s hand making her blush and giggle a little. Carole saw first-hand where Blaine got all that gallantry from.

"We are just glad you accepted it" – Burt said in a happy tone

"It´s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson" – Finn said shaking both of Blaine´s parents hands.

"Likewise, Finn" – William answered

"Carole, I hope you don´t mind, but I wanted to cooperate with tonight´s affair so I brought these" – Victoria gave Carole the package which happened to contain brownies.

"Oh! Thank you! They look delicious, you shouldn´t have"

"It´s just a little something. I hope you like them"

"I´m sure we all will"

"Well, now that all the formal introductions have been made, what do you say if we step outside to have some snacks and drinks until the rest of the kids get here" – Burt offered

"Absolutely" – Victoria said

"Please, lead the way" – William interjected

Kurt and Blaine left out a breath they didn´t know they were holding and squeezed each other´s hand in reassurance. They knew their parents would get along because they were all nice people but it was still nerve wracking to have your family meeting your boyfriend´s family for the first time. They all walked out to the garden. Kurt was very proud because all his hard work had paid off and with all the decorations he had put on, it look very pretty.

"Oh, this is lovely!" – Victoria commented while taking a seat

"Thank you. Kurt made most of the work. He is really good at this stuff" – Burt said and Kurt blushed

"Congratulations Kurt. It looks beautiful"

"Thank you Victoria"

"Can I offer you a beer, William?" – Burt asked

"Yes, thank you"

"Do you like white wine Victoria? – asked Carole

"I love it"

"Great! I´ll go bring some wine for us and some iced tea for the boys. I´ll be right back" – Carole went back in the house with Burt to get the drinks.

"Have you two stopped freaking out already?" – William asked Kurt and Blaine with humor

"What? Why would you say that, dad?" – Blaine and Kurt were blushing and Finn snickering didn´t help matters

"Because you two look like deer caught on head lights"

"Well, we just wanted you to get along. That´s all" – Kurt said in a small voice

"Then you can just relax. I think we are getting along just fine. You have a lovely family Kurt, same as you" – Victoria said sweetly.

"Thank you. I´m glad you think so. They like you too you know. My dad doesn´t offer his beers freely" – Kurt said the last part as a joke out of nervousness but it made the trick, they all laughed and he could finally relax and as he did so, Blaine did too.

Both families spent the rest of the hour talking pleasantly over snacks and drinks, the mood was light and everybody seemed to be really bonding. Burt thought that Blaine´s parents were very friendly, unaffected, and open; not what he expected from people with money but then again, Blaine was nothing but a well-mannered young man so it was obvious it all came from his upbringing. That alone would have warmed Burt up to the Andersons, but he knew that Kurt felt welcomed in their home and it was obvious his son was very comfortable being himself around them; and to top it all he heard the affection in Victoria´s and William´s voices when greeting Kurt on their arrival. After all that, there was no way he could be less than welcoming to these people who were so kind to Kurt. Burt thought that if he felt that way towards them, the Anderson would feel the same about Carole and him as both of them were very fond of Blaine as well and treated him as if he were part of the family. With all those happy thoughts in his mind, Burt concluded that the sympathy the Andersons seemed to feel towards them and the looks on their faces that said they were having a good time in their home were real and sincere.

After a couple of hours the party was in full swing. All of the McKinley and Dalton kids had arrived and were having fun playing War with water guns. They had mixed up the teams just to not make the whole thing a McKinley vs. Dalton or a Boys vs. Girls thing. Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsbury had arrived as well and had joined the two sets of parents in their conversation.

"It looks like all the kids are having fun!" – Mr. Shue commented over the music playing softly around the patio. He was watching the kids running, yelling and laughing while chasing each other down. That comment made everyone turn their heads towards the on-going battle and allowed them to catch a cute moment happening between Kurt and Blaine. The two boys had been separated in different teams as the rest of the couples and right in that moment Kurt was running and laughing while Blaine ran after him. Blaine made use of his athletic skills to run faster and he caught Kurt by the waist from behind and started swirling him around making Kurt laugh even more, asking him to please put him down. When Blaine finally did, Kurt turned around in his arms, said something the adults couldn´t hear but that made Blaine smile with an adoring look before kissing Kurt really softly and quickly. The guys who had looked on the scene were catcalling and they could all hear Puck yelling "stop fraternizing with the enemy Hummel! You can suck his face all you want on your own time but not now!" Instead of blushing like he would normally do at comments like that, Kurt yelled back "Don´t worry Noah! I´ve got this!" Nobody had seen that Kurt carried a small water pistol and the second he finished yelling at Puck he hit Blaine full-on his face with water and then sprinted away laughing while Puck yelled "Now, you´re talking!" and just like that Blaine ran after Kurt again. All the adults awed at the first part of the scene and then laughed at the second.

"Those two are really cute together. I think it´s amazing that they found each other, especially because the way they met was so random" – Emma said

"Yes, they are. It had always scared me to think about Kurt dating. I guess I was afraid that someone could take advantage of him, but Blaine is a great kid. I know he loves my son and treats him with respect. I can´t even tell you how relieve I feel now. I mean, I don´t know if these two are going to be together forever, I hope they do but even if that doesn´t happen, I know Kurt´s first romantic experience has had a very positive start, it´s something that´s made him happy, stronger, and felt cared for. That is important because it will set the tone for all future relationships if he has them" – Burt said

"I agree with you Burt" – William interjected – "I wasn´t supportive of Blaine at the beginning but I´m now and something I´m really thankful for is to know that Blaine is happy. Kurt makes him happy and it just warms my heart to see him so excited about his relationship with him and smiling all the time. You can´t ask for more than that for your children at this age. Kurt is a great boy and I already told Blaine once that I would love for him to be my son-in-law in the future, if it ever comes to that"

"Yeah, I´ve grown accustomed to an always smiling Kurt as well" – Burt said warmly

"William and I were high school sweethearts, only time will tell us what is to become of them, but I have faith in their relationship and I´m praying that those two will keep making each other happy the same way my husband and I do"

"That would be lovely indeed! But look at us! They are in high school, they have only been dating for a few months and we are pretty much planning their wedding" – Carole said and they all laughed.

"You are right Carole" – Victoria said good naturally – "I think we are all getting a little ahead of ourselves. Although, it´s nice to envision such a promising future for them."

"Well, I like the present too" – Mr. Shue said – "it never stops to amaze me how this group of kids who are so different from one another can complement each other so well. Even the Dalton kids have blended in effortlessly. I think it´s incredible that all of them have learned to look over their differences and embrace each other. Who would have thought that teenagers in Ohio would be so supportive of their two gay friends and even more so of their relationship? It shows a level of maturity and tolerance that many adults lack nowadays"

"That´s true. I am not only grateful that Kurt has Blaine, but also for these kids. All I ever wanted for my son was for him to be happy and to have everything anyone else has; not to miss out on anything just because he´s gay, to have a place his can call home, where he feels safe and accepted. I do my best to provide that here and Carole helps me, but those kids make it possible at school. Thinking that there was a chance for Kurt to never have days like this because of who he is and where we live would keep me up at night while he was growing up"

"Well, having supportive parents makes a huge difference. What all of you are doing it´s exactly what they needed to flourish the way they´ve done" – Emma said matter-of-factly – "You all should be very proud of yourselves."

"Thank you Ms. Pillsburry" – William started

"Oh please call me Emma"

"Well, Emma, I really appreciate it, coming from a professional and all" – William finished and Emma beamed

"And talking about professionals" – Burt stepped in – "Blaine told me that you were a pro at the grill William. What do you say if we hit that baby and start steaming some burgers?

"Absolutely!" – William answered enthusiastically and stood up with Burt to go to the grill.

The rest of the adults carried on with their conversation while the kids finished their water war and jumped in the pool for a quick dip before going to change into dried clothes. By the time they all came back, the burgers were ready so everybody stuffed their plates with food and sat down to eat. The meal was filled with jokes, laughter, and friendly banter.

Kurt and Blaine saw all their mutual friends having a good time together but what really made their day was to see their parents getting along like old-time friends.

"Honey, can you believe this?" – Kurt asked Blaine motioning for him to look around. Blaine did and a smiled showed on his face.

William Shuester, William Anderson and Burt were all drinking beers and talking about sports, their professions, and pretty much getting to know each other better. Carole, Emma, and Victoria were talking about cooking, fashion, their careers, how they had met their husbands/boyfriend, enjoying a friendly girl talk so of speak. David, Wes, Thad, and Trent were talking pleasantly to Finn, Rachael, Artie, Mercedes and Sam; Nick, Jeff, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Tina, and Mike were joking around.

"Seems like everybody it´s getting along, right?" – Blaine answered

"Mmmhuh" – Kurt nodded

"I don´t know about you, but I´d say this is the best Fourth of July party I´ve ever been to. I can tell my parents are having lots of fun"

"I´m glad. I was concerned because I didn´t know what they had expected. I mean, they like to go to country clubs and fancy parties"

"Angel, you know we´re not like that"

"I know. But I felt the pressure either way"

"You worry too much"

"Yeah, you and dad had made a point of telling me that every now and then. But I can´t help it"

"Well, it´s just a little part of you that makes you so adorable"

"Hey Blaine! Could you stop making little Kurtie here so red in the face and pass the potatoes?" – Nick said out loud and everybody looked at them making Kurt blush even harder.

"I´d have to say no to the first because Kurt looks adorable when he blushes and yes to the second. Here are the potatoes. Enjoy"

"Blaine!" – Kurt said slapping Blaine´s shoulder

"Oh Kurt, don´t be mad at Blaine. What he just said was really sweet!" – Rachael said – "I think that this moment calls for a kiss!"

Kurt could have murdered Rachael if she weren´t seated on the other side of the table. He was mortified because both Blaine´s parents and his, along with Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury had heard and now all their friends were chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss!" Kurt looked at his father who just chuckled and shrugged his shoulder as if saying: "It´s your call, kiddo"; Then, Kurt directed his glance at William and Victoria who were laughing and he noticed how William winked at Blaine. Kurt didn´t know what to do, he felt all warm in the face and he looked at Blaine. Blaine was smiling at him and didn´t give him time to react as he said: "Oh what the hell" and he cupped Kurt cheek and pulled him in, to kiss him softly for the briefest of seconds.

"Way to go Blaine!" – Nick yelled

"Yeah Hummel! I knew you had it in you!" – Puck was next

"I still think you could have done better Blaine!" – Jeff couldn´t help himself

"Come on Kurt! You can do better than that!" – Santana said smirking and high-fiving Jeff

"You guys suck!" – Kurt told all his friends with a face red as a tomato once he separated from Blaine and everybody including the grown-ups laughed – "I hate you!"

"Don´t kid yourself Kurt! We know you love us!" – Davis yelled this time

"Do you really hate us Kurt?" – Brittany asked – "Because I just wanted to see you and your dolphin happy. I even have Lord Tubbington bidding for a fish tank on e-bay so you can live together after graduation" - that just made Kurt crumble – "I´ve heard that the ocean is not safe because sharks are not that friendly as neighbors"

"No Britt-Britt, I don´t really hate you" – Kurt said softly – "but please, don´t buy a fish tank, I don´t have a place to put it right now and graduation is still far away"

"You´re right. I´ll just tell Lord Tubbington to bid for the motor ski he wanted instead" - Brittany said while pulling out her phone and started texting.

The Warblers were not used to Brittany so they were a little thrown back; Blaine just mouthed that he would explain later and they all shrugged their shoulders and went back to their conversations and jokes.

Once it got dark, they all took blankets and sat or laid down on the grass in preparation for the firework display the city had every year and which was perfectly visible from the Hummel-Hudson´s backyard. When it began, the lights were dimmed and everybody went quiet to admire the show. Kurt and Blaine were part of the ones who decided to lie down. They were holding hands between their bodies and when they thought nobody was looking they took advantage of the romantic setting to share a sweet kiss; little did they know that their parents who had stood back at the table were looking on, beaming.

"So, seems like I better start saving some money because even though that wedding isn´t happening for a few years, I know my son will want to go all out" – Burt joked and Carole, the Andersons, Mr. Shue and Emma laughed wholeheartedly.

The party had been a huge success and it was just the beginning of a summer full of adventures, fun, romance, surprises and one or two tears along the way. It was going to be certainly a time to remember.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know! Until next week! **


End file.
